


Wilk zmienia sierść, ale nie zmienia natury.

by Zafirka



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:01:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 87,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafirka/pseuds/Zafirka
Summary: Zafirka Lavellan, rudowłosa Dalijka o szmaragdowych oczach i radosnym usposobieniu. Była zwiadowczyni klanu, teraz po wybuchu na konklawe musi zostać kimś więcej niż tylko zwykłą Dalijką. Staje się jedyną nadzieją na ocalenie Thedas. Jest zagubiona i przytłoczona nową rolą herolda Andrasty.Solas, elfi apostata, tak bardzo ją fascynuje. Większość życia spędził samotnie na podróżach po pustce Jest taki skryty a zarazem tak przyciągający. Poznali się w mrocznych czasach. Mają wspólną misję i mimo ciężkiego brzemienia, jakie spoczywa na jej barkach, odnajduje w sobie uczucie do skrytego maga.





	1. Kiedy dni są zimne

**Author's Note:**

> Dopiero zaczynam więc proszę o wyrozumiałość :D   
> Opowiadanie na początku bierze dużo scen z gry, ale z czasem odchodzę od tego.   
> Miłego czytania!

  _Czasami niewłaściwe rzeczy prowadzą nas do właściwych ludzi.  
_

_[Gail McHugh]_  

 

 

 

 

Elfka niewiele pamiętała z wydarzeń sprzed chwili. Zieleń i czerń. Ciemność i blask. Dziwne stworzenia o wielu odnóżach, które ją ścigały, ucieczka. Świetlista postać. Ciepła dłoń chwytająca za jej rękę. I ból. Potem nastąpił rozbłysk białego światła. Gdy otworzyła oczy, leżała na spalonej ziemi otoczona przez uzbrojonych, nieznanych jej ludzi. Starała się przypomnieć sobie, dlaczego się tu znalazła, lecz nie mogła się skupić.

Potężny ból, jakby sztylet rozrywający jej dłoń od środka. Spojrzała na miejsce, z którego emitował. Lewa ręka pulsowała szmaragdowym blaskiem, a uderzenia owego światła idealnie zgrywały się z męką jaką odczuwała w dłoni . Poczuła jak jej ciało opuszczają ostatki sił, nie mogła już dłużej walczyć z cierpieniem, które z każdą chwilą wydawało się silniejsze. Pochłonęła ją ciemność...

 

 

***

 

_Słyszała czyjś śmiech. Tak, śmiech. Przyjemny, delikatny i kobiecy. Znała go. Czuła jak ktoś gładzi jej wzburzoną czuprynę. Leżała w jednej z araveli. Widziała nad sobą zdobienia na drewnie, wokół pachniało lasem i żywicą. Obróciła głowę w bok. Dostrzegła przed sobą twarz elfki, oczy w kolorze chmurnego nieba i różane usta._

_Czuła jej przyjemny zapach. Unosił się w całym miejscu. Choć na zewnątrz słyszała wycie wiatru i bębnienie deszczu o drewno, czuła się bezpiecznie. Była dzieckiem. Tak pamiętała tą chwilę. Usłyszała głośny grzmot i wtuliła się w ramiona._

_– Mamae! – pisnęła._

_– Tel'enfanim emm'asha *– uspokoiła dziecko i przytuliła mocniej._

 

 

_Miała 5 lat. Siedziała na trawie, wraz ze starszą od siebie towarzyszką o białych, niczym śnieg, włosach. W skupieniu wpatrywały się w rękę starszej. Na spodzie jej dłoni leżał zmiętolony, długi liść. Po dłuższej chwili oczekiwania i skupienia, wzniósł się niespodziewanie w górę. Młodsza podskoczyła na równe nogi i klasnęła w dłonie, niezwykle podekscytowana. Czerwone kosmyki uniosły się do góry i opadły chaotycznie._

_Z głębi lasu rozległ się wrzask. Obróciły się w kierunku, z którego dobiegał dźwięk. Były przerażone. Strażnicy natychmiast znaleźli się na pozycji, napinając cięciwy. Przez chwilę w obozowisku zapadła cisza. Nikt nawet nie drgnął. Po chwili opuścili broń i przepuścili przybysza._

_Na polanę wpadł mężczyzna, z przerzuconym przez ramię ciałem. Wyrzucił trzymany wcześniej kostur. Ułożył ciało delikatnie na ziemi, a z jego ust wydobył się szloch. Położył się na piersi osoby, którą przyniósł. Pozostali podeszli wolnym krokiem, zatrzymując wokół niego. Ktoś dotknął jego ramienia w geście współczucia._

_Mała elfka nic nie widziała. Tłum zasłonił jej widok. Ruszyła w tamtą stronę, lecz białowłosa zasłoniła jej drogę ręką._

_– Zafirka, Tel'ghilas* – powiedziała dobitnie. Ta jednak nie słuchała, wyminęła ją i najszybciej jak potrafiła podbiegła do zgromadzenia. Przeciskała się między ich nogami, by w końcu wypaść tuż obok martwego ciała. Zszokowana stanęła w miejscu..._

 

 

***

 

Obudziła się, dysząc ciężko, w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu z krat, leżąc na pokrytej kamieniem, zimnej podłodze. Jej ręce były skute kajdanami. Usiadła na piętach, rozglądając się na około. Czterech otaczających ją strażników trzymało miecze na wysokości jej twarzy. Zrozumiała wtedy, że jej sytuacja jest beznadziejna. Zwiesiła głowę próbując poukładać wszystkie wydarzenia w całość. Po chwili poczuła dobrze znane jej uczucie bólu.

„Czyli to jednak nie był sen" - pomyślała. Ktoś ją umył, gdy leżała nieprzytomna. Zebrało jej się na wymioty. Ktoś ją dotykał. Pamiętała czyjąś twarz, lecz nie mogła jej rozpoznać . Błękit. Był tam błękit.

Niespodziewanie dłoń zaczęła połyskiwać zielonym światłem. To nie była zwykła rana. Czegoś podobnego nie widziała jeszcze nigdy. Nie była obdarzona magią, choć wielu spośród jej braci i sióstr parało się nią. Nie miało to większego sensu. Rana ponownie zaczęła pulsować i połyskiwać, a po chwili poświata zniknęła.

Była niemal pewna, że skoro siedzi tutaj, pod kluczem, z uzbrojoną obstawą, zapewne chcą zarzucić jej , że jest apostatką. Ale zwykłego apostaty nie zamykają ze strażnikami, gotowymi by przebić jej ciało ostrzem przy choćby delikatnym ruchu. Nie mogło chodzić tylko o podejrzenie praktykowania magii poza kręgiem. Zresztą w tych czasach apostatów mieli na pęczki.

„Co tam się stało?" - zastanowiła się przez chwilę, lecz ból odbierał jej władzę nad umysłem. Klan wysłał ją na misję... Miała szpiegować, odkryć co wniesie konklawe zwołane przez Boską Justynię. Pamięć sięgała do momentu dotarcia na miejsce, potem był już tylko strach i męka.

Rana rozbłysła ponownie, a drzwi naprzeciw elfki otworzyły się z impetem. Skuliła się, wtulając dłoń w brzuch i zaciskając ją w pięść. Strażnicy schowali swoją broń. Do pomieszczenia weszły dwie kobiety. Jedna z nich, o krótkich czarnych włosach i pełnym uzbrojeniu, zaczęła ją okrążać, druga, rudowłosa z kapturem na głowie, powoli podeszła bliżej. Zza pleców usłyszała głos brunetki.

Pytały. Dlaczego miałyby robić coś innego? Lecz nie znała odpowiedzi. Ona pragnęła zadawać pytania. Rana na dłoni pulsowała, jakby miała zaraz wybuchnąć.

– Powiedz, dlaczego nie mielibyśmy cię zabić na miejscu? Konklawe zostało zniszczone. Wszyscy uczestnicy nie żyją. Poza tobą. – Elfka zwiesiła głowę. Była w szoku. Teraz zrozumiała, dlaczego ją tu trzymali, choć wcale nie przynosiło to ukojenia. Samotna łza spłynęła po jej delikatnym policzku, tworząc palącą smugę.

Uniosła lekko głowę, kierując wzrok na czarnowłosą kobietę, która podeszła z jej lewego boku. Zapewne chciała wyjaśnień.

– Uważasz, że ja za to odpowiadam– rzekła elfka, a echo jej głosu odbijało się od ścian. Jedynie ten dźwięk był znajomy pośród całego tego szaleństw.

Szatynka gwałtownie się pochyliła, złapała za jej rękę i uniosła ją. Rana natychmiast się zaświeciła, wydając swój charakterystyczny dźwięk. Dalijka pisnęła cicho, wbijając paznokcie w skórę.

– Wyjaśnij to – powiedziała zimno, nim puściła jej dłoń.

Odpowiadała, szczerze. Tylko tyle, ile sama zdołała zapamiętać, czyli nie wiele. W jej myślach kotłowało się zbyt wiele emocji. Bała się. Shemlenów, ciasnego lochu oraz wszystkiego dookoła. Marzyła, by zniknąć.

– Ruszaj do wysuniętego obozu, Leliano. Ja zaprowadzę ją do szczeliny – powiedziała Cassandra. Chyba, a przynajmniej tak nazywała ją ta ruda. Stały zwrócone do elfki, patrząc na nią, jak na coś naprawdę obrzydliwego. Wtedy Leliana zwróciła się do wyjścia, a brunetka podeszła do niej. Starała się cofnąć, spoglądając na nią spłoszona. Kobieta rozpięła jej kajdany, zastępując je sznurem.

– Co zatem się wydarzyło? – usłyszała własny, drżący głos.

Cassandra spojrzała na nią, łagodniejszym już wzrokiem.

– Prościej będzie ci pokazać – zaproponowała. Dalijka wstała, niepewna, czy aby na pewno dobrze robi. Żaden ze strażników nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.

Czuła jak zdrętwiałe nogi dają o sobie znać. Ruszyła za kobietą przez drzwi. Uderzył ją blask światła słonecznego, tak intensywny, że musiała przysłonić twarz ręką. Chwilę później doznała szoku. To nie było słońce. Niebo było rozdarte przez zielone, odwrócone... tornado? Sama nie wiedziała. Nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od tego czegoś. Był to widok tak niecodzienny, jak i przerażający.

– Nazywamy to „Wyłomem" – zaczęła Cassandra.– To potężna szczelina, prowadząca do świata demonów, która rośnie z godziny na godzinę. To nie jedyna taka szczelina, za to największa. Wszystkie otworzyła eksplozja na konklawe. – Elfka otworzyła usta.

– Eksplozje mogą do tego doprowadzać? – spytała zdziwiona. Kobieta skrzyżowała ramiona.

– Ta doprowadziła. Jeśli czegoś nie zrobimy, wyłom będzie rósł, aż pochłonie cały świat.

Przyglądała się z zaciekawieniem Cassandrze. Dostrzegała szczegóły, które w mroku pozostawały niewidzialne. Miała bliznę na policzku, niemal tą samą jak Dalijka, dokładnie po tej samej stronie twarzy. Wyglądała na zaprawioną w boju i silną kobietę. Na jej napierśniku widniał dziwny symbol. Oko przebite mieczem pośród dziwnych promieni?

Niespodziewanie wyłom powiększył się i rozbłysnął, a znamię na dłoni elfki roziskrzyło się. Przeszył ją ostry i pulsujący ból, podobny do tego, jaki odczuła po przejściu przez światło. Był tak mocny i nagły, że zwalił ją z nóg. Odruchowo przycisnęła rękę do brzucha, licząc, że zmniejszy to jej cierpienie. Cassandra kucnęła obok niej.

– Za każdym razem , gdy wyłom się powiększa twoje znamię rośnie... a to cię zabija – rzekła. Zabija? Umiera? Zamrugała gwałtownie, po czym ze świstem wciągnęła powietrze. Nie, musiała się przesłyszeć. To nie ten czas, nie mogła jeszcze umierać.

Znamię... słowa ledwo do niej docierały, ból odcinał ją od rzeczywistości.

– To może być klucz do powstrzymania tego wszystkiego, ale nie mamy wiele czasu... – Spojrzała na nią, a w ciemnych oczach pojawił się dziwny blask.

– Rozumiem – rzekła elfka, oddychając głęboko.

– Zatem...? – ponagliła ją.

– Zrobię, co mogę. Cokolwiek będzie trzeba – zgodziła się.

Cassandra wstała i spojrzała znacząco na elfkę. Ta powoli uniosła się na drżących nogach. Ból wolno ustępował. Poczuła dłoń kobiety na swoich plecach i dość mocny nacisk. Była pchana do przodu. Może i była im potrzebna, ale wciąż była więźniem. Śnieg pod jej stopami trzaskał, wydając nieprzyjemny dla ucha odgłos. Nie była przyzwyczajona do mroźnego klimatu. Rozejrzała się.

Znajdowała się w jakiejś wiosce. Gdy przechodziły, ludzie wytykali ją palcami i gromili wzrokiem. Strach objął jej ciało. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała tylu shemlenów w jednym miejscu, a teraz nie był to dobry moment, na przeżywanie takich doświadczeń. Starała się zapanować nad drżącymi nogami.

– Uznali cię za winną. Potrzebują tego – wyjaśniła brunetka.

Spodziewała się tego. Dalijczykom od wieków przypisywano paranie się magią, uważano ich za zwierzęta, które winne są wszelkiemu złu tego świata. Dla takich jak ona nigdy nie było współczucia, ani zrozumienia. Nie liczyła na to.

– Mieszkańcy Azylu opłakują naszą Przenajświętszą Boską Justynie, głowę Zakonu. Konklawe było jej pomysłem. To była szansa na pokój między magami i templariuszami. Boska skłoniła ich przywódców do wspólnych rozmów. Teraz wszyscy nie żyją. – Strażnik otworzył znajdującą się przed nimi bramę i ich oczom ukazał się most.

– Szalejemy niczym niebo. Ale musimy być ponad to. Tak, jak ona. Dopóki wyłom nie zostanie zamknięty – powiedziała. Elfka przysłuchiwała się jej, obserwując okolicę. Wyłom co jakiś czas wypluwał zielone pociski.

Cassandra wyjęła sztylet zza pazuchy i podeszła do elfki. Ta cofnęła się o krok. Chyba nie chce jej zabić?

– Odbędzie się proces, nic więcej obiecać nie mogę– rzekła, po czym przecięła więzy. – Chodź, to niedaleko – stwierdziła kobieta.

– Dokąd mnie prowadzisz? – zdziwiła się.

– Twoje znamię trzeba wypróbować na czymś mniejszym niż wyłom...

Cassandra wraz z elfką szły za przewodniczką, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się wydarzyło. Dalijka miała chwilę, by wszystko poukładać w głowie. Drobne przebłyski, jakby wizje, szalały w jej głowie. Coraz więcej obrazów znajdywało swoje miejsce w tej upiornej układance.

Ci wszyscy ludzie, których dostrzegała przed wejściem do świątyni i utratą pamięci... Zginęli. Nie tylko ludzie. Był tam także jej towarzysz Cetus, jej narzeczony. Mieli wspólna misję z polecenia Opiekuna. A teraz był martwy. Nie chciała wiedzieć, jak to się stało. Przez moment nie czuła smutku, przez chwilę nawet poczuła swego rodzaju ulgę, że nie doszło do uroczystości. Wolność, której zawsze pragnęła...

To jej ojciec wybrał jej przyszłego męża. Nigdy nie miała wyboru. Jednak teraz, gdy była poza klanem, mogła wreszcie sama zadecydować o swoim losie.

Cassandra poleciła jej się pospieszyć, więc zaczęła biec. Jeśli mogła pomóc w zamknięciu wyłomu, to z chęcią to zrobi. Ważne, by zachować wolność i życie. Choć obawa o przyszłość ściskała jej żołądek, nie mogła tego okazywać. Była szkolona, by przetrwać za wszelką cenę.

Biegła po oblodzonej ścieżce, lecz jej zwinne ruchy opierały się trudnemu terenowi. Wyłom zaczął drgać. Upadła, czując przeszywający ból dłoni. Im bliżej byli, tym bardziej bolało. Towarzyszka podeszła do niej i pomogła jej wstać.

– Impulsy pojawiają się coraz częściej. Im bardziej rozrasta się wyłom, tym więcej pojawia się szczelin i demonów – mówiła jej w trakcie biegu. Elfka postanowiła zadać pytanie, które męczyło ją długi czas.

– W jaki sposób przeżyłam wybuch?– Biegły ramię w ramię, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się na miejscu.

– Powiedzieli że... – Cassandra się zawahała. A może łapała oddech... – Że wyszłaś ze szczeliny i straciłaś przytomność. Mówili, że w szczelinie za tobą stała kobieta. Nikt nie wie, kim była...–

Rozmowa ucichła w momencie, gdy wbiegły na środek kolejnego mostu, na którym stali strażnicy, podobnie ubrani do tych, których spotkały wcześniej.

W tym momencie nastąpił wybuch. Most rozleciał się na kawałki. Słyszała swój krzyk. Przez chwilę straciła orientację. Spadły w dół, na szczęście nie była to duża wysokość. Elfka podniosła głowę, by zobaczyć jak z wyłomu wylatuje jeden z zielonych pocisków. W pierwszej chwili przypominał skałę, wyłom zaś, wulkan podczas erupcji. Pocisk wylądował tuż obok. Chwilę później wiedziała już, jak bardzo się myliła. W przeszłości miała już z nimi styczność.

Demony...

Cassandra dobyła miecza i pobiegła wprost na jedno z tych potwornie wyglądających stworzeń.

 

 

 

 

 

Język elvhen: 

 

*** _Tel'enfanim emm'asha - nie bój się moja dziewczynko.  
_**

**_*_ _Tel'ghilas - nie idź/ zostań_ **

 


	2. A wszystkie karty spasowane [Aktualizacja!]

_Przez większą część czasu - przez dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć procent czasu - po prostu nie wiesz, jak i dlaczego nitki się ze sobą wiążą, i nie ma w tym niczego złego. Robisz coś dobrego, a zdarza się coś złego. Robisz coś złego, a wydarza się coś dobrego. Nic nie robisz, a wszystko wybucha.  
_

_[Lauren Oliver]_

 

 

 

Elfka stanęła. Ziemia tuż przed nią zaczęła świecić się na zielono, a z jej wnętrza wyłonił się upiór, rycząc przeraźliwie. Rozejrzała się wokół, szukając pomocy. Po chwili dostrzegła ratunek. Wystarczył jeden szybki sus w lewo i elfka była uzbrojona w dwa sztylety.

„ Myślę, że właściciel już ich nie potrzebuje..."

I rzeczywiście, nie potrzebował. Jego tułów, leżący na oblodzonej powierzchni, był złamany w pół, zaś kończyny leżały kawałek dalej. Poczuła jak żołądek wywraca się do góry nogami. Odwróciła wzrok a następnie Skoczyła na potwora, wbijając oba ostrza w jego ciało. Stwór opadł na ziemię i nagle wyparował.Odskoczyła wystraszona. Cassandra właśnie kończyła walkę, przebijając swego przeciwnika mieczem.

– Skończone – stwierdziła Dalijka podchodząc bliżej. Kobieta na widok trzymanych przez elfkę sztyletów uniosła swój miecz rozkazując:

– Rzuć broń. Natychmiast– Elfka cofnęła się o krok i zacisnęła palce na rękojeści. Nie rozstanie się z nimi. Nie teraz, gdy wokół tyle niebezpieczeństw.

– Jeśli chcesz przeprowadzić mnie przez dolinę pełną demonów, musisz mi zaufać – powiedziała drżącym głosem i cofnęła się jeszcze krok. Wiedziała, że jeśli kobieta się uprze, nie będzie miała wyboru. Przez ułamek sekundy rozejrzała się po otoczeniu, wybierając najodpowiedniejsze miejsce do ucieczki. Cassandra skrzywiła się lekko.

– Daj mi jeden powód, czemu miałabym ci zaufać – rzekła stanowczo. Elfka zaśmiała się w duchu. Czyżby kobieta uważała ją za zagrożenie? Przecież była dużo drobniejsza i słabsza od niej.

– Na Mythal! Tutaj chodzi o moje życie. – Przewróciła oczami. Odpowiedz była oczywista. Cassandra westchnęła.

– Masz rację – stwierdziła, chowając broń do pochwy. – Nie mogę cię ochronić, ale nie mogę zostawić cię bezbronną – przytaknęła, ruszając przed siebie lecz po kilku sekundach się zatrzymała i zwróciła w jej stronę. Dalijka spojrzała na nią nieufnie i zrobiła krok do tyłu. – Powinnam pamiętać, że zgodziłaś się pójść z własnej woli– dodała.

Ruszyły przed siebie, a podczas drogi jeszcze kilkukrotnie spotkały demony, z którymi musiały stoczyć walkę o przeżycie. W drodze na wzniesienie Cassandra zaczęła rozmowę. Było na tyle spokojnie, że mogły pozwolić sobie na chwilę dyskusji.

– Jesteś Dalijką, prawda? Skąd pochodzisz? – Elfka podejrzliwie spoglądała w stronę shemlenki. Zdradzenie położenia jej klanu, mogło wystawić je na zagrożenia. Znała kobietę dopiero od kilkunastu minut. Nie mogła określić dokładnego położenia ich obozowiska, ale mogła ...

– Z Wolnych Marchii – powiedziała, spoglądając ostrożnie na kobietę – A ty? – dodała. Zasady jak w klanie. Pytanie za pytanie.

– Z Nevarry. Nie miałam okazji ci się przedstawić, nazywam się Cassandra Pentaghast i jestem...– westchnęła nagle wyraźnie zmartwiona. – Byłam prawą ręką Boskiej Justynii. Jak ty się nazywasz?

– Zafirka, zwiadowczyni klanu Lavellan. – Cassandra skinęła głową wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowana. Nagle stanęła w miejscu spoglądając na wzgórze przed nimi.

– Zbliżamy się do szczeliny. Słychać odgłosy walki – zawiadomiła ją Cassandra. Zafirka nadstawiła uszu. Usłyszała krzyki i szczęk broni oraz znajomy dźwięk, jaki wydawał wyłom.

– Kto walczy? – zaciekawiła się elfka.

– Wkrótce się przekonasz. Musimy im pomóc – odrzekła shemlenka. Pobiegły w kierunku, z którego dochodziły odgłosy. Przed nimi niezwykle dziwna grupa zmagała się z demonami. Tych drugich było dużo więcej.

Ruszyły natychmiast z pomocą. Elfka zwinnymi ruchami skoczyła w wir walki, gdzie pewien mag został otoczony przez demony. Mimo to ze stoickim spokojem stał, rzucając zaklęcia i odpierał ich ataki. Dalijka zrobiła obrót wbijając jednemu stworowi sztylet w plecy. Odskoczyła w tył przebijając drugiego. W kilka sekund załatwiła dwóch plugawców. Cieszyła się z możliwości rozruszania mięśni. Przebywanie w celi nie służyło jej kondycji.

Elfi mag w tym czasie załatwił pozostałych dwóch. Ruszyła do przodu, zrobiła sus wylatując w powietrze i skoczyła demonowi prosto na plecy. Szybkim ruchem obróciła ostrze, podcinając gardło i ratując w ten sposób krasnoluda z kuszą. Skinął on w podziękowaniu głową i wystrzelił bełt tuż obok jej ramienia. Obróciła się zszokowana , widząc tuż za sobą spaczonego, który właśnie wyszedł ze szczeliny znajdującej się za ich plecami. Skarciła się w myślach. Była łotrzykiem, nie mogła pozwolić sobie na choćby sekundę nieuwagi.

Przestrzeń została oczyszczona. Odetchnęła cicho chowając broń. Łysy elf podszedł szybkim krokiem do Zafirki, wpatrując się intensywnie w jej naznaczoną dłoń. Cofnęła się o krok, zlęknięta.

–Szybciej nim pojawi się więcej! – krzyknął łapiąc ją za rękę i silnym ruchem, przyciskając jej dłoń do szczeliny. Całe jej drobne ciało przeszedł prąd. Przez chwilę miała dziką ochotę podciąć mu nogi i uciec na bezpieczną odległość. Starała się wyrwać rękę z jego uścisku, ale wtedy znamię rozbłysło, oddziałując na szczelinę, która po chwili zniknęła. Nie było to bolesne. Mag puścił jej rękę a elfka się cofnęła, patrząc na niego zszokowana.

– Co zrobiłeś?– spytała i wstrzymała oddech.

–Ja nic nie zrobiłem. To twoja zasługa– odpowiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem i wskazał na nią ręką.

Spojrzała zszokowana na znamię. Przyjrzała się dłoni z każdej możliwej strony.

– Ja zamknęłam to coś? Jak?– zdziwiła się.

– Jakakolwiek magia otworzyła Wyłom na niebie umieściła również znamię na twej ręce – mówił spokojnie. Elfka przyjrzała się dokładniej zielonkawej poświecie mieniącej się w jej dłoni. –Zakładałem, że dzięki znamieniu można zamykać szczeliny otwarte po pojawieniu się wyłomu i zdaje się, że miałem rację – zakończył.

Cassandra podeszła do nich z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

– Co oznacza, że może zamknąć również sam wyłom – rzekła.

– Możliwe – odpowiedział elf. Wyglądał na dużo starszego od niej. – Zdaje się, że posiadasz klucz do naszego zbawienia – dodał. Elfka mrugnęła nieco zakłopotana wpatrując się w elfa. Nie umknął jej uwadze brak vallaslina na jego twarzy. „Mieszkał w obcowisku?." zastanowiła się

–Dobrze wiedzieć– odezwał się krasnolud, który dotąd trzymał się na uboczu. Zmierzyła go wzrokiem. Nie widziała jeszcze krasnoluda bez brody. Nie, żeby widziała jakiegoś w swoim życiu. Zawsze słyszała opowieści o ich długich gęstych brodach. Elficcy mężczyźni nie mieli bród, dlatego starsze elfki z jej klanu były zafascynowane opowieściami o ich brodach. Ten, zamiast brody miał bujnie owłosioną klatkę piersiową. Był to dziwny widok. Elfy nie miały owłosienia.

– Bo myślałem, że już na zawsze będziemy mieć przesrane z demonami– mówił podchodząc bliżej.– Varric Tethras: łotrzyk, gawędziarz i okazjonalnie niechciany przybłęda.– dokończył puszczając oczko do Cassandry, która się skrzywiła na ten widok. Chyba za nim nie przepadała. Zapadła cisza, elfka stwierdziła, że czekają aż coś powie. Do głowy przyszło jej tylko jedno pytanie, zdawało się jej, że właściwe w tej sytuacji.

– Jesteś z Zakonu czy...?– zanim dokończyła, usłyszała lekki śmiech elfa.

– Pytasz poważnie?– zapytał mag. Zafirka wzruszyła ramionami.

Varric się nie śmiał, poprawiając rękawiczki odpowiedział:

– Właściwie jestem więźniem tak jak i ty. – Cassandra patrząc na krasnoluda morderczym wzrokiem odrzekła.

– Przyprowadziłam cię tutaj, żebyś opowiedział swoją historię Boskiej. Jak widać, nie jest to już konieczne – zakończyła.

– A mimo to oto jestem. Szczęśliwie się to dla ciebie składa, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności.– Elfka nadal nie miała pojęcia co ma odpowiedzieć. Nie miała pojęcia jak się rozmawia z krasnoludami. Starała sobie przypomnieć co jej ojciec o nich opowiadał, ale w głowie miała pustkę. Zmierzyła Varrica wzrokiem, gdy coś przykuło jej uwagę. 

– Masz... masz bardzo ładną kuszę – wydukała.

– Prawda? Nazywa się Bianka i razem wiele przeszliśmy – rzekł spoglądając czule na Biankę znajdującą się na jego plecach.

– Nazwałeś swoją kuszę Bianka? – spytała rozbawiona. Przez chwilę myślała, że robi sobie żarty.

– Oczywiście. Będzie świetną towarzyszką w dolinie – potwierdził. Mówił serio.

– Absolutnie nie– zaprzeczyła Cassandra– Doceniam twoją pomoc Varricu ale... – Krasnolud nie dał jej dokończyć

– Byłaś ostatnio w dolinie Poszukiwaczko? Twoi żołnierze już nie kontrolują sytuacji. Potrzebujecie mnie. – Cassandra się odwróciła i wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk frustracji. Dalijka z ciekawością przysłuchiwała się ich wymianie zdań, gdy podszedł do niej elf.

Obróciła się w jego stronę z zaciekawieniem. Czuła się pewniej przy swoich pobratymcach. 

– Skoro już jesteśmy przy prezentacjach, nazywam się Solas. Miło mi widzieć cię wciąż przy życiu.

– On chce powiedzieć: „Nie pozwoliłem by to znamię zabiło cię, gdy spałaś"– wyjaśnił krasnolud. Elfka mrugnęła zaskoczona. Nie wiedziała, że ktokolwiek się do niej zbliżał gdy była nieprzytomna. Poczuła, że jej plecy oblewa zimny pot. „Jak mogła być tak nieostrożna." Jednak ten elf był wyjątkiem. Przy nim nie czuła się pewnie. 

– Dziękuję. Sprawiasz wrażenie, jakbyś bardzo dużo wiedział o tym wszystkim– zwróciła się do elfa trochę zmieszana.

– Solas jest apostatą, dobrze zorientowanym w tych sprawach – wtrąciła się Cassandra

– Właściwie to wszyscy magowie są teraz apostatami, Cassandro – wyjaśnił elf. – Moje podróże pozwoliły mi nauczyć się wiele o Pustce, wiem znacznie więcej niż jakikolwiek mag kręgu.– Elfka uwielbiała opowieści o Pustce. Może dlatego, że jako nie obdarzona magią, nigdy nie miała możliwości podróży po tym miejscu.– Przybyłem by zaoferować pomoc z Wyłomem. Jeśli go nie zamkniemy, nas wszystkich, bez względu na pochodzenie czeka zagłada.

– A co zrobisz gdy to wszystko się skończy?– zainteresowała się Dalijka.

– Liczę, że rządzący będą pamiętać kto pomógł a kto nie. – odrzekł i zwrócił się do kobiet y– Cassandro, powinnaś to wiedzieć: wykorzystana tu magia nie przypomina żadnej jaką widziałem. Twój więzień nie jest magiem. I trudno mi sobie wyobrazić jakiegokolwiek maga o takiej mocy.– zakończył a Cassandra przytaknęła. „jak miło, że ktoś w końcu staje po mojej stronie"

Kobieta wspomniała coś o dostaniu się do „wysuniętego obozu" lecz Zafirka przestała słuchać.

Była zaskoczona i zdezorientowana. Całe życie słuchała różnych opowieści o shemlenach, krasnoludach i elfach spoza klanów. Ta trójka nie pasowała do opisów Opiekuna, jej ojca.

Chciała dowiedzieć się więcej o nich, by móc po powrocie do klanu wszystkim opowiedzieć kogo spotkała. Syknęła. Po powrocie do klanu. Nie wróci tam. To było pewne. Wiedziała to.

Nagle poczuła znane jej uczucie ssania w żołądku. Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio coś jadła i piła. Dopiero teraz, gdy wspinali się na górę poczuła jak bardzo jest zmęczona. Ile dni minęło od wybuchu na konklawe? Nie zdążyła zadać pytania, gdy tuż przy bramie prowadzącej do obozu, ich oczom ukazała się kolejna szczelina, otoczona demonami. Strażnicy bramy rzucili się już do ataku. Zafirka wyjęła sztylety.

 

 

***

 

 

Siedziała, wpatrując się w kanclerza Roderyka, który rzucił jej nienawistne spojrzenie i obrócił się do niej tyłem. Po dotarciu do wysuniętego obozu od razu kazał Lelianie aresztować elfkę i wysłać na egzekucję do Val Royeux. Na szczęście dla niej, nie miał prawa o tym decydować. Doszło nawet do mocnej wymiany zdań między kanclerzem a Cassandrą, zwaną przez niego Poszukiwaczką.

– Ma minę jakby ktoś podstawił mu pod nos zgniłe jabłka, co? – usłyszała znajomy głos. Obróciła głowę. Varric trzymał w jednej ręce jakiś materiał a w drugiej miskę.

– Raczej jakbym to ja była tym zgniłym jabłkiem– mruknęła, Varric wręczył jej gruby płaszcz i miskę pełną jakiegoś płynu, zapewne zupy. Gdy poczuła apetyczny zapach żołądek zaburczał cicho.– Co to?

– Wesołek przypomniał Cassandrze, że też potrzebujesz coś zjeść.– Zafirka poczuła się dziwnie. Obcy, którzy troszczyli się o nią. Zastanawiała się, czy to wszystko aby jej się nie przyśniło. Czy nie obudzi się w klanie, zrugana przez ojca, że znów zaspała.

– Kto? – zapytała tępo.

– Wesołek– rzekł i kiwnął głową wskazując na elfa. Elfka spojrzała w tamtą stronę.

– Solas to wesołek?– zapytała zdziwiona.

– Tak właściwie to nie jest ani trochę wesoły, prawda? I dlatego to przezwisko jest takie śmieszne.– Zafirka kiwnęła głową. W sumie nie za bardzo rozumiała, ale nie miało to większego znaczenia. Pragnęła by to wszystko w końcu się skończyło. By mogła odejść w swoją stronę. Nałożyła płaszcz. Czuła jak gruba peleryna rozgrzewa jej ciało. Chwyciła za drewnianą łyżkę i nabrała w niej trochę gęstego płynu. Zamoczyła usta, niepewna. Potrawa była niezwykle smaczna. Instynktownie przechyliła miskę, by jak najszybciej dokończyć jedzenie. Dopiero, gdy skończyła poczuła, że to nie było właściwe. Zwłaszcza, gdy większość żołnierzy przyglądało się jej ukradkiem. Teraz na pewno mają ją za większą dzikuskę, niż jest. A jeśli to zachowanie przesądzi o jej śmierci? Potrzepała głową, sprawiając że rude włosy opadły na jej piersi. Chciała w ten sposób odgonić się od złych myśli

– Dziękuję za jedzenie i okrycie– zwróciła się do krasnoluda. Varric puścił jej oczko.

– To nie do końca moja zasługa, aczkolwiek cała przyjemność po mojej stronie– rzekł a następnie ruszył w stronę stołu, przy którym siedziało zbiorowisko wojowników. Elfka odłożyła miskę, narzuciła kaptur na głowę i szczelnie się opatuliła. Wokół robiło się coraz zimniej, lodowaty wiatr muskał jej twarz a przyjemny materiał ogrzewał jej zziębnięte, drobne ciało.

Było jej tak przyjemnie, że gdy zamknęła oczy i oparła się na skrzynce obok, zasnęła. Nagle usłyszała łomot. Poderwała się chwytając za sztylet i rozglądając naokoło. Jeden z żołnierzy Leliany opuścił skrzynkę tuż obok elfki.

– Spokojnie. Prześpij się chwilę – usłyszała łagodny głos – Mamy trochę czasu zanim Cassandra wszystko załatwi.– spojrzała w bok w stronę elfa, który wolnym krokiem szedł w jej stronę, podpierając się kosturem. Wydawał się być dużo starszy od niej. Zafirka schowała sztylet i spojrzała na maga.

– Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho i uśmiechnęła się. Nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu. Spojrzał na nią zagadkowym wzrokiem. Jego spojrzenie zdawało się przenikać prosto w jej duszę. Oczy w kolorze morza, w których mogła się zagłębić a nawet utonąć, jeśli tylko nie będzie dość ostrożna. Odwróciła się, lecz zimny pot wstąpił na jej plecy. Czuła dziwny niepokój w sercu, lecz nie potrafiła go zrozumieć. Instynkt włączył jej się w nieodpowiednim momencie.

– Za co dziękujesz?– zapytał. Elfka wstrzymała oddech i znieruchomiała na sekundę. Spojrzała w dół na swoje odrapane i zziębnięte ręce. Odchyliła lekko lewą dłoń i w tym momencie znamię rozświetliło się. Syknęła, zaciskając dłoń w pięść i opuszczając na kolano.

Ból promieniował przez całą rękę aż po samo ramię. Wyłom na niebie powiększył się nieznacznie. Westchnęła unosząc głowę w górę. Elf wciąż oczekiwał na odpowiedź. Jego twarz nie wyrażała żadnych emocji. Zafirka westchnęła cicho.

– Myślę, że za troskę. – rzekła cicho.– Pomogłeś mi ze znamieniem, choć tego nie pamiętam. Zadbałeś, żebym miała co zjeść.

– Musisz mieć siłę, bo tylko ty możesz zamknąć wyłom – rzekł. – W ten sposób możesz podziękować za opiekę. Teraz jesteś jedyną nadzieją dla nas wszystkich. – Zafirka odchyliła głowę do tyłu opierając ja o skrzynkę. Wpatrywała się w wielką, zieloną dziurę na niebie z nienawiścią, tak jakby to mogło sprawić, że zniknie. Ciężkie powieki zakryły jej oczy. 

 

 

***

 

_Wypadła przed tłum i na chwilę zamarła. Krzyknęła donośnie. Opiekun podniósł zmoczoną łzami twarz znad ciała kobiety. Spojrzał na dziecko z ogromnym żalem. Mała elfka rzuciła się w stronę zakrwawionego, porozcinanego ciała._

_Wiedział, że nie mogła tego widzieć. Chwycił ją w połowie drogi._

_– Mamae! Mamae! – krzyczała, biła i drapała, byleby wyrwać się z jego żelaznego uścisku. Elfy, koło których przechodził, zaciskały usta w cienką linię. Nikt nic nie powiedział._

_Czuł się pusty. Chciał, żeby przestała się tak zachowywać. Żeby wreszcie zamilkła. Położył ją zapłakaną na trawie, obok jednego ze starszych dzieci._

_– Pilnuj jej, Nanael – powiedział ostro. Brązowowłosy, młody elf, obrzucił go przerażonym spojrzeniem i złapał za ramiona elfki. Jej ciało drżało. Podniosła głowę, wypatrując za odchodzącym ojcem. Zostawił ją samą i wystraszoną. Objęła się ramionami i zaczęła szlochać jeszcze bardziej._

_Chciała, żeby mama ją przytuliła. Chciała, żeby znowu zaśpiewała jej kołysankę w araveli, podczas burzy. Po raz pierwszy znalazła się całkowicie sama. Chłopiec pogładził ją po głowie, wyszczerzając do niej niepełny zestaw zębów. Potarła nos i sapnęła, starając się uspokoić. Złapała za materiał jego bluzki i od nowa zaczęła płakać. Nie drgnął, ale wciąż klepał ją po głowie._

 

  _– Będę cię pilnował, da'len –  stwierdził po jakimś czasie._

_–  Ty też jesteś da'len –  wykrztusiła przez łzy._

_–  Już niedługo dostanę swój tatuaż i będę tak duży, by cię bronić –  powiedział z powagą. Spojrzała na niego szklistymi oczami. Nigdy wcześniej z nim nie rozmawiała i choć wciąż odczuwała strach, czuła się dużo pewniej._

 

 

  
***

 

Elfka zrobiła krok do przodu. Nad jej głową unosiła się wielka szczelina. Szybkim ruchem wyciągnęła dłoń i skierowała ją w górę. Zielone światło wypłynęło zderzając się ze szczeliną. Ta otworzyła się i w mgnieniu oka wypadło z niej coś ogromnego. Odwróciła się na pięcie, spoglądając na twarze swoich towarzyszy.

Tuż za żołnierzami Leliany stał wielki, rogaty potwór. Zafirka kucnęła i w myślach zaczęła opracowywać każdy swój krok. Łucznicy, stojący na balkonach, wypuścili cięciwy i grad strzał wyleciał na demona. Jednak to nie zraniło go znacznie, a jedynie rozjuszyło. Solas posłał swoim kosturem wielką kule ognia, która zatrzymała na kilka sekund zamroczonego stwora. Elfka skoczyła w przód robiąc fikołek i wymijając Cassandrę oraz kilku innych żołnierzy.

Wślizgnęła się pod potężne nogi bestii. Trzymając z całej siły sztylety, zrobiła piruet podcinając mu łydki i szybko odskakując do tyłu. Demon upadł na kolano. W tym czasie Cassandra podbiegła, biorąc zamach i rozpłatała mu brzuch. Stwór ryknął dziko i zamroczony bólem zaczął machać rękami na oślep. Złapał za głowę jednego z mężczyzn, którzy stali u boku poszukiwaczki. Ścisnął z całej siły. Elfka nie odwróciła wzroku, patrząc wściekle, choć nie tracąc zdrowego rozsądku.

Usłyszała gdzieś w dali krzyki Leliany skierowane do swoich ludzi, lecz nie słuchała co do nich mówi. Zobaczyła odsłonięty bok i zrobiła przewrót by jak najszybciej się dostać. Zobaczyła błysk metalu i upadających żołnierzy. Potwór machał wielkim, elektrycznym łańcuchem, strącając wszystkich z nóg. Elfka podbiegła bliżej stwora, by tylko zniknąć z pola jego zasięgu.

Obróciła się by sprawdzić jak radzą sobie pozostali. Varric i Solas stali na wzniesieniu obok siebie, rzucając bełtami i zaklęciami dalekosiężnymi. Łańcuch tam nie sięgał. Leliana stała na jednym z balkonów z łukiem w ręce i z niezwykłą szybkością wypuszczała strzały. Cassandra starał się wyminąć wirujący łańcuch, choć z ciężkim opancerzeniem szło jej to opornie. Zafirka nie ryzykując stracenia większej ilości żołnierzy, skoczyła na nogę demona i wbiła mu sztylet w sam środek ścięgien. Zjechała nim w dół przecinając całą nogę wzdłuż.

Spojrzała w górę. Zdążyła dostrzec tylko zbliżającą się ku niej łapę i już wyleciała bezwładnie w powietrze, wpadając na swoich dwóch towarzyszy oraz strącając ich z nóg. Wstała na trzęsących się nogach. Jej twarz była cała odrapana po zderzeniu z ziemią. Czuła szczypanie w prawej nodze. Spojrzała na to miejsce i zobaczyła niewielkie rozcięcie, z którego powoli sączyła się krew. Przeklęła w myślach podchodząc do Varrica, by pomóc mu wstać.

Elf zdążył podnieść się z ziemi i obracając kosturem tworzył jakieś zaklęcie. W mgnieniu oka Demon zmienił się w bryłę lodu. Zaklęcie było krótkotrwałe, ale Cassandra już była przygotowana. Podeszła bliżej, a gdy zaklęcie ustało, wzięła mocny zamach i podcięła potworowi gardło. Nie trwało to dłużej niż sekundę.

Elfka obróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła do szczeliny. Wyciągnęła naznaczoną rękę. Niezwykle silny ból przeszedł jej przez ramię, ale nie opuściła dłoni. Czuła jak opuszczają ją siły. Krzyknęła zamroczona.

Drugą ręką przytrzymywała dłoń by tylko nie przerwać połączenia. Kolejna fala przeszyła jej ciało. Szczelina zniknęła, a Zafirka poczuła jak pochłania ją ciemność. Nie protestowała, była zbyt zmęczona. Jej delikatne ciało opadło bezwładnie a długie, czerwone włosy przykryły młodą twarz.

 

 

 


	3. A święci których widzimy, są zrobieni ze złota

_"Światło świeci w życiu jedynie przez bardzo krótki czas. Może tylko przez kilkanaście sekund. Jeżeli ten czas minie i jeżeli człowiek nie zdąży znaleźć danego mu objawienia, nie będzie już miał powtórnej okazji. I być może przyjdzie mu spędzić resztę życia w głębokiej samotności i żalu, od których nie ma ucieczki. Żyjąc w takim świecie mroku, człowiek nie może się już niczego spodziewać. W dłoniach trzyma się jedynie żałosne szczątki tego, co mogło być.  "_

_[Haruki Murakami]_

 

 

 _Usiadła na swoich kolanach, tuż przed Opiekunem. Widziała zmarszczki i głębokie bruzdy na jego twarzy. Przez te lata bardzo się postarzał. Jego długie, ciemnobrązowe włosy opadały w dół. Dostrzegła tam kilka siwych pasemek. Odetchnęła cicho. Nie mogła psuć tej chwili. Jego zmarszczki pogłębiły się, gdy posłał jej czuły uśmiech._  

 

  _– Jesteś już taka duża, emm'asha* – szepnął z dumą i przejechał dłonią po jej policzku. Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Była tak podekscytowana, tą chwilą. Dłonie mrowiły ją z ekscytacji. – Liriell byłaby z ciebie dumna – dodał i posmutniał. Nie lubiła, gdy wspominał o mamie. Później zwykle chodził przygnębiony przez następne dni. – Które z bóstw wybierasz na swojego patrona?   – zapytał głośniejszym tonem._

 

_– Mythal –  odpowiedziała z radością. Czekała na swój vallaslin długi czas, aż w końcu zapracowała sobie na niego, samotnie wybijając watahę wilków i udowadniając swoją dojrzałość. Uniósł dłonie nad jej twarz i rysował wzór. Zacisnęła paznokcie na swoich udach z całej siły. Nie mogła pokazać bólu, lecz nigdy nie czuła czegoś tak potwornego. Odczuwała, jakby ktoś wwiercał się jej w kość.  Nie pisnęła ani słowem. Pismo krwi dostawały tylko dojrzałe elfy, a dojrzałe elfy znosiły ból._

 

_Po kilkunastu minutach długiej męki, cała zlana potem i  z trzęsącymi się nogami podniosła się z ziemi. Jej twarz bolała, jakby ktoś próbował zdjąć z niej skórę. Wyszła z namiotu Opiekuna. Pierwsze kroki, jako dojrzała elfka, skierowała w stronę posągów poświęconych Bogom. Taka była tradycja. Pochylała głowę, gdy podchodził jakiś zbłąkany elf i przysłaniała ją włosami. Uklęknęła przed posągiem swojej Opiekunki._

_Gdy kierowała się w stronę ostatniego posągu usłyszała wołanie. Obejrzała się za siebie i dostrzegła swoich przyjaciół, wołających ją w swoją stronę._

_– Chodź już !– zawołał Nanael.  
_

_– Chcemy go już zobaczyć! –  powiedziała białowłosa elfka, Pierwsza klanu._

_–  Został mi jeszcze Fen' Ha... –  Druga elfka jej przerwała, blond włosa Aylagille.  
_

_–  Przecież cię nie pożre, jak tego nie zrobisz –  ponagliła. Elfka rzuciła spłoszone spojrzenie w stronę postawionego na uboczu posągu wilka i przygryzła wargi._

_– Niech was Zapomniani...   – Pozostałe słowa dopowiedziała w myślach. Nie były zbyt ładne i lepiej, by żaden ze starszych nie usłyszał. Czekałoby ją wyparzanie języka. Ruszyła w ich stronę. Usiadła pomiędzy Eollą, Pierwszą a Nanaelem. Podniosła głowę do góry i odgarnęła włosy z twarzy.  
_

_–  Zielony! Pasuje do twoich oczu! –  zawołała z podekscytowaniem Ayla_.

_–  Nie widziałam go jeszcze – odburknęła ze smutkiem Zafirka.  
_

_–  Jest piękny –  zapewniła Pierwsza. Elf podniósł się i otrzepał spodnie_. 

_–  Zaraz przyniosę lusterko, matka chyba nie zauważy. Ostatnie jakie nam zostało –  prychnął Nanael i ruszył, puszczając w stronę Zafirki oczko. Przewróciła oczami.  Ayla zbliżyła się i_ _dotknęła jedną z cienkich linii tatuażu. Elfka syknęła.  
_

 _–  Boli? – zapytała blondynka i nagle niespodziewanie wcisnęła mocniej palec._  

_–  Co ty robisz? –  fuknęła do niej z oburzeniem. Ayla wydawała się być nieobecna.  
_

_–  Idzie tu! Idzie tu! –  sapnęła zalewając się rumieńcem._

_– Kto? –  zapytała ją.  
_

_– Jej ukochany – parsknęła Eolla, ale również spojrzała w tamtą stronę tęsknym wzrokiem –  Cetus. Ciekawe komu sprezentuje skórę, podobno się szykował  – dodała rozmarzona. Zafirka podążyła za ich wzrokiem. Nie to, że nie znała Cetusa, gdyż znała każdego w klanie. Był młodszy od swojego brata, Nanaela o dwa lata, jednak zdobył swój vallaslin dwa miesiące przed bratem. Niedługo później został zwiadowcą i szkolił się w rzemiośle, jak jego ojciec i brat.  
_

_–  Gdyby Nan was słyszał, dałby wam po uszach –  prychnęła._   
  


_Cetus przeszedł tuż obok nich, nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę. Niósł na plecach dużą skrzynię. Tuż za nim szedł czarnowłosy elf, najstarszy z ich pokolenia. Obrzucił je pogardliwym wzrokiem i mocniej chwycił wór trzymany w ręce.  
_

_–  Mają łupy! – zawołała Ayla z entuzjazmem i oparła się rozmarzona, o ramię przyjaciółki –  Te ramiona –  westchnęła cicho. Eolla zachichotała._

_–  Ramiona jak ramiona –  stwierdziła elfka.  
_

_–  Nie chciałabyś, żeby cię tak mocno objął? –  spytała Pierwsza. Elfka zaczęła udawać, że zbiera jej się na wymioty, po czym wszystkie zaczęły się śmiać._

_–  Nie, ale mógłby zrobić mi łuk –  powiedziała po chwili. –  Mieć taki łuk – zamarzyła się. Ayla i Eolla spojrzały po sobie i westchnęły._   
  


 

_Nanael wracał z popękanym, wyblakniętym lustrem. Od dłuższego czasu szukał dobrej zwierzyny, z której mógłby dostać dobrą skórę. Musiał w końcu zebrać się na odwagę i podarować jej tą przeklęta skórę. Wciąż się wahał. Nie miał pojęcia, czy się zgodzi. Czy w ogóle jest w tym jakiś sens. Jest jeszcze młoda, może go wyśmiać. Ale jeśli tego nie zrobi i ktoś go wyprzedzi?_   
  


_Kątem oka dostrzegł w oddali swojego brata i Senela, udających się do namiotu Opiekuna. Na moment zatrzymał się zdziwiony. Powinni wciąż być na zwiadzie. Rozejrzał się wokół i podszedł, skradając się cicho. Przyłożył ucho do namiotu. Nie wiedział, dlaczego to robi. Może by bardziej być zazdrosnym o pozycje Cetusa? W końcu owinął on sobie Opiekuna, wokół palca.  Ojciec zawsze powtarzał, że im bliżej będą trzymać się przywódcy, tym lepiej będzie się im żyło. Może miał i rację, ale nigdy nie potrafił się przypodobać Opiekunowi. Zawsze traktował go oschle i przydzielał mu najgorszą pracę w klanie i najgorsze pory do zwiadów._

 

_–  Jak daleko to znalazłeś? –  zapytał Ghemiliyen.  
_

_–  Nie daleko, ale nie żyją –  odpowiedział głos Cetusa. –  Nie zostawiliśmy śladów – dodał._

_–  Bardzo dobrze. Rozdzielcie zasoby, weźcie coś sobie za fatygę –  mruknął, jakby był czymś zajęty. Nanael zmarszczył brwi, gdyż słabo słyszał. Przesunął się krok w tył._

_–  Hahren? – Elf uparcie stał w namiocie, mimo że Opiekun go wyraźnie odesłał._

_–  Co jest? –  spytał Opiekun.  
_

_–  Rozmawiałem dużo z moim ojcem...   –  zaczął niepewnym głosem. Nanael wyczuwał ten ton. Ciekawe, w jaki sposób teraz się podliże. –  Doradził mi, żebym najpierw ciebie zapytał o zgodę oraz opinię –  zakończył lekko drżącym głosem.  
_

_–  W jakiej sprawie? –  zapytał wyraźnie zaciekawiony._

_–  Chciałem podarować skórę twojej córce –  wykrztusił. Nastała cisza. Nanael zacisnął ręce i syknął cicho. Opiekun mruknął coś pod nosem.  
_

_– I chciałem znać twoje zdanie..._

_–  Jeden warunek – powiedział po chwili. – Skóra ma być warta mojej córki. Postaraj się  – powiedział dobitnie._

_–  Czyli się zgadzasz? – Cetus zapytał zszokowany. Nanael ścisnął dłoń w pięść, usłyszał dźwięk pękającego szkła. Spojrzał na swoją rękę, pokrytą krwią. Rozbił lusterko.  
_

_–   Fenedhis* – warknął wściekle._

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

Zafirka otworzyła oczy. Obróciła lekko głowę, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Był to mały, lecz przytulny pokój. Do jej nozdrzy doszedł zapach mieszanki ziół. Wyciągnęła rękę, by odgarnąć kosmyk włosów wpadający na ucho, gdy momentalnie poderwała się na nogi. Przez chwilę nie wiedziała co tak właściwie tu robi. Dopiero gdy oprzytomniała, przypomniała sobie wydarzenia sprzed chwili. Podniosła delikatnie rękę. Znamię rozbłysło, lecz nie sprawiało już takiego bólu. Westchnęła cicho, po czym zacisnęła dłoń w pięść i usiadła na łóżku.

 

Jeszcze niedawno wybierała się wraz z  Cetusem na zwiad do Świątyni Świętych Prochów. Opiekun tak bardzo pragnął wiedzieć wszystko o konklawe, że posłał tam swoje jedyne dziecko. Skarciła się w duchu. Powinna raczej być wdzięczna, że zaufał jej na tyle, by pozwolić jej się oddalić od klanu. Kazał Cetusowi jej pilnować. Poczuła gorące łzy spływające po policzku. Nie wiedział co ich czeka na konklawe, nikt się nie spodziewał czegoś takiego. Zmarszczyła brwi i potarła skroń. Starała sobie przypomnieć, gdzie ostatni raz widziała przyjaciela, ale pamięć o wydarzeniach związanych z tym miejscem zawodziła. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego tak się stało. Jedno było pewne, był martwy. Była tam, widziała te wszystkie zwęglone zwłoki. Jeśli był wśród nich i tak nie rozpoznałaby jego ciała. Ojciec niedługo się dowie, co się stało. Wyśle kolejnych zwiadowców i oby im się udało dotrzeć pośród całego tego neibezpieczeństwa.

 

Skrzypiące drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Podskoczyła zaskoczona. Ostrożnie spoglądała na przybysza, jednocześnie szukając wzrokiem swojej broni. Do pomieszczenia dziarskim krokiem weszła nieznana jej elfka. Na widok Zafirki opuściła skrzynkę, która z głośnym trzaśnięciem uderzyła o podłogę. Dziewczyna opadła na podłogę kłaniając się nisko.

 

– Na Stwórce! Wybacz Heroldzie Andrasty - wykrztusiła przestraszona. –   Jestem tylko pokorną służką. – Zafirka rozejrzała się zdezorientowana. Przez chwilę nawet szukała podpowiedzi na ścianach dookoła. Gdy nic nie znalazła, zrozumiała, że elfka mówiła do niej.

\- Jak mnie nazwałaś? – zapytała delikatnie.

-Heroldem Andrasty, pani. Wszyscy od dwóch dni tylko o tobie mówią i o tym czego dokonałaś- odpowiedziała wciąż się kłaniając. Pani?

\- Dwóch dni? Tyle czasu tu leżałam?- zapytała podchodząc do dziewczyny i podając jej rękę, by pomóc jej wstać.

\- Tak pani. – dziewczyna wpatrywała się zafascynowana w naznaczoną dłoń. – To prawda heroldzie, że zostałaś naznaczona przez samą Andrastę, gdy byłaś w Pustce?

\- Andrastę? – Te imię coś jej mówiło, choć nie wiedziała do końca co. Był to zapewne jakiś symbol religijny shemlenów. Zawahała się przez chwilę nad odpowiedzią, robiąc krok w tył..

\- Ludzie tak mówią? Nie chcą już mnie zabić?- zdziwiła się.

\- Zabić? Absolutnie nie! - pokręciła głową i wycofała się o parę kroków stronę drzwi.- Niech pani usiądzie, muszę... muszę pilnie powiadomić Lady Pentaghast o twojej pobudce!

\- Cassandra? – zapytała- Gdzie jest...?

\- Przyniosę zaraz jedzenie i... i... świeże ubranie. Zaraz wrócę Heroldzie, proszę odpocznij. – złapała skrzynkę, wypadła z pokoju i zamknęła drzwi.

Zafirka podeszła wolnym krokiem do okna, rozmyślając nad tym co właśnie się stało. Widziała odbiegającą elfkę, w oddali dostrzegła także znajomo wyglądającego krasnoluda. Wstrzymała oddech. Wszędzie pełno było strażników.

Wycofała się zrezygnowana.

Nie miała szans się stąd wydostać, a jeśli nawet by jej się to udało, nie miałaby dokąd uciec. Do klanu przecież nie wróci, nawet nie chciała o tym myśleć. Może zostanie w Azylu nie było takim złym pomysłem? W końcu nie chcieli jej już zabić. Nie trzymali jej też wśród krat oraz nie miała związanych rąk kajdanami. Czyżby Cassandra zaufała jej na tyle, by pozostawić ja wolną?

 

 Usiadła na łóżku, przybierając nogami z niecierpliwością. Chciała już wyjść z tego pomieszczenia. Rozejrzała się po izbie. Cała chatka była zrobiona z drewna. Na komodzie stały równo poukładane przeróżne flakoniki i figurki. Podeszła bliżej, lecz natrafiła bosą stopą na cos niezwykle miękkiego. Spojrzała w dół na miękki dywan. Stwierdziła, że to wilcza skóra. Nic dziwnego, po drodze na konklawe w tych lasach natknęła się kilkukrotnie na wilcze stada. Przejechała ponownie stopą po miękkim materiale i zachichotała cichutko. Ale shemleni mieli bogato udekorowane domy.

Drzwi otworzyły się z łoskotem. Elfka wpadła do środka wpuszczając do środka chłodne powietrze. Była zdyszana. Jej policzki były purpurowe. Zapewne biegła całą drogę. Przez chwilę łapała powietrze, a gdy udało jej się wreszcie odetchnąć rzekła.

\- Pani, wybacz, że tak długo to trwało. Lady Pentaghast chce cię niedługo widzieć u siebie. Proszę zjedz to – postawiła miskę na stoliku przy łóżku. – A to twoje ubranie. Musiałam je wyprać i pozszywać, ponieważ po tym wszystkim trochę się zniszczyło... Ale teraz myślę, że wygląda jak dawniej –  szczebiotała. –W tym czasie przygotuje także ciepłą kąpiel. Zapewne zechcesz się odświeżyć – zakończyła, dopiero spoglądając na rozweseloną Zafirkę.

\- Dziękuje lethallen. –Elfka uniosła brwi zaskoczona. Nie rozumiała elfickiego.

\- Słyszałam plotki, że jesteś Dalijką heroldzie. Dopiero ten tatuaż na twoim czole potwierdził...

\- To źle? – przerwała jej Zafirka.

\- Nie! Oczywiście, że nie moja pani! Po prostu jestem tak bardzo ciekawa. Ach wybacz heroldzie! Masz tyle spraw na głowie. – bełkotała.

\- Spokojnie, mogę ci powiedzieć co nieco. Co chcesz wiedzieć?

\- Naprawdę? Cudownie- zaczęła skakać w miejscu i nagle jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniała. Zawstydzona spojrzała na towarzyszkę. – Ale najpierw Lady Pentaghast! Byłaby zła, gdyby coś cię opóźniło heroldzie.

\- Mam na imię Zafirka. A ty?

\- Jestem Daana ale nie powinnam pomijać twojego tytułu moja pani.- rzekła spłoszona i wycofała się.

Zafirka pokręciła głową. To wszystko z minuty na minutę zdawało się być coraz dziwniejsze. Nie była ani heroldem, ani panią.

***

Dziewczyna wyszła z domku,  odprowadzana wzrokiem przez nową znajomą. Daana przygotowała jej kąpiel, później zaś nalegała by zając się jej spiętymi w niedbały kuc włosami. Związała jej długie czerwone włosy w dwa warkocze, wpierw porządnie je rozczesując i dokładnie smarując lepką substancją o intensywnym ziołowym zapachu. Zafirka nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio tak o nie zadbała. Tak właściwie chyba nigdy. Rozczesywanie i spinanie w kuc to była jedyna czynność, jaką robiła dla swoich włosów. Daana miała do tego talent. Przed wyjściem poklepała jeszcze ją po ramieniu z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem a później się zlękła i zarumieniła.

 

Strażnicy dotychczas krzątający się, na jej widok stanęli na baczność przykładając dłoń do piersi i chyląc głowy. Poczuła jak na jej plecy oblewa gorący pot i pomimo mroźnego powietrza zrobiło się jej niezwykle gorąco. Każdy mieszkaniec Azylu, nieważne czy był to strażnik czy mieszkaniec, porzucał swoją dotychczasową czynność i kłaniał się jej. Była zauważalna. Niebezpiecznie rozpoznawalna. Była zwiadowczynią, z natury potrzebowała być niewidoczna.

Mieszkańcy zerkali ukradkiem na jej naznaczoną dłoń. Starali się to robić ukradkiem, lecz Zafirka czuła jak ich wzrok pali. Bardziej niż dokuczało znamię.

Tuż przed wejściem do świątyni minęła się ze znajomym jej elfem. Na chwilę przystanęła, lecz Solas przeszedł dalej i tylko skinął głową. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i mocnym pchnięciem otworzyła ciężkie i skrzypiące drzwi. W środku panował półmrok, tylko pochodnie oświetlały ogromne wnętrze. Przeciąg, jaki zrobiła otwierając drzwi sprawił, że ogień zaczął tańcować w paleniskach. Migające cienie pląsały na ścianach. Odwróciła się i starając się nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, delikatnie popchnęła drzwi które z wielkim trzaskiem zamknęły się. Przełknęła ślinę. „ Jesteś taka subtelna" powiedziała sobie w myślach.

Podeszła bezszelestnie na drugą stronę sali. Słyszała znajomy głos Cassandry. Raczej okrzyki. Przekrzykiwała się z kimś. Rozpoznała drugi głos. Kanclerz Roderyk.... I jeszcze więcej głosów. Chciała zapukać, ale zastygła w bezruchu. Przerażona wpatrywała się w wyżłobienia w drzwiach. Czuła jak jej ręce zaczynają drżeć. Dlaczego stres ją dopadł w tak ważnym momencie. Przecież musi tam wejść. Nieważne, kto był wewnątrz, czekali na nią. Zapukała. Dźwięk był o wiele głośniejszy, niż się spodziewała. Na chwilę dyskusja ucichła.

– Wejść –usłyszała specyficzny głos Cassandry. Otworzyła drzwi i wolno stąpając przeszła przez próg. Strażnicy stojący po obu stronach framugi, odsunęli się robiąc jej miejsce. Na środku kamiennej komnaty stał ogromny stół, na około którego zgromadzili się shemleni. Zobaczyła dwie znane jej twarze, Cassandry i Leliany, a także dwie zupełnie nowe. Kobieta o kakaowej cerze i brązowych włosach oraz blond włosy mężczyzna.

Kanclerz Roderyk stał tuż przed wejściem, jak zwykle ubrany w swoje czerwono białe sukno sięgające do ziemi. Zapewne miało jakąś swoją nazwę, ale elfka jej nie znała. Na posiwiałej głowie miał także czarny, bardzo zabawnie wyglądający czepek. Cały jego wygląd sprawiał, że Zafirka miała ochotę się roześmiać. Nie zrobiła tego jednak. Mimo swojej jakże zwariowanej prezencji był bardzo nieprzyjemnym starcem. Gdy tylko obrócił głowę w jej stronę, zmarszczył brwi.

\- Straże! Skuć ją! Morderczyni!- rozkazał. Dwóch strażników podeszło do niej. W tym momencie rozzłoszczona Cassandra wyskoczyła w jego stronę.

\- Odwołuje rozkaz! To nasz gość! Nasza Herold Andrasty- zwróciła się do kanclerza wygrażając mu pięścią.

\- Heretyczka nie gość! – wzburzył się. – I do tego elfka! To morderczyni Boskiej a wy ją chronicie wymyślając jakieś bluźnierstwa! Nie mieszajcie do tego Andrasty!

\- Roderyku uspokój się. To nie ona spowodowała wybuch na konklawe i na pewno nie zabiłaby Boskiej. Za to jest naszą jedyną nadzieją na przywrócenie pokoju w Thedas! – Zakonnik obrócił się w jej stronę. W jego oczach ujrzała strach ale i wyparcie dla całej tej sytuacji.

\- To niech może ona nam powie co tam się stało? – Zafirka cofnęła się o krok w tył.

\- Nie..- zaczęła Cassandra ale mężczyzna jej przerwał.

\- Ona ma powiedzieć! Więc? – nacisnął. Zafirka po raz pierwszy przyjrzała się obcym za stołem. Obydwoje patrzyli na nią z lekkim zainteresowaniem. Szybko wróciła wzrokiem do zakonnika. Wzięła głęboki wdech i wydukała.

\- Nic nie pamiętam- Kanclerz jakby cały się rozpromienił.

\- To jest ten dowód na jej niewinność? Ma być natychmiast odprowadzona do Val Royeux, tam się dobrze zajmują takimi oszustami i heretykami jak...

\- Dosyć! Masz w tym momencie przestać. Herold zostaje z nami czy ci się podoba czy nie. Jeśli nie, możesz stąd wyjść.- rzekła swoim melodyjnym głosem Leliana.- Boska zostawiła nam instrukcje, wiemy co mamy robić i będziemy to robić.- dokończyła a Cassandra jej przytaknęła.

\- Z twoim poparciem czy bez niego Inkwizycja powstaje dzisiaj. – ucięła lady Pentaghast przytykając palec do jego piersi a drugą ręką wskazywała na wielką księgę leżącą na środku stołu. Rozzłoszczony mężczyzna pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową i wypadł z pomieszczenia trzaskając drzwiami. Zafirka podskoczyła.

\- Wybacz za to przedstawienie- zaczęła Leliana – Mamy nadzieję, że czujesz się lepiej. Czeka nas wszystkich dużo pracy w najbliższym czasie.- Elfka kiwnęła głową i delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

Cassandra podeszła do nich.

\- Zapewne zdążyłaś już usłyszeć, o Inkwizycji. Robimy to, bo tak poleciła nam Boska. Inkwizycja da światu nowy porządek. Będzie światłem w tych mrocznych czasach.- mówiła kobieta a Zafirka słuchała uważnie, spoglądając na ciężki tom. Cassandra skinięciem głowy zachęciła elfkę do podejścia bliżej. Zawahała się chwilę lecz podeszła ostrożnie, nie spuszczając podejrzliwego wzroku z nieznajomych.

\- Chciałam ci przedstawić członków Inkwizycji.- Wskazała na blondwłosego, umięśnionego mężczyznę. _Przystojnego_ mężczyznę, zauważyła Zafirka starając się utrzymać zawadiacki uśmieszek w ryzach. Na Mythal! Zachowujesz się jak dziecko, skarciła się w duchu. 

\- Nie miałaś jeszcze okazji poznać komendanta Cullena, przywódcy sił Inkwizycji. – Elfka skinęła delikatnie głową.

\- Dobrze cię widzieć wciąż przy życiu.- rzekł układając usta w lekki uśmiech. Cassandra pokazała na kobietę o ciemniejszej karnacji.

\- To jest lady Józefina Montilyet, nasza ambasador i główna dyplomatka.- Józefina ukłoniła się dostojnie i rzekła

\- Andaran Atish'an- Zafirka się rozpromieniła. Mało brakowało a uściskałaby nieznajomą. Co tęsknota za domem robiła z ludźmi.

\- Mówisz po elficku! – ekscytowała się.

\- Obawiam się, że usłyszałaś cały mój zasób słów. – parsknęła

\- I oczywiście znasz już siostrę Lelianę

\- Piastuję tu stanowisko, które wymaga nieco...- nie zdążyła dokończyć, ponieważ Cassandra jej przerwała.

\- Jest naszą szpiegmistrzynią.

\- Bardzo mi miło was poznać- powiedziała cicho. Czarnowłosa kobieta zwróciła się do niej ponownie

\- Jak widać inkwizycja na razie nie ma przywódcy, wielu ludzi ani poparcia zakonu. Ale nie mamy innego wyjścia. Musimy działać, z tobą u boku.- Przez chwilę myślała, że się przesłyszała. Lecz kobieta mówiła poważnie. Naprawdę, chcieli ją przyłączyć. Zastanowiła się przez kilka sekund czy naprawdę powinna. Od dawna wiedziała, że w tej sytuacji, z wielką dziurą w niebie czy bez niej, nie wróci do klanu. A tutaj ma szansę w czymś pomóc, zrobić coś dobrego. Wreszcie.

\- Nie jestem Heroldem Andrasty. Nie wiem nawet kto to jest Andrasta. Wierzę w elfi panteon.

\- Może nie jesteś a może jesteś. Może właśnie dlatego Stwórca wybrał ciebie? By pokazać nam, że jego boski plan jest dla nas niepojęty. Ludzie w ciebie wierzą, bądź ich Heroldem.- stwierdziła Leliana. Zafirka była zdezorientowana. „Na Mythal, co tu się dzieje?" Cassandra najwyraźniej zauważyła jej zmieszanie.

\- Mimo sprzeczności poglądów, możesz nam pomóc to naprawić, nim będzie za późno- rzekła i wyciągnęła rękę. Elfka bez chwili zawahania podała swoją dłoń. Zauważyła minimalny uśmiech na twarzy kobiety.

\- Heroldzie, zanim przejdziemy do spraw Inkwizycji jest coś o czym musisz wiedzieć.- powiedziała Leliana.- Chodź ze mną.- Dziewczyna ruszyła natychmiast za nią i gdy się z nią zrównała zapytała.

\- Coś się stało? – Szpiegmistrzyni zatrzymała się przed drzwiami pilnowanymi przez dwóch żołnierzy.

\- Są tam?- spytała ich ignorując pytanie. Przytaknęli.

\- Leliano, co się dzieje?- zapytała zdziwiona. Nie rozumiała po co tu przyszły.

\- Teraz proszę cię byś nie mówiła do mnie po imieniu, dla dobra Inkwizycji- rzekła, narzucając kaptur na głowę, który opadł tak nisko, że niemal zasłaniał jej całą twarz.

\- Mogę być Słowik, Siostra Słowik, jak wolisz – umilkła na chwilę, najwyraźniej badając reakcję towarzyszki - Skontaktował się z nami twój klan. Twój opiekun przysłał trzech Dalijczyków. Chcą cię zabrać z powrotem.- zakończyła otwierając drzwi wejściowe. Serce Zafirki biło zdecydowanie za szybko. Chciała uciec jak najszybciej. Schować się w jakiejś chatce. Nie mogą jej zabrać. To niemożliwe. Bądź tym cholernym Heroldem jak chcesz zostać, skarciła się w myślach.

Powolnym krokiem weszła do środka za Siostrą Słowik.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*

emm'asha - moja dziewczynka

Fenedhis - elfie przekleństwo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odchodzimy od schematów gry :D


	4. Tam gdzie nie ma walki, nie ma też siły.

_Ludzie często popełniali ten błąd. Wierzyli, że gdy świeci słońce, są bezpieczniejsi, bo potwory wychodzą tylko nocą. Jednak bezpieczeństwo – jak światło – to tylko fasada. Pod spodem cały świat skąpany jest w mroku._

_[C.J.Roberts ]_

 

 

 

 

_– Pierwszy twój patrol, co? –  zapytał z przekąsem elf. Dała mu kuksańca.  
_

_–  Jakbyś nie wiedział –  prychnęła. Senel zmrużył oczy i zapatrzył się w dal._

_–  Szukasz czegoś? –  zapytała z szerokim uśmiechem.  
_

_–  Nie ciebie. Jak będziesz dalej tak nawijać to przegapimy nawet stado niedźwiedzi – burknął. Ustawił się na pozycji. Przewróciła oczami, obserwując skupienie na jego twarzy.  
_

_–  Maruda. Będziemy tak stać? – upewniła się._

_–  Patrolujemy – mruknął.  Przez chwilę stała bez ruchu, po czym ruszyła do najbliższego drzewa. Senel spojrzał na nią i westchnął.  
_

_–  Co ty właściwie robisz? – Obserwował jak wspina się na drzewo._

_–  Patroluje. Stąd lepiej widać. Chodź do mnie –  zawołała po czym przewiesiła się do góry nogami przez gałąź ze śmiechem. Parsknął i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową.  
_

_–  Da'len. –  stwierdził._

 

 

_Po kilku godzinach, Zafirka leżała na jednej z gałęzi obserwując otoczenie przed nią i ziewając co jakiś czas. Czekała na świt._

_–  Jak ty to robisz, że jesteś cały czas czujny?–  zawołała w dół. Senel stał w bezruchu od dłuższego czasu.  
_

_–  Po zwiadach, patrol to przyjemny odpoczynek –  wytłumaczył i spojrzał w górę._

_–  Jak ja już chcę iść na zwiad –  mruknęła, wymachując ręką ze znudzenia.  
_

_–  Musisz się opanować, skupić jeśli chcesz zostać zwiadowczynią – odrzekł. Pokazała mu język. – Czeka cię długa i ciężka droga.  
_

_–  Czeka cię długa i ciężka droga –  przedrzeźniała go, naśladując jego głos. Nie odezwał się._

_–  Ile miałeś lat jak zostałeś zwiadowcą? –  zapytała.  
_

_–  Osiemnaście – odrzekł po chwili. Cztery lata temu. Skinęła głową i spojrzała w głąb lasu przed sobą.   Miała szansę wyprzedzić w czasie jego i Nanaela, jeśli się przyłoży. Nagle między drzewami dostrzegła ruch.  
_

 

_Poderwała się na równe nogi. Ułożyła dwa palce w ustach i zagwizdała, udając ptasi trel. Nastała cisza. Chwyciła za łuk na plecach i zaniepokojona obejrzała się na towarzysza. Senel stał w gotowości, z napiętym łukiem._

_Chwilę później odpowiedział im gwizd. To był ktoś z ich klanu. Klapnęła bezszelestnie, tuż obok elfa.  
_

_–  Coś za wolno się porusza, broń w gotowości –  szepnął. Skinęła głową i czekali. W końcu ich oczom ukazał się elf ciągnący na plecach potężne zwierzę. Elfka rzuciła się w tamtą stronę._

_Podbiegła bliżej. Zobaczyła, że dźwigał na plecach martwego niedźwiedzia, a sam był ranny w bok._

_– Cetus? –  zapytała. Podniósł głowę, starał się odszukać ją wzrokiem. –  Skąd wytrzasnąłeś tego miśka?_

_–  Zafi? Ty tutaj? – zdziwił się po czym zrzucił ciężar z pleców i ciężko dysząc opadł na mech.  
_

_–  Mam patrol. Jesteś ranny –  zauważyła. Kucnęła obok niego, obejrzała ranę i sięgnęła za pazuchę  po elfi korzeń. Usłyszała za sobą kroki Senela._

_–  Napakowałem w niego tyle strzał. Padł, myślałem, że zdechł ale poderwał...  zamachnął się łapą i –  wziął głęboki wdech i syknął, gdy przyłożyła maść do rany. Z wnętrza sączyła się krew.  
_

_–  Trzeba ją zaszyć–  stwierdziła. Spojrzał na nią i zaśmiał się. Obejrzał się na  Senela._

_–  Dziwne to. Ona tutaj..   –  mruknął w jego stronę. Dalijka obejrzała się na elfa pytającym wzrokiem. Senel wzruszył ramionami._

_–  Ma gorączkę, stracił dużo krwi – stwierdził. –  Po co ci ten niedźwiedź? Mogę go tu zostawić? –    zapytał go. Cetus poderwał głową i zaprzeczył. Chciał podnieść się na kolana, ale Zafirka go powstrzymała._

_–  Muszę... muszę go do klanu –  wydukał a jego głowa odchyliła się do tyłu i gdyby nie podtrzymująca go ręka dziewczyny, uderzyłby o pień drzewa. Przeklęła.  
_

_–  Zabieram go do klanu, zrób coś z tym czymś – sapnęła i zarzuciła sobie elfa na ramię. Był dużo cięższy niż wyglądał._

 

_Kiedy tylko dotarła na obrzeża, jeden z patrolujących elfów pomógł jej nieść nieprzytomnego Cetusa. Weszli do namiotu Opiekuna. Ghemiliyen był już na nogach. Rozpalił cały namiot światełkami magii i nakazał położyć go na stole.  
_

_–  Co się stało? –  zapytał i uniósł dłoń nad rozcięciem. Ręka rozświetliła się a rana powoli zaczynała się zasklepiać._

_– Upolował niedźwiedzia –  odpowiedziała, wpatrując się w nieprzytomnego elfa z przerażeniem. Mógł umrzeć. Kto normalny idzie polować samemu na niedźwiedzia?  
_

_–  Po co mu niedźwiedź?  – zapytał Nearah. Zapadła cisza. Po chwili Opiekun odrze_ kł.

_–  Skóra –  rzekł i przetarł wolną dłonią po twarzy. Wyglądał na bardzo zmartwionego. Po chwili podłapał spojrzenie córki.  
_

_–  Wracajcie na patrol. Zaraz kogoś poślę po tego zwierza –  mruknął._

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

Zafirka podniosła głowę. Jasno oświetlony gabinet, był pięknie udekorowany. Na ścianach wisiały portrety z pozłacanymi ramami, przedstawiające nieznane jej osoby. Na podłodze rozłożony był puchaty brązowy dywan. Pięknie ozdobiona komoda stała przy ścianie po lewej stronie, a na jej półkach leżała spora ilość książek o różniej tematyce. Estetykę idealnie dopasowanego pokoju psuła jedynie obecność trzech przybyszy, dwoje mężczyzn i kobiety. Cała trójka była Dalijskiego pochodzenia, co dość szybko zdradziła ich postura oraz vallasliny na ich twarzach.

Stali na środku pomieszczenia wyraźnie przytłoczeni przebywaniem w Azylu. Nanael, o brązowych włosach, oraz czarnowłosy Senel. Dwóch zwiadowców dzierżących łuki, zaciśnięte w kościstych palcach. Na widok Leliany w tym samym czasie wznieśli je do góry,nakładając strzały napięli cięciwy. W tym momencie Zafirka zrozumiała, dlaczego ludzie nie przepadają za Dalijczykami. Oblał ją zimny pot, lecz nim zdążyła zareagować, elfka stojąca pomiędzy nimi uniosła rękę, krzycząc:

–Spokój! – Zdjęła kaptur a długie białe włosy spłynęły kaskadą w dół. Mężczyźni opuścili broń, lecz strażnicy stali nadal w gotowości, czekając na sygnał od Leliany.

– Eolla! –szepnęła Zafirka i przyłożyła dłoń do ust. Nie sądziła, że to ona tu przybędzie, choć mogła się spodziewać, że Opiekun wyślę Pierwszą, by ta spróbowała zmienić jej zdanie. To właśnie w niej miała największe pokłady zaufania.

Szpiegmistrzyni podeszła bliżej, stawiając wolne i ostrożne kroki, obserwując każdy ich ruch. Dziewczyna przyczłapała za nią. Jeden z Dalijczyków, Senel, chciał znów unieść łuk, lecz Eolla łypnęła na niego oczyma.

– Nie podchodź do nas shemlenko! – burknął elf. Usta Leliany natychmiast przybrały kpiący wyraz.

– Jesteście na naszych terenach – odezwała się – Cieszcie się, że mogliście zatrzymać te wasze łuczki. – rzekła.

– Pozbawiliście Pierwszą kosturu! Nie będziemy stali bezczynnie, gdy będziecie zabierali nam Pierwszą, tak jak przetrzymujecie naszą zwiadowczynie!– Nanael warknął napinając całe ciało. Dwóch żołnierzy Inkwizycji wparowało do środka. Sytuacja zaczynała robić się gorąca.

Postanowiła coś zrobić. Musiała coś zrobić. Odchrząknęła cicho i stanęła tuż obok swojej towarzyszki. Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.

– Nikt nie ma zamiaru porywać Eolli, lethallin. A ja nie jestem tu przetrzymywana. – Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Nanael przyglądał się jej zszokowany, ale zaraz zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił głowę, wpatrując się wściekle w Leliane, tak jakby myślał, że zmusiła ją do powiedzenia tych słów.

– I chciałabym, żebyś przeprosił Siostrę Słowik za swoje zachowanie. Właściwie to nalegam. – Elf patrzył na nią z otwartymi ustami. Nie poznawał jej, nawet przez chwilę się zastanawiał, czy naprawdę znaleźli dobrą osobę. Była manipulowana. Tak, to było to. Zawsze była uległa, grzeczna i pokorna. Zbyt dobra, na przebywanie wśród tych okrutników. Ktoś jej wmówił o słuszności sprawy i z radością na ustach będzie siedziała wśród cuchnących shemlenów, robiąc wszystko co tylko zechcą.

– Wybacz. – Skinął głową w stronę Leliany – Chcemy z tobą pomówić Da'len – powiedział łagodniejszym tonem. – Z dala od shemlenów – dodał po chwili pauzy.

– Słowik jest ze mną. – Stała, uparcie wpatrując się w niego intensywnie zielonymi oczami.

Leliana przez chwilę mierzyła wzrokiem przybyszów, by zaraz obrócić się w stronę towarzyszki.

– Myślę, że macie sporo do uzgodnienia – zaczęła.– Będę tuż obok gdyby coś się działo, wystarczy że zawołasz, _Heroldzie Andrasty_. – Ostatnie słowa powiedziała dużo głośniej. Spojrzała znacząco w jej stronę a później skierowała się do wyjścia, odprowadzana wzrokiem przez Nanaela. Gdy tylko zamknęła za sobą drzwi, Eolla podbiegła do Zafirki i rzuciła jej się na szyję.

– Tak się o ciebie bałam, odkąd tylko usłyszeliśmy o wybuchu! Wcześniej tez się bałam oczywiście, ale nie tak bardzo! – mówiła, przytulając ją jeszcze mocniej. Elfka odwzajemniła uścisk. Dopiero gdy odsunęła się by jej przyjrzeć, zauważyła, że elfka miała łzy w oczach. Otarła je szybko i kontynuowała. –Doszły do nas wieści, że pojmali winnego za zamordowanie Boskiej... – rzekła – Dalijskiego szpiega. Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby Opiekun był kiedykolwiek tak zdenerwowany. – Chwyciła ją za ręce, przy czym lewa dłoń lekko rozbłysła. Mężczyźni odskoczyli do tyłu zaniepokojeni, zaś białowłosa westchnęła.

– Słyszeliśmy, że zostałaś.... naznaczona. Ale zobaczyć „TO" to już coś innego.

– Nie wyglądasz mi na więźnia – rzekł Nanael, przeczesując się po wygolonych z jednej strony włosach, w kolorze jasnego brązu.

Nim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, odezwał się milczący dotąd Senel.

– Uznali cię za _swoją_ – mruknął z pogardą. Patrzyła w jego zimne, szare oczy i dostrzegła coś, lecz nie była pewna co. Nienawiść? Obrzydzenie? Odrazę? Zafirka jednak nie miała zamiaru niczemu zaprzeczać, nie tym razem.

– Tak lethallin. Jestem ich heroldem, heroldem Andrasty – potwierdziła dumna. Była szczęśliwa, wiedziała, że po raz ostatnim musi tolerować obcesowość większości Dalijczyków.

– Nie jesteś. Jesteś córką Ghemiliyena, zwiadowczynią klanu Lavellan – rzekł podchodząc do niej i wpatrując się przerażająco. Nie cofnęła się. Nie miała zamiaru pokazać mu, że się go obawia. W każdej chwili mogła krzyknąć i przywołać Lelianę. Tym razem była bezpieczna. – Dla nich jesteś dzikuską, której potrzebują do posprzątania bałaganu, którego sami narobili. Gdy już zrobisz to, czego chcą, staniesz się bezwartościowym śmieciem. Bezużyteczna. Wrzucą cię do jakiejś rzeki, związaną, albo co gorsza trafisz do Obcowiska, zrozumiałaś? – zakończył, łapiąc ją za brodę i przytrzymując. Patrzył jej prosto w oczy.

Poczuła jak jej ciało odmawia posłuszeństwa. Przez zaschnięte gardło nie przechodził żaden dźwięk. Na jej plecach pojawił się lodowaty pot, a nogi stały się miękkie. Bała się. Nie mogła pozwalać na takie traktowanie. Drżącą dłonią odtrąciła jego rękę.

– Przesadzasz – zasyczał Nanael pojawiając się jakby znikąd, i odepchnął lekko elfa. Zafirka czuła, że dostaje lekkich drgawek, jednak nie odstąpiła.

– Jestem potrzebna do zamknięcia wyłomu, do zamknięcia każdej szczeliny osobno – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Strach zmienił się w wściekłość.– Inkwizycja jest potrzebna wszystkim tym ludziom, którym demony, rozszaleni apostaci i templariusze zrujnowali życia. Może później będę wciąż potrzebna, a może i nie. Jednak to moja decyzja, co zrobię później! – warczała przykładając palec lewej ręki do jego piersi i stukając nim. Znamię się rozświetliło. Wycofał się kilka kroków.

–Chcę pomagać wszystkim bez wyjątku, czy to ludzie, elfy czy krasnoludy. – Mężczyzna zachłysnął się powietrzem.

– Masz wrócić do klanu!– burknął, lecz nie zbliżył się, spoglądając z obawą na jej dłoń.

– Lethallin!– oburzyła się Eolla stając między nimi – Musimy wracać. Zafirka podjęła decyzję, nie wróci. Mieliśmy zbadać sytuację. Nasza siostra nie jest więziona, przebywa tu z własnej woli i musimy uszanować jej decyzję.

– Lethallen– szepnęła Zafirka podchodząc do Pierwszej i przyglądając się jej błękitnym oczom.– Rozumiesz dlaczego muszę tu zostać?

– Tak. Jeśli tego pragniesz zostań. Pamiętaj tylko, że zawsze będziesz mogła wrócić do klanu i do nas – wyszeptała a następnie pocałowała dziewczynę w czoło, na którym widniał ciemnozielony vallaslin poświęcony Mythal.

– Odchodzicie już?– spytała czując jednocześnie smutek, ale i pewnego rodzaju ulgę. Eolla spojrzała po swoich kompanach, zatrzymując wzrok na Nanaelu i porozumiewawczo kiwając do niego głową. Elf podszedł do Zafirki z niepewną miną. Dziewczyna poczuła nagły ścisk w żołądku. Wiedziała co się dzieje.

– Da'len – zaczął z nadzieją w głosie– Dlaczego mój brat tutaj nie przyszedł? Trzymają go gdzieś w zamknięciu?Mógł być trochę agresywny... ale... – Dziewczyna wbiła wzrok w podłogę, dłoń zacisnęła w pięść.

Nie potrafiła spojrzeć mu w oczy, o tym samym kolorze, jak jego brata. Znajomy zapach suszonej trawy i mokrej ziemi dotarł do jej nozdrzy, choć wiedziała, że to mózg płata jej figle, spojrzała przez ramię ukradkiem. Drzwi pozostały zamknięte. Poczuła pod powiekami szczypiące łzy. Nie potrafiła go pokochać, ale jego śmierć była dla niej wstrząsająca. Znali się od zawsze. Nie był od niej dużo starszy, dlatego dość często spędzali czas razem, później Opiekun zapragnął zaręczyn i tak się stało. Pracowali, polowali, patrolowali okolicę razem. Spali razem.

– Da'len – powtórzył. Samotna kropla spłynęła po kremowym policzku, wciąż wpatrywała się w podłogę, choć obraz zaczął zamazywać się przez nadmiar łez. – Zafirka!– złapał ją za ramię. Podniosła wolno głowę patrząc w miodowe oczy. Niewidzialna ręka zacisnęła jej żołądek.

– Przykro mi Nan....– zaczęła powoli – Cetus był w środku podczas wybuchu. – Elf zaprzeczył głową.

– Nie. – Odsunął się od niej i zaczął się wycofywać, aż natrafił na twardą ścianę.

– Cetus nie przeżył –szepnęła przez łzy. Nanael zsunął się po ścianie siadając na ziemi.

– Nie... Nie – szeptał kręcąc głową.

Czuła wstyd. Stała tu, żywa, podczas gdy on nie miał już takiej szansy. Powinna tam być, razem z nim. Jakim cudem przeżyła, gdy tyle setek istnień pochłonął zielony ogień? Nie potrafiła powiedzieć nawet co się tam wydarzyło, ani gdzie był Cetus tuż przed śmiercią. Z jakiegoś powodu wydarzenia w konklawe były dla niej czarną dziurą w głowie.

Eolla złapała Nana za rękę i uścisnęła jego dłoń

– Musimy iść. Już czas.– Pociągnęła go delikatnie. Zafirka znała go bardzo dobrze. Wiedziała, że był bardzo silny, da sobie radę. Zbliżyła się do niego, gdy wstawał.

– Bardzo mi przykro. Wiem jak to musi wyglądać– mówiła szybko kręcąc młynki palcami.– Ja przeżyłam a on nie,to... to straszne.

– Zaf, o czym ty mówisz – rzekł wtulając ją w swoje ramiona.– Tak bardzo się cieszę, że przeżyłaś! Nie próbuj się winić, za jego śmierć. Byłabyś do tego zdolna. Winę ponosi ten, który to spowodował. Znajdź go, a wtedy napisz do mnie. Razem go znajdziemy – Starał się uśmiechnąć, choć wyszedł krzywy grymas.

– Dasz radę odprowadzić nas poza Azyl? Raźniej byłoby iść z kimś, kto zna to miejsce i zwraca na siebie uwagę bardziej niż my– spytała Pierwsza podchodząc do drzwi. – Mogłabyś?

Elfka pociągnęła drzwi otwierając drogę na korytarz, dwóch strażników przyłożyło dłoń do piersi. Leliana opierała się po przeciwległej ścianie świątyni..

– Heroldzie – przytaknęła – Jeśli to koniec, to czeka na nas narada.

– Pozwolisz, że zaraz przyjdę? – Kobieta skinęła głową. Spojrzała jeszcze chwilę na dziewczynę a następnie odeszła w głąb budynku.

Otworzyła drzwi świątyni z większą pewnością siebie, niż poprzednim razem. Rześki, lodowaty wiatr omiótł jej twarz. Nanael zrównał się z nią.

– Przerażający widok, co nie?– zagadnął wskazując palcem na Wyłom. – U nas tego nie widać. – Kiwnęła głową na znak, że rozumie. Starała się nie patrzeć na sklepienie, tak bardzo ją przerażało a jeszcze bardziej zaniepokoiła ją myśl, że jeszcze niedawno była wewnątrz tego. Zielona luka w sklepieniu sama w sobie mroziła krew w żyłach a gdy jeszcze spojrzeć w sam środek, wydawało się, że dziura próbuje zassać ją do środka. Pokręciła głową, jakby próbując odgonić nieprzyjazne myśli

– Myślisz, że możemy wejść do pozostałości po świątyni? – zapytał wpatrując się nieustannie w wyrwę.

– Dlaczego chcesz tam iść? – zdziwiła się i nagle zamarła. – Chodzi o niego prawda? – zapytała. Elf zacisnął usta.

Eolla zaniepokojona podeszła bliżej nich. Mieszkańcy Azylu dziwnym trafem wyszli na ulicę niemal w równym czasie. Aktualnie spoglądali na Dalijczyków nieufnym wzrokiem, a ci drudzy odpowiadali im tym samym. Zafirka jednak wciąż patrzyła na przyjaciela, który wyraźnie przyśpieszył kroku. Zrównała się z nim i szepnęła do ucha.

– Nie zbliżaj się do Wyłomu. Jest zbyt niebezpieczny. Udało mi się go ustabilizować, ale nie wiem ile taki będzie. Nie znajdziesz go tam. Nie narażaj Eolli. – Nanael zatrzymał się przed bramą.

– Nie mam takiego zamiaru. Naprawdę Da'len. Załataj dziurę i wracaj do nas – rzekł nakładając kaptur na głowę. Przyglądał się jej chwilę – Minął zaledwie tydzień a widzę, że się zmieniłaś. Jesteś odważniejsza i silniejsza. – Czuła, że pod tymi słowami skrywa się coś jeszcze, ale nie wiedziała co.

– Prawda? – dołączyła się Pierwsza i uścisnęła ją delikatnie. – Wracaj szybko do nas.

– Przekaż mojemu ojcu, że za nim tęsknie– wyszeptała powstrzymując łzy. Nie mogła sobie pozwolić na słabość w samym centrum Azylu. Wyprostowała się delikatnie unosząc głowę. Słowa Nanaela wciąż huczały w jej głowie. Zauważył to. Więc miała szansę pozostawić przeszłość za sobą. Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Z większą pewnością siebie podeszła do Senela, trzymającego się z boku.

– Żegnaj – powiedziała.

– Mówisz jakbyś nie miała zamiaru do nas wracać – zauważył chłodno.

– Do ciebie nie mam zamiaru. Nadal pamiętam. – Ostatnie słowa wyszeptała niemal bezgłośnie, ale widziała, że to słyszał. Wziął głębszy oddech, rozglądając się nerwowo. Na pożegnanie posłała mu drwiący uśmiech i obróciła się do przyjaciół.

– Niech was Mythal prowadzi i Sylaise nad wami czuwa. – Zauważyła jak Eolla ukradkiem wyciera oczy.

– Nie lubię żegnać nikogo z klanu – wykrztusiła. – Obiecaj, że będziesz na siebie uważać.

– Powodzenia mała. Niech Straszliwy Wilk nigdy nie usłyszy twych kroków.- Nanael pożegnał się z lekkim uśmiechem na ustach.

Spoglądała jeszcze przez chwilę jak odchodzili, czując narastającą ekscytację. Wreszcie o sobie będzie decydowała sama, była wolna. Mimo tego, czuła narastającą gulę w gardle. Musiała się tylko przyzwyczaić do nowej sytuacji. Obróciła się na pięcie tak gwałtownie, że niemal wpadła na kogoś przez swoją nieuwagę. W ostatniej sekundzie udało się wyminąć tą osobę. Spojrzała zaniepokojona przed siebie.

– Ach. Solas. Wybacz – bąknęła uśmiechając się przepraszająco. Przez chwilę zdawało jej się, że chciał się odezwać ale tylko spojrzał na nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Nie dodając nic więcej, wycofała się i pognała przed siebie przypominając sobie o naradzie. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wesołych Świąt wszystkim :D


	5. Jeden krok bliżej

 

_Znowu on. Los. To słowo często towarzyszyło mi, kiedy byłam dzieckiem. Szeptał do mnie z ciemnych kątów pokoju w czasie samotnych nocy. Był pieśnią ptaków na wiosnę i wołaniem wiatru w nagich gałęziach zimowego popołudnia. Los. Zarówno moja udręka, jak i pociecha. Mój towarzysz i moja klatka.  
_

[Leslye Walton]

 

 

Stała, podpierając się łokciami o stół i przyglądając Józefinie, która ostrożnym ruchem umieściła znacznik na mapie. Omiotła go jeszcze wzrokiem, po czym zaczęła skrobać coś na swoim brulionie.

\- Skoro Matka Giselle uważa, że wizyta Herold w Val Royeux może pomóc Inkwizycji, to myślę, że możemy rozważyć jej propozycję - stwierdziła ambasador, podnosząc głowę znad notatek. Cullen obrócił się w jej stronę marszcząc brwi.

\- Nie mówisz poważnie - rzekł kręcąc głową. Zafirka oparła podbródek na dłoniach przyglądając się tej dwójce z zainteresowaniem. Z każdym dniem uczyła się czegoś nowego o zachowaniu ludzi, a im więcej wiedziała, tym bardziej interesowały ją tego rodzaju sprzeczki.

\- W tej chwili jedyną siłą Zakonu jest jedność poglądów - kontynuowała Ambasador. Komendant przeczesał włosy i zaczął nerwowo okrążać stół. Niektóre ich zachowania elfka umiała już rozpoznawać, innych dopiero się uczyła. Wyprostowała się spoglądając na mapę. Po pierwszej naradzie spędziła parę godzin na nauce nowych miejsc i ich lokalizacji, teraz potrafiła dokładnie określić co i gdzie się znajduje.

\- Mamy zignorować zagrożenie dla Herold? - wtrąciła się Leliana.

\- Więc zapytajmy ją o zdanie. - Józefina obróciła się w stronę elfki.

Zafirce wciąż ciężko było się przyzwyczaić do pytań, mających zresztą wpływ na losy całej Inkwizycji. Starała się wykorzystać wiedzę jaką wyniosła z klanu, choć w niektórych przypadkach nauka nie wystarczała i musiała zdać się na swój instynkt. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę nad całą sprawą, analizując różne scenariusze.

\- A co oni mogą zrobić? To tylko słowa - odpowiedziała w końcu. Szpiegmistrzyni obróciła się w jej stronę mrużąc lekko oczy. Czasem naprawdę ją przerażała. Wielkie oczy spoglądały na nią spod kaptura.

\- Nie lekceważ potęgi słowa. Rozgniewany tłum zniszczy cię równie szybko, jak miecz - odrzekła wciąż się w nią wpatrując. Elfka ponownie oparła się o stół, wpatrując w mapę i wzdychając cicho. Usłyszała za sobą ciężkie kroki Cassandry, która podeszła bliżej.

\- Pójdę z nią - ogłosiła Poszukiwaczka. - Matka Giselle podała wam imiona, wykorzystajcie je - zwróciła się do Leliany.

Zafirka starała się wyłączyć, uciec myślami od dyskusji, którą prowadziły kobiety. Zerknęła ponownie na mapę. Jej wzrok zatrzymał się na _Wycome_ , w Wolnych Marchiach. Stamtąd wyruszyła na konklawe, to tam ostatnio stacjonował jej klan. Zastanawiała się, czy dotarli już do Opiekuna. Jeśli tak, to dlaczego się nie odezwali. Odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk, który wypadł z jej idealnie spiętych włosów, lub jak lubiła mawiać „dzieła sztuki", autorstwa Daany. Poczuła na sobie czyjeś przeszywające spojrzenie. Nie myliła się. Powoli uniosła głowę do góry, przyłapując komendanta na wpatrywaniu się nią. Uśmiechnęła się zadziornie. Mężczyzna nie odwzajemnił uśmiechu, ale spuścił wzrok, wyraźnie zmieszany ową sytuacją. Następnie zaczął wykazywać nienaturalne zaciekawienie w stosunku do mapy, leżącej przed nim.

„Faceci..." rzuciła w myślach elfka.

Podniosła dłoń do ust, starając się utrzymać powagę, choć grymas uśmiechu pozostał na jej twarzy już do końca narady.

Tuż przed wyjściem Józefina poprosiła ją na słowo. Stała na swoim miejscu, czekając aż pozostali opuszczą pomieszczenie. Elfka przez chwilę zastanawiała się nawet czy nie zrobiła czegoś złego, bądź czy, jak to zwykle z nią bywa, nie chlapnęła jakiejś głupoty. Lady Montilyet jednak poprosiła jedynie Inkwizytorkę, by ta pojawiła się dziś wieczorem u niej w gabinecie. Dziewczyna skinęła głową, po czym wspólnie opuściły pomieszczenie.

Przy wyjściu czekała na nią Cassandra. Zafirka ucieszyła się w duchu z kolejnej możliwości współpracy z Poszukiwaczką. Kobieta zachęcająco kiwnęła głową i razem ruszyły do wyjścia z świątyni.

\- Zanim jutro wyruszymy do Val Royeux, muszę wiedzieć jedno... jak znamię? - spytała, zerkając na dłoń dziewczyny. Zafirka podniosła lewą rękę do góry, lecz tym razem zielone światło nie rozbłysło.

\- Jest lepiej niż było. Już nie boli i nie rośnie - odpowiedziała wyraźnie zadowolona, posyłając uśmiech do Cassandry. Ona jednak kiwnęła tylko porozumiewawczo.

\- Wieczorem postaram się podesłać kogoś obeznanego, by ocenił stan faktyczny - nalegała po czym dodała

\- Chciałam także byś wybrała sobie jakiegoś wierzchowca i nauczyła się podstaw jazdy na nim. Do stolicy Orlais nie pójdziemy przecież na pieszo. Mistrz Dennet oczekuję Cię przy stajniach. - Skinęła głową na pożegnanie.

***

Szła w stronę stajni żwawym krokiem. Śnieg pod stopami trzaskał, uniemożliwiając jej bezszelestne poruszanie się. Starała się stąpać ostrożnie, zważając na każdy swój ruch. Wciąż nie potrafiła się przyzwyczaić do śliskiej nawierzchni. Co jakiś czas sunęła ślizgiem naprzód, upadając lub wpadając na kogoś. Nigdy wcześniej nie miała takich problemów z poruszaniem się. Tam skąd pochodziła nie miała styczności ze śniegiem. Tylko drzewa, trawa, rzeki... oraz więcej drzew i trawy.

Mistrz Dennet właśnie szeptał do ucha jednego ze swoich pięknych rumaków, drapiąc za jego uchem. Tak wczuł się w to co robił, że nie zwrócił uwagi na podchodzącą z tyłu elfkę, dopóki ta, oczywiście jak zwykle z wielkim taktem, nie rzuciła krótkiego „Witam". Drgnął i obrócił się szybko. Jak na starca był bardzo żwawy. Kasztanowaty koń prychnął i oparł łeb o jego ramię. Mężczyzna poklepał swego przyjaciela po smukłej szyi.

\- Dzień dobry, Heroldzie - przywitał się, kiwając głową.

\- Czytałam w raporcie, że wieczorem przybyliście z Zaziemia- zaczęła - Jak minęła wam podróż? - zapytała, po czym dodała jeszcze - Mogę? - Wyciągając dłoń w stronę rumaka.

\- Oczywiście. Oczywiście - powtórzył drapiąc się po głowie drugą, wolną ręką. Ostrożnie przyłożyła dłoń do potężnego, lecz kształtnego łba konia i opuszkami palców musnęła po białej strzałce, umieszczonej na jego czole.

„To taki jego vallaslin" rzuciła krótko w myślach do siebie, po czym uśmiechnęła się. Zwierzę niespodziewanie podniosło łeb do góry i zarżało donośnie. Ze stajni odpowiedział inny wierzchowiec.

\- Jest piękny - szepnęła wpatrując się w ciemnobrązowe oczy.

\- Piękna. - Poprawił ją mężczyzna i dodał - To Laguna. Jest młoda, ale niezwykle inteligentna i odważna. Przygotowałem ją specjalnie dla ciebie, Pani.

\- Dla mnie? - zdziwiona elfka odsunęła się o krok.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na klacz podekscytowanym wzrokiem. Była ogromna i miała długie, umięśnione nogi. Musiała być szybka. Halle były dwa razy mniejsze.

\- Chodź Pani, pokaże ci jak się nią zajmować. - Dennet pociągnął za uwiąż, po czym skierowali się we trójkę w stronę stajni.

Słońce skłaniało się ku zachodowi. Elfka, z śmiechem na ustach, wpadła galopem przed bramę Azylu i ściągnęła wodze. Gdy klacz się zatrzymała, poklepała ją po szyi.

\- Naprawdę nigdy nie jeździłaś konno, Pani? - dopytywał się mistrz Dennet stojący przy murze- Jeździsz jakbyś całe życie to robiła - przyznał podchodząc bliżej.- Myślę, że jutro nie będzie żadnych problemów z jazdą, ale nie mogę tego powiedzieć o zakwasach. Na dziś wystarczy. Ona także musi odpocząć - stwierdził i ruszył w kierunku stajni, wołając jednego ze swoich ludzi.

Zafirka jęknęła cichutko i posmutniała. Nie chciała tak szybko oddawać nowo odkrytej przyjemności. Wtuliła się jeszcze raz w jej gorącą grzywę, a następnie zjechała w dół. Nie obliczyła jednak w porę odległości do ziemi i pacnęła na tyłek. Jęknęła głucho, podnosząc się.

\- Kolejny siniak do kolekcji. - zaśmiała się prostując i rozcierając bolesne miejsce. Jeden ze stajennych przyszedł po klacz i odprowadził ją do stajni.

\- Grawitacja boli, co Lisiczko? - usłyszała śmiech za sobą. Obróciła głowę i spostrzegła małą, oprószoną śniegiem postać. Szybkim ruchem strzepnęła z siebie biały puch.

\- Varric! Jak mnie nazwałeś?- spytała zdziwiona i uniosła brwi do góry, gdy ten podszedł bliżej.

\- Lisiczka. Wiesz ruda i zawsze może wbić nóż w plecy kiedy się nie spodziewasz. No co? Nie podoba się? - spytał z naburmuszoną miną. - Wymyśle coś lepszego. - Elfka zaśmiała się donośnie, by zaraz jęknąć z bólu.

\- Niech będzie już tak jak jest. - sapnęła, kierując się w stronę Azylu. Varric podążył za nią.

\- Odprowadzić cię gdzieś? - zapytał, spoglądając w stronę, w którą się kierowali.

\- Nie trzeba, idę do Józefiny. Chociaż, jeśli nie masz nic lepszego do roboty...- zastanowiła się.

\- Zawsze miło posłuchać co u naszej Herold. - rzekł puszczając jej oczko.

Zafirka wyszczerzyła zęby i razem z towarzyszem podążyli naprzód. Mieszkańcy kryli się przed mrozem w swych domach, żołnierze inkwizycji zaś zgromadzili się przy ogniskach, co jakiś czas śmiejąc się na głos.

\- Byłeś już kiedyś w Val Royeux? - zagadnęła.

\- W sumie to nigdy. - Stwierdził rozglądając się na boki - Tak właściwie to pierwszy raz jestem poza Kirkwall- wyjaśnił. Elfka otworzyła szerzej oczy.

\- Mieszkałeś w Kirkwall? - powtórzyła zdziwiona.

\- Właśnie to powiedziałem- odrzekł.

\- Czy widziałeś kiedyś bohaterkę Kirkwall? - spytała z delikatną nadzieją. W Wolnych Marchiach nawet wśród Dalijczyków mówiono o bohaterce. Znała wiele opowieści o niej, choć nie wiedziała, które z nich to kłamstwa albo zbyt przesadzona prawda.

\- Hawke? - zaśmiał się - Właśnie po to przyprowadziła mnie tu Cassandra. Miałem opowiedzieć Boskiej o tym, co się jej przydarzyło. - Elfka jeszcze bardziej rozszerzyła oczy. Teraz przypominała wyglądem czerwoną sowę. Na chwilę się zatrzymała.

\- Łżesz, co nie? - spytała.

\- Nie, skądże znowu. - odrzekł. Spojrzała na niego powątpiewając. Słyszała to i owo o krasnoludzie. Znany był ze swoich podkoloryzowanych opowieści. Pokręciła głową. - Miriam miała to do siebie, że też nie znała się na żartach. A jak już się poznała, to tworzyła takie suchary, że chyba tylko konie w stajniach rżały z litości - zakończył z całkowitą powagą. Dalijka zaśmiała się melodyjnie.

\- Jaka ona była?- zapytała, lecz w tym czasie Varric potknął się na wystającym kamieniu i zaklął siarczyście. Nie rozumiała, jak mógł nie zauważyć tak dużego odłamka.

\- Cholerna ciemność! Nie mają tu więcej światła? - krasnolud badał nawierzchnie nieco ostrożniej nim postawił kolejny krok.

\- Spokojnie, nic więcej po drodze nie ma. A przynajmniej na razie nic takiego nie widzę- wyjaśniła. Spojrzał na nią marszcząc brwi.

\- Skąd do cholery to wiesz? Ach! Te elfickie ślepia są jak te gały Pana Skoczysława. - stwierdził mówiąc jakby bardziej sam do siebie.

\- Kim jest Pan Skoczysław?- zaciekawiła się. - Jakiś znajomy z Kirkwall?

\- Ha! Nie, to kocisko takiego jednego przyjaciela Hawke. Taka wielka kupa futra- nakreślił ręką niewidzialne koło - Czasem na nasze libacje „Pod Wisielcem" przyprowadzał tego dachołaza i później cały mój pokój był pokryty rudą sierścią! Później uciekał przez okno i wracał do kliniki w mrokowisku. Dziwne, że ani razu nie pożarł go żaden zdziczały mabari. - Przez chwilę zwolnił kroku zamyślony, by po chwili wzruszyć ramionami i odwrócić się w kierunku elfki.

\- Nie siedź za długo u Montilyet, a już na pewno nie pozwól się jej rozgadać, bo nigdy nie wyjdziesz. Do jutra - pożegnał się, lecz po krótkiej przerwie dodał z zaczepnym uśmieszkiem - Heroldzie.

***

Zafirka siedziała w pokoju przeznaczonym dla niej. Tuż za ścianą słyszała strzępy rozmowy uzdrowiciela Adana ze swoim uczniem, oraz skrzypienie drzwi wejściowych. Ktoś przyszedł i nie zdążyła nawet usłyszeć kto, gdy wszyscy w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu wybiegli, przekrzykując się. Wyjrzała przez okno, by pośród ciemności dostrzec choć sylwetki osobników, lecz widziała tylko śnieg i kilka świateł padających z dalszej części wioski.

Obróciła się na pięcie, przechodząc pośród parujących flakoników z miksturami. Wlała wodę do małego garnka i postawiła na piecu. Przez chwilę zawahała się, czy aby na pewno wolno jej korzystać z przedmiotów, ale zaraz przypomniała sobie słowa uzdrowiciela i z większą pewnością chwyciła za kubek. Przeszła do pokoju obok, gdzie u sufitu wisiało całe mnóstwo suszonych roślin. Złapała w garść kilka listków rośliny o znajomym zapachu. Mięta. Przypominała jej dzieciństwo, matkę, która zawsze przynosiła jej idealnie ciepły napój do snu. Wrzuciła liście do kubka i wróciła do pokoju. Odstawiła kubek na półkę.

Usiadła na łóżku, wyjmując notatnik spod poduszki. Dostała go dziś od Józefiny. Gdy zapytała, do czego ma go używać, usłyszała tylko „ Sama wiesz najlepiej, do czego ci się przysłuży", więc postanowiła rysować wszystko, co widziała dotychczas. Azyl i jego budynki, mieszkańców oraz członków inkwizycji. Tych ostatnich oczywiście potajemnie. Na razie miała tylko portret ambasadorki, która sama zgodziła się na pozowanie. Właściwie to zaprosiła ją na rozmowę tylko po to by dowiedzieć się więcej o Herold.

Gdy opuszkiem palców poprawiała cienie na pergaminie usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. Przez sekundę zamarła. Następnie wrzuciła notatnik pod poduszkę, jednocześnie sprawdzając, czy sztylety są wciąż na swoim miejscu. Złapała jeden z nich i ostrożnie wyszła z pokoju, chowając go za plecy. Wstrzymała oddech.

Uchyliła delikatnie drzwi, przytrzymując je stopą, na wypadek gdyby tajemniczy gość postanowił je pchnąć. Ostrożnie wychyliła głowę. Przed wejściem, w płaszczu podróżnym z kapturem na głowie, stał Solas. Wypuściła cicho powietrze i otworzyła szerzej drzwi.

\- To ty - mruknęła. - Adan musiał wyjść - wytłumaczyła szybko, pokazując ręką do tyłu.

\- Tak właściwie to przyszedłem do ciebie - rzekł spokojnie. Zafirka zdziwiła się ale cofnęła się o kilka kroków pozwalając elfowi wejść.

\- Do mnie?- palnęła nadal zszokowana- Po co?

\- Cassandra nic ci nie powiedziała? - zdziwił się marszcząc brwi. Elfka przez chwilę zamyśliła a później dopiero uświadomiła sobie, że Cassandra jednak jej coś mówiła. Ścisnęła dłoń mocniej.

\- Znamię. Tak. Mówiła - rzekła opuszczając głowę za włosy. Musiała jakoś po cichu schować sztylet. Nie wyglądało to za dobrze. Odsłoniła przejście do pokoju i skinęła zapraszająco głową. Gdy tylko wszedł, zamknęła drzwi wejściowe i za jeden ze stojących dzbanów wsunęła bezszelestnie sztylet.

\- Pokaż rękę.- polecił patrząc jej prosto w oczy. Czuła jak chłód przenika jej skórę aż do kości. Wcześniej się nie domyśliła, ale po ostatniej wizycie Dalijczyków z jej klanu zrozumiała, dlaczego tak przerażały ją jego oczy. Senel miał tęczówki w tym samym kolorze. „Wystarczy nie patrzeć w oczy." Powiedziała sobie i podała mu naznaczoną dłoń. Gdy tylko chwycił ją, przez jej ciało przeszedł elektryzujący dreszcz. Jego ręce były lodowate, zadrżała pod wpływem ich dotyku. Na sekundę uniósł głowę do góry, wpatrując się w nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem. Wystraszona straciła czujność i zatrzymała wzrok na szafirowych oczach. Poczuła jak wspomnienia powracają ze zdwojoną siłą. Przełknęła ślinę.

_Oczy w kolorze nieba. Chuda ale silna dłoń zaciskająca się na jej drobnej szyi. Ograniczony dopływ powietrza sprawił, że zamarła. Nie potrafiła się ruszyć ani wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Gardło miała całkowicie wysuszone. Na jego ustach wymalował się kpiący uśmiech. Zbliżył się powoli. Czuła gorący oddech zmieszany z wonią winą na swoim policzku. Przymknęła oczy a palące łzy spływały wolno w dół._

Odsunęła się mimowolnie o pół kroku. Elf przyglądał się jej ze zdziwieniem. Nie wiedziała nawet kiedy wyrwała dłoń z jego uścisku. Odetchnęła głęboko, choć ramiona wciąż jej drżały.

\- Lethallen - szepnął - Czy to cię bolało? - Unikała jego spojrzenia. Nie powinna reagować na niego jak na Senela. Wspomnienie jego imienia sprawiało, że czuła palący ból w sercu, a w ustach od razu jej zaschło. Solas chciał tylko pomóc.

\- Wybacz - zachrypiała, podając mu dłoń. Nie próbowała nawet mu tłumaczyć, a mag nawet tego nie oczekiwał. Pochwycił rękę i zaczął przyglądać się jej pochylając ją na boki.

Zafirka skupiła się na jego twarzy. Obecnie skoncentrował się na czynności jaką wykonywał, więc mogła sobie pozwolić na takie bezczelne wpatrywanie się. Gdy po raz pierwszy go ujrzała, pomyślała, że jest elfem w podeszłym wieku. Teraz gdy widziała jego rysy z bliska, nie była już tego tak pewna. Nie dostrzegała zmarszczek, ani innych oznak świadczących o jego sędziwym wieku. Jedyne co na to wskazywało, to był jego sposób bycia.

Przez chwilę miała zamiar zapytać nawet o jego wiek, lecz zaraz ugryzła się w język. Osobiście nie chciała aby ktoś zadawał jej takie pytanie.

Delikatnym ruchem opuścił jej dłoń i podniósł głowę. Tym razem nie odwróciła wzroku.

\- Znamię się nie powiększa, ale dopóki nie zamkniesz Wyłomu nie mogę zagwarantować, że nie zacznie rosnąć - odrzekł wycofując się w stronę wyjścia.

\- Idziesz już?- zapytała nieco zawiedziona. Zabrzmiało to naprawdę żałośnie, miała nawet ochotę palnąć się w czoło. - To znaczy, czy już skończyłeś? - poprawiła się, czując jak rumieńce wstępują na poliki.

\- Tak. Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze, Heroldzie? - spytał uprzejmie, ale jego twarz nie zdradzała żadnych uczuć. Pokręciła głową i odprowadziła go do wyjścia żegnając się uprzejmie. Gdy tylko wyszedł zamknęła drzwi i wpadła do pokoju rzucając się na łóżko. Wtuliła twarz w poduszkę i krzyknęła, próbując wyrzucić z siebie wszystkie stłumione emocje, lub po prostu skarcić się za głupotę.

Starała się dopasować do życia wśród ludzi, nie przykuwać nadmiernej uwagi, a wychodziło zupełnie na odwrót. Musiała postarać się ocieplić stosunki między jej towarzyszami broni, zwłaszcza z niebieskookim. Nie mogła traktować go zimno tylko przez demony przeszłości, które nawiedzały ją ilekroć spojrzała w jego oczy. Wyprawa do Val Royeux była jej szansą.

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

_\- Usiądź, proszę - zachęcił ją ojciec, gdy następnego wieczoru przyszła w odwiedziny.  
_

_\- Widziałam, że pacjent już na nogach - uśmiechnęła się. Ghemiliyen podał jej gliniany kubek, wypełniony parującym napojem a sam zajął miejsce naprzeciwko niej.  
_

_\- Tak, nie może usiedzieć w miejscu - westchnął, zapatrując się w przestrzeń - Senel był z ciebie zadowolony po pierwszym patrolu. Mówił, że dobrze sobie poradziłaś - dodał. Wyprostowała się gwałtownie. Naprawdę tak powiedział? Wydawało jej się, że była beznadziejna. Skrzyżował palce rąk i spojrzał na nią przenikliwym wzrokiem._

_Czuła się, jakby próbował przedrzeć się przez jej duszę. Przechyliła głowę w bok.  
_

_\- Wszystko w  porządku, ojcze? - zapytała. Zamrugał kilkukrotnie i potarł skroń.  
_

_\- Tak właściwie, chciałem cię o coś poprosić - zaczął i odkaszlnął. Spojrzała na niego pytającym wzrokiem. - Gdyby kiedykolwiek wydarzyła się taka sytuacja, że któryś z nich zaoferuje ci skórę zgódź się. Ale tylko wtedy, jeśli to będzie cenna skóra - powiedział z powagą. Zaśmiała się perliście.  
_

 

_\- Dopiero otrzymałam vallaslin. To nie za wcześnie na takie myśli? - zapytała, a gdy zobaczyła całkowitą powagę na jego twarzy, zamarła. Mówił poważnie. - Nie! To za wcześnie -  szepnęła przerażona i przesunęła się w tył. Opiekun chwycił za jej dłoń i ścisnął. Przyjrzała się jego zielonym oczom.  
_

_\- Da'len, proszę. Nie musisz wtedy od razu brać ślubu. Lepiej zabezpieczyć się na przyszłość. Nie będę miał nic przeciwko długiemu narzeczeństwu. Proszę - spojrzał na nią błagalnym i smutnym wzrokiem. Nie potrafiła mu odmówić, choć poczuła jakby ktoś właśnie podciął jej skrzydła.  
_

_Jeszcze niedawno miała tyle planów a teraz postanowił ułożyć jej życie, za nią. Co gorsza, nie sprzeciwiła się temu.  
_

 

 

_Siedzieli zgromadzeni przy ognisku. Zapadał zmrok. Jeden z Dalijczyków zaczął delikatnie wygrywać melodię. Zafirka odgarnęła włosy w tył, przeczesując włosy grzebieniem i oddała go Aylagille. Ta nerwowo starała się wcisnąć go za pas, w końcu wypuściła go w mech. Nanael westchnął i podniósł go z ziemi. Podał go elfce.  
_

_\- A tej co? - zapytała Zafirka. Elf mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i rzucił w nią szyszką, odchylając się  w tył i śmiejąc. Trafiła prosto w jej świeżo rozczesane włosy. Zmroziła go spojrzeniem i schyliła się po więcej. Zebrała cała garść i rzuciła prosto w elfa. Jedna z nich odbiła się i uderzyła rykoszetem blondynkę.  
_

_\- Dajcie sobie spokój - fuknęła - Dostaliście tatuaż, a zachowujecie się jak dzieci - parsknęła i obróciła się nerwowo w bok.  
_

 

_Dalijka spojrzała na przyjaciela pytającym wzrokiem, lecz ten wzruszył ramionami. Eolla z impetem usiadła między nimi.  
_

_\- Już po - sapnęła, ocierając pot z twarzy i odrzucając na bok kostur.  
_

_\- Ile tym razem? - zapytała zaciekawiona._

_\- Około kwadransa - odpowiedziała. Opiekun dbał o edukację Pierwszej, codziennie po kilka razy udzielał jej lekcji. Pierwsza musiała być gotowa, by w przyszłości sama zostać Opiekunką klanu. Tym razem uczyła się utrzymywania rozległych barier ochronnych.  
_

_\- Coraz lepiej - poklepała ją po ramieniu, lecz elfka wcale się nie cieszyła. Odetchnęła kilka razy i obejrzała się na blondynkę. - Co się stało?  
_

_\- Staramy się dowiedzieć .- Nanael pokiwał z powagą głową, po czym włożył Zafirce patyk we włosy. Warknęła i popchnęła go a następnie pochyliła się nad nim. Zamarł przez moment. Uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę znacząco i uniosła brwi. Następnie wrzuciła za jego koszulkę kilka szyszek i odskoczyła ze śmiechem.  
_

 

_\- Co się dzieje? - Eolla usiadła obok Ayli. Dwoje towarzyszy, wesoło śmiejących się uspokoili się usiedli tuż obok niej.  
_

_\- Już drugi dzień stamtąd nie wychodzi - szepnęła nerwowo przeczesując włosy_. 

_\- I? - zapytała Zafirka, unosząc brew.  
_

_\- I wszyscy mówią, że szykuje skórę. - mruknęła Aylagille i spojrzała na ich twarze. Po chwili zaśmiałą się nerwowo. Eolla spojrzała na Zafirkę zaniepokojona. Wiedziały co się dzieje i co się musi stać. Nie wykazywał ostatnio szczególnego zainteresowania, żadną elfką a mimo to, coś planował. Aylagille  miała nadzieję, a one trzymały za nią kciuki.  
_

_\- Cokolwiek się  nie stanie będzie dobrze, co nie? - zapytała ją.  
_

_\- Spokojnie, jestem jeszcze ja. Ten mądrzejszy z braci - parsknął Nanael. Zafirka zaśmiała się i poczochrała po jego włosach.  
_

_\- Oczywiście, oczywiście - rzekła wesoło.  
_

 

_Większość elfów zgromadziła się już przy ognisku. Zbliżała się pora kolacji. Śpiew rozległ się głośniej, Opiekun dołączył do nich, niosąc pierwsze miski dla najstarszych członków klanu.  
Po chwili wszystko ucichło. Eolla i Zafirka spojrzały wokół zdziwione. Ghemiliyen nakazał wszystkim zamilknąć, a z jednego z namiotów wyszedł Cetus ze złożonym w kostkę futrem. Ayla wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk oznaczający niepokój. Eolla ścisnęła jej dłoń mocniej._

_Opiekun, opierając się na kosturze podszedł do elfa i poklepał go po plecach, po czym zmierzył pakunek w jego ręce. Uśmiechnął się ciepło. Zafirka opuściła głowę w dół. Widziała tę rytuał tysiące razy i o ile smok nagle nie zaatakuje klanu, to nie było w tym nic specjalnego.  
_

_Przesunęła się lekko na pniu, by odsunąć się nieznacznie od Ayli, zakryła usta dłonią byle nie zacząć się śmiać i przysunęła bliżej przyjaciela. Nanael zesztywniał i zszedł z pnia, obszedł go dookoła i schował się za Pierwszą. Wzruszyła ramionami.  
_

  
Chwyciła za luźno rzucony kamyk i zaczęła nim drążyć rysunek halli na pniu. Cięła krótko, ale w pełnym skupieniu, gdy nagle poczuła silnego kopniaka, którego posłała jej Eolla. Podniosła głowę, by obrzucić ją karcącym wzrokiem, gdy przed sobą ujrzała postać.

 

_Cetus podszedł bliżej niej i kleknął unosząc w jej stronę niedźwiedzią skórę. Zamarła na dłuższą chwilę. Pośpiesznie omiotła wzrokiem otoczenie, by upewnić się, ze nic jej się nie przewidziało. Po chwili była już pewna, że chodziło mu o nią. Poczuła się z tym dużo gorzej. Widziała twarze wpatrujące się w nią i oczekujące jej reakcji. A ona siedziała tam w bezruchu niczym kamienny posąg. Czuła jak policzki zalewają się szkarłatem. Nigdy się nie stresowała, więc co to miało być?  
_

 

_Eolla bezszelestnie podniosła się z pnia i popchnęła jej plecy. Potrzebowała takiego otrzeźwienia. Teraz stała nad elfem, którego widziała prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz z tak bliska. Spojrzała ponad tłumem na swojego ojca. Ghemiliyen zachęcająco skinął głową.  
_

 

_Wszystkie jej wnętrzności buntowały się przeciwko temu, ale kucnęła i pochwyciła podarunek, tym samym zgadzając się. Zobaczyła, jak podnosi na nią duże, miodowe oczy. Gorący pot oblał jej plecy. Podniósł się i pochwycił jej dłoń. Miał ciepłą rękę.  
_

  
_Nie potrafiła obejrzeć się na Aylagille. Rzuciła ukradkiem na Eollę, która uśmiechnęła się do niej szczerze._

 

 

 

 


	6. Przysięga

Bóg, który jej strzeże, ma czasami ręce splamione krwią.  
[Haruki Murikami]

Zwlekła się z łóżka, skoro świt. Ziewnęła i przeciągnęła się. Po wczorajszej jeździe była cała obolała. Spojrzała za siebie tęsknym wzrokiem, przeklinając się w duchu za czytanie do późna. Starała się nadrobić informację znane ludziom, te o historii zakonu i słynnej Andrasty. W końcu, dla dobra Inkwizycji, musiała przyjąć rolę Herolda Andrasty, a co za tym idzie znać swoje obowiązki. Zmarszczyła brwi, spoglądając na stos książek obok łóżka.

 

Cassandra z początku była bardzo sceptycznie nastawiona do użyczenia ich elfce. Jak się później okazało miała ku temu powód. Kobieta najzwyczajniej w świecie była pewna, że Dalijczycy nie umieją czytać. Gdy Zafirka wyjaśniła jej, że każdy z nich jest uczony tej sztuki od dziecka, spaliła buraka i wybąkała przeprosiny. Przez chwilę z groźnej Poszukiwaczki zmieniła się w osobę słodką i kobiecą. Jednak nie trwało to dłużej niż kilka sekund, po czym natychmiast wróciła do swojej naturalnej postawy. Pomimo braku przystępności ze strony Cassandry, Dalijka zdążyła ją polubić. Wiedziała, że mogła na niej polegać. W końcu chodziło o wspólne dobro. Odkąd ją poznała, kobieta ani razu jej nie zawiodła. Była bardzo sumienna. 

Rozejrzała się po pokoju półprzytomnym wzrokiem i skierowała w stronę okna. Słońce witało Azyl pieszcząc go delikatnymi promieniami. Przez mroźną noc śniegu tylko przybyło. Elfka już widziała siebie, zanurzającą buty w mokry i zimny puch. Wzdrygnęła się na te myśl. Pochyliła się nad miską z wodą i obmyła twarz. Spojrzała jeszcze ukradkiem na swoje odbicie w starym popękanym lusterku i poszła włożyć na siebie świeże ciuchy. Pachniały one wiatrem i mrozem, zresztą jak wszystko tutaj. Przygładziła starannie ubranie, rozglądając się wokół. 

Na szafce, obok szkicownika, leżała jej opaska. Bransoletka upleciona z rzemieni, w które uwinięto kilka brązowych włosów. Nie zauważyła jej wcześniej. Ktoś musiał jej zdjąć gdy leżała nieprzytomna i odnalazła ją dopiero teraz. Pogładziła je, drżącą ręką. Starała się nie rozpamiętywać przeszłości, nie miała na to czasu. Musiała wykonać swoje zadanie. Przez chwilę miała ochotę wrzucić ozdobę do kominka, albo zakopać pod warstwą śniegu. Zerknęła na nią jeszcze raz, załzawionymi oczyma. 

Miała jeszcze krótką chwilę, zanim Daana przyjdzie z posiłkiem. Opadła na drewno, przytulając bransoletę mocno do piersi. Po wybuchu poczuła ulgę z powodu jego śmierci. Jak mogła to zrobić. Cetus. Szloch wstrząsnął jej ciałem. Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że on nie odszedł na polowanie. Nie wróci, gdy ona zacznie tęsknić za bliskością jego ciała. Jego zapachem. Mieszanką ziół, drewna i mokrych traw. Jak mogła ucieszyć się z jego śmierci. Nie chciała małżeństwa z nim, z kimkolwiek. To nie był jeszcze czas. Może kiedyś zechciałaby takiego związania, nawet mógłby to być on. Ale uczucie odciążenia jakie towarzyszyło jej po zrozumieniu, że nie żyje... Była potworem... Nie było innego wyjaśnienia. Zatelepała się, szlochając jeszcze mocniej. 

Nagle czyjeś drobne i ciepłe palce przejechały po jej mokrych policzkach. Przez łzy nie potrafiła dostrzec kto wszedł do pomieszczenia. Delikatne ramiona objęły ją i wtuliły w siebie. Leżała tak przez krótką chwilę, dopóki zupełnie się nie wyciszyła.   
– Moja pani – spytała delikatnie Daana – Czy wszystko w porządku? – Jej twarz wyrażała przerażenie. Musiała ją porządnie wystraszyć. Pociągnęła lekko nosem.   
– Tak, chyba tak – wykrztusiła odsuwając się. Dziewczyna przyglądała się jej zatroskana.   
–Coś się stało Heroldzie?- zapytała, wpatrując się w nią szarymi oczami. Zafirka wstała z podłogi i obróciła się w stronę łóżka, na którym usiadła. Klepnęła lekko ręką na miejscu obok siebie.   
– Usiądź – Daana posłusznie przydreptała, choć jej mina wciąż była nietęga. Elfka miętoliła opaskę między palcami. W końcu ułożyła ją na dłoni i podała towarzyszce. 

Ta drżącymi rękami sięgnęła po nią, spoglądając jeszcze na Herold z niepewnością. Gdy zachęcająco kiwnęła głową, dziewczyna delikatnie ujęła przedmiot w dłonie przyglądając mu się badawczo.  
– Dostałam ją od mojego narzeczonego. Te brązowe nitki to jego włosy – szepnęła pomimo zaciśniętego gardła. Odetchnęła głęboko wpatrując się w dłonie dziewczyny. Daana była jedyną osobą w Azylu z którą mogła porozmawiać szczerze.   
– Jest niezwykła! – zafascynowała się – Czy ma jakieś znaczenie? – spytała zaciekawiona.  
– Takie bransoletki robimy dla osób które są nam bliskie – wyjaśniła – Cetus miał taką samą, tylko z moimi włosami. – Dziewczyna spojrzała zdezorientowana w twarz Herold.  
– Miał? – wykrztusiła.   
– Razem udaliśmy się na Konklawe. Nie pamiętam gdzie był w chwili wybuchu, nawet nie pamiętam jak doszło do wybuchu, ale jedyne co pamiętam, że był tam w środku – odrzekła obracając głowę w kierunku okna. Zacisnęła wargi. Poczuła się dużo lżej, gdy już to z siebie wyrzuciła.   
– Nie wiem nawet co powiedzieć pani – wyszeptała.   
– Jeśli chcesz możesz mi pomóc – rzekła zdecydowana. Daana przytaknęła żywiołowo głową. – Pozbądź się tej bransoletki, zniszcz, spal, zrób z nią co sama uważasz – zakończyła, sięgając po grzebień.   
– Jak sobie życzysz moja pani – zgodziła się z dziwną radością w głosie. Zafirka zwiesiła głowę.  
–Proszę, mów do mnie po imieniu – poprosiła łapiąc za pukiel włosów i starając się doprowadzić go do porządku. Daana w tym czasie podeszła i pochwyciła jej prawą dłoń. Spojrzała na nią ukradkiem  
– Lady Pentaghast kategorycznie zabroniła zwracać się do naszej Herold na „Ty". Zesłała cię sama Andrasta, pani! – Zafirka spojrzała na nią krytycznym wzrokiem.

 

Dopiero co zastała ją rozhisteryzowaną na podłodze ale wciąż uważała za jakąś wybrankę.  
– Wiemy, że jest ci ciężko po stracie bliskiej osoby, ale Stwórca nie wybrał ciebie, moja pani, bez powodu! Droga jest długa, a ścieżka ciemna – zanuciła ostatnie słowa i założyła na jej dłoń opaskę. Zafirka szarpnęła dłonią łypiąc na elfkę z lekkim wyrzutem. – Uważam, że to jest najodpowiedniejsze miejsce. Zawsze jak na to spojrzysz, pamiętaj o ofiarach wybuchu. I jaką łaską Andrasta obdarowała ciebie, Heroldzie – zakończyła przejmując grzebień i rozczesując jej włosy.

Elfka pogładziła delikatnie bransoletę, zastanawiając się nad słowami towarzyszki. Na wielką Mythal! Spalenie jej nic by nie dało. Brzemię jakie dźwigała pozostało by nadal. I wina. Musiała odpokutować i choć nie będzie to łatwe zadanie, zrobi wszystko by zniknęło zagrożenie dla mieszkańców Thedas. By mogli żyć w pokoju jak najdłużej. Właśnie tego się podjęła, akceptując miano Herolda Andrasty. To była jej przysięga.  
– Gotowe! – zawołała Daana.

***

Wszyscy czekali już przed bramą. Zafirka dobiegła do nich cała zziajana, ale na jej twarzy nie było już oznak wcześniejszej słabości. Z wielkim uśmiechem stanęła przed kompanami nadchodzącej podróży. Skrzyżowała ręce za plecami, delikatnie gładząc opaskę i przywitała się. Cassandra odpowiedziała profesjonalnym tonem, Varric uśmiechnął się szeroko i założył Biankę na plecy. Solas stał z boku i tylko delikatnie skinął głową. Stajenni przyprowadzili osiodłane wierzchowce.

Zafirka skrzywiła się w duchu na myśl o czekającej podróży w siodle. Mięśnie ud po wczorajszej jeździe krzyczały z bólu. Pogładziła Lagunę po łbie, podciągnęła się na strzemieniu i usiadła okrakiem. Chwyciła wodzę w dłoń, a drugą wolną ręką przymocowała woreczek z prowiantem do siodła. Sprawdziła jeszcze czy sztylety są na miejscu. 

Mieszkańcy wychodzili przed wioskę, ciepło żegnając Herold. Leliana wyrosła nagle, jak spod ziemi.  
– Jeden z naszych ludzi będzie na was czekał w stolicy. Zda wam raport sytuacyjny – rzekła na tyle cicho, by tylko elfka mogła ją usłyszeć. A i jej ciężko było zrozumieć. Zaraz za nią, przeciskając się przez dość pokaźny tłum, przeszła Józefina i Komendant Rutherford.   
– Pamiętaj, mówili o tobie złe rzeczy – powtórzyła ambasadorka. – Musisz pokazać im, jak bardzo się mylą.  
– Bo na pewno Lisiczka wygląda na niezwykle niebezpieczną! – zaśmiał się krasnolud, dosiadający masywnego gniadosza. Został natychmiast uciszony surowym spojrzeniem Cassandry.   
– Będzie dobrze! – powiedziała dość głośnym tonem elfka. Sama starała się uwierzyć w swoje słowa.- Wrócimy niedługo. – zakończyła. 

Skróciła wodzę i obróciła się w siodle spoglądając na swoich kompanów. Cullen podniósł rękę do jednego ze swoich ludzi, a ten zadął w róg sygnalizacyjny. Konie spłoszyły się i pognały galopem. Zafirka wcale nie zwalniała swojej klaczy. Zależało im na czasie. Zrównała się jedynie z siwkiem, dosiadanym przez Poszukiwaczkę. Kobieta z surowym spojrzeniem obróciła się na elfkę. Nie zatrzymując się, wskazała kierunek. Zafirka skierowała konia na wskazaną drogę, uważnie obserwując ścieżkę. Mroźny wiatr owiewał jej twarz i targał pojedyncze kosmyki włosów, które zdążyły wypaść z ciasno spiętej fryzury.

***

Nigdy nie przypuszczała, że kiedyś zobaczy to miasto. Gwar, zgiełk i mnóstwo ludzi, przeciskających się jeden obok drugiego. Stragany, pomniki, sklepy oraz świątynie i wiele, wiele domów. Tak, Val Royeux było bardzo żywym miastem. Kolorowe i pięknie wykonane budynki stanowiły niecodzienny widok. Zafirka przez chwilę nie mogła oderwać wzroku od pozłacanych zdobień budynków. Nigdy nie widziała czegoś podobnego. Jak oni mogą żyć w takim przepychu?

Orlesiańska szlachta. Barwne i krzykliwe stroje które nosili, przypominały elfce wiosenną łąkę pełną przeróżnych kwiatów, ich maski zaś były przerażające. Starała się nie zwracać na nie uwagi, lecz było to naprawdę ciężkie. Na każdym kroku widziała twarze, niczym stojących nieopodal marmurowych posągów. Jedna mimika. Nie potrafiła dostrzec ich prawdziwego wyrazu. A ludzkie oblicze przecież mówiło tak wiele o nich samych. Zastanawiała się, co tak bardzo chcieli ukryć, jednak zachowała to pytanie dla siebie. Przez kilka sekund miała ochotę zostać tam dłużej i naszkicować chociaż jednego mieszkańca. Już sięgała po węgiel, gdy obejrzał się na nią szlachcic z przerażająco uśmiechniętą maską. Natychmiast zmieniła zdanie.

Templariusze z zakonu. Wyglądali na bardzo groźnych. Mieli długie i na pewno ostre miecze, wytrzymała zbroja i dyscyplina. Komendant Cullen przy nich wydawał się być naprawdę przyjazną osobą. A teraz nie chcieli podlegać pod zakon. Miała nadzieję, że więcej ich nie zobaczy, choć i tak wiedziała, że to złudne marzenia.

Opuścili stolicę z większą ilością niewiadomych, niż mieli gdy do niej przybyli. Nie musieli zmieniać zdania zakonu na jej temat, bo czyn templariuszy wprawił wszystkich w osłupienie. Zakon przestawał być dawną potęgą i zaczął się sypać. Wszyscy w końcu to zauważą. Jednak mieli także dobre wieści, gdyż udało im się zwerbować dwie nowe, utalentowane osoby do inkwizycji. Jedna z nich właśnie siedziała z tyłu jej siodła, śmiejąc się co jakiś czas i podśpiewując pod nosem. Elfka z miasta, Sera.  
Druga zaś, magini Madame De Fer musiała dokończyć kilka spraw zanim wyruszy do Azylu.

***

Do Azylu mieli jeszcze pół dnia drogi. Przed nimi rozpościerał się tylko rzadki las a gdzieś daleko na horyzoncie widniało pasmo Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu. Stępowali, dając wierzchowcom trochę ochłonąć. Zafirka siedziała prosto, choć po dwóch dniach w podróży marzyła tylko o długim śnie i kąpieli, bo kurz i pył którym była oblepiona wcale nie polepszał warunków. Tuż za nią siedziała Sera, majtając nogami i śpiewając pod nosem dość wulgarną przyśpiewkę. Marzyła o chwili ciszy. Od wyruszenia słyszała tylko głos elfki. Przez jakiś czas odzywał się także Varric, ale zamilkł przyćmiony głośnym przebojem Sery. Cassandra zmierzyła ją uciszającym wzrokiem, lecz to wcale jej nie ruszyło. Może o tyle, by zaczęła śpiewać ciut głośniej. 

 

Wjechali na szerszą ścieżkę i tworząc dwójki przeszli do kłusu. Sera bąknęła coś o najbardziej niewygodnym chodzie konia, gdy Solas jadący ramię w ramię z Cassandrą uniósł rękę do góry. Pociągnęła lekko wodze i zatrzymała się tuż przed nimi.   
– O co chodzi? – zapytała Zafirka. Sera ześlizgnęła się na ziemię wołając:  
– No w końcu! Ile można czekać na przerwę! – Mag posłał jej chłodne spojrzenie.   
– Ciszej! – mruknął Varric dołączając do nich.  
– Solas wyczuł magię, niedaleko przed nami – wyjaśniła Cassandra, zabijając wzrokiem hałaśliwą elfkę. Zeszła z konia i natychmiast złapała za miecz.  
– Apostaci? – Herold skierowała pytanie do Solasa, choć patrzyła w przestrzeń nad jego głową.   
– Albo szczelina. Jeśli znamię nie zareaguje gdy podejdziemy bliżej, wtedy będziemy mieć pewność, że to apostaci. Może to być też pułapka– wyjaśnił.   
– Jest! – zawołała Sera – Wreszcie zobaczę o co ten cały krzyk! Skopmy tym demonom tyłki! – Varric i Zafirka wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. 

Konie zostawili na ścieżce, delikatnie przywiązując je do okolicznych drzew, by miały możliwość oswobodzenia się w razie zagrożenia. Szli w ciszy, co jakiś czas słychać było jedynie trzask gałązek spod ciężkich butów Cassandry. Mag prowadził pierwszy, podpierając się kosturem. Tuż za nim szła Poszukiwaczka, pośrodku Sera, a pochód zamykali Varric i Herold. Ta ostatnia uważnie spoglądała na korony drzew. Tak na wszelki wypadek. Co jakiś czas obracała się za siebie, mając wrażenie, jakoby ktoś ich śledził. Serze chyba udzieliły się jej nerwy, bo po chwili robiła dokładnie to samo. 

Solas nagle przystanął i obrócił się patrząc na znamię. Ono jednak ani drgnęło. Skinął głową i wskazał na wzniesienie przed nimi.  
– Nie sądzę, że mógłby to być apostata – wyjaśnił cicho. Wspinali się powoli pod górę  
– Jeśli to nie apostata ani nie szczelina, to co to? – zapytała Cassandra.  
– Myślę, że najlepszym wyjściem jest sprawdzenie co... – urwał nagle marszcząc brwi. Pochylił się i podniósł z ziemi mały przedmiot. Złapał natychmiast za kostur i zanim powiedział słowo, Zafirka stała już uzbrojona w dwa sztylety. Zza górki wyskoczyła spora grupa barbarzyńców. Awarowie.

Oblizała wargi i postawiła szerzej nogi. Za sobą usłyszała trzask gałązek. Zaklęła na głos. Sera już się obróciła napinając łuki wypuszczając pierwszą strzałę. Sadząc po odgłosie ciała padającego na ziemię,trafiła. Musiała się skupić na grupie przed nimi. Spojrzała z niepokojem na Solasa, stojącego na przodzie. Właśnie był w trakcie tworzenia zaklęcia obszarowego. Cassandra cofnęła się o kilka kroków. Słup ognia pojawił się znikąd, paląc grupę oprawców. Poszukiwaczka zajęła się wykańczaniem niedobitków.

Zafirka westchnęła uspokojona i obróciła się na pięcie skacząc na pierwszego. Mężczyzna krzyknął złowieszczo, lecz przez ułamek sekundy zawahał się, wpatrując w drobną elfkę. Nie spodziewał się takiego przeciwnika. Zafirka wykorzystała moment, uskoczyła w bok i wbiła sztylet głęboko pod żebra. Spojrzał na nią z przerażeniem, próbując odruchowo zatamować krew. Przygwoździła go do ziemi i wbiła sztylet w tył głowy. Gorąca jucha oblała jej ręce. Zostawiła martwe ciało i przeturlała się w kierunku krasnoluda otoczonego przez dzikie Awarki, które niczym drapieżniki okrążały ofiarę. Krzyki palonych żywcem zagłuszały jej kroki. Jeden cios ostrzem i ciało już osuwało się na ziemię. Varric nie czekając dłużej przedziurawił bełtem głowę kolejnej i z całej siły pchnął Bianką w brzuch ostatniej. Przytrzymał ją jeszcze stopą i wystrzelił prosto w czoło.

Zafirka przez chwilę zamarła .Obserwowała przerażoną twarz dziewczyny, zanim zginęła. Przypominała ją samą broniącą granic klanu. Zebrało jej się na wymioty. Na pewno wkroczyli na tereny Awarów. Usłyszała świst powietrza i obróciła się podnosząc sztylet w pozycji blokującej. Nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa. Stała niczym kołek, patrząc jak potężnie zbudowany dywersant zamachnął się na nią toporem. Błyskawica, która śmignęła tuż koło jej ucha zwaliła go z nóg. Nie tracąc czasu, który mag dla niej kupił, podeszła z uniesionym sztyletem. Osobnik dopiero oprzytomniał i wbił w nią czarne oczy. Nie ruszył się ani o milimetr. Elfka zawahała się przez moment. Mężczyzna podciął jej nogi a sztylety wyleciały gdzieś poza zasięg wzroku. Obróciła się na brzuch i zaczęła czołgać w kierunku leżącej broni.Niemal miała już jeden z nich w dłoni, gdy zobaczyła jak zaczyna się od niej oddalać. Barbarzyńca złapał ją za nogę i przyciągnął w swoją stronę. Obrócił uderzeniem w twarz i podniósł łapiąc za ubranie. Otrząsnęła się, czując wciąż pulsujący ból. Wisiała bezwładnie, wpatrując się w niego. Każdy z jej towarzyszy był zajęty. I tak zbyt bardzo jej pomogli. Uśmiechnęła się złowieszczo i uniosła nogi do góry oplatając szyję mężczyzny. Ścisnęła mocno.   
– Halam sahlin!* – krzyknęła sięgając za pas i wyjmując koziki. Szybkim ruchem wbiła jeden w oko. Mężczyzna krzyczał, lecz po chwili z jego ust wydobywało się tylko syczenie i bulgotanie. Podcięła mu gardło. Otwierał tylko usta jak ryba pozbawiona wody, a krew tryskała opryskując jej ubranie. 

Gdy znieruchomiał, zabrała broń, wytarła o nogawkę, podniosła sztylety i szybko wspięła się na stojące obok drzewo. Z gałęzi mogła ocenić, gdzie powinna pomóc. Varric i Sera stali obok siebie strzelając w herszta, który w tym czasie zajęty był Cassandrą. Mag stojący na uboczu posyłał zaklęcia na dwie zwinne Awarki,które dobrze się bawiły unikając na przemian błyskawic, kul ognia czy lodowych kolców. „Dług trzeba spłacić." Stwierdziła w myślach i przeskoczyła na gałę źobok a następnie miękko wylądowała przy boku elfa.  
– Ma serannas – podziękowała za ratunek sprzed chwili. Elf skinął głową  
– Nie ma za co da'mi* – uniosła brwi do góry, a następnie spojrzała na trzymane w dłoni ostrza. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, wyjęła z kieszeni proszek i sypnęła w kierunku dzikusek. Dym okrył całą przestrzeń dzielącą ich. Weszła w ciemność, zdając się na pozostałe zmysły. Wyciszyła się na uderzenia mieczy i skupiła na delikatnych, niemal bezszelestnych krokach. Skoczyła do przodu i w kilku susach znalazła się obok piegowatej kobiety. Szybkim ruchem wbiła sztylet prosto w klatkę piersiową, wolno opuszczając ciało na ziemię. Skupiła się na kolejnym odgłosie. Dziwnym trafem był daleko za nią. Dwa oddechy. Była koło maga, skradała się bardzo cicho. Po cofających się krokach, zrozumiała, że też ją usłyszał. Albo wyczuł. Kroki awarki przyśpieszyły. Atakowała. Elfka popędziła do przodu w kierunku odgłosów i błysku magii. Lodowaty podmuch wystrzelił, ale nie trafił. Kombinacje piruetów sprawiały wrażenie jakby tańczyła. Chyba miała z tego jakąś dziką satysfakcję. Cassandra i pozostali właśnie wykończyli przeciwnika i ich kroki niosły się echem po gęstym lesie. Awarka wyjęła sztylet i cicho podchodziła do pleców maga, lecz nie wiedziała, że elfy słyszą lepiej od ludzi. Zafirka złapała ją za włosy i pociągnęła w dół. Podczas walki, włosy muszą być spięte przy głowie albo można w nie włożyć kilkanaście ostrych igieł. Bynajmniej tak robiła elfka.Gdyby kogoś złapała pokusa pociągnięcia jej za nie, od razu by tego pożałował.Przyłożyła sztylet do smukłej szyi.

 

– Co jest w tej skrzynce ?– zapytała.Awarka się nie odzywała. Towarzysze podbiegli bliżej, mag podłożył dziwną szkatułkę pod zadarty nos. Zafirka pociągnęła mocniej i delikatnie nacięła skórę.   
– I tak mnie zabijecie. – odrzekła niemal płacząc. Elfka zdezorientowana spojrzała na Cassandrę, lecz wzmocniła uścisk.  
– Heroldzie, decyduj – odpowiedziała kobieta.   
– Będziesz mogła wrócić do swoich, jeśli nam powiesz co to jest i do czego służy. Ale jeśli nas okłamiesz...– nie dokończyła bo dziewczyna zaniosła się szlochem.  
– Demon Dumy. – wykrztusiła przez łzy – Jest w środku. Kiedyś dołączył do nas jakiś apostata i dał nam w prezencie – wyjaśniła.  
– Mag krwi – stwierdził Varric.   
– On zginął ale szkatułki używaliśmy dość często. Templariusze i apostaci czują magię i przychodzą do niej i możemy wtedy odebrać im ekwipunek – powiedziała.  
– Chyba raczej zabić i odebrać ekwipunek – naprostowała Cassandra.   
– Solas, czy ona mówi prawdę? Można zamknąć w pojemniku demona? Czy są wyczuwalne? – zapytała.  
– Jak najbardziej. Demony Dumy są potężne i ich moc emanuje w dużej odległości.Otwierając pojemnik, uwolnimy go. – odpowiedział. Elfka puściła dziewczynę,lecz ta nie poruszyła się nawet na chwilę.   
– Możesz iść – zachęciła ją. Awarka wstała i pognała przed siebie. Sera spojrzała na Herold taksującym wzrokiem.   
– Nie powinnaś jej puszczać – burknęła, a reszta ją poparła. Z wyjątkiem krasnoluda.  
– Przecież jej obiecałam. Chyba nie myśleliście, że ją okłamię? – Zafirka naburmuszyła się. I tak wystarczająco dużo osób dzisiaj zabiła. – Zresztą powinniśmy zająć się demonem–niespodzianką.  
– Co z nim zrobimy? – spytał krasnolud patrząc na pojemnik trzymany przez elfa, tak jakby miał zaraz wybuchnąć. – Może w Azylu znajdziemy sposób... – nie zdołał dokończyć gdy kobiety zaprotestowały jednocześnie.  
– Nie będziemy narażać Azylu –ucięła Cassandra.  
– Najlepszym wyjściem będzie zakończenie tego na miejscu – zaproponował mag.Elfka mu zawtórowała, choć wszystkie mięśnie i obite miejsca krzyczały na samą myśl o kolejnej jadce. Nawet nie chciała wiedzieć , jak bardzo czuć było od niej krwią i potem.   
– Sera, jednak będziesz miała okazję, by skopać demonowi tyłek – zwróciła się do niej, ale dziewczyna wcale nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.   
– Na tyłek Andrasty – krzyknęła kopiąc kamień. Cassandra wydała jęknie zadowolenia z tytułu obrażania oblubienicy Stwórcy.   
– Zaczynamy? – zapytała towarzyszy. Gdy każdy się zgodził obróciła się w stronę maga.  
– Wesołku, czyń honory – zawołał Varric chwytając mocniej kuszę. Solas postawił szkatułkę na ziemi i uniósł nad nią dłoń emanującą niebieskim światłem. 

*Halam sahlin : to koniec!   
* da'mi : małe ostrze


	7. Kiedy marzenia się rozpadają

_Zabawne, jak możliwości dodają skrzydeł. Zabawne, jak rzeczywistość ściąga z powrotem na ziemię._  
[Cat Patrick]

 

Opierała się łokciami o stół, wpatrując w nowo postawiony znacznik na mapie. Redcliffe. Josephine notowała coś na swojej podkładce, Leliana przeglądała listy a Cullen i Cassandra rozmawiali cicho o potrzebnym zaopatrzeniu na Zaziemie, dopisując co jakiś czas niezbędne przedmioty na listę.

 

Wrócili późnym wieczorem i jedyne co zdążyli zrobić, to napisać raporty. Zmęczona bitwą z Awarami a następnie z Demonem Dumy, poszła umyć obolałe ciało. Gdy weszła do ciepłej wody, wszystkie brudne rany otworzyły się, krwawiąc na nowo. Zignorowała ból, opierając głowę o ściankę wielkiej misy, wpatrując się w drewniany dach. Nawet przysnęła. Obudziła ją dopiero Daana życząca dobrej nocy.

 

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos ambasadorki. Wyciągała ku niej rękę, w której trzymała pergamin.  
– Szarżownicy Byka i sam Byk przybyli niedawno do Azylu – powiadomiła ją. Zafirka chwyciła raport i zaczęła czytać. – Żelazny Byk z wielką chęcią poznałby naszą Herold oraz Szpiegmistrzynię –zakończyła z wielkim uśmiechem na ustach i puściła oczko do Leliany. Ta oderwała na chwilę się od zajęć, zmierzyła przyjaciółkę lodowatym wzrokiem i wróciła do czytania. Zafirka oderwała się od raportu z nietęgą miną.  
– Qunari? – zapytała jakby nie dowierzając temu co czytała.  
– Tak, Żelazny Byk to qunari – potwierdził komendant. Obróciła na niego przerażone spojrzenie.  
– Taki z rogami? – Cullen uśmiechnął się delikatnie widząc jej minę. Przytaknął.  
– Nigdy nie widziałaś qunari? – spytał a Cassandra podeszła bliżej. Elfka zaprzeczyła głową.  
– Nie musisz się martwić. Z nas wszystkich tylko pan komendant miał przyjemność spotkać qunari – wyjaśniła Poszukiwaczka wracając do spisywania listy. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i zamyślony patrzył się na mapę. Zafirka miała przeczucie, że jego spotkanie z qunari nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. Leliana kaszlnęła znacząco. Podejrzewała, że ona także miała przyjemność spotkać jednego z nich.  
– Nawet nie miał rogów – odezwała się do niej Josephine.  
– Ale to był qunari – uparła się. Ambasador pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i naprostowała słowa Cassandry.  
– Tylko pan komendant i Leliana mieli ten zaszczyt by poznać qunari – odpowiedziała uśmiechając się znacząco do siostry Słowik.  
– Tak czy inaczej mamy teraz do załatwienia sprawę z Redcliffe. – Leliana podjęła wcześniejszy temat. – Wielka Zaklinaczka prosiła byśmy pomogli magom w Redcliffe, więc uważam, że moglibyśmy zbadać… – nie dokończyła bo Cullen przerwał jej dość ostrym tonem.  
– Do wzmocnienia Herold i zamknięcia wyłomu wystarczy moc templariuszy. – Zafirka uniosła brwi i oparła się na powrót na stole.

 

 

Słuchała uważnie ostrej wymiany zdań, zafascynowana nowymi emocjami, które okazywali. Ułożyła się wygodniej, obserwując jak ambasadorka z dyplomatycznym wyrazem twarzy staje po stronie przyjaciółki. Leliana jak zawsze stała z przyklejonym, delikatnym uśmiechem. Przerażała ją swoim zachowaniem. Wyglądała tak, jakby nałożyła maskę. Cassandra poparła komendanta, choć Zafirki wcale to nie dziwiło. Obserwowała jak kłócą się ostrymi słowami, raz po raz obracając głowę na danego rozmówcę. W klanie jak nic doszłoby do rękoczynów. To niezwykłe, że nie dawali do końca ponieść się emocjom. Po chwili każdy z nich umilkł i obrócili się na milczącą dotąd Herold. Zaczynała się przyzwyczajać, że ostatnie zdanie należało do niej. Choć i tak nie pomagało to nigdy w podjęciu decyzji. Spojrzała na towarzyszy a następnie utkwiła wzrok w znacznikach.

 

 

„Redcliffe czy Reduta Therinfal.” Czuła, że decyzja którą podejmie, będzie miała wpływ na nadchodzące miesiące. Przeczesała włosy i podniosła rękę nad mapę. Zdjęła znacznik z reduty. Leliana i Józefina odetchnęły spokojnie. Cullen posłał jej zawiedzione spojrzenie. Elfka uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco. Cassandra skinęła tylko delikatnie głową i zajęła się porządkowaniem znaczników w skrzynce.  
– Myślę, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie zorientowanie się w sytuacji. Skoro i tak musimy oczyścić Zaziemie to Redcliffe będzie nam po drodze. Nie musimy się rozdzielać. A gdy w Redcliffe nie będzie nic, co będzie wymagało uwagi inkwizycji udamy się do Therinfal- objaśniła. Przez chwilę każdy zajął się notowaniem.  
– Kogo zabierasz ze sobą na Zaziemię? – spytała Leliana. Zafirka zamyśliła się na moment.  
– Wszystkich. Cassandrę, Varrica, Solasa, Serę, Vivienne i Żelaznego Byka. – wymieniła licząc na palcach.- Myślę, że na miejscu moglibyśmy się rozdzielić na dwie grupy. Jedna utoruje drogę do Redcliffe , druga w przeciwnym kierunku oczyści trakt.  
– Będziesz potrzebowała więcej żołnierzy – stwierdził Cullen. Skinęła głową.  
– Musze iść z tobą do Redcliffe, więc musimy wskazać kogoś zaufanego, który będzie przewodził grupie od oczyszczania traktów. – zarządziła Poszukiwaczka.  
– Jakieś propozycję? – zapytała ze swoim Antiviańskim akcentem Josephine. Elfka utkwiła wzrok w komendancie, który speszony tym spojrzeniem oparł rękę o rękojeść miecza i wpatrzył się intensywnie w listy.  
– Heroldzie? – zapytała Cassandra zwracając na siebie uwagę. Zafirka obróciła się w jej stronę i odpowiedziała szybko.  
– Myślę, że jeśli chodzi o kogoś zaufanego to wysłanie tam komendanta Cullena będzie najlepszym wyjściem. – mówiła – Jeśli oczywiście się zgodzisz, komendancie – zwróciła się bezpośrednio do mężczyzny.  
– Tak, oczywiście – potwierdził ale wzrok miał zawieszony gdzieś na ścianie obok niej. Uniosła kąciki ust wysoko w górę. Chyba w końcu sam Fen’Harel ją porwie, za to celowe onieśmielanie.  
– To wszystko?-– spytała ambasadorka. Nim ktokolwiek zdążył się odezwać Leliana wtrąciła.  
– Przyszedł list do naszej Herold. Z Wolnych Marchii. – Elfka poczuła jak żołądek wywraca się jej do góry nogami. Odebrała list od kobiety i pośpiesznie go otworzyła.

 

Już na samym początku rozpoznała charakter pisma. Jej ręce zaczęły drżeć. Przeczytała list bardzo dokładnie i podniosła oczy znad kartki. Oddała ją Lelianie.  
– To nie do mnie – rzekła cicho, przełykając ślinę. – To do was. Od Opiekuna klanu. – Leliana zaczęła czytać, choć elfka miała dziwne wrażenie, że kobieta znała treść wszystkich przychodzących i wychodzących listów.

 

Zamilkła i posmutniała nieznacznie. Cieszyła się, że Pierwsza i zwiadowcy dotarli do klanu bezpiecznie, lecz inna sprawa nie dawała jej spokoju. Jej ojciec jak zwykle wolał udawać, że wciąż jest małą dziewczynką, która potrzebuje ciągłej troski. Nie sądziła, że dopuściłby się obrażania Inkwizycji. Jeśli coś jej zrobicie to przysięgam, że w tej waszej wiosce nie ostanie się kamień na kamieniu kiedy z wami skończę.  
– Chcesz odpisać coś twojemu opiekunowi? – zapytała ciepło Josephine.  
– Nie – odrzekła kręcąc głową. Cassandra, która właśnie kończyła czytać, zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Opiekunowie zawsze tak się martwią? – zapytała podając list Cullenowi.  
– Nie zawsze – odpowiedziała wolno, obserwując jak komendant studiuje list, coraz mocniej marszcząc brwi, aż w końcu odłożył kartkę i spojrzał na nią ukradkiem. – Chyba, że jest ojcem danej osoby – zakończyła. Wszyscy obrócili się na nią z niekrytym zdziwieniem. Wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Myślisz, że jeśli ja odpiszę to będzie dobrze o nas świadczyło? – zastanowiła się ambasadorka nie odwracając wzroku od podkładki.  
– Myślę, że tak. Lepiej zaakceptuje, gdy odpisze shemlenka niż shemlen – wyjaśniła uśmiechając się zawadiacko do mężczyzny. Ten opuścił głowę zmieszany i przeczesał dłonią po kręconych, jasnych włosach. Zaśmiała się w duchu. Spodziewała się takiej reakcji.

 

 

Z uśmiechem na ustach wyszła z pomieszczenia jako jedna z pierwszych i nie zastanawiając ani chwili dłużej ruszyła do miejsca, w którym miała spotkać się z Żelaznym Bykiem. Wcale nie przejmowała się tym, że nogi miała jak z waty. Ani tym, że ledwo oddychała ze stresu. Za dużo historii nasłuchała się o przerażających qunari, lecz gdy tylko przypominała sobie minę komendanta, gdy mówiono o nich, poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Był rosłym i silnym mężczyzną. Jeśli jego przerażały te istoty, to jak miała reagować tak mała elfka jak ona?

 

Zeszła po schodach i skierowała się w lewo. Minęła zakręt i spojrzała przed siebie. Nagle nogi wrosły jej w ziemie jak zaklęte. Stał tam mężczyzna… W sumie ciężko było nazwać go człowiekiem. Był co najmniej dwa razy większy i dwa razy szerszy od niej. Z głowy wystawały mu dwa rogi. Jeden z lewej, drugi z prawej. Naprawdę przypominał byka.

 

Podeszła wolnym krokiem przyglądając uważnie jak qunari śmieje się z młodego mężczyzny. Dopiero zauważyła otaczającą go grupę. Byli to zapewne Szarżownicy. Odetchnęła z ulgą i przyśpieszyła. Qunari obrócił się w jej stronę. Na jego dość przerażającej twarzy wykwitł uśmiech. Natychmiast przestał wyglądać upiornie. Elfka podeszła bliżej, odpowiadając nieśmiałym uśmiechem. Podszedł bliżej rozkładając potężne ręce.  
– A to musi być nasza szefowa. Herold Andrasty!- przywitał się. Stanęła przed, nim patrząc wysoko w górę na jego twarz. Naprawdę wysoko.  
– A ty to zapewne Żelazny Byk? – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. „Nie taki wilk straszny… W sumie to Byk.”  
– Rogi zawsze mnie zdradzają. – Elfka zaśmiała się w głos. Kiwnął głową i zaprowadził ją do Szarżowników. Przedstawił jej każdego po kolei, aż zatrzymał się na młodym i pięknym mężczyźnie. Nie był przystojny. Miał kobiecą urodę. Piękny tevinterczyk, o imieniu Krem.

 

Krem miał dość luźne podejście do swojego przywódcy i nie omieszkał mu wytknąć matki, której qunari nie znał. Widziała ich zaledwie chwilę, lecz czuła, że są naprawdę zgraną grupą i przysłużą się Inkwizycji.

 

 

Pożegnała się z Bykiem, tłumacząc pilnym obowiązkiem a tak naprawdę skierowała się do chatki na chwilę wytchnienia. Była już niedaleko celu, gdy dobiegło ją wołanie.  
– Heroldzie! Wielmożna Herold! Heroldzie Andrasty! – Elfka obróciła się widząc za sobą biegnącego mężczyznę z dzieckiem na rękach, może sześcioletnim, z tyłu za nimi dreptała kobieta. Zapewne uchodźcy, wnioskując po ich wyglądzie.  
– Słucham? – zapytała cicho, starając się utrzymać uśmiech na twarzy.

 

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się tuż przed nią łapiąc oddech. Przez chwilę tylko wpatrywał się w nią, zdezorientowany. Zafirka dokładnie wiedziała co właśnie robił. Przyglądał się vallaslin na jej twarzy. Widziała jak jego oczy błądzą po zielonych liniach tworzących koronę drzewa na jej czole. Nabrała ją dzika ochota, by ściąć grzywkę aż do samych oczu. Kobieta, która podeszła, szturchnęła swojego partnera.

– Pani moja – wykrztusił tym razem patrząc jej w oczy. – Czy mogłabyś pobłogosławić nas i Zahila? – spytał podchodząc bliżej. Elfka zrobiła krok do tyłu zaskoczona. „ Na najwspanialszą Mythal, dlaczego teraz?” Spojrzała w dół, na trzymane w rękach dziecko. Spośród ciemnej czupryny wystawały szpiczaste uszy.  
– To elf – stwierdziła, spoglądając na nich podejrzliwie.  
– Tak pani, znaleźliśmy go w lesie przed wybuchem. Nigdy nie mogliśmy mieć swojego dziecka, więc zabraliśmy go do siebie. – wyjaśnił wystraszony.  
– Ktoś go porzucił. Samego, w lesie – wykrztusiła kobieta kręcąc głową. Elfka wzięła głębszy oddech. Ciekawe, czy zdawali sobie sprawę, że Dalijczycy porzucali tylko dzieci obdarzone magią, jeśli mieli już wystarczającą ich liczbę. Na szczęście jej klan nie zostawiał nigdy dziecka na pastwę losu, odsyłając do innego klanu lub do kręgu.

 

– Pobłogosławisz nas Pani? – spytał dobitniej. Elfka rozejrzała się szybko licząc na jakąś pomoc. Nikogo ze znajomych twarzy nie widziała w pobliżu. Kilku ludzi zatrzymało się by popatrzeć co się dzieje. „Pamiętaj o inkwizycji.” Powtarzała w głowie. Cassandra i Josephine będą z niej dumne, jeśli to zrobi. Na szybko wymyśliła plan. Zdjęła rękawiczkę z lewej dłoni, odsłaniając zielone światło. Ludzie spojrzeli z zachwytem na rękę. Uniosła ją nad ich głowy i rzekła:

 

– Błogosławię was w imię Andrasty… – zawahała się na moment –… niech jej dobroć i łaska będą przy was w tych… mrocznych czasach. – zakończyła i nałożyła szybko rękawiczkę starając się wycofać. Złapali ją za ramię i dziękowali jeszcze przez dobrych parę minut.  
W końcu mogła już obrócić się i iść do pokoju. Czekało ją przygotowywanie do podróży na Zaziemie.

 

– Wybranka Andrasty – usłyszała obok siebie znajomy głos. Przewróciła oczami, licząc by nie była to kolejna prośba o błogosławieństwo. Obróciła się w bok i zamarła. – Błogosławiona bohaterka, która nas wszystkich ocali – mówił Solas. Poczuła jak rumieniec wstępuje jej na twarz. Gdyby tylko nie patrzył bezpośrednio w jej oczy. Na chwilę wbiła wzrok w stopy. Bose stopy. Pomimo, że wychowywała się w lesie, w życiu by nie chciała chodzić boso w to zimno. „Jak mógł stać tak prosto w taki mróz bez butów”. Chyba powinna odpowiedzieć na pytanie. Uniosła głowę do góry. Błękitne jak niebo. Zimny pot wstąpił jej na plecy. „Skup się na rozmowie.” Skarciła się w duchu.  
– Nie prosiłam się o to – zaczęła zbyt cienkim głosem – Ale ktoś musi zamknąć wyłom.  
– I do tego szlachetna – dodał. Elfka spojrzała na niego uparcie milcząc. Właściwie nie wiedziała, czy czasem z niej nie kpił. Chyba zauważył jej niepewną minę, bo po chwili dodał.  
– Zastanawiasz się, czy z ciebie nie drwię. Te czasy sprawiły, że ludzie są bardziej cyniczni. – Obrócił się i odszedł kawałek dalej, wpatrując się w niebo. Z zaciekawieniem obserwowała jego ruchy. Łatwiej jej było wpatrywać się w plecy.

 

– Zagłębiałem się w Pustkę w starożytnych ruinach i polach walki, by poznać marzenia zaginionych cywilizacji. – mówił. Niepewnym krokiem podeszła bliżej. – Widziałem jak duchy odgrywają krwawe wojny z odległej przeszłości, te słynne i te zapomniane. – Wsłuchała się w spokojny głos, sama się przy tym rozluźniając.

 

Przez moment zastanawiała się, czy mogłaby sobie to wyobrazić, lecz on obrócił się w jej stronę, patrząc w jej oczy. Natychmiast cały jej spokój wyparował. Zaczęła robić młynek dłońmi, starając się ukryć lęk.  
– Każda Wojna ma bohaterów. Ciekawi mnie, jaką bohaterką ty zostaniesz – zapytał. Przygryzła wargi, myśląc nad zadanym pytaniem. Lecz tak naprawdę, zaciekawiła ją zupełnie inna rzecz i nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie spytać.  
– Co masz na myśli mówiąc ruiny i pola walki? – Zdawało jej się, że kącik jego ust uniósł się lekko do góry. A może tylko jej się zdawało? I tak była zszokowana, że wytrzymała krótką chwilę, nie uciekając wzrokiem po budynkach. „ Zaraz. Czy on wyszedł z tego domku? Mieszkał tuż obok niej i tego nie wiedziała?” Zastanowiła się przez moment. I tyle było z kontaktu wzrokowego. Nie odważyła się zrobić tego ponownie, ale wsłuchała się w to co mówił.

 

– Każda budowla, która przetrwa próbę czasu, ma własną historię. Każde pole walki jest przesiąknięte śmiercią. Miejsca te przyciągają duchy, które napierają na Zasłonę i osłabiają barierę miedzy światami. Kiedy śnię w takich miejscach, zagłębiam się w Pustkę. Odnajduje wspomnienia, których nie widział nikt z żywych. – zakończył. Zastanowiła się nad jego słowami, wpatrując się intensywnie w jego naszyjnik. Podniosła głowę i zapytała zaciekawiona.

 

– Zasypiasz pośrodku starych ruin? Czy to bezpieczne? – Przez moment zdawało jej się, że jego oczy zmieniły kolor na jeszcze jaśniejszy. Refleks światła lub przewidzenie.  
– Oczywiście, że się zabezpieczam. A olbrzymim pająkom– niekontrolowanie się wzdrygnęła i zestresowana spuściła wzrok – wystarczy zostawić trochę jedzenia, żeby dały ci spokój.- zakończył mag. Uśmiechnęła się szerzej. Eolla na pewno zamęczyłaby go swoimi pytaniami. Zawsze chciała spotkać prawdziwego śniącego. Mogła dla niej dowiedzieć się więcej.  
– Nigdy nie słyszałam, żeby ktoś zawędrował tak daleko w Pustkę. To niezwykłe – wykrztusiła. Tak, to naprawdę było niesamowite. Wychowywana przez maga i mając za przyjaciółkę obdarzoną magią słyszała wiele opowieści o Pustce od małej elfki. Lecz nigdy takich jak te.

 

– Dziękuję. Z oczywistych przyczyn, nie jest to popularna dziedzina badań. Nie tak widowiskowa, jak ogień i błyskawice. Na nic innego nie zamieniłbym tego dreszczu związanego ze znalezieniem reliktu sprzed tysiącleci. – mówił z delikatnym uśmiechem. I na pewno to nie były przewidzenia. Uśmiechał się! Varric wisiał jej srebrniaka. Obiecał, że każdy kto sprawi, że Wesołek się uśmiechnie, dostanie od niego srebrniaka. – Zostanę zatem, przynajmniej do czasu zamknięcia Wyłomu – zakończył z powagą. Widocznie uśmiech to było bardzo rzadkie i krótkie zjawisko u niego.

– Czego nie byłeś pewien? – zdziwiła się. Miała dziką ochotę obejrzeć się za siebie, sprawdzając, czy nie ma nigdzie w pobliżu krasnoluda. Coś czuła, że nie uwierzy jej na słowo w to, czego dokonała.  
– Jestem magiem i odstępcą otoczonym przez siły Zakonu, ale nie chroni mnie boski znak, tak jak ciebie. – mówił. – Cassandra jest wobec mnie pobłażliwa, ale chyba rozumiesz moją ostrożność.- Przytaknęła głową. Słońce wyszło akurat zza chmur, przyjemnie ocieplając Azyl. Nie żeby ktoś narzekał na brak światła. Zielona dziura w sklepieniu wystarczająco oświetlała otoczenie.

– Chcesz pomóc – zaczęła. – Nie pozwolę by wykorzystali to przeciwko tobie– powiedziała, zanim tak naprawdę zastanowiła się jak to może brzmieć. Poczuła jak rumieniec wstępuje na jej poliki.  
– Jak ich powstrzymasz? – zapytał ciszej. Liczyła, że jednak nie usłyszał.  
– Wszystkimi dostępnymi środkami – odrzekła i wstrzymała oddech. To brzmiało o wiele gorzej. Poczerwieniała bardziej. Ciekawe, czy jakby spojrzała w lustro to czy odróżniłaby kolor twarzy od włosów. Elf uniósł brwi, wyraźnie zdziwiony taką odpowiedzią. „Mythal spraw bym zniknęła” błagała w myślach.  
– Dziękuję – usłyszała. Zdziwiona podniosła głowę. Nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. – Miejmy nadzieję, że magowie lub templariusze zdołają pomóc w zamknięciu wyłomu – rzekł, po czym zamilkł.

Spojrzała w Wyłom ponad nią. Wpatrzyła się w sam jego środek. Czuła jakby potężny wir mógł ją dosięgnąć z tej odległości. Choć bardzo chciała się wycofać, wpatrywała się w intensywną zieleń. Grunt jakby osunął się jej spod stóp. Zrobiła krok do tyłu, otrząsając się. Stała wciąż w tym samym miejscu, lecz Solasa nie było nigdzie w pobliżu. Musiał wrócić do siebie. Obróciła się na pięcie, kierując kroki w stronę chatki. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę nad odbytą rozmową. Nigdy by się nie spodziewała, że ktoś tak niepozorny może posiadać tak ogromny zasób wiedzy na temat Pustki. Pamiętała, że Cassandra coś wspominała na ten temat, lecz gdyby nie to nagłe spotkanie nie odważyłaby się podejść i porozmawiać. Teraz wie, co powinna napisać w liście do Eolli. Będzie to pierwsza rzecz jaką zrobi, po spakowaniu się.

 

 

***

 

  
Bacznie obserwowała jak komendant i Poszukiwaczka pilnują wyprawiających się w drogę żołnierzy. Już od kilku dni siedziała jak na szpilkach, nie mogąc doczekać się podróży. Torba z prowiantem leżała tuż obok niej, a ona sama siedziała oparta o ogrodzenie, ze szkicownikiem na kolanach. Rysowała dwójkę ludzi, stojących tuż przed nią. Sera skakała obok niej, rzucając kulki śniegu ponad bramę licząc, że w kogoś trafi. A gdy tylko jej się udawało, uciekała chowając się za Cullenem. Mężczyzna starał się nie zwracać uwagi na hałaśliwą elfkę, ale Cassandra w końcu nie wytrzymała i poszła na sam początek zastępu jeźdźców, byleby znaleźć się jak najdalej od elfki.

 

Zafirka zawisła nad szkicownikiem, zawiedziona że jeden z jej modeli zniknął z pola widzenia. Skupiła się na drugiej osobie, gdy zimny puch plasnął na jej twarz. Uniosła głowę, marszcząc brwi. Sera ukryła się za plecami komendanta. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem i wróciła do rysunku. Delikatnym ruchem szkicowała zbroję mężczyzny.

 

Gdy już kończyła kolejna śnieżka trafiła w ogrodzenie nad nią rozsypując się. Resztki wleciały za jej kołnierz. Podskoczyła jak oparzona, próbując wytrzepać lodowe drobinki, lecz pod wpływem ciepła jej ciała stopniały. Sera zaśmiała się widząc jej niezgrabne ruchy.  
Elfka wrzuciła szkicownik do torby i rzuciła się na pierwszą zaspę. Ulepiła kulkę i przymierzyła się do strzału. Sera chichotała, chowając się za komendantem.  
– Cullen! – zawołała. Mężczyzna obrócił się w jej stronę. Kiwnęła ręką, by przesunął się kawałek. Liczyła, że zrobi to bez zbędnych pytań i na całe nieszczęście dla Sery, uczynił to niemal natychmiastowo. Chyba naprawdę miał jej dość.

 

Śnieżka trafiła prosto w nierówno ściętą grzywkę elfki. Zafirka natychmiastowo obróciła się i ślizgając po lodzie, pobiegła do przodu a tuż obok niej śmigały tylko kulki. Obróciła się do tyłu by wyrzucić kolejną. Trafiła bezbłędnie. Zaśmiała się wpadając na masywną postać. Upadła na śnieg zdziwiona. Żelazny Byk wyciągnął ku niej rękę i pomógł jej wstać. Uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie, kiwając głową. Z głuchym plaśnięciem pocisk ze śniegu wylądował na jego torsie. Uniósł głowę do góry, ściągnął olbrzymi topór z pleców i postawił go pod ścianę.  
– Który się odważył? – wykrzyknął. Wszyscy z powagą spojrzeli w jego stronę. Miał donośny głos i wzbudzał strach w większości inkwizycyjnych wojów. Kilku cofnęło się, starając gdzieś ukryć.

 

– To Sera– podpowiedziała Zafirka. Qunari sięgnął w dół i w swoich potężnych dłoniach formował olbrzymią kulę. Zauważyła kątem oka, jak Cullen pośpiesznym krokiem oddala się w stronę swojego wierzchowca. Byk wziął rozmach i rzucił w elfkę. Nawet nie uciekała. Skuliła się zasłaniając twarz dłońmi. Pod wpływem uderzenia upadła metr dalej. Wstała cała w śniegu ale wciąż chichocząc. Pochyliła się szykując rewanż. Ciche plaśnięcie w tył głowy. Nie dowierzała, że ktoś jeszcze dołączył się do ich bitwy. Obróciła się, patrząc zszokowana na Varrica. Krasnolud wykorzystując jej dezorientację posłał kolejnych kilka kulek, które idealnie trafiły w jej brzuch. W końcu był świetnym strzelcem.  
Raz po raz pośród gradu małych kulek pojawiała się jedna olbrzymia kuleczka i niech Sylaise czuwa nad tym kogo trafiała. Cała zziębnięta i mokra wbiegła pod samą bramę Azylu, przez którą właśnie przechodziło dwóch magów, szykujących się do drogi. Wpadła ślizgiem miedzy nich, uciekając przed olbrzymią śnieżką Byka. Niestety nie spodziewała się, że ktoś zablokuje jej jedyną drogę ucieczki.

 

Obejrzała się, patrząc jak kula szybuje niebezpiecznie szybko w jej stronę. Solas zdziwiony jej wtargnięciem podążył za jej wzrokiem, lecz to Vivienne zareagowała natychmiastowo. Stworzyła magiczną tarczę, o którą kula się odbiła. Obróciła się na elfkę karcącym, wzrokiem a następnie z podniesioną głową i niezwykle dostojnymi ruchami odeszła w stronę czekających rumaków. Elf podał jej rękę. Przez chwilę zawahała się, lecz podała mu swoją przemoczoną i lodowatą dłoń. Jego była tak ciepła i delikatna. Poczuła prąd, przechodzący po wierzchu dłoni. Zapewne jego magia. Podziękowała i tuż za nim skierowała się w stronę koni, pochwyciwszy po drodze swoją torbę. Gdy podeszła do Laguny, usłyszała za sobą stukot kopyt. Obróciła się, nakładając na siebie ciepły płaszcz. Tuż przed nią, na olbrzymim siwku siedziała Cassandra, obdarzając ją taksującym spojrzeniem.  
– Herold Andrasty, bawiąca się w śniegu jak dziecko… – zaczęła surowym tonem. Elfka skuliła się szczelniej się opatulając.  
– Daj jej spokój– wtrącił się Varric – Świetnie się bawiliśmy, co nie lisiczko?- zapytał. Nie zwracał uwagi na to, że Cassandra zabijała go wzrokiem. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się promiennie do towarzysza.

***

 

Ilekroć wracała na Zaziemie, czuła się od razu lepiej. Wszędzie zieleń, drzewa, wzgórza i jeziora. W odróżnieniu od klimatu Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu, u podnóży których znajdował się Azyl. Wreszcie mogła pozbyć się futrzastych warstw, które spowalniały jej ruchy. Zaziemie było ciepłe.

Rozstali się z grupą Cullena w której znajdował się Byk, Vivienne i Varric oraz kilkunastu żołnierzy inkwizycji i ruszyli krętą ścieżką w stronę Redcliffe. Nie zaszli daleko, gdy jej znamię rozbłysło ostrzegawczo. Zostawili konie i skierowali się na poszukiwanie szczeliny. Zaczęła nabierać w tym wprawy i używała swojego znamienia jak kompasu. Sprawdzała, w którą stronę ból zaczyna narastać a w którą słabnąć, a gdy byli blisko rozbłyskiwała coraz mocniej.

 

Wprawiła sztylety w ruch podcinając boki i nie zatrzymując się nawet na chwilę, a gdy znajdowała okazję wpływała na szczelinę rozpraszając tym demony. Zamknęła którąś z kolei szczelinę i mogli spokojnie ruszać w drogę. Gdzieś na horyzoncie dostrzegła wieżę. Cassandra potwierdziła, że zbliżają się powoli do celu. Byli pół godziny drogi od miejsca rozstania z drugą grupą. Trasa zapowiadała się być tylko opanowana przez demony i jeśli nie będzie to demon dumy, na samo jego wspomnienie wzdrygnęła się, powinni szybko dotrzeć do miasta.

 

Kłusowali, co jakiś czas rozglądając się na boki. Przed nimi wznosiło się niewysokie wzgórze. Zwolnili do stępa, nasłuchując. Nie chcieli natknąć się na większą grupę. Sera kichnęła tak niespodziewanie, że dwa konie, jej i Zafirki, zerwały się gwałtownie. Szybko je zatrzymały, obracając się do maga i Cassandry. Ta posłała Serze lodowate spojrzenie.  
– Całe Zaziemie już cię słyszało – fuknęła do niej. Solas uniósł dłoń do góry.  
– Czuję obcą magię. – zawiadomił.  
– Czuję obcą babę – przedrzeźniła go Sera, pokazując mu język.  
Cassandra spojrzała na nią najbardziej morderczym wzrokiem, jakim tylko potrafiła, lecz dziewczyna obróciła się w siodle do Zafirki i palnęła tylko:  
– Dlaczego bierzesz z nami tych nudziarzy? – Elfka zatrzymała się, wpatrując w las i podnosząc palec do ust. Solas miał rację. Ktoś tam był. Powoli zsunęła się z konia łapiąc za sztylety. Pozostali ruszyli za nią. Na polanie stała liczna grupa bandytów, zatrzymująca właśnie wóz. Zafirka kucnęła przyglądając się zdarzeniu.

 

– Nie przejedziemy – wyszeptała Cassandra stojąca obok.- Musimy zrobić większy łuk. – Skinęła głową, wciąż wpatrując się jak bandyci przeszukują starsze małżeństwo. Tuż za nimi stały dwie dziewczyny. Jedna mogła mieć z piętnaście lat a druga dziesięć. Któryś z łupieżców złapał starszą i przycisnął do wozu. Jej ojciec zrobił krok do przodu lecz kolejny z nich przyłożył mu nóż do szyi. Elfka z całej siły zacisnęła dłonie na sztyletach i wstała. Sera złapała ją za dłoń ciągnąc w dół, ale wyrwała rękę. Mag złapał ją za ramię.  
– Nie damy sobie rady. Mają maga – wskazał palcem na stojącego z boku mężczyznę z kosturem w dłoni.  
– A my mamy ciebie – fuknęła dygocząc ze wściekłości.  
– Jest nas za mało Lavellan – syknęła Cassandra. Zafirka obróciła się w jej stronę a ogień tańczył w jej oczach – Gdy nasi pozostali żołnierze przybędą, zajmiemy się nimi. – Zafirka obserwowała, jak mężczyzna rozdziera dziewczynie sukienkę. Słyszała jej stłumiony krzyk. Wyrwała ramię z uścisku elfa i wyskoczyła z lasu. Usłyszała jeszcze soczyste przekleństwo Sery. Wpadła między nich, obracając się szybko. Nawet nie wiedzieli co się dzieje i już padali z rozciętymi brzuchami.

  
Drogę do nastolatki przedarła błyskawica, obalając kilku na ziemię. Skoczyła na niedoszłego oprawcę dziewczynki i wbiła mu sztylet szyję. W napływie wściekłości przejechała nim prawie dookoła głowy. Nawet nie wiedział, co się stało. Krew zalała wszystko dookoła, najbardziej jednak twarz elfki. Dziewczynka zemdlała, spadając na ziemię.  
Elfka poczuła, że jeden z nich łapie ją za włosy. Nawet się nie broniła. Wzmocnił uścisk i zaraz tego pożałował. Puścił jej warkocz z krzykiem patrząc na krwawiącą rękę. Szybkie cięcie, prosto w serce. Obrót do kolejnego, który padł zanim do niego doskoczyła. To Sera, celnym trafieniem w głowę położyła jej przeciwnika.

Rozejrzała się przez kilka sekund. Poszukiwaczka osłaniała się tarczą, co jakiś czas torując sobie drogę mieczem. Sera starała się pomagać, wybijając otaczających ją wrogów, choć kilku podchodziło do niej wolnym krokiem. Solas był zajęty walcząc z magiem. To była walka daleko dystansowa, ale jakże zjawiskowa.

Przed elfką znikąd wyrosło trzech mężczyzn. Odskoczyła do tyłu i ślizgnęła się bokiem, podcinając łydki pierwszemu. Drugi, gdy tylko wstała, dostał z rękojeści w twarz wypluwając kilka zębów. Zdążył jednak machnąć mieczem w stronę jej ramienia. Delikatnie rozdarł ubranie i przeciął skórę. Syknęła i wbiła mu miecz w brzuch.

Gdzieś mignęła jej postać mężczyzny, ojca dziewczynek, niosącego córkę. Obróciła się prosto na ostrze bandyty. Uskoczyła w bok, zawróciła się i podcięła mu nogi. Szybkie cięcie w gardło i pognała do Cassandry, wskakując na plecy jednemu z cięższych mężczyzn. Ostrze przejechało po krtani a krew sączyła się. Nawet spływała jej po nogach. „Dość dziwne”

Nie zastanawiając się dłużej wycofała się do tyłu. Solas właśnie zamroził maga a Poszukiwaczka przeciążyła wojownika, przydeptując go stopą. Elfka poczuła jak nogi jej miękną. Nie miała pojęcia dlaczego. Głuchy trzask łamanych żeber. Wszyscy zabici. Uśmiechnęła się i ruszyła przed siebie.

 

Adrenalina która dotąd buzowała w jej ciele zniknęła. W jej głowie zaszumiało. Usłyszała wołanie Sery. Obróciła się w jej stronę. Stała dość daleko ale widziała jej przerażony wzrok. Z boku, choć jakby z oddali usłyszała kolejny łagodny głos. Elf. Kolejny obrót i uczucie tępego bólu w boku, tuż pod żebrami.  
– Jak się czujesz? – spytała Cassandra.  
– Jest dobrze– rzekła. Poczuła nagle potworne zimno. Zatoczyła się. Elf złapał ja chroniąc przed upadkiem. Ułożył ją delikatnie na ziemi dociskając jej dłoń do brzucha.  
– Co się dzieje? – Cassandra stanęła nad nimi pochylając się.  
– Dostała – odpowiedziała jej Sera stojąca nad głową.  
– Poważnie –dodał elf  
– W obozie niedaleko są uzdrowiciele z inkwizycji – powiedziała Cassandra.  
– Zostań z nią– zlecił Serze. – Udamy się po pomoc– Sera zaprzeczyła.  
– Jesteś magiem! Musisz jej choć trochę pomóc. Utrzymaj ją przy życiu.- zakończyła Cassandra błagalnie i razem z Serą pognały do koni.

 

Zafirka przechyliła głowę za nimi, choć dźwięki docierały jakby z oddali. Obróciła głowę w stronę elfa. Zabawne, jak człowiek w takich chwilach potrafi dostrzegać szczegóły. Blizna na jego czole. Piegi w kolorze słońca, na kościstych policzkach. Zaśmiała się i kaszlnęła. Nie wiedziała, że miał piegi. Chyba coś mówił do niej raz po raz spoglądając na ranę. Chyba starał się ją zasklepić. Czuła łaskotanie i przyjemne ciepło magii. Spojrzał jej w oczy wciąż coś powtarzając. Nie wiedziała, czy leżała na jego ramieniu godzinę czy minutę. Wpatrywała się w intensywny szafir jego oczu i po raz pierwszy nie bała się ich. Ból stał się otępiający.  
– Hahren*? – rzuciła w powietrze a jej wizję pochłonęła ciemność.

 

 

 

 

 

* hahren – starszy.


	8. A Ci których czcimy są najgorsi ze wszystkich

_Nie było ich ze mną i nie widzieli, jak bardzo cierpiał ten wilk. Nie znali jego emocji, a ja - tak. To stworzenie wcale nie było złe. Miało nie tylko zęby i pazury, ale też serce, które biło tak jak moje. Nie, wilk nie był zupełnym potworem, nawet jeśli jego pan tak go wytresował [Jennifer Estep]_

Drżała. Jej twarz była biała niczym śnieg. Trzymał ją w ramionach delikatnie, niczym porcelanę. Nie chciał zrobić jej większej krzywdy, niż doznała. Oddychała szybko, chrapliwie. Czerwień włosów zlewała się z krwią. Jej ofiar i własną. Wpatrywała się w niego wielkimi oczami w kolorze szmaragdu. Jej usta rozchylały się wolno. Starała się coś powiedzieć.

 

Uniósł dłoń nad rozcięciem sięgając po magię. Zaczęło się zasklepiać, lecz elfka straciła dużo krwi. Nie wiedział, kiedy została ranna. Jak długo walczyła, zanim uświadomiła sobie, że jest okaleczona? Podniósł na moment głowę. Ludzie którym uratowała życie właśnie odjeżdżali, nie obdarzając jej spojrzeniem, nie mówiąc nawet o podziękowaniu.

 

– Hahren? – Jej drżący głos przerwał ciszę. Odwrócił się w jej stronę. Zielone oczy błądziły po otoczeniu. Nie wiedział, czy mówiła do niego czy majaczyła. Podłożył dłoń pod jej rozpaloną głowę, by unieść ją wyżej. Przelewała mu się przez ręce. Powieki opadły, zasłaniając szmaragd jej oczu. Ułożył ją na trawie, z dala od miejsca potyczki. Pamiętał jak zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy.

 

***

Cassandra wpuściła go do środka, by zbadał magiczną anomalię na dłoni więźnia. Wszedł powolnym krokiem, podniósł delikatnie głowę i zmrużył oczy. Była tam. Jedyna ocalała z wybuchu na konklawe. Największy błąd jaki popełnił. Skaza w jego planie. Elfka.

 

Nieprzytomna leżała w samym środku lochów, telepiąc się z zimna. Pokryta błotem, skulona i przemoczona przyciskała naznaczoną dłoń do piersi, wbijając paznokcie w skórę. Pochylił się nad nią i złapał za jej chudą, bladą rękę. Pociągnął ku sobie, może trochę zbyt mocno. Wystraszona obcym dotykiem, szarpnęła ręką i odsunęła się nieznacznie. Uniosła wolno głowę a czerwone włosy spłynęły do tyłu, odsłaniając twarz.

 

Dalijka. Vallaslin Mythal, widniejący na czole, od razu zdradzał jej pochodzenie. Kącik jego ust uniósł się do góry. Los z niego szydził. Jego osobista pomyłka, naznaczona ku czci Mythal.

 

Błądziła wzrokiem przez chwilę po otoczeniu, gdy jej głowa odchyliła się niebezpiecznie w tył, uderzając o posadzkę. Drgnęła, kiedy znów podniósł jej dłoń, lecz tym razem pozostała nieprzytomna. Znamię zaświeciło, a zieleń odbijała się w jego chłodnym spojrzeniu. Nosiła kotwicę. Skierował ku niej wzrok, zastanawiając się nad przeniesieniem znamienia do siebie. Leżała nieprzytomna, łatwe morderstwo. Nawet nie wiedziałaby. Śmierć we śnie nie byłaby bolesna. Znał na to wiele sposobów. Powiedziałby, że znamię ją zabiło. Nawet odetchnęliby z ulgą, gdyby pozbył się dla nich uciążliwego balastu. Następnie by zniknął. I miałby kotwicę dla siebie.

Nikłe szanse, by mogło się powieść. Nie chciał ryzykować utraty cennego znamienia. Zmarszczył brwi, siadając ostrożnie tuż obok. Położył naznaczoną dłoń na swoim kolanie, zastanawiając się jak to się stało, że to właśnie ona nosiła je na ręce. Wszystko poszło nie tak. Obmyślał wiele wariantów tego, co mogło pójść źle, ale takiego nie brał pod uwagę.

 

Znamię rozświetliło się gwałtownie. Elfka krzyknęła, cofając rękę. Wtuliła ją w siebie, szlochając. Wtedy zamarł po raz pierwszy. Płakała z bólu. Była rozgorączkowana i osłabiona. Wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma. Pochwycił ponownie jej dłoń. Musiał złagodzić objawy kotwicy. Była mu potrzebna żywa.

 

Z jej spierzchniętych ust wydobył się dźwięk. Mamrotała pojedyncze literki. Magia, którą jej posłał przyniosła ukojenie, miał taką nadzieję. Gorączka ustąpiła, lecz teraz jej ciało było lodowate. Podniósł się wolno i narzucił na nią swój płaszcz, okrywając dokładnie. Kotwica aktywowała się ponownie. Wpatrywał się w grymas bólu na jej twarzy, zastanawiając się jak tak młoda i drobna istota mogła przetrwać w Pustce, a co dopiero się z niej wydostać. Śmiertelniczka wykazała się zaskakującą wolą przetrwania, skoro nadal oddychała.

 

Przez kilka kolejnych dni, gdy przychodził do niej, zauważał znaczne postępy w jej stanie. Jej skóra przybrała zdrowych barw, nawet ktoś o nią zadbał. Umył jej twarz i włosy oraz zmienił ubranie. Uklęknął koło niej odsłaniając włosy z twarzy, sprawdzając przy tym temperaturę. Zamarł po raz drugi. Wbiła w niego przenikliwe spojrzenie, ogromne oczy o intensywnych barwach. Oczy współczesnych elfów wyglądały inaczej, skutek ewolucji czy śmiertelności? Nie potrafił oderwać od nich wzroku. Odwróciła głowę na bok i przymknęła powieki, na powrót zasypiając.

 

Chwycił delikatnie jej dłoń rozprowadzając kojącą magię. Jej oddech się uspokoił. Był już pewien, że przetrwa następne dni bez pomocy. Wreszcie mógł odetchnąć. Potrzebował znamienia na nadchodzące miesiące, a to znaczyło, że musiał ją utrzymać przy życiu. Ścisnął mocniej jej dłoń. To była jego ostatnia wizyta u chorej elfki.

***

Rozdarł jej koszulę do połowy. Musiał ocenić obrażenia. Elfka jakby oprzytomniała, próbując osłonić nagi brzuch, rozdrapując tym samym część świeżo zasklepionej rany. Odsunął delikatniej jej dłoń na bok. Los się do niej uśmiechnął, ostrze nie uszkodziło żadnego narządu. Ponownie uniósł dłoń, by naprawić jej szkodę. Była taka niewinna, ufna.

 

Odkąd Inkwizycja przyjęła ją jako jedną ze swoich, błogosławioną, poruszała się po Azylu zbyt swobodnie, nieuzbrojona i całkowicie rozproszona. Wystarczyło, by zdrajca pragnący jej śmierci przebrał się za jednego z żołnierzy i miałby ją podaną jak na tacy. Ufała otaczającym ją ludziom, choć nic o nich nie wiedziała. Była tak młoda i tak naiwna.

***

Cassandra wysłała go by sprawdził szczelinę, wraz z dzieckiem kamienia. Nie był on najlepszym towarzyszem, lecz apostacie, którym się stał, nie robiło to żadnej różnicy. Szczelina nie reagowała na jego magię. Wtedy właśnie zobaczył ją znów. Mieli napływ kolejnej fali demonów ze szczeliny. Wskoczyła tuż obok niego. Zaskoczyła go swoją ruchliwością, płynnymi i szybkimi ruchami.

 

Chwycił jej dłoń, tak jak zawsze to robił w lochu i przyłożył kotwicę do szczeliny. Jakby należała do niego. Czuł, że się opiera, stara się wyrwać dłoń, lecz trzymał ją wciąż w żelaznym uścisku. Wiedział, że podoła zadaniu, lecz musiał udawać zaskoczonego. Wyrwała rękę z jego uścisku, wpatrując się w mieszaniną strachu i oburzenia. Widziała go pierwszy raz.

– Co zrobiłeś? – Jej głos brzmiał inaczej, niż bełkot który słyszał kilka dni wcześniej.  
Bawiła go jej mina kiedy przyglądała się swojej kotwicy, podczas gdy apostata tłumaczył jej co się stało. Czuł jej ciekawskie spojrzenie na swojej twarzy, jej wzrok uważnie badający jego obliczę. Domyślił się, że zdziwił ją brak vallaslin i tego tak bardzo poszukiwała. Nie wątpiła w jego słowa. Kiedy jej się przedstawił, słuchała bardzo uważnie.  
– On chce powiedzieć: „Nie pozwoliłem, by to znamię zabiło cię gdy spałaś” – wtrącił Durgen’len* Na jej twarzy wymalowało się przerażenie. Wiedział, że karciła się za swoją nieostrożność. Znał tę minę.  
Jednak bardzo szybko podjęła wątek rozmowy. Apostata odpowiadał na jej pytania. Patrzyła na nich wszystkich z dozą zaufania. Odwracała plecami, przyjmując jak znajomych. Mógł zabić ją w każdej chwili, gdyby nie była mu tak bardzo potrzebna. Uśmiechnęła się wdzięcznie do niego. Była bardzo naiwna.

***

 

Czekał wraz z nią na powrót Cassandry. Przytrzymał jej głowę, pochylając bukłak z wodą i nawilżając jej zaschnięte usta. Straciła dużo krwi, mimo wszystko był potrzebny uzdrowiciel. Oblał pozostałości z jej bluzki wodą i przyłożył do gorącego czoła.  
– Mamae? Na mara sa an**? – załkała. Cofnął rękę, przysłuchując się, lecz milczała.  
Dopiero w takiej chwili uświadomił sobie jak niewiele o niej wiedział. Jak bardzo młoda była? Nie, im mniej o niej wiedział, tym lepiej dla niego. Większy zasób informacji na jej temat mógłby prowadzić do akceptacji jej jako osoby. A na to nie mógł sobie pozwolić, było tylko znamię. Jedyny powód, dla którego pozwolił jej wciąż oddychać.

 

Musiał pilnować jej w każdej chwili a to wiązało się z częstym przebywaniem w jej okolicy. Na jego szczęście nie była skora do nawiązywania z nim bliższego kontaktu. Nawet starała się go unikać. Podczas tych nielicznych okazji gdy mogli porozmawiać, wydawała się być nawet wystraszona jego obecnością.

 

Pomimo osobistej niechęci, jaką darzyła jego osobę, umiała słuchać. Nie kłóciła się z nim i nie udowadniała swoich racji. Słuchała, bez lęku z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Zaciekawienie malowało się na jej twarzy.

 

Dalijczycy, których miał nieszczęście spotkać byli krytycznie do niego nastawieni, a gdy próbował przedstawić im swoją wersje wydarzeń, natychmiast spotykał się z protestami i wyzwiskami. Wydawała się być zupełnie inna od elfów, z którymi przyszło jej się wychowywać. Słuchała go niezwykle uważnie, ani razu nie krytykując. Było to zachowanie nietypowe.

 

Otarł pot z jej czoła zatrzymując dłoń się o sekundę za długo. Wtuliła głowę w jego chłodną rękę. Szukała chłodu. Zamarł. Jej skora była tak miękka. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na chwilę słabości. Odjął rękę złapał za kawałek materiały i pokrył go lodem. Ochłodził jej głowę, ponownie przyglądając się liniom na jej czole. Nie potrafił pojąć jak mogli nakładać je sobie z własnej woli, choć dobrze znał odpowiedź.

 

***

Klękała przed starym, zaszronionym drzewem. Szeptała coś pod nosem z uniesionymi rękoma. Obserwował ją z bezpiecznej odległości. Wiedział co robiła. Modliła się do Mythal. Była tak nieświadoma, lecz robiła to z taką gorliwością, że kapłani Zakonu mogli się przy niej schować. Naprawdę wierzyła w Mythal. W każdego z Evanuris. To było tak niedorzeczne, ale jednocześnie przykre. Przed każdą wyprawą i po każdym powrocie do Azylu odwiedzała dąb, składając modły do swojej bogini.

 

Wymykała się w sekrecie przed Cassandrą. Kobietą, która z jego omyłki uczyniła symbol religijny. Herold Andrasty. Znak, dzięki któremu Inkwizycja mogła się rozrosnąć i trwać. Była czczona przez ludzi, błagających o jej błogosławieństwo. Wierzących w jej boskość. Wszyscy tak nieświadomi i ślepo zapatrzeni w religię. W wybrankę Andrasty. W skazę na jego planie. Była ich cudem a jego błędem, lecz także szansą.

 

***

Usłyszał głosy dochodzące z daleka. Odetchnął z ulgą. Lód na szmatce roztopił się niemal całkowicie. Oczyścił jej twarz z zaschniętej krwi i pochylił się by obejrzeć ranę. Wyczuł zapach, na który wcześniej nie zwracał uwagi. Pachniała drzewami, wiosennym wiatrem i mieszaniną traw. Wdychał zapach, łaknął więcej. Nie potrafił przestać. Bestia w jego wnętrzu obudziła się z rykiem. Obsesja utrzymania jej przy życiu, zmieniła się w coś innego. Palące pragnienie. A na to nie mógł pozwolić.

Wstał gwałtownie, obracając się w kierunku dźwięku. To nie był Cassandra i nikt z Inkwizycji. Grupa ex-templariuszy zmierzała w ich stronę. Apostata z nieprzytomnym łotrzykiem u boku nie miał szans. Lecz nie był tylko magiem. Ruszyl w ich stronę, gdy usłyszał cichy głos.  
– Solas? – Elfka poderwała się gwałtownie. Syknęła łapiąc za ranę. – Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę– wyszeptała słabym głosem. Kucnął tuż obok i podłożył pod głowę dłoń.  
– Spokojnie. Jestem tuż obok – rzekł. Rozległ się krzyk za jego plecami, szarpnęła głową oglądając się w ich stronę. Na jej twarzy wykwitło przerażenie. – Lavellan – starał się skupić na sobie jej spojrzenie, lecz wpatrywała się wciąż na nadciągającą grupę. – Zafirka, spójrz na mnie – zaczął spokojnie. Zdziwiona wpatrzyła się w jego oczy z ufnością. – A teraz śpij – wyszeptał. Jej głowa opadła bezwładnie. Ułożył ją na trawie i gwałtownie obrócił się w stronę nacierających templariuszy. Żadnych świadków.

Wilk zerwał się z łańcucha, wystawiając kły. Warknął cicho skacząc na nieświadome niczego ofiary.

 

 

 

*  
Durgen’len – dziecko kamienia, krasnolud.

Mamae? Na mara sa an? – Mamo? Gdzie jesteś?


	9. I krew powoli stygnie.

_Co mnie nie zabiję... lepiej niech zacznie uciekać. [Cassandra Clare]_

 

Liście na koronach drzew, poruszane delikatnym wiatrem, mieniły się wszystkimi odcieniami zieleni.  
Przyjemnie ciepłe promienie słońca przebijały się przez gałęzie, ogrzewając twarz elfki. Biegła przez las, zdyszana, a czerwona czupryna wzburzona przez pęd sprawiała wrażenie jakby płonęła. Zgięła kolana i skoczyła prosto w ramiona chłopaka. Miał długie brązowe włosy, miodowe oczy i był dość szeroki w barkach, jak na elfie standardy. Spojrzała mu prosto w twarz, obejrzała dokładnie znajomy vallaslin Falon’Dina. Jego zapach. Elf pachniał drewnem, mokrą trawą… Wtuliła się w niego jeszcze raz, by po chwili ponownie się przyjrzeć.

– Żyjesz – wykrztusiła przez łzy. Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
– Oczywiście że tak – odpowiedział zaskoczony, swoim głębokim głosem – Czemu miałoby być inaczej? – zdziwił się. Zafirka oddaliła się od Cetusa na nieznaczną odległość. Rozejrzała się po znajomym otoczeniu. Lasy nieopodal Wycome. Poderwała nerwowo lewą dłoń i dokładnie ją obejrzała, lecz ta nie miała na sobie zielonego rozcięcia.

– Dobrze się czujesz Zaf? – spytał marszcząc brwi. Elfka zadrżała, nie potrafiła zrozumieć, czy to wszystko jej się przyśniło. Stanęła na palcach i musnęła jego ciepłe usta. Był tak żywy.  
– Zaf? – spytał niepewnie delikatnie unosząc jej podbródek – Coś się dzieje?

– Powiedz mi co się dzieje. Co z konklawe? – Elf uniósł brwi jeszcze wyżej. Po chwili odchrząknął.  
– Wszystko dobrze, zdaliśmy raport. Ta ich shemlenka znalazła wyjście z sytuacji…– urwał nagle.- Nie pamiętasz?- widziała, że był zaniepokojony jej zachowaniem, ale wciąż nie rozumiała.  
– Kiedy wróciliśmy? – zapytała. Poczuła jak grunt zaczyna osuwać jej się pod nogami.  
– Tydzień temu. Może Eolla powinna sprawdzić czy na pewno jesteś zdrowa? – Zafirka opadła na ziemie. Przytuliła kolana do piersi. Czyli to wszystko, to był sen? To wszystko jej się przyśniło? Cassandra, Varric, Józefina , Cullen, Leliana? Inkwizycja? Wybuch? Poczuła dziwne ukłucie w sercu. Ten sen był tak realistyczny, że zatęskniła za towarzyszami. Bitwa na śnieżki. Żelazny Byk, Sera…

Cetus żyje! Czemu się nie cieszysz? Zapytała sama siebie. Elf kucnął tuż obok niej, ściskając ją za ramię. Martwił się. Wzięła głęboki oddech. Musi przeanalizować sen. Na spokojnie.  
– Już pamiętam. Chwilowa zaćma. – Wyszczerzyła zęby. Złapał ją za rękę pomagając jej wstać, lecz mózg podesłał jej zupełnie inny obraz. Leżała na śniegu, wokół niej było niezwykle zimno, dziwny biały puch a ktoś podawał jej dłoń. Przyjemnie ciepłą dłoń. Mrugnęła szybko i poderwała się w górę. Zdecydowanie za szybko. Zakręciło jej się w głowie.

– Powinnaś wrócić na swoją trasę – polecił. Zdziwiła się. Elf parsknął krótko, odgarnął jej włosy za ucho i rzekł.  
– Na trasę patrolu, niezdaro. – Skinęła głową. Tak patrol. Jaki? Dlaczego nie pamiętała nic z powrotu do klanu? Ani ostatniego tygodnia w klanie. Coś się nie zgadzało.

Przecież była wolna. Teraz wróciła do swojej klatki. Jak to się stało? Czy to było możliwe? Spojrzała wyczekującym wzrokiem na swoją rękę. Rana rozdarła się w znajomy sposób, ból ostry niczym miliony sztyletów tnących jeden punkt. Oczekiwała tego. Nawet się nie zgięła ani nie krzyknęła.  
Jeśli to był sen, to czy to oznacza, że majaczy? Może zaczęła wariować i naprawdę wybuch nigdy nie miał miejsca?  
Czuła na sobie wzrok, jednak pozostała nieruchomo. Przed sobą ujrzała twarz o błękitnych oczach, która mówiła do niej spokojnie. Przełknęła ślinę. Senel?

– Gdzie jest opiekun? – rzuciła w powietrze, wpatrzona w szafir spojrzenia. Elfi mag. Solas. Pochylał się nad nią. Coś się wydarzyło. Kiedyś. Przyłożyła dłoń do czoła, ale nie potrafiła odróżnić, która z wizji była prawdziwa.  
– W klanie – odpowiedział.  
– A gdzie jest klan? – zapytała. Czuła narastający ból. Elf milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, zaciskając dłonie w pięść.  
– Musimy patrolować – burknął odwracając się tyłem. Otworzyła szerzej oczy  
– Klanu tu nie ma prawda?- zapytała chwytając go za ramię i obracając w swoją stronę.  
Nie odzywał się. Wiedziała, że miała rację. Ból omamiał jej zmysły. Spojrzała w dół a z jej brzucha wyciekała strużka krwi. Teraz pamiętała.

– Jestem ranna, a ty nie jesteś prawdziwy. Umieram? Dlatego się pojawiłeś? – zapytała. Wpatrywał się w nią kamienną twarzą. Miała rację.  
– Możesz ze mną zostać. Już na zawsze. – uśmiechnął się czule i wyciągnął do niej rękę.  
– Chciałabym Cet, naprawdę. Ale myślę, że bardziej jestem potrzebna tam. – odpowiedziała ze łzami w oczach, odtrącając jego dłoń. Teraz bardziej przypominał cień wspomnień niż mężczyznę. Poszarzał, jego twarz była niewyraźna.  
– Jakoś sobie poradzą. Jeśli tam pójdziesz, będziesz cierpieć bardziej. – odezwał się. Łzy spływały po policzkach, lecz cofnęła się o kilka kroków.  
– Jestem dla nich Heroldem Andrasty, nadzieją, nie mogę ich teraz zostawić. Potrzebujemy siebie nawzajem. Potrzebuje ich. – wykrztusiła. Zaprzeczył i spojrzał błagalnie. – Jesteś jego duchem? – zapytała, starając się oddychać równo.  
– A chciałabyś? – spytał. Odwróciła się i pobiegła, nie patrząc za siebie. Nie chciała.

 

Otworzyła oczy, łapiąc głęboki wdech. Leżała w namiocie i była pewna, że tym razem nie śniła. Obróciła lekko głowę, starając się wyłapać dźwięki dochodzące zza namioty. Szybkie kroki, stłumione rozmowy, stukot kopyt, szum traw targanych wiatrem. Byli na Zaziemiu.

Fala bólu w okolicy podbrzusza sprawiła, iż zerwała się gwałtownie. Instynktownie chwyciła się za bok i syknęła, wstrzymując oddech. Spojrzała w dół. Ktoś zmienił jej ubranie, kiedy leżała nieprzytomna. Delikatny, szary materiał z którego zrobiony był strój, przylegał do jej ciała. Odpięła kilka posrebrzanych guzików bluzki i spojrzała na idealnie biały bandaż. Odsłoniła większą jego część. Widziała tylko podłużną, świeżo zagojoną bliznę. Ktoś naprawdę postarał się, aby szybko ją zagoić. Nie było śladu po szyciu. Użyto do tego magii, to pewne.

Przerzuciła rozpuszczone włosy na plecy. Ktokolwiek się nią zajmował, wyplątał z jej warkocza igiełki i rozplótł go. Rozejrzała się po namiocie. Przyjrzała się zielonej, parującej papce postawionej tuż obok jej śpiwora. Wydzielała intensywny ziołowy zapach. To znak, że Uzdrowiciel dotarł do obozu.

 

Odetchnęła spokojnie i podniosła się bardzo powoli. Tępy ból powrócił, lecz starała się go ignorować. W jej głowie zawirowało. Wolnym krokiem przeszła do wyjścia. Odsłoniła płótno, wychylając głowę.

Na zewnątrz panował gwar. Ludzie z symbolem Inkwizycji na zbrojach, biegali pośpiesznie, każdy w inną stronę. Przy ognisku siedzieli jej towarzysze. Milczeli, wpatrując się w ogień, jakby czekając na coś. Uśmiechnęła się na ich widok. . Zrobiła kilka kroków do przodu. Gdy była niedaleko przyśpieszyła nieznacznie, ale rana zapiekła niemiłosiernie. Syknęła, kuląc się. Cassandra jako pierwsza podniosła głowę. Reszta drużyny podążyła za jej wzrokiem. Żelazny Byk podniósł się i ciężkim krokiem ruszył ku elfce, a gdy był blisko chwycił ją ostrożnie w ramiona. Pisnęła, gwałtownie oderwana od ziemi, lecz po chwili poczuła przyjemne ciepło w piersi, widząc ich wszystkich… Cassandra delikatnie uśmiechnęła się do niej. Ujrzała dziwny błysk w jej oczach. Czekała na nią. Wszyscy czekali.

– Heroldzie – przywitała się Poszukiwaczka. Zafirka skinęła ku niej głową. Przeniósł ją w stronę ogniska i odstawił delikatnie tuż obok blondwłosej elfki. Sera dała jej kuksańca w ramię.  
– Sierota– rzekła ze śmiechem. – Nigdy więcej nas tak nie strasz – dodała z nietypową dla siebie powagą. Elfka zaśmiała się cicho, i spojrzała ponad ogień, na Varrica.

Krasnolud uśmiechnął się, podniósł z pniaka, i ruszył w jej kierunku. Obróciła głowę. Solas stał w oddali, podpierając się swoim kosturem. Przypatrywał się jej. Gdy podchwyciła jego spojrzenie, skinął do niej głową. Uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Musiała pamiętać, by później podziękować mu za pomoc. Kolejny raz. Brakowało tu jedynie Vivienne, lecz wcale się tym nie przejęła.

– Lisiczko – Varric poklepał ją po plecach. – Zostawiam cię na chwile samą, a ty mało się nie przekręciłaś.  
Elfka parsknęła śmiechem.  
– Heroldzie, cieszę się, że stoisz już na nogach – usłyszała za sobą. Obróciła się niemal wpadając na szpiegmistrzynię. – Pilnie potrzebujemy cię na naradzie. Mamy sprawę nie cierpiącą zwłoki – wyjaśniła ciszej.  
– Daj jej odetchnąć – wybronił ją Varric – Przecież dopiero wstała. Leliana wbiła w nią naglący wzrok.  
– Nic mi nie jest. – odrzekła. Cullen, który zapewne przyszedł za kobietą, zatrzymał się między nimi.  
– Powinien obejrzeć ją uzdrowiciel – poparł krasnoluda. Zdziwiła się takim obrotem spraw.  
– Wiesz przecież, że to pilna sprawa. Nie zajmie nam to długo – uparła się i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi.

Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał raz na jedną, raz na drugą, ale się nie odezwał. Cassandra poderwała się, złapała elfkę za ramię i delikatnie popchnęła w stronę namiotów.  
– Nie ma mowy. Herold musi być w pełni sprawna– rzuciła do Leliany i wolnym krokiem poszły tam, skąd przyszła.  
– Wiesz co jest tak pilnego? – zapytała.  
– Porozmawiamy o tym później. Najważniejsze jest to, abyś wyzdrowiała i zamknęła Wyłom – zakończyła.

Tym razem w namiocie przebywała nieznana jej dotąd, ciemnowłosa kobieta.  
– Właśnie cię szukałam– rzuciła oschle. Pociągnęła ją do legowiska i dość brutalnie usadziła. Podniosła jej bluzkę i odwinęła bandaż.  
– Stoisz na nogach, to znaczy, że wszystko w porządku – stwierdziła mówiąc bardziej do siebie, niż do nich. Złapała za miskę z wciąż parującą substancją i zanurzyła w niej dłoń, by posmarować ranę.  
Przyjemnie chłodna substancja złagodziła ból, lecz pachniała niezwykle intensywnie.  
Cassandra odkaszlnęła.  
– Ile dni byłam nieprzytomna? – zwróciła się do niej.  
– Będziesz zaskoczona, gdy powiem, że wczoraj miałaś wypadek? – Elfka spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Sama jestem w szoku, że już stoisz na nogach – odpowiedziała Poszukiwaczka.  
– A Leliana, co tutaj robi? Nie powinna być w Azylu?  
– Leliana planuje razem z nami udać się… – zamilkła nagle spoglądając nieufnie na uzdrowicielkę. – Na naradzie. Dasz radę dojść sama do namiotu komendanta, czy kogoś podesłać? –  
– Dam. Zaraz przyjdę – przytaknęła, odwracając wzrok i zamykając oczy.

 

Wciąż kręciło jej się w głowie. Uzdrowicielka bez ostrzeżenia otworzyła jej powiekę, spoglądając w oko. Mruknęła coś do siebie i wyciągnęła ręce dziewczyny przed siebie, sprawdzając ich reakcje.  
– Miałaś dużo szczęścia – zaczęła suchym głosem. – Ostrze nie uszkodziło żadnego narządu, ale weszło głęboko pod żebra. W krótkim czasie traciłaś dużo krwi. Kolejne twoje szczęście, że miałaś ze sobą maga, choć trochę obeznanego w leczeniu. – Zafirka przytaknęła. Dobrze o tym wiedziała – Tak właściwie, większość roboty z posklejaniem cię w całość wykonał właśnie on – odrzekła chłodno. Elfka miała dziwne wrażenie że nie zaimponował tym kobiecie, a tylko ją rozdrażnił, choć nie wiedziała do końca czemu.

 

– Zrobił coś źle? – zapytała przechylając głowę, a włosy opadły na drugi bok.  
– Oczywiście, że nie. Gdyby nie jego interwencja, nie wytrzymałabyś, aż mnie do ciebie przyprowadzą. – burknęła. – Na pewno nie powiedzieli ci też, że niósł cię przez część drogi, byśmy szybciej do ciebie dotarli, prawda? – Zafirka spoglądała na nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Nie, tego się nie spodziewała. Wbiła wzrok w ścianę. – Chcesz usłyszeć dobrą radę? Takich ludzi trzymaj blisko siebie. Możesz już iść. Mam dużo poważniejsze przypadki – fuknęła na pożegnanie i ruszyła, chwytając maść pod pachę. Elfka pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Czyli jednak po prostu taka była. Przynajmniej nie biła się w pierś ani nie kłaniała do ziemi na jej widok.

Droga do namiotu komendanta zajęła jej dosyć długo. Nawet nie przez dokuczliwy ból, ale przez zaczepiających ją żołnierzy, radujących się na widok jej osoby. Jeden z nich, nie wiedziała który, zagrodził jej drogę. Pochylił głowę i uderzył pięścią w pierś.  
– Moja pani, Andrasta naprawdę nad tobą czuwa. Nie dała umrzeć swojej wysłanniczce. Heroldzie, nich Stwórca zawsze nas tobą czuwa – rzekł i obrócił się, odchodząc kaczym chodem.

Została sama z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, zastanawiając się nad tym co usłyszała, w niemym zdziwieniu. Właśnie mężczyzna, którego widziała prawdopodobnie pierwszy raz w życiu, stwierdził, że nie żyjąca od stuleci kobieta, obdarzona szczególną uwagą jakiegoś Stwórcy, uratowała ją swoją niebiańską mocą. Shemleni wszystko opierali na swojej religii? Nawet czyny innych ludzi umniejszali na rzecz większej siły? Gdyby nie mag i uzdrowicielka, a szczególnie mag, to byłaby już zapewne martwa. Gdyby nie bardzo pilna narada już poszłaby mu podziękować. Chociaż nie wiedziała, jakie są zwyczaje u ludzi. A może jednak by nie poszła. Wiązało się to z ryzykiem nagłego zająknięcia w połowie zdania albo nie powiedzeniem niczego.

Otrząsnęła się dopiero, gdy jej uwagę przykuł jeden ze zwiadowców, wybiegający z ogromnego namiotu. Weszła do środka. Zdziwiła ją niezwykła przestrzeń wnętrza. Pośrodku stał stół, uderzająco podobny do tego z Azylu, lecz dwa razy mniejszy. Na nim leżała tak, samo podobna rozmiarem, mapa Thedas. Cassandra, Leliana i Cullen stali na swoich miejscach. Brakowało jedynie Josephine. Na pewno została w Azylu, pilnując spraw Inkwizycji. Szpiegmistrzyni uważnie studiowała mapę, lecz usłyszawszy jej kroki, podniosła wzrok w jej kierunku.  
– Dobrze, że już jesteś, Heroldzie – rzekła, posyłając jej krótkie spojrzenie i wróciła do poprzedniej czynności.  
– Jak się czujesz? – zapytał Cullen, spoglądając na nią z nad raportu.  
– W pełnej gotowości. – Wyprostowała się zbyt gwałtownie. Złapała się za bok, sycząc z bólu.  
– Nie do końca pełnej– skwitowała Cassandra.

Komendant parsknął cicho, starając się zachować powagę. Usilnie próbował zasłonić uniesiony kącik ust. Wyruszenie w teren najwidoczniej mu służyło, ponieważ przestał wyglądać na ponurego ważniaka, a zaczął w miarę sympatycznie, jak na niego. W świetle przebijającym się przez materiał, widziała wyraźniej niż w ciemnej i ponurej komnacie w Azylu. Obejrzała ukradkiem jego twarz, brązowe oczy śledzące tekst, kilkudniowy zarost, mocno zbudowaną szczękę i bliznę nad prawym kącikiem ust. Przystojny. Zauważyła i zarumieniła się lekko. Odwróciła się, próbując skupić wzrok na czymkolwiek, dopóki nie zauważyła Leliany, wbijającej w nią spojrzenie z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

„Nie, to wcale nie tak, że wpatruje się pana komendanta maślanymi oczami. Po prostu ma ładną twarz” Starała się wymyśleć jakąś wymówkę, lecz ostatecznie postanowiła uparcie milczeć. W końcu kobieta opuściła wzrok na kartkę, a następnie podała ją wbiegającemu zwiadowcy.  
– Kiedy będziesz gotowa do drogi? – spytała, chowając ręce za plecami. Elfka omiotła spojrzeniem mapę.  
– Gotowa do Redcliffe? – zmarszczyła brwi. Wiedziała, że mieli tam niedokończoną sprawę.  
– Nie. – Leliana ucięła szybko – Dostaliśmy pilne wezwanie o pomoc. Tuż po tym, jak wyruszyliście. Musiałam was zawiadomić osobiście.  
– Od kogo? – zdziwiła się.  
– Niemal w tym samym czasie dotarły listy z Wycome i… – zrobiła krótką pauzę. Zafirka była pewna, że specjalnie. – Klanu Lavellan. – Jej oddech przyśpieszył i zimny pot wstąpił na plecy.  
– Co się dzieje? – spytała, starając się ukryć zaniepokojenie. Odpowiedział jej Cullen

 

– W samym środku Wycome pojawiła się szczelina. Potrzebują Herold do jej zamknięcia. Nie wiedzą jak długo zdołają bronić się przed atakami demonów. Sieją spustoszenie w niższym mieście – zakończył. Elfka skinęła mu głowę w geście podziękowania i zwróciła się do Leliany.  
– Co z moim klanem? –  
– Konfilkt z Wycome. Ludzie z uboższej części miasta, czyli tam gdzie pojawiła się szczelina stwierdzili, że to klątwa od Dalijczyków. –  
– Nie słyszeli o Wyłomie? – wtrąciła, ale Leliana nie przestawała mówić.  
– Są bezradni, demonów tylko przebywa i dopóki nie zamkniesz szczeliny, sytuacja będzie beznadziejna. Atakują klan, myśląc, że zmuszą ich do cofnięcia zaklęcia. – Elfka przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, czując jak wściekłość w niej narasta. – Komendant pokaże ci listy– zakończyła.

Szybkim krokiem podeszła do mężczyzny, całkowicie go ignorując i niemal wyrywając pergamin z jego dłoni. Uniosła papier drżącymi rękoma. Przełknęła ślinę i zaczęła czytać. Zrozumiała z całej treści tyle, że w Wycome wyższa część miasta, czyli szlachta, zamknęła bramy odgradzając się od niższego miasta i zostawiają niższych klasą na pastwę demonów.

List z klanu napisany znajomym charakterem pisma Eolli i podpisany jej imieniem sprawił, że poczuła narastającą gulę w gardle. Prosiła o pilną interwencję. Dlaczego zawołanie o pomoc napisane zostało przez Pierwszą? Gdzie był Opiekun. Gdzie był jej ojciec? Przeczytała ponownie, starając się znaleźć jakąś wskazówkę. Żadnego wytłumaczenia. Niczego.

Przez moment świat zawirował jej przed oczami, aż straciła równowagę wpadając na stół. Oparła się o niego, ciężko oddychając. Podała listy mężczyźnie i pochyliła się nad mapą, starając się zapanować nad drżącym ciałem. Wpatrzyła się w jeden punkt, jakby próbując przez niego zajrzeć do klanu. Chciała wiedzieć co się dzieje z jej ojcem, z Nanaelem i najmłodszymi elfami. Przełknęła ślinę, panika nie pomoże a tylko pogorszy sytuację. Uniosła głowę i starała się skupić na oddechu. Zauważyła, że ją obserwują. Ułożyła dłonie wzdłuż ciała. Josephine byłaby dumna z jej profesjonalizmu.  
– Musimy udać się do Redcliffe. – przypomniała najspokojniejszym głosem, jaki z siebie wydobyła.  
– W Redcliffe sytuacja jest stabilna i nie trwa tam inwazja demonów mordujących mieszkańców. – stwierdził z przekąsem komendant.  
– Do Redcliffe wyślemy więcej naszych ludzi. Gdy sytuacja się zmieni, dadzą nam znak– uspokoiła ją szpiegmistrzyni. Przytaknęła, ale wciąż nerwowo zerkała na mapę.

 

– Najlepszym wyjściem będzie… – zaczął mężczyzna podchodząc obok niej i chwytając za znaczniki. Zajęła jego miejsce, ale nie odsunęła się. Przestało ją obchodzić wszystko związanego z naradą. Zrobiło jej się gorąco i poczuła, jakby miała zaraz eksplodować. Te zebranie nie miało sensu. Powinni w tej chwili ruszać, a nie tracić czas na bezsensowną paplaninę. – Załatwienie sprawy w Wycome. Za jednym razem rozwiążemy problem ze szczeliną i atakiem na klan Herold.  
– Co w tym czasie z moim klanem? – wydała z siebie najspokojniejszy dźwięk, choć ogień w środku palił wszystko. Zacisnęła dłonie na krawędzi stołu. Cullen starał się jej wyjaśnić.  
– Gdy szczelina zniknie, ludzie nie będą mieli powodu by obwiniać twój klan, Hero…– Zafirka czuła jak wściekłość rozlewa się po ciele. Trzepnęła dłonią w stół. Mężczyzna aż podskoczył, zaskoczony.  
– Zawsze znajdą powód do atakowania elfów– zasyczała. Cassandra i Leliana spojrzały po sobie z kamiennymi twarzami.

 

– Możemy wysłać negocjatorów, gdy zamkniemy już szczelinę – zaproponowała siostra Słowik.  
– Moja rodzina ginie! – krzyknęła drżąc ze złości – W dupie mam negocjatorów, jeśli będę musiała patrzeć jak palą ciała moich braci i sióstr.

– Mam inne wyjście Heroldzie – spróbował ponownie – Wyślemy naszych żołnierzy, aby pomogli Dalijczykom – zakończył z delikatnym uśmiechem. Popatrzyła na niego taksującym wzrokiem.

– Zaatakują każdego obcego, który wkroczy na ich teren. – wyjaśniła dość oschle – Nie rozróżnią Inkwizycji od napastników. Gdy ktoś znajdował się na naszej ziemi, nigdy nie patrzyliśmy na znaki. –poczuła dziwne ukłucie w piersi na myśl, o tym jak potraktowała komendanta. Chciał przecież pomóc jakoś rozwiązać konflikt. – Muszą im się pokazać, by nas wpuścili – zakończyła i uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco. Nie potrafiła odczytać wyrazu jego twarzy. Obrócił się w stronę mapy, ostrożnie stawiając znaczniki.

– Komendancie, wraz z żołnierzami udacie się do Wycome i utrzymacie demony z dala od cywilów, do czasu przybycia Herold– zarządziła ostro Cassandra. Leliana i Cullen przytaknęli, lecz nie odezwali się słowem.  
– Kiedy wyruszamy? – mruknął komendant, wyciągając kolejny pergamin i sięgając po pióro z cichym westchnięciem. Każdemu dała się odczuć nieobecność Josephine. Zawsze zajmowała się notowaniem wszelkich informacji. Przy niej wydawało się zdecydowanie mniej uciążliwe.  
– Zdążymy wyruszyć jutro w południe? – zwróciła się do Cullena.  
– Musisz wypocząć– naciskała Cassandra.  
– Muszę zaopatrzyć się w więcej mikstur z Elfiego Korzenia. Nie mamy czasu na czekanie. Wycome nie ma czasu. Mój klan także go nie ma. – Kobieta przytaknęła.

 

Leliana podniosła głowę zza pergaminu, a kaptur zsunął jej się nieznacznie do tyłu, odsłaniając część rudych włosów.  
– Kogo zabierasz ze sobą, Heroldzie? – spytała. Elfka zastanowiła się na moment.  
– Cassandro, bardzo się przyda twoja siła. Pójdziesz ze mną? – zapytała  
– Oczywiście – przytaknęła.  
– Do tego wezmę Serę i Solasa. Mimo wszystko mój klan lepiej się będzie czuł w obecności kogoś z naszej rasy – wyjaśniła na spokojnie, przerzucając długie włosy na plecy.  
– Weź kilku moich zwiadowców. Niebezpiecznie jest wysyłać tak małą liczbę osób na nieznaną liczebność wroga – zaproponowała szpiegmistrzyni.  
– Masz rację. – Doświadczenie i piekąca rana dobrze o tym wiedziały.

Kolejne godziny spędzili ustalając trasę podróży, ilość potrzebnych żołnierzy oraz zasobów. Rozesłali także wieść o wyprawie. Gdy Zafirka opuszczała namiot żółwim tempem, na niebie widniał już księżyc. Na środku obozowiska paliło się ognisko, a wokół niego gromadzili się żołnierze i jej towarzysze. Varric, Sera i Byk. Ruszyła w ich stronę, gdy jej uwagę przykuła znajoma postać, kierująca się w stronę namiotu.

Rozchylał już płachtę w namiocie, gdy go zawołała. Zatrzymał się, spoglądając w jej stronę.  
Ruszyła w jego stronę, starając się trochę przyśpieszyć. Dopiero gdy stanęła przed nim, uświadomiła sobie, że wcale tego nie przemyślała. Pragnęła zawrócić na pięcie i udać się na namiotu, ale po tym jak Solas kolejny raz uratował jej życie, zasłużył na więcej niż przelotne podziękowanie.

Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. Nie bała się, nie miała czego.  
– Hej– rzuciła. Przytaknął głową. – Chciałam tylko podziękować za ratunek, nie musiałeś…– zacięła się.  
– To było konieczne. Musisz przeżyć, ponieważ jesteś potrzebna do zamknięcia wyłomu – odpowiedział. Auć. Zabolało. Przynajmniej jeden z nich był całkowicie szczery. Wiedziała, że gdyby nie znamię, już dawno byłoby po niej. Oraz wiedziała, że Inkwizycja ceni tylko jej znamię, nie jej osobę. Choć planowała to zmienić.

Skinęła głową, grzebiąc butem w ziemi  
– To już kolejny raz – uśmiechnęła się. – Ma serannas Hahren – powiedziała. Przechylił głowę, zaskoczony.  
– Hahren? – zdziwił się. Elfka poczuła się głupio, znów przyzwyczajenia z klanu wzięły górę. Gdyby nie fakt, że straciła dużo krwi, na pewno już by poczerwieniała.  
– Jesteś starszy prawda? Przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało – zacięła się, wpatrując tępo w bliznę na czole elfa. Zdawało jej się, że dostrzegła zarys uśmiechu.  
– Na pewno starszy od ciebie – odpowiedział krótko. Odgarnęła nerwowo włosy do tyłu, starając się nie okazać zaniepokojenia. Rozmowa wcale się nie kleiła, a atmosfera zrobiła się niezwykle chłodna. Usłyszała za sobą śmiech Byka. Przynajmniej oni mieli niezłą zabawę.

 

– Idziesz już spać? – palnęła bez zastanowienia, spojrzawszy na namiot, przy którym stał.  
– Miałem taki zamiar. Jutro wyruszamy do Wolnych Marchii, czyż nie? – Wiedziała że mu przeszkodziła. Jednakże dopiero teraz poczuła, że naprawdę nie chciał jej towarzystwa. Postawiła krok w tył.  
– Tak, znów podróżować przez morze – wzdrygnęła się, wpatrując w las za nim. Planowała pożegnać się i pozwolić mu wejść do namiotu, lecz z ust wyrwało jej się pytanie – Skąd pochodzisz?- boleśnie ugryzła się w język, trochę za późno.  
– Dlaczego chcesz to wiedzieć? –zapytał.  
– Pracujemy razem, więc pomyślałam…– zawahała się i zamilkła. Wiedziała, że była beznadziejna. Opuściła wzrok.  
– Pochodzę z małej wioski na północy. Nic ciekawego. – odpowiedział. Odetchnęła z ulgą i podniosła głowę.  
– Dla ciebie może nieszczególnie ciekawe – uśmiechnęła się– Ale dla kogoś, kto spędził całe życie w jednym lesie, to jest niesamowicie interesujące.  
– Wszystko zależy od perspektywy, prawda? – Skinęła głową. – Cieszysz się z wyprawy do twojego klanu? – zapytał. Zawahała się na moment nad odpowiedzią, lecz nie potrafiła dobrze kłamać.  
– Cieszę się, że im pomożemy. Jednak naprawdę będę szczęśliwa, gdy wrócimy do Azylu.  
– Niemiłe wspomnienia? – obrócił się w stronę lasu, spoglądając na nią pytającym wzrokiem. Zaskoczył ją tą propozycją. Przed chwilą wydawał się niechętny rozmowie. Przytaknęła, wolno kierując się do przodu.

 

– Tak jakby. Po prostu nigdy nie nadawałam się do życia w klanie– zaśmiała się gorzko.  
– A twoi rodzice, nie oczekują twojego powrotu? – Obrócił lekko głowę na nią.  
– Nie jestem już dzieckiem, Hahren – parsknęła –Chociaż ojciec jedchybao tym zapominał. Cały czas się martwi – pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Solas zatrzymał się na zboczu wzgórza, spoglądając na tereny pod nimi. Elfka podeszła i wstrzymała oddech. Widziała z tego miejsca całe Zaziemie. Omiotła wzrokiem cały horyzont. Odetchnęła głęboko, czując jak delikatny wiatr smaga jej twarz.  
– A twoja matka? – zapytał.  
– Zginęła, jak miałam pięć lat – odrzekła cicho, kucając nad krawędzią. Rana zapiekła niemiłosiernie.  
– Ojciec się tobą zajmował? – Spojrzała w górę na jego chmurne oczy. Nie potrafiła odczytać z nich zupełnie nic. Dreszcz przeszedł jej po plecach.

 

– Nie. Opiekun musiał zajmować się klanem. Wychowywałam się zazwyczaj sama, lub z innymi młodzikami– mówiła – Ale byłam nieusłuchanym dzieckiem i ciągle uciekałam w głąb lasu, dopóki nie nastraszyli mnie opowieścią o Straszliwym Wilku, który pożera małe, zagubione w lesie elfy – Zaśmiała się. Obrócił głowę w jej stronę.  
– Słucham? – uniósł jedną brew wyżej.  
– Opowiedzieli mi jakąś krwawą historię o małej elfce i krwiożerczym Fen’Harelu. – Elf prychnął tak niespodziewanie, że aż podskoczyła – Przez kolejne 6 lat nie miałam odwagi wejść do lasu, dopóki nie uznałam, że to było niemożliwe.  
– Dalijczycy – parsknął – jak zawsze niedobór wiedzy uzupełnią wyssanymi z palca historyjkami – zakończył wyraźnie oburzony. Obejrzała się w jego stronę z zaciekawieniem.

 

– Zauważyłam, że nie przepadasz za Dalijczykami, prawda Solas? – zapytała.  
– Są jak dzieci, które odgrywają źle zapamiętaną i tysiące razy powtarzaną opowieść. Kiedy oni przekazywali sobie legendy, przeinaczając fakty, ja podróżowałem po Pustce. Widziałem wydarzenia, o których nie mają pojęcia – wyjaśnił. Eflka nieznacznie posmutniała. Przytuliła kolana do piersi

– Ir abelas, Hahren. Gdyby Dalijczycy wyrządzili ci krzywdę, to bym ją naprawiła – zaczęła delikatnie – W końcu…. Czy możesz im wskazać jakąś lepszą drogę, od tej jaką obecnie podążają? – zapytała. Popatrzył na nią wyraźnie zaskoczony. Westchnął cicho.  
– Masz rację, oczywiście. To moja wina, że spodziewałem się po Dalijczykach, czegoś co ich przerasta. Ir abelas– zawahał się na moment, by dodać z powagą – da’len. Jeśli mogę ci coś wyjaśnić to pytaj. – Uśmiechnęła się szeroko i klepnęła ziemię obok siebie.  
– Lepiej usiądź, ponieważ mam dużo pytań. – zaśmiała się a gdy zajął wskazane miejsce zasypała go lawiną pytań, na które odpowiadał wyczerpująco. Siedziała ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, słuchając uważnie, zafascynowana historiami z Pustki.

Gdy wracała do obozu, niemal wszyscy już spali. Udała się w stronę tlącego się jeszcze ogniska, gdy ujrzała przed sobą znajomego mężczyznę niosącego pochodnie. Obrócił się gwałtownie słysząc jej kroki.  
– Heroldzie, zaskoczyłaś mnie – wykrztusił.  
– Dobry wieczór, komendancie. – skinęła głową.  
– Nie masz żadnego światła. Odprowadzić cię do namiotu? – zaśmiała się głośno. Miała naprawdę dobry humor, po usłyszanych opowieściach.  
– Widzę w ciemności, ale chętnie się dowiem, gdzie jest mój namiot – odpowiedziała. Cullen uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
– No tak, widzicie po ciemku – podrapał się po głowie – Jak dobrze?  
– Ciężko mi porównać, bo nie wiem jak bardzo nie widzisz – zaśmiała się ponownie. Zabrzmiało to dziwniej niż chciała, by brzmiało. Pokiwał głową.  
– Faktycznie ciężko by było. Nikt nie powiedział gdzie śpisz? Choć pokaże ci – zaproponował. Przytaknęła i pokuśtykała za nim.


	10. Każde nasze westchnięcie i krzyk

_Kto się uśmiecha, zamiast krzyczeć, jest silniejszy  
[Beate Teresa Hanika]_

 

Spędziła w siodle kilka dni, z przerwami na sen. Najgorzej było na początku. Każdy takt galopu sprawiał jej niemiłosierny ból. Co kilka godzin opróżniała buteleczkę czerwonego płynu. Przy każdej kolejnej Cassandra nie omieszkała westchnąć. Pierwszy dzień podróży minął im w przyjemnej atmosferze. Varric opowiadał o kilku swoich przygodach z Kirkwall, umilając wszystkim dzień. Każdy następny zdawał się już być męczarnią. Marzyli tylko o tym, by dotrzeć na miejsce. Droga przed nimi wydawała się być nieskończenie długa. Pod koniec podróży nawet krasnolud stał się nieco opryskliwy.  


Po dotarciu na statek atmosfera nieco się rozluźniła. Zafirka spała przez większość czasu, skulona między beczkami. Odsypiała długą podróż i regenerowała się po wypadku. Nikt jej tam nie przeszkadzał. Obudziła się dopiero, gdy stanęli w porcie. Obolałe i zdrętwiałe ciało niemal krzyczało z wysiłku.  
  
Gdy Zafirka wsiadła z powrotem na konia jęknęła głucho. Przygryzła wargę i  zacisnęła dłonie mocniej na wodzach. Jej ciało oblał zimny pot. Starała się nie myśleć o powrocie do klanu, choć gdy tylko jakaś drobna myśl się przebijała to jej żołądek ściskała żelazna pięść. Musiała skupić się na misji,  tym co muszą zrobić. Później wrócą do Azylu.  
Nie może sobie teraz pozwolić na panikę.

 

Zatrzymali się na rozdrożach prowadzących w stronę Wycome.  Komendant Cullen przydzielał rozkazy swoim podwładnym. Konie zostawili przy świeżo założonym obozowisku.   
  
Zafirka wraz z towarzyszami i kilkoma zwiadowcami Leliany wyruszyła w głąb lasu. Im głębiej wchodzili, tym robił się gęstszy. Światło słoneczne niemal nie przenikało przez korony drzew. Wokół panował półmrok. Ból zniknął niemal całkowicie.  
– Stąd pochodzisz ? – zapytała zdruzgotana Sera, odskakując z krzykiem od zawieszonego na krzaku pająka.   
– Piękne, ciche miejsce – stwierdził elf, rozglądając się dookoła. Zafirka zaśmiała się cicho, starając się zapomnieć o stresie, choć ten nasilał się coraz bardziej z każdym kolejnym krokiem.  
– Ciche, póki nie dotarliśmy do klanu – szepnęła do niego. Nasłuchiwała każdego niepasującego dźwięku. W końcu usłyszała cichy gwizd, przypominający ptasi trel. Zwiadowcy idący przed nimi stanęli nieruchomo. Elfka parsknęła cicho i w kilku susach znalazła się na drzewie. Cassandra spojrzała na nią z podziwem.  
– Co robisz… – zaczęła ale przerwał jej szyderczy śmiech.  
– To chyba nie czas na akrobację – parsknęła Sera. Elfka uciszyła ją wzrokiem i rozejrzała się po okolicy. Gdy tylko dostrzegła dziwny ruch między gałęziami, zeskoczyła na ziemię sięgając po sztylety.  
Dziwny gwizd rozległ się ponownie. Elfka z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową, a następnie przyłożyła palce do ust i zagwizdała w odpowiedzi.   
  
Kompani obrócili się w jej stronę, zdezorientowani. Uśmiechnęła się do nich i nasłuchiwała. Głuchy trzask zagłuszył ciszę. Nie tego dźwięku się spodziewała. Kucnęła wyjmując sztylety.  
– Przygotujcie się – zleciła. Serce dudniło jej w piersi, lecz starała się nie okazywać strachu.

Kolejny trzask,  ciało opadające na ziemię. Zerwała się gwałtownie i skoczyła na gałąź zawieszoną przed nią, by następnie bezszelestnie przemieścić się do przodu. Zatrzymała się, spoglądając na maszerujących mieszczan. W sumie ciężko było ich nazwać mieszczanami, wieśniacy było lepszym określeniem. Shemleni. Dostrzegła dwa ciała leżące na ziemi tuż za nimi. Jej bracia. Olbrzymia fala wściekłości zalała jej ciało. Skoczyła na jednego z kilkunastu ludzi. W dłoniach dzierżyli włócznie, widły i inne prymitywne broni, lecz jej sztylety były szybsze, ostrzejsze. Przecinały skórę po lekkim muśnięciu, a krew sączyła się wolno.

  
Tuż obok niej przeleciały błyskawicę. Przyszli za nią. Cassandra wbiła się w środek, taranując tarczą i tnąc mieczem. Elfka skakała naokoło niej, podcinając pozostałych. Sera zajmowała się wykańczaniem. Gdzieś obok niej śmignął jeden z ludzi Leliany. Solas rzucał czary na pozostałych. Gdy ostatni z nich upadł, Zafirka wbiła mu ostrze w sam środek oka, krzycząc ze wściekłości. Wytarła broń o ubranie któregoś z zabitych shemlenów.  
  
Przeszła ostrożnie, wymijając zwłoki i przykucnęła przy ciałach dwóch elfów. Strażnicy: Toket i Araton. Ich ciała były doszczętnie zmasakrowane. Ledwie potrafiła ich rozpoznać. Zamknęła ich powieki, zasłaniając zastygłe, przerażone oczy. Pochyliła się jeszcze niżej i wyszeptała.  
– Niech Falon’Din was poprowadzi. – Wstała i obróciła się, pośpiesznie ocierając łzy.  
– To byli członkowie twojego klanu? – zapytała Cassandra. Elfka skinęła głową. Kobieta podeszła bliżej i poklepała ją po ramieniu. Wtem dobiegł ich kolejny ostrzejszy gwizd. Elfka zawróciła się na pięcie i pognała, odpowiadając na wołanie.  


Na trasie zauważyła kilka połamanych włóczni i grabi, oraz kolejnego martwego elfa. Yeren. Jeden ze zwiadowców. Znała go bardzo dobrze. Nie raz patrolowała u jego boku. Zatrzymała się na sekundę, gdy usłyszała krzyki. Gdzieś dalej, między drzewami, dostrzegła ruch. Wtedy dołączyła do niej zziajana Cassandra.  
  
– Nie pędź tak– wykrztusiła. Elfka nie odwróciła wzroku od sylwetek przyczajonych w dali. Musiała się dowiedzieć, kto tam przebywa. Zagwizdała i czekała, nasłuchując. Jeden krótki gwizd. Zerwała się na nogi i zawołała do swoich towarzyszy. Pognała przed siebie i gdy była już dość blisko zatrzymała się, chowając za drzewem. Poczekała, aż dołączą do niej zwiadowcy Leliany i wychyliła się nieznacznie, sprawdzając okolicę. Kilku ludzi pozbawionych broni kopało jednego z jej braci. Syknęła. Zakrwawiony elf starał się wycofać, lecz otoczyli go i śmiejąc się głośno targali go z powrotem na środek, kopiąc.  
  
  
– Sukinsyny – syknęła Sera tuż obok jej ucha.  
– Co mamy robić? – zapytała Cassandra.  
– Heroldzie? – Mag starał się zwrócić jej uwagę, lecz kucała jak zahipnotyzowana. Nie potrafiła się ruszyć o krok, choć wiedziała, że jej potrzebował. Jak mogli? Brązowowłosy elf upadł na ziemię i nie podnosił się przez dłuższą chwilę. Jeden z mężczyzn podszedł i kopnął go w brzuch.  
  
Elfka poderwała się na równe nogi i skoczyła przed siebie.  
– Nanael! – zawołała by zwrócić uwagę napastników.  Solas pobiegł tuż za nią i złapał ją za rękę, ciągnąc w swoją stronę. Próbowała się wyswobodzić. Tam, gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą stała, wylądowała strzała. Mag zaczął tworzyć zaklęcie obszarowe. Zafirka złapała go za ramię.  
  
– Uważaj na Nanaela – poprosiła. Kiwnął głową, a pas błyskawic utorował jej drogę. Podbiegła do przodu. Już z daleka dostrzegła dwóch elfich łuczników. Jeden celował do shemlenów, druga do niej. Wybiegła, podnosząc ręce ku górze w geście poddania.  
– Andaran atish’an! – krzyknęła – Jesteśmy z Inkwizycji! – Łuczniczka skinęła głową i wycelowała w jednego z napastników, który biegł w jej stronę. Strzała przebiła brzuch na wylot. Dopiero, gdy podeszła bliżej pobratymców, rozpoznała ich. Nogi wrosły jej w ziemię. Był tam Senel. Wyciągnęła ostrza i skoczyła w jego stronę, ratując przed zaczajonym opryszkiem.  Podcięła mężczyźnie gardło, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że krew buchnęła prosto na elfa.   


– Ma serannas – wyszeptał zdziwiony. Nie patrzyła na niego. Nie mogła. Całe jej ciało zaczęło drżeć. Musiała odejść jak najdalej od niego. Pobiegła do rannego Nanaela.   
  
Podnosił się z ziemi, plując krwią. Chwyciła go pod ramię i uniosła delikatnie do góry.  
– Nan? – zapytała. Miał zapuchnięte oczy, a krew z rozcięcia na czole całkowicie zasłaniała mu widok.  
– Zafirka? – Zesztywniał. – To naprawdę ty? – zacharczał.  
– Tak jestem tutaj. – wyszeptała, wycierając jego czoło i odgarniając kosmyki włosów. Przechylił się całym ciężarem ciała w jej stronę, a ona z kolei musiała się nieźle zaprzeć, by nie upaść. Próbowała go utrzymać, lecz nie miała wystarczająco dużo siły. Położyła go najostrożniej jak tylko potrafiła, na mchu. Rozejrzała się.   


Sytuacja została opanowana. Ciała oprawców leżały porozrzucane po okolicy. Zziajana Cassandra podeszła do niej i kucnęła.  
– Co z nim? – zapytała. Elfka przyłapała się na tym, że głaskała Nanaela po włosach. Natychmiastowo przestała. Cassandra podłapała jej spojrzenie, a kącik jej ust uniósł się delikatnie do góry.  
– Właśnie nie wiem – odrzekła rozglądając się wokół. – Solas? – zawołała do idącego  w ich stronę maga. – Pomożesz mu? – zapytała gdy był bliżej – Proszę…– Kucnął obok niej i obrócił delikatnie głowę elfa w swoją stronę. W tym momencie usłyszeli wściekły syk.   
  
Senel, który wyrósł jak spod ziemi, odtrącił rękę maga, wyciągając sztylet zza pazuchy.  
– Nie dotykaj go – zasyczał. Cassandra wyjęła swój miecz a stojąca nieopodal Sera nałożyła strzałę na cięciwę, lecz skierowała ją na podchodzącą w ich stronę zwiadowczynię. Senel zastygł w bezruchu, lecz nie odjął sztyletu od szyi maga.  
– Senel, opuść broń – powiedziała ostrym tonem. Przyłożyła mu swój sztylet pod gardło. Podniósł na nią wzrok, mierząc lodowatym spojrzeniem. Przestała oddychać. Ze wszystkich elfów z klanu, musiała trafić dzisiaj na niego. W ustach zrobiło jej się niezwykle sucho, lecz po tym co przeżyła przez ostatnie tygodnie, nie bała się. Czuła jak przez napływ wspomnień narasta w niej wściekłość.   
  
Elf oddał jej sztylet i odsunął się nieznacznie, spoglądając na nich nieufnie.   
– Przeżyje – mruknął Solas i  podniósł dłoń sięgając po magię.– Jest tylko poobijany. – Zafirka odetchnęła z ulgą.   
– Zaf – wychrypiał, uchylając lekko powieki i szukając jej błądzącym wzrokiem. Senel prychnął. Elfka chwyciła dłoń Nanaela i uklęknęła obok, uśmiechając się.   
– Jestem. – ścisnęła jego dłoń.  Podniosła oczy ku górze i obdarzyła lekkim uśmiechem podchodzącą elfkę.  
– Witaj w domu – przywitała ją Aylagille – Cieszę się, że przyszłaś z pomocą – dodała.  
– Nie jestem tu sama. – odparła chłodno. Elfka zdawała się ignorować jej towarzyszy.   
– Dziękujemy da’len – dodała.  Elfka przewróciła oczami i już miała zamiar wtrącić o swoich kompanach, gdy odezwał się Senel.  
– Nie potrzebnie się wtrącasz. Te sprawy już cię nie dotyczą – rzekł. – Sami dalibyśmy sobie radę. – Gdy tylko zakończył zdanie, rozległ się śmiech Sery.   
– Już widzę jakbyście sobie poradzili – zarechotała. – Stos trupów by leżał, ale waszych – Spojrzał na nią gromiącym wzrokiem. Z głębi lasu wyłonił się kolejny ze zwiadowców Leliany.

Zafirka poderwała się na równe nogi.  
– Atakują z drugiej strony – wysapał mężczyzna. Elfka skinęła głową i rozejrzała się po towarzyszach.    
Nanael już stał, podpierając się o kobietę. Cassandra, z nieco nietęgą miną, pomagała mu iść.   
– Solas – zaczęła elfka – Myślę, że najlepszym wyjściem będzie jak pomożesz Nanaelowi dojść do klanu. Cassandro, bardziej potrzebuję cię koło siebie –  zakończyła, ruszając za zwiadowcami.  
– Nie żeby to był jakiś problem – zaczęła Sera – Ale nie bierzesz ze sobą maga? –   
– Mamy uzdolnionych magicznie w klanie, a Nanaelowi przyda się ktoś, kto da radę całkowicie sam się obronić –  wyjaśniła Zafirka.   
– Jak dla mnie to nawet lepiej – prychnęła elfka i pokazała język magowi. Nie zwrócił na nią uwagi.  
  
Gdy Zafirka ujrzała przed sobą Aravele, przyśpieszyła tempo. Nic od czasu jej odejścia się nie zmieniło. Prawie nic. Westchnęła.

  
Pierwsza klanu Lavellan właśnie tworzyła lodowy mur oddzielający ludzi od ich obozu.   
Kilka elfów stanęło tuż za lodowcem z przyszykowanymi sztyletami. Najmłodsi członkowie klanu siedzieli na drzewach i wtulali się w drzewa, wystraszeni. Jej serce zadrżało na ten widok. Pobiegła do Eolli. Elfka starała się z całej siły utrzymać zaklęcie, choć ledwo stała na nogach.

 

 Gdy tylko zauważyła przyjaciółkę, obróciła lekko głowę w jej stronę i wysapała.  
– Dotarłaś…. Jednak… –   
– Jak długo dasz radę to utrzymać? – zapytała jej.  
– Chwilę… – odparła sapiąc i piszcząc z bólu. Zafirka obróciła się do Poszukiwaczki.  
– Cassandro? – zapytała obracając się w jej stronę.  
– Nie są wyszkoleni i większość nie umie nawet posługiwać się włócznią. Ale jest ich więcej niż nas.- kalkulowała szybko, analizując ilość wrogów.   
– Mamy dwóch magów – elfka podsumowała siłę bojową swojego klanu, czując narastającą panikę. W grupie przerażonych elfów nie dostrzegła Opiekuna, choć nie było czasu na zadawanie pytań.   
– Każdy kto ma łuk i umie strzelać na tyle dobrze, by nie postrzelić swoich, na drzewa! – zarządziła Zafirka. Przynajmniej trudno będzie ich dosięgnąć.  
  
 Niemal cały klan rzucił się w stronę drzew. Zostało kilka elfów wyposażonych w prowizoryczne miecze i sztylety. Sama niedawno z takich korzystała.   
– Wy – wskazała – Do tyłu, będziecie atakować, tych którzy przecisną się łucznikom – zarządziła. Zauważyła, że obok niej wciąż stali  Senel i Ayla.   
– A wy na co czekacie? – ofuknęła ich, a następnie zawołała do zwiadowców Inkwizycji, by stanęli obok niej. Senel pośpiesznie ruszył do drzew, ale Aylagille została.  
– Muszę pilnować Eolli –  wykrztusiła przerażona, gdy Zafirka skończyła rozdawać polecenia kompanom. Popchnęła ją niezbyt delikatnie. Pobiegła spłoszona.  
– Już… nie mogę… – wykrztusiła Pierwsza. A lód zaczął pękać.   
– Szykuj tu zaklęcie obszarowe – zawołała Zafirka do stojącego nieopodal maga. Elf skinął głową i zaczął rzucać czar.  Zafirka cofnęła się, mówiąc do przyjaciółki.  
– Gdy tylko przerwiesz zaklęcie biegnij szybko do nas. Łucznicy w gotowości? – sprawdziła wszystkich.  
Eolla opuściła dłonie a następnie obróciła się w ich stronę. Zrobiła krok do przodu i upadła na ziemię z wycieńczenia.   
– Heroldzie– dostrzegła Cassandra, lecz elfka już była w połowie drogi. Złapała pod ramię Eollę i pociągnęła do przodu. Lód rozpadł się na kawałki. Usłyszała za sobą dzikie okrzyki, świst strzał. Przyśpieszyła, lecz z uwieszoną u boku elfką nie miała szans uciec przed nimi.   
  
Ciała padały, wydając odgłosy plaśnięcia. Większość napastników wciąż biegła w ich stronę. Słup ognia wyrósł tuż za nią, paląc najbliższych napastników. Mag kupił dla niej wystarczająco dużo czasu, by dotarła na miejsce. Położyła Eollę pod wielkim dębem. Chwyciła za ostrza i stanęła ramię w ramię z Cassandrą i resztą elfów.

Czekała.  Każdy, który przedostawał się  poza zasięg łuczników padał martwy od ostrza. Stali tak, ramię w ramię, dopóki nie zginął ostatni z nich, dopóki ostatnie ciało nie wpadło w objęcia mchu. Westchnęła z ulgą. Udało im się.

Dalijczycy zeszli z drzew a następnie pobiegli w stronę Zafirki. Czuła jak czyjeś ręce ją przytulają, któreś łapią za jej dłoń i potrząsają gwałtownie w geście podziękowania. Nie mogła oddychać od natłoku otaczających jej osób. Cierpliwie stała i czekała, aż wszyscy się rozejdą, prosząc by podziękowali pozostałym inkwizytorom.   
  
Gdy tylko znalazła okazję, czmychnęła w stronę przyjaciółki. Eolla stała na nogach, podpierając się kosturem. Jej długie białe włosy sterczały we wszystkie strony. Spojrzała na nią swoimi dużymi i błękitnymi oczami i przygładziła czuprynę.  
– Jak się czujesz? –  zapytała. Pierwsza uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.   
– Nie najlepiej – odrzekła. – Bardzo cieszy mnie twoja – westchnęła i poprawiła się – wasza pomoc.   
– Zaraz musimy udać się do Wycome. – Eolla od razu zmieniła wyraz twarzy na surowy.  
– Po co? – zapytała chowając twarz za włosami.  
– Musze zamknąć szczelinę. Nie powinny otwierać się tak daleko od Wyłomu. Zbyt długo jest otwarty. – podsumowała.  
– Więc na co czekasz. Masz magiczną rękę, zamknij go. – rzuciła oschle. Zafirka nie skomentowała jej zachowania. Westchnęła cicho.  
– Mieliśmy w planie, lecz otrzymaliśmy twoją wiadomość – odrzekła. Usłyszała za sobą kroki.  
– Bez was też dalibyśmy radę – wtrącił Senel i podał Pierwszej ziołowy napar. Zafirka otworzyła szerzej oczy, jakby nie dowierzając. Spojrzała na niego lodowatym wzrokiem, całe jej ciało oblał zimny pot. Strach ścisnął gardło a ciało zdrętwiało. To nie jest odpowiedni czas, rzuciła do siebie.  
– Na pewno – zasyczała. – Ile ciał naszych braci i sióstr musielibyście wtedy spalić? – Obróciła się w stronę przyjaciółki – Gdzie jest Opiekun? – zapytała.  
  
 Elfka musiała wyczuć strach w jej głosie, gdyż odrzekła delikatnie.:  
– Spokojnie, wszystko z nim w porządku. Zabrał kilku zwiadowców i ruszyli na Arlathven. – Zafirka pacnęła otwartą dłonią w czoło.   
– Faktycznie, to już teraz. Zapomniałam. – wymamrotała, czerwieniąc się lekko. Za jej plecami dostrzegła dwie postacie, wolno kierujące się w ich stronę.   
– Nanael – szepnęła i pobiegła w ich stronę. Solas szedł z zawieszonym na ramieniu Nanaelem, włóczącym nogami. Dalijczycy spojrzeli w jego stronę zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. Elfka przystanęła, obserwując jak pomaga elfowi oprzeć się o drzewo, a następnie prostuje się i szuka jej wzrokiem. Naprawdę to zrobił. Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i postawiła krok w jego stronę, gdy obok niej żwawym tempem przemknęła Eolla. Patrzyła na Solasa nienawistnym wzrokiem.  
– Mówiliśmy ci już, żebyś trzymał się z dala od naszego klanu, szarlatanie – fuknęła ze wściekłością. Zafirka spojrzała zaniepokojona na Serę i Cassandrę.  
  
– Dlaczego wróciłeś? – Senel przytrzymał maga, chwytając go za ubranie. Zafirka syknęła i pognała w ich stronę. Odepchnęła Dalijczyka.  
– Solas jest ze mną – syknęła. Eolla cofnęła się o krok i poczerwieniała na twarzy. Poszukiwaczka podeszła bliżej.  
– Jak to z tobą? Ten łgarz i szachraj, wiesz co on mówił? – parsknęła spoglądając na niego spod byka.  
– Mówiłem … – zaczął, lecz Senel splunął mu pod nogi. Herold modliła się by żaden członek inkwizycji nie zrobił nic głupiego. Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko. Nanael poderwał się na nogi i wymierzył Senelowi cios prosto w nos. Zafirka zaśmiała się i natychmiast spoważniała. Eolla krzyknęła, zasłaniając usta dłonią.  


  
– Nanael, co ty robisz? – podniosła głos.  
– Ten elf właśnie uratował mi życie, a wy potraktowaliście go jak śmiecia. Macie przeprosić  – warknął, a jego oczy przypominały dwa ogniki.  
– Nie ma takiej potrzeby. – odrzekł mag, wycofując się do tyłu. Elfka chciała pójść za nim, ale ciekawość zwyciężyła i ruszyła w stronę Pierwszej. Eolla tamowała krwawienie z nosa Senelowi.   
– Kiedy się spotkaliście? – zdziwiła się. Elfka prychnęła i sięgnęła po magie, by krew przestała się sączyć.  
– Przypałętał się tutaj i głosił swoje fakty kilka miesięcy temu. Byłaś wtedy na zwiadach. – wyjaśniła.

  
– Nikt o tym nie wspominał – zauważyła Herold.  
– Kto by chciał wspominać o tym łgarzu – prychnęła. Zafirka przewróciła oczami, po czym zauważyła dziwne napięcie między Eollą a Senelem. Nie spodobało jej się to, zwłaszcza, że w jego obecności miała ochotę wyjąc sztylet i przebić mu brzuch. Wystraszyła się własnych myśli. Odeszła od nich, by kucnąć obok Nanaela.  
– Wszystko w porządku? –  Elf zaśmiał się.  
– Czuję się dużo lepiej. W końcu obiłem mu tą buźkę. A twój mag dobrze leczy – zauważył. – Lubię go.  
– Coś się dzieje między Eollą i … – przerwała. Nie potrafiła wymówić jego imienia.  
– Coś jest na rzeczy, prawda? Zachowują się tak odkąd wróciliśmy z Fereldenu – wyjaśnił, klepiąc ją po plecach.   
  
– Nie podoba mi się to – stwierdziła, poprawiając mu włosy. Był tak uderzająco podobny do swojego brata, że aż doznała skurczy w brzuchu. Nigdy wcześniej nie zwracała na to uwagi.  
– Senel stara się zmienić, choć nadal lubi być wkurzającym dupkiem. Ale dzieciaki go polubiły, spędza z nimi dużo czasu. – Zafirka zamyśliła się. Elf zmienił się, odkąd odeszła na stałe, lecz nie potrafiła tego zaakceptować. Możliwe, że tylko udawał by skrzywdzić Eolle, tak samo jak skrzywdził ją. A na to nie mogła mu pozwolić.

  
  
– Nadal go nie lubisz, prawda? – zapytał ją. – Patrzycie na siebie wilkiem. Może zrób pierwszy krok do zgody, co? W końcu jest czas zmian. – Pokiwała głową. Może nadszedł ten czas by zapomnieć o przeszłości i ruszyć do przodu. Wyjaśnić zaległe konflikty. Tak bardzo cieszyła się z obecności przyjaciela.  
– Masz rację. – rzuciła mu się na szyję. – Auuu! Zaf! – parsknął – Kocico, uspokój się. – Potargał jej włosy.  
– Po prostu cieszę się, że cię widzę. W jednym kawałku.  –  zaśmiała się. Następnie z całkowitą powagą ruszyła w stronę Senela. Wspomnienia wracały z każdym krokiem, ale się nie zatrzymała. To był właściwy czas by zmierzyć się z przeszłością. Spojrzał na nią lodowatym wzrokiem. Eolla podała mu dłoń, by mógł wstać. Uśmiechnął się do niej wdzięcznie.  
Zafirka starała się nie skrzywić na ten widok.   
– Chcesz czegoś? – zapytał.  
– Możemy porozmawiać? Na osobności? – Widziała jak przerażenie wstępuje na jego twarz. Bał się jej. Po raz pierwszy w życiu było zupełnie na odwrót.  Ucieszyło ją to. Obrócił się w stronę Eolli, jakby z zapytaniem, lecz po chwili namysłu zgodził się. Ruszyli w głąb lasu w całkowitym milczeniu.   



	11. Właściwy czas, by zmieniać.

_Życie daje drugą szansę tylko tym, którym nigdy nie stworzyło pierwszej. Właściwie jest to szansa z drugiej ręki, której ktoś nie potrafił wykorzystać, ale lepsze to niż nic_

_[Carlos Ruiz Zafon]_

 

Cassandra obejrzała się za odchodzącą Herold a następnie skierowała swoje spojrzenie na apostatę.

Podeszła do niego. Nie odezwał się, lecz wpatrywał się w tą samą stronę.

– Widziałeś to co ja? – zapytała go. Skinął głową.

– Ma potencjał – potwierdził Solas. Sera przekrzywiła nieznacznie głowę a złote kosmyki opadły na jej twarz.

– O czym gadacie? – zapytała, po czym dodała: – Tyłek herold? Faktycznie, jest na czym zawiesić oko – zakończyła i zarechotała. Cassandra zmarszczyła brwi i westchnęła. Mag obejrzał się na łuczniczkę, obdarzając ją chłodnym wzrokiem. – Sztywniacy – burknęła elfka.

– Według mnie nadawałaby się – stwierdził apostata.

– Myślę, że to jeszcze za wcześnie, ale wspomnę o tym Lelianie – przytaknęła brunetka, obserwując Pierwszą klanu Lavellan, która nie spuszczała z nich wzroku.

– Wydaje mi się, że ona nawet nie zdaje sobie z tego sprawy. – Solas zamyślił się, mocniej ściskając swój kostur. Nie miała zamiaru mu przeszkadzać, więc odeszła kilka kroków dalej. Patrzyła z niepokojem na las, w którym zniknęła elfka. Miała złe przeczucia. 

 

 

***

 

_Opiekun wysłał ich, aby odszukali nowy teren dla klanu. To był jej pierwszy zwiad. Miała zaledwie szesnaście lat i od kilku miesięcy dumnie nosiła vallaslin. Cetus obiecał jej ojcu, że będzie jej pilnował. Była to bezksiężycowa noc, niebo przysłaniały ciemne chmury. Zbierało się na deszcz. Ciemność która panowała, nawet dla elfów była bardzo uciążliwa. Nie lubiła widzieć tak niewiele._

_Delektowali się winem, które ukradli jednemu z shemlenów, wraz ze skrzynką jedzenia. Wreszcie od dłuższego czasu, mogli napełnić głodne brzuchy. Cetus, Senel, Aylagille i Zafirka zgromadzili się wokół małego, lecz ciepłego ogniska. Ayla śpiewała miękkim, delikatnym głosem jedną z Dalijskich piosenek. Pozostali słuchali w całkowitym skupieniu. Czerwonowłosa elfka podniosła głowę do góry, spoglądając na przebijające się między koronami drzew ciemnogranatowe niebo. Szumiało jej w głowie i nie czuła się najlepiej._

_Pieśń ucichła. Aylagille przeciągnęła się, by po chwili ułożyć wygodnie na drugim boku. Zafirka pochyliła się do przodu i szepnęła do ucha brązowowłosego mężczyzny._

_– Muszę rozprostować nogi. – Cetus skinął glową_

_– Ale przyjdź zaraz do mnie – mruknął i uśmiechnął się znacząco. Odeszła od ogniska wolnym krokiem._

_Nie bała się. Znała te lasy, przebywające w nich zwierzęta, a shemlenów można było usłyszeć już z daleka. Stąpała bezszelestnie, obserwując otoczenie. Chłodny wiatr omiatał jej twarz. Zapowiadało się na burzę. Im dalej szła, tym las stawał się coraz gęstszy._

 

***

 

– O czym chciałaś porozmawiać? – spytał Senel, wbijając w nią wzrok. Oparł się plecami o pień drzewa, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Gwałtownie zwróciła głowę w jego stronę. Zląkł się co sprawiło jej dziką satysfakcję.

– Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego? – Podeszła bliżej.

 

***

 

_Usłyszała za sobą kroki._

_– Cetus? – rzuciła w przestrzeń i obróciła się. Przed sobą ujrzała elfa o długich czarnych włosach z vallaslinem June na twarzy. – Senel – rzekła cicho i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Spojrzał w jej oczy ognistym wzrokiem._

_– Też chciałeś się przejść? – zagadnęła. Zupełnie nie spodziewała się tego, co się zaraz wydarzy._

_Przecież znała go długi czas._

_Zasłonił jej usta dłonią, a drugą ręką wykręcił jej ręke do tyłu, przyciskając do pnia chropowatego świerku.. Nie zrobiła zupełnie nic. Jak zamurowana wpatrywała się jak wkłada w jej usta kawałek materiału. Nawet nie drgnęła, gdy chwycił za jej nadgarstki i uniósł do góry ponad jej głowę, zaciskając mocno. Poczuła jego oddech na swojej szyi, mocną woń alkoholu. Ciało odmówiło jej posłuszeństwa. Chciała go kopnąć, wyrwać dłonie a następnie odepchnąć od siebie, lecz paraliż zatrzymał ją w miejscu._

_Nie potrafiła się obronić. Poczuła jego palący oddech na swojej szyi. Starała się obrócić głowę w drugą stronę. Łapczywie wpijał się w jej skórę. Czuła jak jej żołądek zaciska żelazna pięść. Chciała zniknąć. Przy każdym jego dotyku dusza protestowała, lecz ciało pozostało nieruchome._

_Poczuła jak zrywa z niej dolne ubranie. Chciała krzyknąć, lecz materiał blokujący jej usta tłumił wszelkie dźwięki. Łzy paliły policzki. Zbliżył się zbyt bardzo. Starała się oddalić, wtulając w lodowaty pień. Pierwsze krople spadały na jej zaciśnięte dłonie a ona widziała tylko niebieskie oczy swojego oprawcy._   
  


 

***

 

 

Senel wbił wzrok w szary mech. To dobrze. Nie chciała, by na nią patrzył. Wolno wyjęła swój sztylet, ściskając mocno za jego uchwyt. Podeszła szybkim krokiem i wycelowała ostrze w jego szyję. Wydawał się dużo cięższy niż wcześniej. Senel poruszył się nerwowo, podnosząc głowę w górę.

– Ani drgnij – syknęła. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego co mi zrobiłeś? Wiesz jakie to uczucie nienawidzić własnego ciała? Śnić o tym by kolejny dzień nie nadszedł? Patrzeć na własną osobę i marzyć o tym by zasnąć i już się nie obudzić? Powiedz dlaczego? – wykrztusiła, łapiąc głęboki wdech. 

 

 

***

 

 

_Marzyła by to się wreszcie skończyło. Pragnęła zostać sama ze sobą. Tak bardzo pragnęła spokoju. Niczego więcej. Gwałtownie przycisnął ją do siebie, gdy nagle usłyszała krzyk z daleka. Zamarł na moment i odsunął się od niej. Usłyszała kolejne nawoływanie. Znała ten głos. Cetus. Szukał jej. Serce zaczęło bić szybko. Nie spodziewała się żadnego ratunku._

_Senel rozglądał się nerwowo. W końcu złapał ją za szyję i docisnął do pnia._

_– Ciekawe co on sobie o tobie pomyśli. Jak mogłaś?– zaczął cicho. – Taka brudna, taka nieczysta. Bezwstydnica. A twój ojciec? Zapewne więcej nie spojrzy na swoją wyrodną córkę. Lepiej gdy nigdy się nie dowiedzą, jaka jesteś obrzydliwa – wyparował. Patrzyła mu prosto w oczy i uwierzyła w jego słowa. Zamrugała. Siłą wyjął materiał z jej ust. Po krótkiej chwili została całkowicie sama._

_Drżącymi dłońmi nałożyła na siebie spodnie. Deszcz rozpadał się całkowicie a niebo rozświetliły błyskawice. Skuliła się pod pniem, objęła kolana ramionami i zaczęła szlochać. Wszystko naokoło ją przerażało. Każdy cień wydawał się czekać, aż wstanie by móc pochwycić ją w swoje ramiona._

_Poczuła obcy dotyk na ramieniu. Krzyknęła, sięgając za pazuchę w poszukiwaniu noża._

_– Zaf? – usłyszała. – Czemu nie odpowiadałaś gdy cię wołałem? – zapytał Cetus. Spoglądał na nią ciepłym wzrokiem. – Jesteś ranna? – zmartwił się, odgarniając jej włosy za uszy. Odsunęła głowę mimowolnie._

_– Nic mi nie jest – odpowiedziała sztucznie. Pomógł jej się podnieść. Nogi telepały jej się niczym źdźbła trawy podczas wichury. Elf spojrzał w dół i zaśmiał się._

_– Ale się upiłaś. Powinnaś uważać – strofował ją. Pragnęła uciec jak najdalej, lecz prowadził ją w stronę obozu. Jej ciało krzyczało z bólu, lecz zachowała kamienną twarz. Nie chciała, by ktokolwiek się dowiedział._

 

 

***

 

 

 

– Przez Ciebie oddaliłam się od wszystkich z klanu. Zmieniłam się. Bałam się żyć, oddychać. Nie było dnia, kiedy o tym nie myślałam. Wciąż musiałam czuwać, pilnować na każdym kroku by nikt się nie dowiedział. Wierzyłam, że to co się stało było moją winą. Teraz wiem, że to była twoja wina. Tylko twoja. Jak mogłeś? – warczała. Opuścił głowę nisko i zaczął szlochać. Elfka na moment zdębiała. Nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji.

– Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo jest mi przykro. Wiem, że teraz to nic nie znaczy – wychrypiał przez łzy. – Prześladuję mnie to cały czas. Ta chwila, w której stałem się potworem i cię skrzywdziłem. Kiedyś starałem się winić ciebie. Powiedzieć, że sama sobie na to zasłużyłaś było tak łatwo. A gdy odeszłaś, czułem, że mogę zacząć żyć na nowo. Naprawić to wszystko. – Słuchała go a łzy płynęły jej po policzkach. Odsunęła się kilka kroków, chowając sztylet.

– Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego to zrobiłeś – zażądała krzyżując dłonie na piersi.

– Od dzieciństwa fascynowałaś mnie. Byłaś taka uparta, podążająca własnymi ścieżkami i nieusłuchana. Płonął w tobie prawdziwy ogień. Im starsza byłaś tym bardziej płomienna. Za każdym razem, gdy chciałem podejść bliżej traciłem odwagę. – wyrzucił z siebie jednym tchem. Zamurowało ją. – Tamtego dnia gdy otrzymałaś vallaslin postanowiłem, że podejdę i porozmawiam. Wtedy usłyszałem o planach Opiekuna dotyczących twoich zaślubin. Było za późno na rozmowę – Zafirka wpatrywała się na niego niedowierzając.

Nigdy w życiu by nie wpadła na taką myśl, że Selen mógł… To było zbyt ciężkie to przetrawienia. Zbyt bolesne.

– A później pojawił się on. Utalentowany, silny i przystojny, tak jak słyszałem od innych elfek. Twój Cetus. – Elfka skrzywiła się na wspomnienie imienia martwego narzeczonego. – Tamta noc… Poniosło mnie za bardzo. Tak bardzo cię pragnąłem… – skulił się, zanosząc nową falą łez. –Zasługuje na kare. Wymierz sprawiedliwość. To musisz być ty. Ciebie skrzywdziłem. – Obejrzała się za siebie a następnie ponownie złapała za sztylet.

– Którąś jeszcze? – zapytała podchodząc z niezwykle poważną miną. Jego wyznania nie zmieniły jej nastawienia do tamtego dnia. Nic go nie usprawiedliwi, a ona zawsze będzie pamiętać.

– Tylko ty – odrzekł, spokojnie wpatrując się w jej sztylet. Przymknął oczy i czekał. Chwyciła sztylet pewniej i pochyliła się nad czarnowłosym elfem. Musiała zakończyć tą sprawę tutaj i teraz. Nie mogła wracać do tego w Azylu ani nigdzie indziej, gdzie ją poniesie.

Musiała wymierzyć karę. Sprawić, by sprawiedliwości stało się zadość. Westchnęła cicho.

Podała mu dłoń. Spojrzał na nią niepewnym wzrokiem. Skinęła głową, więc chwycił ją za rękę, drżąc cały. Pomogła mu wstać, lecz nie poluźniła uścisku. Skupiła całą siłę woli na to by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Nabrała powietrza w płuca i wydusiła.

– Wybaczam ci, Senel. – Obróciła głowę w bok i cofnęła się o krok.

– Jak to? – zdziwił się.

– Dareth Shiral. Znajdź spokój. Bądź dobry dla Eolli. Odpokutuj w ten sposób – szepnęła. Skinął głową przerażony. Nie dowierzał.

Wiedziała, że wybaczenie będzie gorsze od zabójstwa. Będzie żył z tą świadomością, a gdy przyjdzie jego kres, stanie przed Stworzycielami, którzy go osądzą. I nie będzie mógł powiedzieć, przepraszałem, lecz mi nie wybaczyła.

Zrobiła to i teraz żył sam z tym brzemieniem. Mogła pójść naprzód. Zamknąć wyłom i żyć wśród ludzi, nareszcie wolna od przeszłości.

 

 

 

***

 

 

– Już odchodzicie? – zapytała Eolla, spoglądając smutno w ich stronę. Nanael podszedł, ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok. Zafirka uśmiechnęła się do niego. Jednak, ku jej zaskoczeniu, elf obrócił się w stronę Solasa.

– Ma melava helani.* Ma serannas lethallin. Opiekuj się nią , proszę. – Solas obrócił głowę zaskoczony. Zafirka spojrzała na Nanaela unosząc brwi.

– Jest dużo silniejsza niż myślisz. Poradzi sobie. Nie potrzebuje opieki – powiedział mag. Elfka poczuła, jak na jej policzki wstępuję rumieniec. Nanael skierował swoje kroki w jej stronę. Zarzuciła ręce na jego szyję z całej siły. Wiedziała, że prawdopodobnie to ich ostatnie spotkanie

– Uważaj na siebie – poprosiła. Spojrzał na nią czule.

– Mythal ma ghilana Da’len – powiedział, czule całując ją w czoło. Mrugnęła zdziwiona, lecz ciepło rozlało się jej po plecach. Zauważyła jak Cassandra uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Elfka podeszła do przyjaciółki. Senel stał nieopodal przyglądając im się. Starał się trzymać na uboczu.

– Już czas na mnie – rzekła do Pierwszej.

– Będziemy czekać na twój powrót. Zamknij wyłom i wracaj. Opiekun będzie zawiedziony, jak się dowie, że się wyminęliście – rzekła z uśmiechem. Zafirka pochyliła głowę.

– Ma falon – zaczęła cicho, wbijając wzrok w ziemię. Nie wiedziała, czy powinna ją poinformować, ale musiała. – Ja już nie wrócę do klanu. Nigdy. – Zapadła głucha cisza. Nanael i jej towarzysze także to słyszeli. Senel wbił w nią wzrok, choć nie był zdziwiony.

– Jak to… – zaczęła chłodno magini, lecz nagle zacisnęła usta.

– Jestem tam szczęśliwa. Wolna jak nigdy. Tego mi brakowało – wyjaśniła z uśmiechem

– Wśród shemlenów? Jak możesz zdradzać swój klan! – Pierwsza podniosła głos.

– To moja decyzja i już postanowiłam – wtrąciła stanowczo. Eolla spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem, kręcąc głową.

– Fen’Harel ma ghilana – cisnęła w nią ostrymi słowami, na tyle głośno, by większość elfów spojrzała w ich stronę z niepokojem. Zafirka wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze. Przeklęła ją.

– Ir abelas – odrzekła, odwracając się. 

 

 

***

 

 

Szczelina w Wycome zamknęła się pod wpływem oddziaływania znamienia Elfki. Zielone światło zgasło, gdy zamknęła dłoń w uścisku. Obróciła się, obdarzając uśmiechem swoich towarzyszy.

Mieszkańcy powychodzili z wcześniej zabarykadowanych domów. Wychudzeni, brudni a niektórzy poważnie ranny. Lecz w tej chwili, żaden z nich się tym nie przejmował. Bili brawa, klaskali i wiwatowali na cześć Herold Andrasty, która pozbyła się demonów z ich miasta.

Zafirka otarła pot z czoła. Spojrzała na stojącego nieopodal komendanta Cullena i uśmiechnęła się ciepło. Zmieszał się, lecz kiwnął głową, nerwowo czochrając się po złotej czuprynie. Przed chwilą jeszcze stali w ogniu walki. Nie sądziła, że tyle demonów może wyjść przez jedną szczelinę.

Niespodziewanie usłyszała głuchy trzask. Osunęła się na nogi, chwytając za nadgarstek lewej ręki. Znamię rozświetliło się, sprawiając elfce niemiłosierny ból. Wrzasnęła, przyciskając rękę do piersi. Tłum ucichł. Wszyscy osłupieli, spoglądając z niepokojem na swoją wybawicielkę.

Poczuła jak jej, rozżarzoną niczym węgiel, dłoń chwyta inna, zimniejsza. Uniosła głowę w górę przygryzając wargi. Ujrzała nad sobą Solasa. Bez zawahania skierowała w jego stronę znamię, spoglądając na niego błagalnym wzrokiem. Podchwycił jej spojrzenie i skinął głową. Nim zdążył sięgnąć po magię nadeszła kolejna fala. Wygięła plecy w tył i krzyczała, mimowolnie zabierając rękę, lecz elf złapał ją za nadgarstek i przytrzymał. Podniósł drugą dłoń nad jej znamieniem. Obserwowała jak ból z sekundy na sekundę słabnął.

Cassandra podeszła do nich i czekała, aż skończą. Po chwili, gdy elfka starała się złapać oddech, mag spojrzał na Poszukiwaczkę.

– Musi jak najszybciej zamknąć wyłom. Jest coraz mniej czasu – rzekł a następnie pomógł wstać Herold.

 

– Kierunek na Redcliffe. Natychmiast! – zarządziła Cassandra.


	12. Czas się zatrzymał.

_Czas jest wszystkim, co masz ... i pewnego dnia może się okazać, że masz go mniej, niż sądzisz._  
_[Randy Pausch]_

 

 

 

Przez moment miała problem ze zlokalizowaniem swojego położenia. Nie potrafiła określić, gdzie znajduje się góra a gdzie jest dół. Zimna i ciemna woda, w której się pojawiła, oszołomiła jej zmysły. Gwałtownie podniosła głowę, w bliżej nie określonym kierunku, wynurzając się. Dźwignęła się na nogach. Niemalże czarna ciecz, sięgała do jej kolan. Zdziwiona rozejrzała się po otoczeniu, napotykając równie zszokowane spojrzenie Doriana. Znajdowała się w jakimś lochu. Nim zdążyła się wyprostować, przez drzwi wpadło dwóch, w pełni uzbrojonych mężczyzn. Venatori.

Nie miała czasu na rozmyślanie. Chwyciła za sztylety i skoczyła do przodu. Zrobiła piruet i podcięła jednemu nogi. Zelota Venatori zanurkował i wykorzystał chwilę, w której go nie dostrzegała, na złapanie jej kostek i wciągnięcie pod wodę. Nie wypuściła broni z rąk. Poczuła metalowy uścisk na swojej drobnej szyi. Niezauważalnym ruchem wbiła ostrze w jego ciało. Weszło miękko, uwalniając szkarłatną ciecz.

Wynurzyła się i otworzyła usta, łapczywie łykając powietrze. Obróciła głowę i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu tevinterczyka. Dorian wymachiwał kosturem, tworząc istny grad ognistych zaklęć. Jego przeciwnik wrzeszczał przeraźliwie, lecz nie zdążył zanurkować, gdy jego ciało zaczęło się topić. Zafirka musiała zapamiętać, by nigdy nie denerwować żadnego z magów. Tevinterski mag obrócił się w jej stronę. Uważnie przyglądała się jego ruchom. Znała go zaledwie od kilku dni, a wszyscy w Inkwizycji powtarzali, by nie ufać nikomu, kto pochodzi z Imperium Tevinteru. Oczywiście mówili to samo o Dalijczykach, więc nie szczególnie brała sobie ich uwagi do serca.

Mężczyzna przyłożył dłoń do ust i spojrzał przed siebie, zamyślony. Podeszła kilka kroków bliżej.

– Przeniesienie? Interesujące – mruknął. – Alexius zapewne tego nie planował. Szczelina musiała nas przenieść… ale gdzie? W najbliższe skupisko mocy tajemnej? – zamyślił się i kucnął, rozglądając się po otoczeniu. – Sprawdźmy. Jeśli wciąż jesteśmy w zamku, to nie jest… Oczywiście! Nie chodzi o to gdzie, ale kiedy! – wykrztusił wyraźnie podekscytowany, wymachując kosturem.

  
Elfka pochyliła głowę w bok, przyglądając się uważnie mężczyźnie. Nie podobało jej się niezdrowe podejście tevinterczyka do sytuacji, w jakiej się znaleźli.

– Alexius użył amuletu jako soczewki. To przeniosło nas w czasie! – stwierdził drżącym z przejęcia głosem. Zafirka otworzyła szerzej oczy, wpatrzona w niego z szczerym przerażeniem. Takiego wniosku się nie spodziewała.  
– Cofnęliśmy się w czasie czy wręcz przeciwnie? I jak bardzo? – spytała drżącym głosem, nerwowo przeczesując włosy. Dorian wydawał się być bardziej zachwycony niż wystraszony.  
– To doskonałe pytanie. Będziemy musieli się dowiedzieć, prawda? – zapytał z cieniem uśmiechu. – Rozejrzymy się i zobaczymy gdzie nas zabrała szczelina. Wtedy pomyślimy jak wrócić… – zamilkł na chwilę po czym dodał mniej pewny – o ile się da.

Zafirka zamrugała gwałtownie i nabrała powietrza w płuca. O ile się da? Nie mogła utknąć tu, gdziekolwiek to jest. Zwłaszcza z tevinterskim magiem i znamieniem, które starało się zabić swoją nosicielkę. I jeszcze jeden szczegół.  
– W Sali tronowej, Alexius wspomniał o „Przedwiecznym”. Czy wiesz, o kim mówił? – zapytała wyraźnie zlęknięta. Chłodna ciecz sprawiała, że zimny dreszcz przebiegał jej po plecach co jakiś czas. Czerwone lyrium, wyrastające ze ścian, tylko pogarszało atmosferę tego miejsca. Dorian zastanowił się przez chwilę.

– Podejrzewam, że o przywódcy Venatori. Jakimś magistrze marzącym o boskości.- wyjaśnił. – Stara śpiewka. „Pobawmy się magią, której nie pojmujemy! To uczyni nas niezwykle potężnymi!”. – Wymachiwał kosturem niezwykle blisko jej twarzy. Posłała mu krzywe spojrzenie. – Najwyraźniej nie liczy się, że przy okazji rozedrzesz materię czasu – mruknął. Westchnęła cicho.

– Liczę, że masz plan, który pomoże nam wrócić. – wyszeptała, wpatrzona w przestrzeń nad jego ramieniem. Starała się nie myśleć o beznadziejności sytuacji, w której się znaleźli.  
– Mam pewne pomysły. To urocze pomysły, prawdziwe perełki – powiedział. Gdyby nie fakt, że są uwięzieni gdzieś w czasie, zapewne by się zaśmiała. Posłała mu blady uśmiech.  
– Ruszajmy – zachęciła i skierowała się ku drzwiom.  
Wiedziała już, że znajdują się w lochach w zamku Redcliffe. Wszystko na dolnych poziomach zalane było ciemną i mętną wodą. Gdzie nie gdzie ze ścian i posadzki wystawało czerwone lyrium, emitujące mroczną poświatą. Obawiała się podchodzić do niego. Varric ostrzegał ją, przed wpływem tej trucizny.

Żałowała, że nie było go tu z nią. Wciąż nie potrafiła poskładać myśli. Dopiero była w Sali tronowej zamku Redcliffe, w towarzystwie Cassandry i Solasa oraz nowego przybysza, Doriana. Musieli odbić twierdzę arla Teagana z rąk tevinterskiego magistra Gereona Alexiusa. Spodziewała się, że Alexius ma w planie się jej pozbyć. Właśnie dlatego Leliana posłała swoich ludzi. By w ukryciu pozbyli się magów tevinterskiego magistra. Wszystko szło zgodnie z ich planem. Do czasu, aż magister nie wysłał ich tutaj. Gdziekolwiek te „tutaj” było.

Przed sobą ujrzała strome schody, prowadzące ku drewnianym drzwiom. Przeskakiwała po dwa schodki naraz. Przy ostatnim, poślizgnęła się na jego mokrej powierzchni. Przechyliła się do tyłu, lecąc wprost na maga.  
– Wybacz – parsknęła, rumieniąc się.  
– Uważaj, pognieciesz mi szatę – prychnął, popychając ją w górę.  
– Przenieśliśmy się w czasie, sytuacja wygląda beznadziejnie, a ty martwisz się o szatę? – pokręciła głową z niedowierzeniem. Dorian poprawił swoją lśniącą szatę i uniósł dumnie głowę w górę.  
– To nie moja wina, że trafiłem na tak niezdarnego elfa – mruknął pod nosem. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się nad odpowiedzią, gdy stwierdziła, że odpuści. Ruszyła do przodu, pilnując gdzie stawia stopy.

Za drzwiami czekało na nią rozwidlenie. Skierowała się w lewo, wymijając szerokim łukiem czerwoną truciznę. Przeszła przez kolejne, dokładnie te same drzwi. Starała się zapamiętać trasę, którą przebyła. Weszła do kolejnych lochów, tym razem suchych, ale niemal całe pomieszczenie pokryte było lyrium. Zatrzymała się gwałtownie i zmierzyła okiem wolną przestrzeń. Okazały się być całkowicie puste. Musiała zawrócić do kolejnych drzwi.

Przeszła przez nie z duszą na ramieniu. Musiała się w końcu wydostać z tego miejsca. Kolejny loch był mniej zatruty, choć, przez sam jego środek przebijała się szkarłatna trucizna.  
Starała się ją wyminąć. Przeszła ostrożnie, bokiem byleby nawet jej nie musnąć. Gdy znalazła się po drugiej stronie, poczuła znajome jej uczucie bólu. Narastające z każdą sekundą. Chwyciła za nadgarstek.  
– Tylko nie tutaj – syknęła. Dorian złapał ją za ramię, nie pozwalając jej upaść.  
– Jest coraz gorzej? – zapytał. Pisnęła cicho.  
– Bolało gorzej. To jeszcze nic. – wysapała po chwili. – Solas osłabił znamię, ale nie na długo – Mag pokiwał głową i podniósł jej dłoń oglądając ją przez chwilę.  
– Nie potrafię ci pomóc. Twój towarzysz musi się na tym znać. – stwierdził puszczając jej rękę. Pokiwała głową.

Wiedziała, że Solas się znał. Pomagał jej znosić ten ból przez całą podróż do Redcliffe. Gdy musiała wrócić do Azylu, by ustalić plan dostania się do zamku, znamię tylko się nasiliło przez bliski kontakt z wyłomem. Nie opuszczał jej niemal na krok, choć widziała, że jest także wyczerpany. Nalegał, by udać się z nią na misję. Jej dług u niego coraz mocniej rósł, choć on zapewniał, że wystarczy zamknąć wyłom by to spłacić. Wyprostowała się po chwili.

Ruszyła kilka kroków do przodu, gdy usłyszała czyjś głos. Zamarła podnosząc dłoń do góry, tym samym ostrzegając Doriana. Przystanęli w rogu, rozglądając się. Naprzeciwko, za kratami stała jakaś postać. Herold ruszyła, ostrożnie stawiając kroki. Rozpoznała stojącego w środku elfa. Wstrzymała oddech i przyśpieszyła kroku. W tym momencie zrozumiała, że wylądowali w przyszłości.  
– Andrasta mnie pobłogosławiła. Andrasta mnie pobłogosławiła… – śpiewał, tępo wpatrując się w przestrzeń. – Moje łzy to moja wina, moja wina, moja wina… – złapała za kraty próbując je wyrwać. – Andrasto, wskaż mi drogę… Andrasto, wskaż mi drogę… – sapnęła z bezsilności.  
– Lysas – powiedziała, starając się zwrócić jego uwagę. Spotkała go kilkukrotnie w Redcliffe.  
– On oszalał, bezpieczniej dla nas i dla niego będzie jak go tu zostawisz – stwierdził tevinterczyk. Spojrzała na niego spod byka i ponownie próbowała swoich sił z kratami. W końcu westchnęła, upadając na posadzkę.  
– Ir abelas – wyszeptała i nie obracając się za siebie ruszyła za magiem. Pokonała kolejne schody, aż do szła do ogromnego i rozwidlonego pomieszczenia, przy którym znajdowały się podnoszone mosty. Jednak jeden był niedostępny. Postawiła krok do przodu, gdy usłyszała podniesione głosy. Instynktownie chwyciła za broń i rzuciła się na podchodzącego Venatori.  
Wpadła ślizgiem pod jego nogami, zaatakowała go od tyłu. Dorian w tym czasie podpalił drugiego.

Wyminęła ich ciała, i skierowała się ku masywnym drzwiom umieszczonym po lewo. Trafiła do kolejnego rozwidlenia. Westchnęła cicho, starając się utrzymać w jednej pozycji drżące z zimna dłonie. Pchnęła delikatnie drewniane drzwi, a następnie zeszła po kamiennych schodach, ślizgając się co kilka stopni. Kolejne rozwidlenie. Starała się usilnie zapamiętać drogę powrotną. Nie mieli czasu na błądzenie. Obejrzała się na Doriana. Ostrożnie stąpał po popękanej posadzce. Skierowała się ku przejściu po prawej.

Już w progu zatrzymała się gwałtownie, lustrując otoczenie. Dobiegł ją dziwnie znajomy głos.  
– Światło poprowadzi ją ścieżkami tego świata, prosto do następnego. – Wstrzymała oddech i obróciła wolno głowę w bok. – Dla tej, która zawierzy Stwórcy, ogień będzie wodą – zakończyła Cassandra. Siedziała w kącie celi, ze zwieszoną głową, modląc się do Stwórcy. Była niezwykle blada, wychudzona, a jej dłonie drżały nienaturalnie.

Zafirka podbiegła do celi, chwytając za kraty. Poszukiwaczka wolno uniosła głowę i spojrzała na nią pustym wzrokiem. Wokół niej emitowało czerwone światło. Oczy błyszczały nienaturalnym szkarłatem.  
– Wróciłaś do nas? Czy to możliwe? Czy Andrasta dała nam kolejną szansę? – zapytała głosem wyprutym z emocji. Elfka przygryzła wargi i mocniej zacisnęła dłonie na prętach. Nie chciała wiedzieć, co musiała przeżyć kobieta. Zadrżała ze złości, pragnęła dorwać Alexiusa. Dostać go w swoje ręce. – Stwórco, dopomóż. Zawiodłam cię. Wszystkich zawiodłam. Koniec musi być bliski, skoro martwi wracają do życia – rzekła kręcąc głową z niedowierzaniem.

  
– Nie powstałam z martwych, Cassandro. Po prostu… ciężko to wyjaśnić – zwróciła się do niej, otwierając drzwi. Kobieta była pewna, że majaczyła. Zafirka marzyła, by był to sen.  
– Byłam tam. Magister unicestwił was skinieniem ręki – wytłumaczyła Cassandra.  
– Alexius wysłał nas w przyszłość. Jeśli go znajdziemy, może uda nam się wrócić do teraźniejszości – wtrącił się Dorian. Kobieta poderwała się na równe nogi i ruszyła w ich stronę chwiejnym krokiem.  
– Wrócić w czasie? Czyli… – zamyśliła się na chwilę. – Możesz sprawić, że to się nigdy nie wydarzyło? – zapytała. Zafirka skinęła delikatnie głową, podchodząc do kobiety. Miała nieposkromioną ochotę ją przytulić, lecz się powstrzymała. Nie było to dobre miejsce, ani czas. Cassandra musiała przeżyć koszmar.

– Jeśli Dorian ma rację i uda mu się odwrócić zaklęcie, to tak – wyjaśniła Herold.  
– Mistrz Alexiusa, po waszej śmierci nie udało nam się zatrzymać Przedwiecznego. Cesarzowa Celene została zamordowana. Potem nadeszła armia składająca się z demonów. Nic ich nie powstrzymało. Nic – powiedziała Cassandra, smutno spoglądając w przestrzeń. Elfka poczuła uścisk w żołądku. Serce, krajało się na widok tak złamanej Poszukiwaczki.  
– Nie dopuścimy by to się zdarzyło. Obiecuję – wyszeptała, podłapując kontakt wzrokowy.  
– Stwórco, prowadź nas – szepnęła Cassandra.  
– Musimy ruszać – ponaglił ich tevinterczyk. Skinęła głową w odpowiedzi. Cassandra starała się dotrzymać im kroku. Nie chciała pokazywać po sobie słabości, ale przeżyła zbyt dużo, by to nie pozostawiło po sobie śladu.

Elfka obserwowała każdy jej krok, każde potknięcie. Mimowolnie podbiegała, by zaoferować wsparcie swoim ramieniem, lecz wzrok Cassandry kazał jej się odsunąć. Nie nalegała. Bijąca od niej czerwona aura, przerażała Zafirkę. Ten szkarłat otaczał ich ze wszystkich stron. Czerwone lyrium wyrastało z podłogi, sufitu, ścian. Było wszędzie.

Otwierała drzwi i wybiegała z nich, gdy nie znajdowała tego, kogo szukała. A dobrze wiedziała kogo szuka. Dłoń dawała o sobie znać. Pokręciła głową i otworzyła kolejne drzwi, nieco zrezygnowana. W środku lochu posadzka zalana była wodą. Wdepnęła w sam środek, przeklinając w duchu przemoczone buty, które przepuszczały lodowatą ciecz. Dźwięk jej kroków odbił się echem od kamiennych ścian. Zlustrowała spojrzeniem najbliższe cele.  
– Czy jest tam ktoś? – usłyszała znajomy głos. Serce podskoczyło jej do gardła. Pognała do przodu, ślizgając się po podłodze. Dotarła do celi na końcu pomieszczenia. Stanęła przy kratach i zamarła. Stał, obrócony do niej tyłem, wpatrzony w ścianę. Na dźwięk jej obcasów obijanych o suchą część posadzki, obrócił się gwałtownie Gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały, cofnął się do tyłu, wpatrując w nią z szokiem.

Chciała się uśmiechnąć, lecz nie potrafiła. Był dużo chudszy niż zawsze, a z oczu błyszczała intensywna czerwień. Jego strój wydawał się być wyraźnie znoszony, obdarty. Jedynie amulet na jego szyi, przypominający kość, wydawał się być nienaruszony. Zastanawiała się, ilu ich jeszcze spotka tak wymęczonych i ledwo żywych, zanim zdoła dotrzeć do Alexiusa. Po raz pierwszy tak bardzo pragnęła czyjejś śmierci.

– Żyjesz? Widzieliśmy jak umierasz! – powiedział zaskoczony. Rzuciła się ku zasuwie i rozsunęła ją. Elf wyszedł z wyraźną ulgą na twarzy.  
– Zaklęcie Alexiusa przeniosło nas w czasie. Przybyliśmy, więc pomówmy – wyjaśnił Dorian.  
– Możecie odwrócić proces? – zapytał Solas, obracając głowę w stronę tevinterczyka. – Możecie wrócić i powstrzymać wydarzenia tego roku. Może wcale nie jest za późno – zamyślił się.

Zafirka mrugnęła kilkukrotnie.  
– Rok? –zapytała szeptem. Apostata obrócił się w jej stronę i obdarzył ją posępnym wzrokiem. Westchnęła cicho i przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Znamię dawało o sobie znać, jednak przestała się tym przejmować, od kiedy go zobaczyła. Był jedynym, który mógł jej pomóc w takiej chwili. Posłała mu ciepły uśmiech, lecz zdawał się tego nie zauważać. Obrócił się w stronę wyjścia, całkowicie ignorując jej osobę. Posmutniała momentalnie. Nie wiedziała czemu się tym przejmowała. Nie miała czasu na takie drobnostki. Mieli dużo do zrobienia.

Musieli pozbyć się Alexiusa. Wrócić do swojej rzeczywistości i naprawić wszystko. Powstrzymać go w ich teraźniejszości, by te wydarzenia nie miały nigdy miejsca.

Do tego Przedwieczny. Nigdy nie słyszała o kimś takim, ale wiedziała też, że musi się go pozbyć. Nie mogła dopuścić do tego, co się stało z Thedas po jego nadejściu. Zatrzęsła się ze wściekłości, na myśl tego, co zrobił z Cassandrą i Solasem. Bogowie wiedzą z kim jeszcze.

Najszybszym możliwym tempem, jaki mogli rozwinąć przez stan towarzyszy, wrócili do największej, rozwidlonej komnaty. Zatrzymała się na kilka sekund, przypominając sobie w którą stronę powinna pójść. Pobiegła prosto. Za sobą słyszała tylko tupot kroków swoich kompanów. Wciąż znajdowali się w lochach zamku Redcliffe. To miejsce, zalane podłogi, wyrastające zewsząd czerwone lyrium oraz kości rozrzucone po posadzce przyprawiały ją o gęsią skórkę.

Starała się zachować kamienną twarz, ale ciężko było zachować pozory. Zaciskała mocno szczękę, byle by nie szczękać zębami z zimna i ze strachu. Wzywała myślami Mythal, choć wiedziała, że to niemądre. Żaden z Bogów nie mógł jej słyszeć. Byli zamknięci za zasłoną, tam gdzie zamknął ich Straszliwy Wilk. Jednak, mimo wszystko próbowała. Może wyłom pomógł im się uwolnić? Skarciła się w myślach. Powinna skupić się na przetrwaniu, tak jak uczył ją ojciec.

Stąpała ostrożnie po zalanej podłodze. Obuwie całkowicie zamokło i woda pływała po jej butach. Starała się nie zawracać sobie tym głowy. Podchodziła do każdej celi, spoglądając do środka. Szukała ocalałych, lecz widziała tylko szkarłatną truciznę i stosy kości. Nie chciała myśleć, kim kiedyś byli. Czy ich znała? Czy to mogli być członkowie Inkwizycji?

W ogromnej skale lyrium dostrzegła ruch. Podbiegła bliżej i wcisnęła nos między kraty.  
Spomiędzy czerwonych skał podniosła się znana jej postać. Fiona, Wielka Zaklinaczka. Przez moment wpatrywała się w nią, opierając dłonią o kamienną ścianę, gdy nagle jej twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu. Zafirka pisnęła i zasłoniła usta dłonią, odsuwając się od krat.

– Ty… – zaczęła ochrypniętym głosem. – Ty żyjesz? Jak? – Słowa wypływały powolnie z jej ust. – Widziałam… jak znikasz… w szczelinie – sapnęła, starając się złapać oddech. Lyrium wyrastało z jej ciała, a może jej ciało z lyrium… Zafirka pokręciła głową. Podeszła kilka kroków bliżej, spoglądając smutno na elfkę.  
– Nie rozumiem. Co ci się stało? – zapytała zszokowana. Fiona wzięła chrapliwy oddech.  
– Czerwone lyrium – wyszeptała załamana – To choroba. – Zapatrzyła się w przestrzeń, by ponownie obejrzeć się na Herold.  
– Im dłużej przebywasz blisko niego… w końcu się tym stajesz. Potem wydobywają to z twoich zwłok – zakończyła, spuszczając wzrok.

– Możesz powiedzieć nam datę? To bardzo ważne – poprosiła Dalijka.  
– Miesiąc zbiorów… 9:42 wieku smoka – odpowiedziała Zaklinaczka.  
– Dziewięć czterdzieści … dwa? – powtórzył Dorian, jakby nie dowierzając. – Straciliśmy cały rok. – Spojrzała po towarzyszach posępnym wzrokiem. Ani Solas ani Cassandra nie zdawali się być zaskoczeni tym faktem. Przeżyli to wszystko, ale ona nie miała o niczym pojęcia. Nie było jej tutaj, kiedy była potrzebna. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięść, wbijając paznokcie w skórę.

– Musimy się stąd wynieść, wrócić w czasie – wyszeptała Zafirka. Obróciła się w stronę Fiony.  
– Proszę, powstrzymaj to – rzekła elfka, błagalnym głosem. – Alexius służy Przedwiecznemu. On jest potężniejszy… niż Stwórca… – Herold spojrzała na nią ze współczuciem. – Nikt.. kto mu się sprzeciwi, nie przeżyje – zakończyła.  
– Obiecuję, że zrobię co w mojej mocy, by wszystko naprawić – przyrzekła Zafirka.  
– Naszą jedyną nadzieją jest znalezienia amuletu, którego Alexius użył, by nas tutaj wysłać – dorzucił tevinterczyk. – Jeśli jeszcze istnieje, mogę go użyć, by znów otworzyć szczelinę w tym samym miejscu. Może… – zakończył z powagą.  
– Dobrze – szepnęła i oparła głowę o ścianę.  
– Powiedziałem może. Może też zrobić z nas miazgę – sprostował Dorian. Dalijka obróciła na niego wzrok. Momentami szokował ją tym pesymizmem, który uważał za realizm.  
– Musicie spróbować – poprosiła Fiona po czym dodała: – Twoja szpiegmistrzyni, Leliana… ona tu jest. Znajdź ją. Szybko, zanim przedwieczny się dowie, że tu jesteś. – Herold obróciła głowę na Cassandrę. Wiedziała, że muszą się dostać do niej najszybciej jak się da. Przecież przemierzyła całe więzienie, wzdłuż i wszerz. Musieli ją trzymać na wyższych poziomach.

Mijała korytarze, a im więcej Venatori stawało jej na drodzę, tym pewniej brnęła do przodu, tnąc ich gardła, bez wahania. Wiedziała, że idzie w dobrą stronę. Musiała odnaleźć kobietę, nim będzie za późno. W kolejnym korytarzu pochodnie w kolorze błękitu tańczyły, rzucając przerażające cienie na ścianach. Strach napędzał ją do działania. Im więcej walk toczyła, tym lepiej potrafiła go skierować przeciwko swoim wrogom.

Po korytarzu niosło się echo czyjegoś głosu. Nie znała go. Starała się wsłuchać w słowa, biegnąc za jego źródłem.  
– Skąd Lavellan dowiedziała się o ofierze w świątyni? Mów! – słyszała.  
– Nigdy – odpowiedział drugi, znajomy głos. Przyśpieszyła kroku, czując jak krew w jej żyłach przyśpiesza. Ten sam głos krzyknął przeraźliwie. Elfka zatrzymała się na krótką, chwilę, by móc zlokalizować ich pochodzenie.  
– Nie ma sensu się już opierać, ptaszyno. Nie masz już kogo chronić.- Zafirka pchnęła drzwi z całej siły. Znalazła się w istnej sali tortur. Kamienna podłoga pokryta była zaschniętą krwią. Na drewnianym stole leżały, starannie ułożone, ostre narzędzia. Venatori obrócił się w stronę Herold, lecz nim zdążył się zorientować co mu grozi, Leliana, podwieszona u sufitu uniosła nogi w górę i zacisnęła na jego szyi. Wystarczył jeden gwałtowny ruch i rozległ się trzask łamanej kości w karku. Venatori opadł bezwładnie na Ziemię.

Zafirka wciąż stała jak wryta. Wpatrywała się w towarzyszkę, przerażonym wzrokiem. Jej policzki były zapadnięte. Twarz cała w świeżych bliznach, pocięta. Jej szaty, całe postrzępione, prześwitująca skóra i całe mnóstwo różnych ran. Przez lata swego życia nie widziała tak zmaltretowanej osoby. Poczuła jak ktoś ją popycha do przodu. Zmusiła się, by podejść do kobiety, choć wciąż wpatrywała się w nią, jak w ducha. Z wzajemnością.  
– Ty żyjesz – szepnęła szpiegmistrzyni. Zafirka pochyliła się pośpiesznie nad ciałem martwego tevinterczyka. Wyjęła zza pazuchy klucz. Pasował do kajdan, którymi skuta była kobieta. Pośpiesznie uwolniła ją. Jej dłonie opadły bezładnie w dół. Elfka nie była w stanie sobie wyobrazić ile musiała tam wisieć. Jak mogła w tym stanie kogoś zabić?  
– To było imponujące – przyznała. Leliana skinęła głową.  
– Gniew jest silniejszy od bólu – wyjaśniła głosem wyprutym z emocji. – Czy masz broń? – zapytała. Herold przytaknęła.  
– Dobrze. Magister jest pewnie w swych komnatach – mruknęła, podnosząc z ziemi czerwone, owalne przedmioty i wyminęła ich.  
– Nie jesteś ciekawa jak tu trafiliśmy? – zdziwił się Dorian.  
– Nie – ucięła krótko schylając się do skrzynki, na końcu komnaty. Po chwili wyprostowała się, dzierżąc na plecach długi łuk i kołczan pełen strzał.  
– Alexius wysłała nas w przyszłość. To, jego zwycięstwo, Przedwieczny… nigdy nie miało się zdarzyć –wyjaśnił uparcie. Leliana podeszła w jego stronę z niesamowitą pewnością siebie. Elfka była zaskoczona. Sama, mimo że ufała swoim towarzyszom, wciąż czuła delikatny lęk przed magią.  
– Jeśli wrócimy do teraźniejszości i powstrzymamy Alexiusa, wtedy nie będziesz musiała tego przechodzić – wyjaśniła słowa Doriana. Szpiegmistrzyni obróciła na niego swoje przenikliwe spojrzenie.  
– A magowie się zastanawiają, dlaczego ludzie się ich boją – powiedziała ni stąd ni zowąd. – Nikt nie powinien mieć takiej władzy.  
– To groźne i nieprzewidywalne. Przed wyłomem nic co robiliśmy… – próbował się wyjaśnić, lecz Leliana mu przerwała.  
– Dosyć! – rzekła ostro.  
– Dla ciebie to fikcja, przyszłość, która, jak liczysz, nigdy się nie zdarzy. Ja cierpiałam, cały świat cierpiał, to było prawdziwe – warknęła, obróciła się na pięcie i wyszła.

Zafirka wiedziała, że powinna być przy niej. Przy nich wszystkich. Nie potrafiła pojąć tego, co przeżyli, nie ważne jak bardzo by tego pragnęła. Zupełnie przypadkowo, wraz z magiem, znaleźli się w przyszłości. W niemal obcym dla nich miejscu i czasie. Wytrąceni ze swojej teraźniejszości, do świata pełnego rozpaczy.

Leliana, w całkowitym milczeniu, wyprowadziła ich na dziedziniec. Zamek arla Teagana przypominał ruiny. Niebo nad nimi było rozdarte. Wyłom był tak potężny, że pochłonął niemal całe sklepienie. Przyglądała się, jak wolno wirował. Skały unosiły się w powietrzu. Elfka wpatrywała się w górę z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Dorian nie krył swojego przerażenia.  
– Wyłom! Jest wszędzie! – zawołał mag. Leliana odchrząknęła znacząco. Nie mieli czasu na zwiedzanie okolicy. Ruszyła ku kolejnym schodom, w duchu przeklinając tego, kto stworzył ich taką ilość w tym miejscu.

Przed nimi znikąd pojawiła się szczelina. Dłoń rozświetliła się, paląc niemiłosiernie. Próbowała złapać oddech. Podniosła głowę do góry, w momencie gdy zmora zamachnęła się na nią swoimi ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami. Odchyliła się do tyłu, lecz nie była wystarczająco szybka. Szpony płytko wbiły się w jej skórę na ramieniu i poszarpały ją. Syknęła i przewróciła się na posadzkę. Zjawa ruszyła w jej stronę, wrzeszcząc przeraźliwe. Jej towarzysze wpadli w całe ich stado i nie mogła w tym momencie liczyć na ich pomoc. Chwyciła za rękojeść sztyletu i wzięła potężny zamach, tnąc kreaturę w pół. Zmieniła się w pył. Zafirka stanęła na drżących nogach i ruszyła w stronę swoich kompanów. Dorian i Solas stali na uboczu, tworząc zaklęcia. Leliana szybkim ruchem posyłała strzały w stronę zbliżających się stworów a Cassandra skupiała na sobie ich uwagę.

Sięgnęła za pazuchę i wyciągnęła jeden z nożyków. Na chwilę przystanęła i wycelowała go, prosto w głowę jednego z cieni. Wpadła ślizgiem między kobietę a demony, by następnie przeturlać się do przodu. Uniosła lewą rękę, oddziałując na szczelinę. Zagryzła wargi, by powstrzymać się od krzyknięcia. Znamię rozbłysnęło, lecz nie sprawiało takiej ulgi jak zawsze. Wwiercało się w kość, a promieniujący ból zdawał się rozdzierać całą rękę. Czas przez chwilę zwolnił, gdy w końcu szczelina zniknęła.

Dorian podszedł do niej, z pytającym wzrokiem. Pokręciła głową i wyprostowała plecy.  
– Musimy iść – pospieszyła ich i ruszyła do przodu, gdy jej drogę zagrodził elf. Wbiła wzrok w podłogę. Nie potrafiła na niego patrzeć, na żadnego z nich. Zakażonych lyrium, więzionych przez rok i torturowanych, tylko dlatego, że zniknęła i nie mogła im pomóc. Przełknęła ślinę. Słyszała jak podchodzi bliżej.  
– Daj mi się tym zając. Musisz się skupić na powstrzymaniu Alexiusa, nie na bólu – wyjaśnił spokojnym głosem. Uparcie wpatrywała się w kamienną posadzkę, ale skinęła głową na zgodę. Miewała gorsze urazy, lecz pieczenie rozpraszało jej uwagę.

Musnął opuszkami palców okolicę jej rany. Syknęła i bezmyślnie chwyciła jego nadgarstek, próbując odsunąć go od rany. Gdy zorientowała się co zrobiła, spłoszona podniosła głowę i puściła jego chłodną rękę. Napotkała jego wzrok. Niegdyś szafirowe oczy, teraz szkarłatne jak krew, wpatrywały się w nią intensywnie. Poczuła suchość w gardle a żołądek przekręcił się jej do góry nogami. W miejscu rany czuła nagły chłód i ból ustąpił. Solas odsunął się, pozwalając jej odejść. Odetchnęła z ulgą.  
– Ma serannas hahren – powiedziała, wpatrując się w punkt w oddali. Nikt na szczęście nie skomentował jej zachowania. W milczeniu ruszyli w stronę skrzydła królewskiego.

Przechodząc obok jednej z komnat usłyszała dziwne dźwięki. Obróciła się na pięcie, chwyciła za sztylety i uchyliła drzwi. W momencie, w którym weszła do środka dostrzegła przez ułamek sekundy postać młodzieńca, którego spowił ogień, zmieniając go w popiół. Widziała już wcześniej tą osobę.  
– Nie! – krzyknęła Leliana, biegnąc w tamtą stronę.  
– Connorze – szepnęła Zafirka.  
– To był akt odwagi. Wiedział, że nie ma innego sposobu, by się oprzeć. Opierał się demonowi do ostatka – wyjaśnił Dorian. W milczeniu opuścili pomieszczenie. Dorian jako pierwszy przerwał ciszę, po dłuższej wędrówce w stronę sali tronowej.  
– Co się stało z Feliksem? Wiesz? – zapytał Leliany.  
– Wiem – odparła ponurym głosem, zapatrzona w przestrzeń.  
– I nie zamierzasz mi powiedzieć? – upomniał się.  
– Wkrótce się dowiesz – ucięła.

W głównej komnacie, prowadzącej do sali tronowej czekała na nich kolejna szczelina i jeszcze większa ilość demonów.  
Elfka tym razem była przygotowana i całkowicie skupiona. Napięła mięśnie i wielkim susem skoczyła na jedną ze zjaw, tnąc ją ostrzem. Zrobiła piruet, raniąc dwa inne cienie i zmieniając ich w gęstą, ale nieszkodliwą mgłę.

  
Z sąsiednich pokojów wypadła na nich grupa venatori. Pośpiesznie zamknęła szczelinę, a następnie uskoczyła w bok, ratując się przed ciosem jednego z tevinterczyków. Kucnęła, a następnie wybiła się w górę, wbijając sztylet w gardło. Krew trysnęła, zalewając jej całą twarz. Zamknęła oczy a następnie przetarła twarz, starając się pozbyć gęstej i gorącej cieczy. Pobiegła w stronę Leliany i jednym obrotem wywróciła celującego w nią maga. Wykrzywił twarz w grymasie złości, lecz nie mógł zrobić już nic więcej, gdyż skończył ze sztyletem w piersi. Dorian podarował trzem z nich burzę ognia. Zafirka cofnęła się od buchającego gorąca, wzrokiem szukając niedobitków.

Podłoga niegdyś lśniąca i wyłożona eleganckim wzorem, teraz nosiła na sobie ślady różnych dziur, pęknięć i krwi. Gdzie nie gdzie wyrastały skały lyrium a z dziurawego dachu, przez którego można było podziwiać rozdarte niebo, kapała woda. Ruszyli w kierunku masywnych drzwi, pokrytych przedziwnymi rzeźbieniami. Drzwi były szczelnie zamknięte.  
– Nie otworzymy ich magią – stwierdził Dorian badając ich strukturę.

Leliana westchnęła cicho, a następnie wyciągnęła czerwone i owalne przedmioty, które zabrała ze swojego więzienia.  
– Tego używają jego służący, by się do niego dostać –wyjaśniła szpiegmistrzyni i podała przedmioty Dorianowi. Ten obejrzał je w dłoni, a następnie umieścił w pasujących miejscach na drzwiach. Rozświetliły się na biało, a wrota otworzyły się wpuszczając ich do sali.

Alexius stał na samym końcu, obrócony do nich tyłem, wpatrując się w ogień z kominka. Obok niego kucał nieznany jej mężczyzna. Zafirka podeszła szybszym krokiem, wyprzedzając towarzyszy. Wściekłość paliła jej wnętrzności, ale nie chciała okazywać tego po sobie. Stłumiła ją. Zacisnęła dłonie w pięść, by nie wybuchnąć. Przypomniała sobie Varrica i wydobyła z siebie najbardziej pozytywny ton głosu jaki potrafiła.  
  
– Martwiłam się, że będę musiała szukać cię po całym zamku, Alexiusie. Nie masz już gdzie uciec – rzekła, choć żołądek zaciskał jej się gwałtownie, na myśl o tym co zrobił jej przyjaciołom i całemu światu.  
Obrócił głowę w jej stronę, mocniej ściskając kostur.  
– Byłem pewien, że jeszcze cię zobaczę. Może nie teraz, ale wiedziałem, że cię nie unicestwiłem – wychrypiał. Mrugnęła kilkukrotnie, starając się skupić na oddechu. Nabrała ją dzika ochota na wyrzucenie jednego z nożyków w sam środek jego głowy. – To był mój ostatni błąd – zakończył. Elfka obróciła głowę na Doriana. Wydawał się być śmiertelnie poważny, nie było to naturalne zwłaszcza jak na niego.  
– Czy było warto? Wszystko co zrobiłeś światu? Co zrobiłeś sobie? – zapytał posępnie.  
– Teraz to nie ma znaczenia, możemy czekać na nadejście końca – mruknął magister.  
– Właśnie, że ma. Nie dopuszczę do tego – warknęła. Jej oddech przyśpieszył.  
– Ile razy ja próbowałem? Przeszłości nie da się cofnąć – westchnął i pokręcił głową markotnie. Nie takiego Alexiusa się spodziewała. Planowała zabić potwora, nie zbłąkanego starca.

– Wszystko o co walczyłem, co zdradziłem… Na co to wszystko? Do śmierci i zniszczenia. Tyle zostało.– Zafirka sapnęła, niespokojnie przystępując z nogi na nogę. Ukradkiem spojrzała na zmarnowanych kompanów po czym zmarszczyła brwi i rozejrzała się nerwowo po okolicy.  
– Przedwieczny się zbliża… Przychodzi po mnie, po ciebie, po nas wszystkich – wybełkotał. Zafirka szukała wzrokiem Leliany. Kobieta zakradła się do Alexiusa, po czym złapała klęczącego obok niego mężczyznę i z całej swojej siły podniosła do góry. Magister krzyknął zaskoczony i obrócił się w jej stronę. Szpiegmistrzyni przystawiła nóż do gardła młodzieńca.

– Feliksie! – zawołał Alexius i podniósł rękę na znak uległości.  
– To jest Feliks? Na tchnienie Stwórcy, Alexiusie coś ty uczynił? – zapytał wściekły Dorian, stawiając krok w przód.  
– On by zginął, Dorianie! A ja go ocaliłem! – powiedział magister, po czym obrócił się w stronę Leliany. – Proszę, nie czyń nic mojemu synowi. Zrobię, co każesz – rzekł błagalnie.  
– Oddaj amulet, to puścimy go wolno – wtrąciła się Herold.  
– Puść go wolno a obiecuję, że dostaniesz, czego zapragniesz – obiecał Alexius. Leliana spojrzała na niego morderczym wzrokiem.  
– Chcę, żeby świat wrócił do poprzedniego stanu – warknęła i podcięła gardło Feliksowi, po czym wypuściła ciało. Zafirka przyłożyła dłoń do ust, magister wrzasnął i cisnął w kobietę zaklęciem. Leliana wylądowała po drugiej stronie pomieszczenia. Każdy z nich dobył broń. Elfka pochyliła się i skoczyła na magistra z wyciągniętym ostrzem, lecz czar popchnął ją na ziemię. Nim zdążyli zadać kolejny cios, stworzył na środku pomieszczenia szczelinę i już po kilku sekundach pomieszczenie zapełnione było demonami.

Cicho zaklęła i podbiegła do pierwszego, tnąc ostrzami na przemian. Uchyliła się przed kolejnym nacierającym przeciwnikiem. Ból dłoni uporczywie dawał o sobie znać, a przemoczone stopy protestowały, piekąc przeraźliwie przy każdym kolejnym kroku.

Nie wiedziała, ile stworów już zabiła, ile obrotów wykonała, ile razy ostrza poszły w ruch. Musiała cały czas wykonywać piruety, nie stawać na dłuższą chwilę. Alexius był szybki, a jego zaklęcia jeszcze szybsze. Za każdym razem, kiedy zamykała szczelinę on otwierał nową, wypuszczając tym samym falę demonów. Musiała go zatrzymać.

Sięgnęła do swojej kieszeni, po czym obrzuciła najbliższe otoczenie specjalnym proszkiem. Pomieszczenie po kilku sekundach spowiło się w ciemności.

Towarzysze dobrze znali tą sztuczkę. Jedynym zaskoczonym był Dorian, ale potrafił się dobrze dostosować, starając się nie hałasować.  
Skupiła się na swoim oddechu, by po chwili słysząc dużo więcej. Ciche oddechy swoich kompanów, oraz kilka ciężkich kroków. Nie należały do żadnego z nich. Bezszelestnie ruszyła w stronę źródła dźwięku. Przyczaiła się w cieniu, gdy po chwili znalazła się tuż obok Alexiusa. Złapała za jego szyję i ścisnęła ramieniem, sprawiając, że stracił dech. Starał się wyrwać, lecz w tej właśnie chwili kilkukrotnie wbiła mu ostrze w plecy. Opadł bezwładnie na posadzkę, a kałuża krwi rosła, zdobiąc kamienie.

Sapnęła cicho, po czym ruszyła w stronę, bezsilnie zwieszając głowę. Dorian kucnął przy jego ciele.  
– Te wszystkie kłamstwa, którymi żył by usprawiedliwić cel – mruknął cicho, wyraźnie posmutniawszy. – Los Feliksa był przesądzony dawno temu a on tego nawet nie zauważył. Ech, Alexiusie...- westchnął po czym podniósł się i ruszył w jej stronę.  
– Ten Alexius posunął się za daleko. Ale z Alexiusem w naszych czasach wciąż można nawiązać dialog. –powiedziała delikatnie, spoglądając na Doriana ze współczuciem.  
– Chyba masz rację – sapnął Dorian, po czym podniósł dłoń pokazując jej pewną rzecz.  
– Wcześniej Alexius użył takiego samego amuletu. To chyba nawet ten sam, którego stworzyliśmy w Minratusie. Mamy szczęście. – Kiwał głową i machnął kosturem. – Daj mi godzinę, żebym rozpracował użyte przez niego zaklęcie, wtedy chyba się uda otworzyć ponownie szczelinę – wyjaśnił, prowadząc ją ku drzwiom wyjściowym. Leliana podbiegła do nich pośpiesznie. Elfka cofnęła się o krok, widząc jej posępną i przerażającą minę.  
– Godzinę? Nie ma mowy! Musisz ruszać natychmiast! –poleciła. Kiedy tylko skończyła mówić, cała podłoga zaczęła drżeć pod ich stopami. Herold rozejrzała się naokoło, zaciskając dłonie na rękojeściach.  
Kamienie ze ścian kruszyły się a kurz opadał, tworząc jeszcze bardziej przerażającą atmosferę.  
– To Przedwieczny – wyszeptała szpiegmistrzyni, gdy tylko ziemia się uspokoiła.

–Będziemy bronić głównego wejścia. Kiedy się przedrą, wszystko w twoich rękach – powiedział Solas do Leliany. Zafirka wbiła w niego wzrok, nie dowierzając w to co się dzieje.  
– Nie pozwolę wam umrzeć – szepnęła łamiącym głosem. Czuła dziwne drapanie w gardle.  
– Jeśli mamy przeżyć, ten dzień nie może nadejść – rzekła Leliana, po czym zwróciła się do tevinterczyka. – Rzucaj zaklęcie. Masz czas, dopóki starczy mi strzał – Dorian skinął głową. Elfka nie drgnęła z miejsca. Leliana ustawiła się na warcie, przy drzwiach do Sali tronowej. Zafirka wpatrywała się jak Cassandra i Solas przechodzą przez drzwi. Nie potrafiła pojąć, dlaczego pozwoliła by tam poszli na pewną śmierć. Odprowadzała ich wzrokiem, póki nie zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. Objęła ramiona swoimi rękoma i ruszyła za Dorianem. Wpatrywała się jak rzuca czar, odliczając każdą minutę, każde tąpnięcie.

Czuła paraliżujący strach. Z każdą chwilą Przedwieczny był coraz bliżej. Za drzwiami zaczęła się walka. Najbardziej przerażająca jaką słyszała. Zaczęła chodzić w kółko, starając się oddzielić każdy, najmniejszy dźwięk. W końcu usłyszała krzyk Poszukiwaczki. Zamarła. Zielone światło rozbłysnęło w szparze między drzwiami. Leliana cofnęła się o kilka kroków i napięła łuk. Kolejny krzyk, tym razem elfa. Nie potrafiła zapanować nad swoim ciałem. Ruszyła w tamtą stronę, lecz poczuła mocny uściska na nadgarstku. Dorian, jedną ręką wciąż czarował, drugą zaś chwycił ją mocno i pociągnął.  
– Pomożemy im gdy wrócimy. Już za późno – wykrztusił, a następnie całą swoją uwagę poświecił na czarowaniu amuletu.  
  
Drzwi drgnęły. Kolejny błysk zieleni i drzwi gwałtownie otworzyły się.  
Zafirka chwyciła za sztylety i stanęła przed Dorianem, w pozycji obronnej. Leliana nałożyła strzałę na cięciwę.  
– Choć otacza mnie ciemność, płomień jest moją tarczą – modliła się, wypuszczając strzały w kierunku Venatorich. Za niewielką ich grupą, elfka dostrzegła zwłoki większej ilości tevinterczyków oraz pozostałości po demonach. Oraz dwa ciała, leżące blisko siebie, potwornie zmasakrowane. Otworzyła szerzej oczy i wzięła głębszy oddech. Nie potrafiła oderwać od nich wzroku. Czuła się, jakby ktoś rozdarł jej ciało na strzępy. Dłonie zaczęły drżeć, oblał ją lodowaty pot, a samotna, gorąca łza spłynęła po policzku.

– Andrasto, wskaż mi drogę. Stwórco, przyjmij mnie do siebie. – Każda strzała trafiała prosto w cel, likwidując go. Jeden z Venatorich trafił kobietę w ramię. Zafirka syknęła i ruszyła w ich stronę, obracając sztylety w rękach. Dorian ponownie złapał ją i pociągnął ku sobie.  
– Jeśli się ruszysz, wszyscy zginiemy!- krzyknął. Chciała się wyrwać, biec w jej stronę i rzucić się na pomoc, ale wiedziała, że nie było to właściwe tym razem. Żeby utrzymać ich przy życiu, musiała pozwolić im umrzeć i wrócić do teraźniejszości.

Dorian pociągnął ją w stronę otwierającego się portalu. Obróciła się jeszcze za siebie. Łzy spływały jej po twarzy, gdy patrzyła jak jeden z Venatori poddusza kobietę a zmora rozpruwa jej brzuch. Tak bardzo pragnęła do niej biec. Spoglądała z przerażeniem na Doriana a następnie z powrotem na Lelianę. Mag przywołał ją do siebie a następnie pchnął w portal.

Wiedziała co ją czeka, ale gdy to się stało była w całkowitym szoku. Wypadła prosto na kolana rozglądając się zdezorientowana po otoczeniu. Zamek wyglądał dużo przyjaźniej, zadbany, elegancki i pozbawiony czerwonego lyrium. Cassandra i Solas stali nieopodal, obserwując wydarzenia z wyraźnym szokiem na twarzy. Na ich widok jej żołądek wykręcił fikołka. Dopiero widziała ich ciała.

Z portalu wypadł Dorian. Podniosła się na nogi i obróciła w kierunku maga. Nim zdążył zareagować dostał z jej drobnej, ale silnej pięści prosto w szczękę, a następnie kopnęła go w brzuch. Uklęknął.  
– Będziesz musiał się bardziej postarać – burknął Dorian. Zafirka wzięła głębszy oddech, starając się uspokoić przerażone ciało.  
– Zrzeknij się roszczeń wobec Redcliffe, a zostawimy cię przy życiu – powiedziała głosem wyprutym z emocji.

– Wygrałaś. Nie ma sensu ciągnąć tej farsy – przyznał. Młody mężczyzna, syn magistra podszedł w jego stronę i przykucnął obok ojca.  
– Feliksie – wyszeptał Alexius.  
– Wszystko będzie dobrze, ojcze – powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem.  
– Zginiesz – mruknął ponuro.  
– Każdy kiedyś umiera – odrzekł Feliks. Żołnierze Inkwizycji podeszli do Alexiusa i zakuli go w kajdany, zabierając ze sobą. Elfka zmierzyła mężczyznę chłodnym wzrokiem.  
– No, cieszę się, że mamy to już za sobą – mruknął. Zafirka obdarzyła mężczyznę szerokim uśmiechem. Czuła jak cały stres z niej spływa. Mogła wreszcie się rozluźnić. Czuła ślady zaschniętej krwi na swojej twarzy, a gdy spojrzała na ramię, dostrzegła rozdarty rękaw, lecz Solas z przyszłości uleczył jej ranę, na tyle dobrze, że nie było nawet śladu.

W komnacie rozległ się tupot kroków. Do pomieszczenia, w równych rzędach weszli żołnierze armii Fereldenu. Ustawili się równo, odwróceni tyłem do kolumn. Tuż za nimi do pomieszczenia wszedł wysoki i umięśniony mężczyzna. Towarzyszyła mu drobna, złotowłosa kobieta. Dorian zmarszczył brwi.  
– Albo i nie – mruknął cicho tevinterczyk.  
– Wielka Zaklinaczko Fiono – warknął mężczyzna. Elfka, dotąd trzymająca się na uboczu, podeszła przerażona i skulona.  
– Królu Alistairze! Królowo Cassidy! – wyszeptała roztrzęsionym głosem.  
– Daliśmy twoim magom schronienie pod warunkiem, że nasi poddani nie będą musieli opuszczać przez nich domów – mówił surowym tonem król Fereldenu. Zafirka pod ostrym tonem jego głosu marzyła, by mogła wchłonąć się w ścianę. Może Dorian znał jakieś zaklęcie, które by jej pomogło…

– Wasza Królewska Mość, zapewniam… – mruknęła zaklinaczka i wzięła płytki wdech. Była przeraźliwie blada. Jej strach udzielił się Zafirce. – Nie mieliśmy zamiaru. – Alistair zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na swoją partnerkę. Cassidy wbiła w nią ostry wzrok.  
– Wasze zamiary przestały znaczyć cokolwiek, kiedy nasi poddani znaleźli się w niebezpieczeństwie – rzekła ostro. Król skinął głową.  
– Wycofujemy ofertę schronienia. Macie natychmiast opuścić Ferelden – rozkazał.  
– Ale mamy kilkuset magów, których trzeba chronić. Gdzie się podziejemy? – zapytała zrozpaczona. Zafirka westchnęła cicho i poczłapała do przodu, starając się wyprostować, by dumnie reprezentować Inkwizycje, tak jakby tego pragnęła Józefina.  
Pod ostrym wzrokiem królowej, cała jej pewność wyparowała.  
Obróciła lekko głowę w tył i podłapała delikatny, ale zachęcający uśmiech Poszukiwaczki. Wzięła głębszy wdech.

– Opuścicie Ferelden razem z Inkwizycją – powiedziała, tak poważnym głosem, że aż sama się zdziwiła.  
– A jakie będą warunki tego układu? – zapytała Fiona, marszcząc brwi.  
– Mam nadzieję, że będzie im lepiej niż pod Alexiusem. W Inkwizycji jest lepiej niż tutaj, prawda? – wtrącił się Dorian podchodząc do nich.  
– Weź pod uwagę postępowanie tych rebeliantów. Trzeba ich zwerbować, a nie rozpieszczać – dodała Cassandra. Zafirka spojrzała na przygnębioną Fionę. Cieszyła się, że to jej pozostawili ostateczną decyzję.  
– Będziemy zaszczyceni, jeśli zechcesz walczyć u boku Inkwizycji – zaproponowała.  
– Później o tym porozmawiamy – wtrąciła Cassandra ostrym tonem, jednak Zafirka wcale się tym nie przejęła.

– Wyłom to zagrożenie dla całego Thedas. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na podziały – wyjaśniła po czym dodała. – Jeśli ma nam się udać, to tylko z waszym pełnym wsparciem.

– Bez względu na to, czy przyjmiecie propozycję sojuszu z Inkwizycją, macie opuścić nasze królestwo – nakazał Alistair. Fiona zwiesiła głowę, wzięła głęboki wdech i zwróciła się do Herold.  
– Zgadzamy się. Tylko szaleniec nie przyjąłby takiej propozycji. Zbiorę magów i przygotuję ich na podróż do Azylu. Zamkniemy wyłom. Nie będziesz żałować, że dałaś nam szansę – powiedziała. Zafirka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Dygnęła przed królem i królową a następnie wróciła do towarzyszy, czekając na zebranie się do Azylu.

  
***

Zafirka nie mogła spać tej nocy, przewracała się z boku na bok. Obrazy z ostatnich wydarzeń wracały do niej w koszmarach sennych. Zielone światło wpadało do jej pokoju, oświetlając go. Wyłom wirował wokół własnej osi, co kilka godzin rozbłyskając nieznacznie i tym samym powodując u niej niewyobrażalny ból.  
Przybyli do Azylu kilka godzin wcześniej. W jedną dobę pokonali odległość z Zaziemia do Azylu, robiąc tylko jeden krótki postój. Teraz musieli poczekać tylko na magów.

Podniosła się z łóżka, przez chwilę wpatrując się tępym wzrokiem w ścianę. Następnie zsunęła się na podłogę i założyła długie do kolan buty. Okryła się puchatym płaszczem i przeszła do pokoju Adana, stąpając ostrożnie. Mężczyzna stał pochylony nad stołem pełnym eliksirów i uważnie rozlewał jedną z mikstur do drugiej.  
Przemknęła niezauważalnie w stronę drzwi, a gdy była już na zewnątrz popędziła do przodu. Chłodny wiatr muskał jej twarz, ale im dłużej przebywała u podnóży gór Mroźnego Grzbietu, tym mniej wrażliwa była na surowy klimat.

Narzuciła kaptur na głowę i ruszyła w stronę świątyni. Płatki śniegu, smagane przez wiatr wpadały do jej oczu, przysłaniając widok.  
Pchnęła masywne i skrzypiące drzwi. Podmuch gorąca buchnął w jej twarz. Ogień z kominka, w części przeznaczonej dla Madame de Fer, ogrzewał całą kaplicę. Po środku świątyni stali zmęczeni, ale gorliwie dyskutujący, najważniejsi członkowie Inkwizycji.

  
Ruszyła w ich stronę, zupełnie się nie śpiesząc. Czuła, że nie będzie to przyjemna rozmowa, lecz nie mogła jej ominąć. Te przeczucie nakazywało wstać jej z łóżka i znaleźć się tu.

– To nie podlega dyskusji. Wśród magów na pewno pojawią się plugawce. Musimy być przygotowani! – Komendant Cullen podniósł głos. Józefina spojrzała na niego z oburzeniem.  
– Gdybyśmy odrzucili propozycję sojuszu, ktoś mógłby zarzucić Inkwizycji nieudolność… a nawet tyranię – wyjaśniła ambasadorka. Elfka stanęła obok niej, przyglądając się im z ciekawością.  
– Jak mogłaś zostawić magów na wolności bez nadzoru? Teraz, gdy mamy rozdarcie w zasłonie! – fuknął Cullen w stronę Dalijki. Zafirka zamarła na chwilę, zupełnie nie mając pojęcia skąd wzięła się u niego ta złość. Podniosła głowę wyżej a kaptur spadł z jej włosów. Zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Potrzebujemy ich do zamknięcia Wyłomu. Jeśli zrobimy z nich wrogów, to się na pewno nie uda – odpowiedziała chłodno.

– Wiem, że muszą nam pomóc z Wyłomem, ale mogą narobić tyle samo zniszczeń, co demony – burknął, kręcąc głową, wyraźnie niezadowolony. Obrócił głowę w stronę Cassandry. – Byłaś przy tym, Poszukiwaczko! Czemu się nie wtrąciłaś? – spytał.

Kobieta obrzuciła Cullena karcącym wzrokiem.  
– Choć nie do końca zgadzam się z tą decyzją, masz moje poparcie – zwróciła się do Zafirki. Ta skinęła głową z wdzięcznością. – Główną misją naszego Herolda było uzyskanie pomocy magów – dodała – i to się udało.

– Tako rzeczę głos rozsądku! A już zaczynałem się rozsmakowywać w tym odbijaniu piłeczek – wtrącił Dorian wychodząc z cienia. Elfka mrugnęła zaskoczona, nie zwróciła na niego uwagi. Tevinterczyk oparł się o kolumnę i uśmiechnął zawadiacko.  
– Ważne, żebyśmy zamknęli Wyłom – odpowiedziała mu Poszukiwaczka, obracając się do niego. Zafirka przytaknęła i westchnęła cicho, przymykając oczy na chwilę.  
– Teraz już wiem, co nam grozi, jeśli sobie nie poradzimy. Zróbmy wszystko, żeby do tego nie doszło – rzekła.

– Powinniśmy przeanalizować wydarzenia, które widziałaś w tej „czarnej wizji przyszłości.” Zabójstwo cesarzowej Celene? Armia demonów? – przypomniała szpiegmistrzyni. Elfka nie potrafiła patrzeć na Lelianę, nie przypominając sobie ostatnich wydarzeń. Przełknęła ślinę.  
– To mi pasuje do jakiejś tevinterskiej sekty. Upadek Orlais, świetność imperium… Chaos dla wszystkich innych! – dopowiedział Dorian. Cullen przytaknął.  
– Nie walczmy na wielu frontach. Zorganizowanie naszych wojsk i magów zajmie trochę czasu. Przenieśmy tę dyskusję do sali narad – zaproponował i obrócił głowę w stronę Zafirki, obdarzając ją sympatyczniejszym spojrzeniem.  
– Chodź z nami. W końcu bez twojego znamienia wszystko straciłoby sens. – Uśmiechnął się, a jeden kącik jego ust uniósł się wyżej. Zakłopotana Dalijka, nieśmiało odwzajemniła uśmiech, lecz jego zmienny nastrój przyprawiał ją o dreszcze.  
– Oczywiście – potwierdziła i ruszyła za nimi. Znamię rozświetliło się. Zacisnęła pięść i schowała ją do kieszeni. Przygryzła wargi, starając się nie pokazać po sobie bólu.

 


	13. Okropny Czyn

 

_(...) wszyscy nosimy w sobie dobro i zło, a potwór to ktoś, w kim szala przechyliła się na stronę zła._   
_[Jodi Picoult]_

  
Zafirka uniosła głowę, spoglądając na Wyłom, ponad sobą. Czerwone włosy, starannie splecione w ciasny warkocz, opadły na plecy. Znamię na dłoni jarzyło się szmaragdem, sprawiając jej ból, lecz nie dawała tego po sobie poznać. Uniosła ręke na wysokość klatki piersiowej i wpatrzyła się w intensywną, lśniącą zieleń. Wiedziała, że za chwilę będzie po wszystkim. Obejrzała się za siebie.

Przy jej boku stała Cassandra, obserwująca każdy jej ruch. W ich stronę, cichym krokiem podszedł elf, podpierając się swoim kosturem. Spojrzał na nią pytającym wzrokiem. Skinęła głową, unosząc kąciki ust wyżej, a następnie ruszyła bliżej wyłomu. Jej kompani obrócili się na pięcie i skierowali do magów, czekających na balustradach. Herold spojrzała na nich przez ramię. Była zbyt ciekawa, by nie zerknąć, co się dzieje. W końcu skarciła się w myślach i ruszyła do Wyłomu. Zielona poświata blokowała jej dostęp.

– Magowie! – zawołała Cassandra, skupiając uwagę wszystkich zgromadzonych.  
– Zgromadźcie się za Herold! Pozwólcie, żeby czerpała waszą siłę woli! – krzyknął do nich Solas, unosząc kostur do góry. Jego wystąpienie zaplanowała Leliana. Wiedziała, że magowie chętniej słuchają im podobnego. Zawsze trzymała rękę na pulsie, jeśli chodziło o interesy Inkwizycji.

Znamię rozświetliło się, jednak zielona bariera nie pozwalała mu oddziaływać na Wyłom. Blokowała każdy jej krok, jednakże ona parła do przodu, jakby napierała na ogromną ścianę. Rana piekła niemiłosiernie, lecz elfka nie stawała. Krok po kroku, wolnym tempem kierowała się w stronę Wyłomu.

W pewnej sekundzie poczuła nagły przypływ mocy. Przedarła się przez blokadę i uniosła rękę wysoko ponad siebie. Dłoń utworzyła połączenie z Wyłomem i sprawiła, że wszystko wokół zaczęło drżeć i świecić intensywną bielą. Po chwili nastąpiło przeciążenie a fala uderzenia odrzuciła ich wszystkich w tył.

Cassandra pośpiesznie podniosła się z ziemi i ruszyła przed siebie, przeciskając się między magami. Gdy ujrzała Herold, zatrzymała się na moment. Zafirka kucała, dysząc ciężko, ale gdy poczuła na swoich plecach czyjś wzrok, spojrzała przez ramię. Podłapała wzrok Poszukiwaczki i wygięła usta w grymasie uśmiechu.  
Kobieta podeszła bliżej, klepnęła elfkę w ramię a gdy ta wstawała, powiedziała do niej z powagą w głosie:  
– Udało ci się. – W tym momencie wszyscy magowie zdążyli podnieść się już z ziemi i wznieśli ramiona ku górzę, wiwatując głośno. Solas wtórował im unosząc wysoko swój kostur. Cassandra mierzyła wzrokiem wszystkich magów, lecz na jej twarzy odbijał się spokój. Herold obejrzała swoją dłoń, która pierwszy raz, od długie czasu nie sprawiała jej bólu. Szmaragdowa rana była niemal niewidoczna. Już nie emitowała swoim ostrym światłem.

  
Ruiny Świątyni Świętych Prochów wreszcie zalała fala ulgi i radości, przykrywając cień tragedii.

  
***

  
Zafirka odpoczywała przy schodach prowadzących do świątyni w Azylu. Obserwowała radujące się tłumy. Przez krótką chwilę, jej głowę zajęła myśl, jak ci wszyscy ludzie mogli pomieścić się w tak małej wiosce. Od czasu, gdy Inkwizycja opanowała sytuację na Zaziemiu, co kilka dni przybywały kolejne grupy uchodźców.

Znak Inkwizycji zaczynał być rozpoznawalny, lecz wywoływał mieszane uczucia. U szlachty było to często zniesmaczenie, choć czasem pojawiali się chętni ją poprzeć. U kombatantów wojennych i uchodźców widok flag Inkwizycji przynosił radość i ulgę. Handlarze zacierali ręce na myśl o srebrniakach, jakie mogli otrzymać. Byli chętni wesprzeć organizację, lecz za niezwykle wysokie ceny. Zakon zaś w Inkwizycji widział herezję a wszystkich jej członków za splugawionych.

  
Spojrzała na niebo. Wyłom był już stabilny. Już nikomu nie zagrażał. Zastanawiała się co będzie, gdy zakończy się czas świętowania. Kiedy zamknie wszystkie szczeliny i Thedas będzie bezpieczne. Gdzie wtedy się uda? Odeszła z klanu i nie wróci tam. Podjęła taką decyzję. W obcowisku nie miała zamiaru mieszkać. Po raz pierwszy w życiu nic ją nie trzymało. Mogła zrobić co chce, udać się gdzie chce. Było to ekscytujące ale i przerażające. Wzięła głębszy oddech i obejrzała na radujących się ludzi.

W Azylu tutejsi mieszkańcy, uchodźcy, magowie i żołnierze Inkwizycji podzielili się na grupy. Jedni tańczyli, drudzy śpiewali, siedząc przy ognisku i popijali ważone piwo a jeszcze kolejni, najmniej liczni, stali na uboczu wypoczywając. Niektórzy co jakiś czas spoglądali z niepokojem w niebo, wpatrując się z przestrachem w Wyłom. Nie była zaskoczona, sama się na tym przyłapała kilkukrotnie tego dnia.

Z ludzi których znała, w tłumie rozbawionego tłumu dostrzegła Serę, wesoło podskakującą razem z pewną dziewczyną. Na ten widok uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Obróciła głowę, dalej szukając wzrokiem swoich towarzyszy. Przy ognisku siedziała cała kompania Żelaznego Byka wraz z samym Qunarim a także z Varriciem i Blackwallem i kilkunastoma żołnierzami Inkwizycji, pijąc wesoło i śmiejąc się. Elfka wyprostowała się i przyjrzała dłuższą chwilę ich ustom, próbując wyczytać coś z ruchu ich wargi, dopóki nie ujrzała kątem oka stojącej na uboczu Poszukiwaczki. Cassandra była zajęta rozmową z Solasem.   
Komendant Cullen stał na wieżyczce i rozglądał się po otoczeniu. Ten nigdy nie potrafił się zrelaksować, stwierdziła w myślach, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Dorian opierał się o pal jednego z namiotów i przyglądał siedzącym przy ognisku. Leliana nadal siedziała w swoim namiocie, wciąż zajmując się swoimi sprawami. Dalijka obróciła się za siebie, w stronę dobiegających ją głosów. Przy wejściu do świątyni Josephine i Vivienne żywnie o czymś plotkowały.

Pomimo mroźnego powietrza, Azyl zdawał się płonąć żywym ogniem. Wszystko nabrało ostrych barw a dotąd dość posępna wioska zaczęła tętnić życiem. Zafirka podniosła się ze schodka i ruszyła w stronę Poszukiwaczki, prostując zdrętwiałe nogi.

Minęła kilku nietrzeźwych ludzi, zataczających się, ale idących ramię w ramię. Rozpoznała w jednym z nich uzdrowiciela Adana. Wyminęła ich żwawym korkiem, spoglądając na nich z niepokojem. Woń alkoholu dusiła jej gardło. Może i starała się zapomnieć o wydarzeniach z przeszłości, ale odcisnęły na niej swoje piętno. Musiała nauczyć się z nimi żyć.

Cassandra cicho wymieniała opinię z elfim magiem i zanim zwróciła na elfkę uwagę ta usłyszała ich wymianę zdań.  
– Myślisz, że to właściwa decyzja? – zapytała go.   
– To wszystko zależy od ciebie, Poszukiwaczko – odpowiedział po czym przerzucił swoje błękitne spojrzenie w stronę podchodzącej Herold. Skinął głową.  
– Heroldzie – powiedział a następnie obrócił się i odszedł. Zafirka poczuła nieprzyjemny ścisk w żołądku.   
– Przepraszam. Przeszkodziłam wam w czymś? – zapytała cicho.  
– Nie. Musieliśmy dojść do porozumienia w pewnej kwestii, ale muszę uzgodnić to z każdym, zanim podejmiemy decyzję – odpowiedziała, obracając się w jej stronę. Dalijka westchnęła i spojrzała w górę.  
– To koniec? – zapytała. Kobieta podeszła obok niej i obrzuciła wzrokiem sklepienie.  
– Solas potwierdza, że niebo jest spokojne, choć widnieje na nim blizna. Wyłom został zamknięty – zaczęła. – Mamy doniesienia o małych szczelinach , zostało wiele pytań, ale odnieśliśmy zwycięstwo. Wieści o twoich bohaterskich czynach szybko się rozchodzą – zakończyła z dumą w głosie. Zafirka poczuła jak jej policzki zalewają się rumieńcem. Cassandra naprawdę była z niej dumna. Wzięła głębszy wdech i odrzuciła warkocz do tyłu. Spojrzała na bawiący się tłum, na jej towarzyszy bawiących się a także martwiących, czy to na pewno wszystko. Bez nich nie podołałaby. Bez ich wsparcia, ich ofiary w niedoszłej przyszłości, ich obecności.

– Dobrze wiesz, jak wielu na to pracowało. Miałam szczęście, znaleźć się w samym sercu wydarzeń – rzekła i klasnęła w dłonie ze szczęścia.   
– Zezowate to szczęście. Nie wiem, czy przydałoby się go więcej, czy mniej – powiedziała z powagą Cassandra. Zafirka miała ochotę rzucić się jej na szyję i wyściskać, ale chłodne spojrzenie kobiety, powstrzymało ją przed tym. – Ale masz rację. Zwyciężyliśmy, dzięki przymierzu. Jednemu z nielicznych, jakie potrafię sobie przypomnieć – mówiła, a elfka wpatrywała się tępo w oko Andrasty na jej zbroi. – Po zamknięciu Wyłomu, nasze przymierze będzie potrzebowało nowego celu. Muszę sprawdzić, czy komendant znów się nie przepracowuję – zakończyła i skinięciem głowy się pożegnała.

Elfka przez chwilę stała w miejscu, dłubiąc stopą w śniegu. Omiotła wzrokiem otoczenie, gdy jej wzrok zatrzymał się na samotnej postaci stojącej w oddali. Jej serce przyśpieszyło gwałtownie a oddech stał się szybszy. Nim zdążyła pomyśleć, nogi poprowadziły ją w tamtą stronę i nie było odwrotu. Nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego jej ciało tak zareagowało, dopóki nie stanęła naprzeciwko Solasa. Jej mózg podesłał jej wspomnienie, w którym widzi jego ciało leżące bezwładnie obok ciała Cassandry. Zaciągnęła gwałtowniej powietrze.   
–Cieszę się, że magowie pomogli w zamknięciu wyłomu. A co do wydarzeń wcześniej, jesteś pewna, że to była podróż w czasie? Mogła być to iluzja lub podstęp z pustki – zapytał zaciekawiony. Zamrukała kilkukrotnie.  
– Myślisz, że Alexius stworzyłby wizję w której ginie w płomieniach? – zdziwiła się, przechylając głowę w bok.  
– Słuszne spostrzeżenie – potwierdził z delikatnym uśmiechem, posyłając jej przenikliwe spojrzenie. Po jej plecach przebiegł delikatny dreszcz, lecz nie potrafiła sobie wyjaśnić, dlaczego tak się stało.   
– Nie ciekawi cię wizja twojej przyszłości? – zapytała po dłuższej chwili milczenia. Obrócił głowę w bok.  
– Nie, nie ma to już żadnego znaczenia – odpowiedział ze stoickim spokojem.   
– Zginąłeś za mnie, żebym mogła to wszystko powstrzymać – powiedziała złamanym głosem, mrużąc oczy i próbując wyrównać oddech.  
– Słuszna decyzja. Musisz żyć, by to powstrzymać. Żadne inne życie, nie ma takiego znaczenia – odpowiedział. Nie wiedziała czemu, ale zabolało. Nie wiedziała, czego się spodziewała. Zawsze był tak opanowany, odpowiadał z logiką, gdy ona kierowała się emocjami.   
– Bynajmniej powinnaś się przygotować – zakończył, po czym spojrzał w jej oczy. Wizja jego śmierci nie odpuszczała jej nawet na chwilę, gdyż zszokowana poczuła jak serce przyśpiesza.  
– Na ? – Uniosła brwi.  
– Ten Przedwieczny, pokrzyżowałaś jego plany dwukrotnie. Raz w Świątyni Świętych Prochów a teraz ponownie w Redcliffe. Ktoś kto się uważa za boga, nie może ignorować takiego zagrożenia z naprzeciwka, prawda? – zapytał ciszej. Nim zdażyła otworzyć usta dobiegł ją krzyk Byka.  
– Lavellan, chodź do nas! – machał w jej stronę dłonią.  
–Ktoś chyba ubiega się o twoją uwagę, Dal’len? – zapytał.  
– Hahren… – zaczęła i urwała rumieniąc się. To słowo sprawiło, że całe jej ciało zagotowało się, jakby rozpalił się w jej wnętrzu szalejący pożar. – Powinnam do nich iść – powiedziała pośpiesznie, po czym odwróciła się na pięcie. Coś wydarzyło się, gdy wpadła w przyszłość. Coś się z nią stało. Musiała pośpiesznie się opanować.

Ruszyła w stronę ogniska. Krasnolud od razu zrobił jej miejsce tuż obok siebie. Wcisnęła się, pomiędzy niego a Byka. Qunari poklepał ją po ramieniu, tak mocno, że aż straciła dech.  
– Dobra robota, szefowo –mruknął i puścił jej oczko. Spłoszona, objęła mocno kolana ramionami, ale ciepło bijące od ogniska sprawiło  
– Wszyscy tego dokonaliśmy.   
– Tak, tak – parsknął krasnolud. – Leżałaś i pachniałaś przez cały ten czas. Wcale prawie raz nie zginęłaś. – Obrócił się w jej stronę, wspierając ramię na Biance.  
– Znałeś Szefową od początku, co? – zwrócił się do niego Byk.   
– Tak. Lisiczka była tak spłoszona, gdy ją pierwszy raz z Wesołkiem zobaczyliśmy. Ale miała taki drapieżny wzrok, jakby chciała nas zasztyletować tymi nożykami – powiedział z ciepłym uśmiechem.  
– Wcale nie – żachnęła się i wydęła usta do przodu.   
– Pierwszy raz byłaś poza klanem? – usłyszała za sobą. Obróciła głowę i zaczęła szukać wzrokiem. Tuż za nią stał komendant Cullen i mierzył wzrokiem tatuaż na jej czole.  
– Pierwszy raz tak na dłużej.   
– Mówię ci – Varric obrócił się w stronę mężczyzny i niebezpiecznie blisko jej głowy machnął kuflem, a część zawartości wylała się na ośnieżoną ziemię. – Nie umiała nawet usiąść na krześle. Kucała na nim. Kucała – podkreślił. Poczuła jak jej twarz przybiera koloru.   
– Emma shen’nan – warknęła i zamachnęła się włosami. Krasnolud pochylił głowę, wymijając warkocz.  
– Rzuca klątwami pod nosem? – Qunari zwrócił się do Varrica.  
– Planuje złożyć ofiarę z dziewicy jak tevinterczycy, prawda Dorian? – krzyknął w stronę maga stojącego nieopodal. Dorian po kilku sekundach był już w pobliżu.  
– Zrezygnowaliśmy z ofiar z dziewic. Stały się one taką samą rzadkością jak choćby przebłysk inteligencji w Wolnych Marchiach – odciął się i wyszczerzył białe zęby.  
– Ty będziesz następny – mruknęła w jego stronę.   
– Herold także pochodzi z Wolnych Marchii – wyjaśnił Cullen.  
– Herold pochodzi z lasu – wtrącił Varric. Zafirka pochyliła się nisko, zawarczała cicho, odsłaniając wszystkie zęby. Wszyscy zamarli ,wpatrując się w nią z niemym przerażeniem. Na widok ich min odchyliła się w tył i wybuchła szczerym śmiechem. Dorian zacmokał, kręcąc głową.   
– Nie przejmujcie się, jest jeszcze trochę zdziczała – powiedział.   
– Masz, pij. – Byk wcisnął elfce świeżo nalany kufel miodu. Cullen zaczął marudzić o reputacji Inkwizycji i pijanej Herold, ale Szarżownicy uciszyli go, pełnym oburzenia buczeniem.

  
Poczuła jak alkohol pali jej gardło, ale już po kilku łykach przestała odczuwać ziąb i z nadmierną radością słuchała historii Varrica na temat bohaterki Kirkwall i ich popijawach w knajpie Pod Wisielcem.. Zaczęła kołysać się w tył i przód, rozglądając po ich roześmianych twarzach. Czuła błogi spokój a nawet senność. W jej głowie szumiało. Oparła podbródek o kolana i spojrzała ponad mur. Zapatrzyła się w ośnieżone szczyty gór i lasy ścielące ich podnóża. Cullen podchwycił jej wzrok i również zapatrzył się w przestrzeń. Przez chwilę jego szczęka drgała, jakby miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale gwałtownie wstał i ruszył w kierunku wieżyczki.

Westchnęła i zacisnęła ramiona mocniej na kolanach. Z koron drzew gwałtownie wzniosły się stada ptaków. Podniosła się do góry, wiedziona instynktem wyniesionym z lasu. Chwyciła za rękojeści sztyletów. Dostrzegła, wcześniej niewidoczne, pochodnie niesione przez liczną armię. Komendant także to zauważył, ruszył w tamtą stronę biegiem,.

Przez moment wszyscy wciąż śpiewali i tańczyli, dopóki nie rozległy się dzwony alarmowe. Poderwali się na równe nogi. Żołnierze ruszyli do zbrojowni, mieszkańcy do świątyni a członkowie Inkwizycji ruszyli do bramy głównej.

Pędziła ile sił w płucach, mijając przerażonych mieszkańców, lecz nie zatrzymała się nawet na chwilę. Pozostali zgromadzili się już przy bramie głównej, rozglądając po okolicy ioczekując na jakiegokolwiek wskazówki. Za bramą słyszeli wrzaski, donośne rżenie koni i szczęk metalu.  
– Cullenie? – zapytała Cassandra. W dłoniach dzierżyła już swój miecz.   
– Mam meldunek od wartownika. Nadciąga olbrzymia armia – zaczął. Był niezwykle opanowany. Elfka czuła jak jej nogi drżą mimowolnie. Serce biło tak szybko, że bała się odezwać, by nie utorować mu przypadkiem drogi ucieczki. – Większość przeprawiła się już przez górę. – Wskazał palcem na konkretny szczyt. Wyminęła go i podeszła bliżej wrót.   
– Jaki mają sztandar? – spytała ambasadorka.   
– Nie mają – odpowiedział i zacisnął mocniej szczęki.  
– Nie mają? – powtórzyła Lady Montilyet i otworzyła szeroko usta ze zdumienia. Zafirka obróciła się na pięcie. Widząc ich miny, poczuła się jeszcze gorzej. Wiedziała, że było bardzo źle. Josephine nie wyglądała wcale lepiej, choć usilnie starała się zachować profesjonalny wyraz twarzy. Była wystraszona.

Bramy drgnęły z łoskotem. Dalijka cofnęła się o krok. Zaległa cisza.  
– Nie wejdę, jeśli mi nie otworzycie! – usłyszała dochodzący zza wrót, młodzieńczy głos. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie z niepokojem. Elfka zawahała się przez krótką chwilę i podjęła pochopnie decyzję. W kilka kroków pokonała dzielącą ją odległość i pchnęła ciężkie wrota.

Dostrzegła przed sobą ciężko uzbrojonego napastnika, lecz zanim zdążyła wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, przeciwnik padł martwy na podłogę. Jej oczom ukazała się postać chudego, drobnego młodzieńca w kapeluszu, trzymającego w dłoni krótki sztylet. Tuż za swoimi plecami usłyszała ciężkie kroki komendanta.

– Jestem Cole. Przybyłem, aby was ostrzec. I pomóc. Ktoś chce was zaatakować, ale to już pewnie wiecie… – wykrztusił jednym tchem. Chłopiec o imieniu Cole jednym susem znalazł się przy niej. Zafirka mrugnęła kilkukrotnie. Obejrzała się na Cullena.  
– O co chodzi? Co się dzieje? – zwróciła się do tajemniczego przybysza. Jego twarz przysłaniał kapelusz z ogromnym rondem.  
– Nadchodzą templariusze. Chcą cię zabić – wykrztusił chłopiec. Komendant ruszył z w stronę przybysza, dzierżąc w dłoni miecz. Cole pośpiesznie wycofał się do tyłu, i skulił się ze strachu. Mężczyzna obrócił się w stronę Herold. Chłopiec ostrożnie dotknął czubek ostrza.   
– Templariusze? Taka jest ich reakcja na nasz sojusz z magami? Bezmyślny atak – zaczął wściekły i schował miecz.  
– Czerwoni templariusze dołączyli do Przedwiecznego – wyjaśnił Cole a następnie zwrócił się do elfki.  
– Znasz go? On ciebie tak. Zabrałaś mu magów. Tam – Wskazał palcem szczyt góry. Obejrzała się w tamtą stronę. Ujrzała dwie postacie, stojące i przyglądające się im. Templariusza już widziała, bardziej przerażał ją stwór. Przypominał człowieka, ale nim nie był. Na pewno nie.   
– Tego tutaj znam. Ale Przedwieczny…   
–Jest wściekły, że odebrałaś mu magów. – Poczuła jak jej wnętrzności przewracają się na drugą stronę. Podłapała spojrzenie Cullena. Jak mógł być tak spokojny?  
– Cullenie! Wymyśl jakiś plan! Cokolwiek – poprosiła błagalnie. Instynkt podpowiadał jej, żeby uciekać, ale tym razem nie mogła go posłuchać. Musiała zostać i zrobić wszystko co będzie trzeba, by uratować mieszkańców Azylu. Była za nich odpowiedzialna. Pokładali w niej wszelkie nadzieje.   
Cullen zamyślił się na kilka sekund, po czym ponownie obrócił się w stronę Zafirki.  
– Azyl to nie twierdza. Jeśli chcemy pokonać to monstrum, musimy dobrze poprowadzić bitwę. Zaatakujcie ich w otwartym polu, czym tylko zdołacie – powiedział. Rozejrzała się po okolicy, aż jej spojrzenie padło na trebusz ustawiony w niedalekiej odległości. Będzie musiała się do niego przedrzeć.

Komendant wyjął miecz z pochwy i obrócił się w stronę armii Inkwizycji, która zdążyła się już zgromadzić w szeregu, podczas ich wymiany zdań.  
– Magowie! Zakon templariuszy zszedł na złą drogę! Macie… – zrobił krótką pauzę, jakby sam nie wierzył w to co chce powiedzieć. – Zgodę, żeby ich zaatakować. To Samson, więc nie będzie łatwo – urwał na moment by wziąć głęboki wdech. – Inkwizycjo! Do boku Herolda! Walczcie o życie! O nas wszystkich! – zawołał i wycelował mieczem w nadchodzącą armię.

Od razu poczuła się pewniej. Musiała przyznać, że umiał podnieść morale i opanować sytuację, kiedy tego potrzebowali. Armia ruszyła do przodu. Elfka miała zamiar ruszyć do przodu, gdy usłyszała za sobą wołanie zasapanej Sery. Stanęła przed nią i wzięła głęboki wdech.  
– Przekleci templariusze, przeklęty przed wieczny. Do dupy z tym wszystkim. – wysapała próbując chwycić dech.  
– Szefowo, atakować gdzie popadnie, czy potrzebujesz nas obok siebie? – zapytał qunari. Obróciła się w jego stronę. Założył topór przez ramię i stał dumnie wyprostowany, a wokół siebie miał zgromadzonych swoich szarżowników.   
– Brońcie z Serą tego trebusza. Ja musze dostać się do kolejnego – wymyśliła na szybko.  
– Sama? – zmarszczył brwi.  
– Nie sama! – zawołał Varric dobiegający do niej wraz z Cassandrą i Solasem. Poczuła ulgę, lecz opuściła ją równie szybko, jak się pojawiła, gdy pierwsza fala napastników wpadła na otwarty plac.   
– Szybko! Ruszamy – zawołała. – Trzymajcie się – rzuciła przez ramię. I pośpiesznie rzuciła się w przód, wymijając jednego z atakujących. Zaskoczony, obejrzał się za nią i wpadł prosto na ostrze Cassandry.   
– Gdzie pozostali ? – zapytała pośpiesznie. Skoczyła na plecy czerwonego templariusza i szybkim ruchem podcięła mu gardło, ratując tym samym jego niedoszłą ofiarę. Większość uchodźców, którzy spędzali tę noc poza murem nie miała żadnej szansy. Ten młody mężczyzna podniósł się z ziemi i przerażony spojrzał na Zafirkę.   
– Uciekaj, szybko – wykrztusiła. Widziała jak telepie się na całym ciele. Był w szoku, jednak mimo to podniósł z ziemi miecz niedoszłego oprawcy. Złożył dłoń w pięść uderzył się nią w pierś.   
– Za Inkwizycje, Heroldzie – Nim zdążyła zareagować pognał prosto w sam ogień walki. Ruszyła za nim, ale Varric pociągnął ją za ramię.   
– Daj mu się na coś przydać. Trebusz pomoże nam wszystkim – otrzeźwił ją tymi słowami. Skinęła głową i ruszyła, starając się nie myśleć o tym co dzieje się właśnie za jej plecami.

  
Obracała się w miejscu, podcinając nogi i tnąc łydki nadbiegających templariuszów, dając Cassandrze więcej czasu. W tym miejscu było ich dużo więcej niż przy bramie. Pocieszała się tą myślą. Jeszcze nie dostali się do środka. Jednak na miejsce każdego zamachowca, pojawiało się kolejnych trzech.

Solas starał się utrzymać ich w oddali. Varric znalazł idealne miejsce na skale, i gdy tylko ktoś próbował się do niego dostać, miał czysty i prosty strzał.   
Gdzieś w całym tym zamieszaniu dostrzegła postać Cole’a, przebiegającego między napastnikami. Każdy jeden padał trupem, pomimo niewidocznych ciosów. Widziała go tylko chwilę, gdyż kolejny masywny templariusz stanął przed nią.

Była już zmęczona, zwalniała, potykała się i popełniała błędy. Widział to. Musiała szybko zakończyć tę walkę. Stawiała kroki w tył, starając się wyprowadzić swego ciemiężcę z dala od jego towarzyszy. Starał się ją dosięgnąć, podbiegając i zamachując się potężnym mieczem, ale odskakiwała, irytując go jeszcze bardziej. W końcu nie wytrzymał, wyrzucił miecz i rzucił się na nią, chwytając za warkocz.

Czekała tylko na to. Igły przebiły skórę na dłoni. Zastanawiała się przez moment, czy nie było ich stać na kompletne uzbrojenie, gdy spojrzała na niego z szokiem. Złapał ją za gardło i ścisnął nie puszczając warkocza. Krew tryskała z dłoni, lecz sprawiał wrażenie, jakby tego nie czuł. Spojrzała przerażona w jego szalone, czerwone oczy i dostrzegła to. Był skażony czerwonym lyrium.

Próbowała się wyrwać, ale trzymał ją w żelaznym uścisku. Wyjęła pośpiesznie nożyk zza pazuchy. Z zamachem wbiła ostrze w jego skroń. Padł w konwulsjach, ale wypuścił jej szyję.   
555 Wyprostowała się, sapiąc ciężko. Nim zdążyła obejrzeć się za siebie poczuła potworny ból na plecach. Zamroczyło ją. Upadła na ziemię, odczołgując się na oślep od miejsca starcia. Zagubiła gdzieś sztylety.

Usłyszała ciężkie kroki, modliła się do Mythal, by tylko dała jej jakąś szansę. Usłyszała świst powietrza. Niewiele myśląc przeturlała się na bok, brudząc świeże rozdarcie na plecach. Zasyczała z bólu, ale uniknęła ciosu. Znowu złapała ostrość. Niedaleko leżał porzucony łuk i kilka strzał. Jeśli to nie interwencja Bogini, to naprawdę nie wiedziała kto jej tak pomaga. Rzuciła się w ich stronę. Pośpiesznie napięła cięciwę i wymierzyła pomiędzy oczy szarżującego mężczyzny.

W połowie drogi stracił równowagę. Przestrzeliła jego krtań. Jej celność wcale nie polepszyła się od czasu opuszczenia klanu, ale chociaż pozbyła się problemu. Zebrała pozostałe strzały i ruszyła w ich stronę, wysyłając jedną po drugiej w templariuszy.

Stary dąb przy którym często się modliła płonął. Poczuła gulę w gardle. Miałą nadzieję, że nie podzielą jego losu.

Mieli lukę w armii. Chwila, w której mogli obsłużyć trebusz. Zafirka oparła się o jego bok dysząc ciężko. Widziała przed oczami czarne plamy. Poczuła czyjś dotyk na ramieniu. Obróciła głową w tamtym kierunki. Mag przyglądał się jej rozcięciu.  
– Jak to się stało? – zapytał z poważną miną.  
– Przez moją nieuwagę – odrzekła i opuściła głowę.   
– Płytka rana, ale tracisz sporo krwi. Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę – zalecił. Zacisnęła zęby, spodziewając się bólu, ale jej ranę zalała przyjemnie chłodna fala i ból zanikł.  
– Zostanie ci blizna – powiedział. – W pewniejszej chwili postaram się tym zająć – wyjaśnił.  
– Nie trzeba. Ma serannas hahren – posłała mu blady uśmiech, jednak elf tego nie widział, gdyż przyglądał się wciąż schodzącej z góry armii. Jeden z inkwizytorów przygotowywał trebusz do strzału, gdy nagle padł bezwładnie, trafiony przez samotną strzałę. Varric zaklął. Podniosła się na miękkich nogach i weszła po schodkach w górę.  
– Osłaniajcie mnie – poleciła i oparła się o kołowrót. Wzięła głębszy wdech i pociągnęła z całych sił. Coś drgnęło. Słyszała świst strzał i odgłos posyłanych zaklęć. Cassandra stała na straży, wypatrując jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia.   
– Gotowe – usłyszała głos żołnierza. Skinął w jej stronę głową. Uwolnił blokadę, posyłając pocisk prosto w sam szczyt. Przez chwilę zapadła cisza. Po kilku sekundach usłyszeli szum. Wpatrywali się jak biały puch zsuwa się w dół, przyśpieszając coraz bardziej. Lawina zasypała większą część wojska. Widziała jak biel przykrywa pochodnie. To się nazywało wykorzystanie natury na swoją korzyść.

Inkwizycja zaczęła wiwatować. Elfka klasnęła w dłonie i uśmiechnęła się, odwróciwszy do towarzyszy. Zalała ją fala ulgi. Wszyscy krzyczeli z radości. Spojrzała ciepło na jego twarz. Puścił jej oczko, ale w tym samym momencie na jego twarzy wykwitło przerażenie. Wpatrywał się bezgłośnie w niebo. Obróciła się z duszą na ramieniu. Usłyszała potężny ryk i świst powietrza. Bestia posłała ognisty pocisk w trebusz, po czym odleciała. Widziała tylko jego cień na skałach.   
– Wszyscy do bram – polecił Solas. Popędziła przed siebie, ślizgając się na lodzie. Na ziemi ścieliła się droga pełna trupów. Każdy z nich na swojej klatce miał herb Inkwizycji. Ogarnął ją dojmujący smutek. Zasłużyli na godny pochówek. Wrócą po ciała, gdy będzie po wszystkim. Muszą utrzymać Azyl. Smok wcale tego nie ułatwił.

Nim zdążyła dotrzeć na miejsce zatrzymał ją krzyk kowala. Starszy mężczyzna starał się wyważyć drzwi. Przystanęła łapiąc oddech. Obrócił się w jej stronę z błagalnym spojrzeniem. Widziała cień smoka, krążącego nad Azylem.  
– Ależ mnie bark boli! Heroldzie! Pomóż mi wyważyć drzwi! –zawołał błagalnie. Westchnęła i obróciła się do Cassandry. Kobieta bez słowa ruszyła na pomoc. Usłyszała gdzieś nad głową dziki ryk. Gdy tylko Poszukiwaczka dołączyła do nich ruszyli do Azylu.

Cullen stał przy drzwiach, poganiając każdego. Tuż za elfką zatrzasnął drzwi. Niewielu ich zostało. Widziała po jego minie, w jak ciężkiej sytuacji się znaleźli.   
– Niech wszyscy wycofają się do świątyni! To jedyny budynek, który może się oprzeć – zamilkł skonsternowany – tej bestii – dokończył i z bezradnością machnął dłońmi. Obrócił się w jej stronę. W jego oczach czaił się gniew i bezradność.  
– Zostało nam tylko nie sprzedać tanio naszych skór – powiedział ostro, zmarszczył brwi i ruszył przed siebie. Podążyła za nim, starając się zachować zimną krew, lecz było bardzo ciężko. Ludzie biegli w stronę świątyni. Część z nich nie docierała do celu. Smok nie odpuszczał. Krążył wokół wioski, ziejąc ogniem co jakiś czas.

Usłyszała potężną eksplozję. Część palisady niebezpiecznie się przechyliła. Czerwoni templariusze, korzystając z okazji, jeden po drugim przedostawali się do środka. Sięgnęła po sztylety.

***  
  
Zza drzwi prowadzących do świątyni wyszedł kanclerz Roderyk, zapraszając wszystkich do środka. Ślizgiem wpadła do pomieszczenia, uciekając przed płomieniami. Obejrzała się za siebie. Około setki ludzi cisnęło się po kątach, lecz gdy błądząc spojrzeniem dostrzegła Cole’a coś ciepłego rozlało się w jej wnętrzu. Chłopiec chwycił w ramiona mdlejącego zakonnika.

Jeden z żołnierzy zamknął bramę. Zmarszczyła brwi. Tylko tylu ich zostało? Pokręciła głową i z bezradnością spojrzała na swoich kompanów. Varric oparł się o ścianę, starając się złapać oddech. Reszta ruszyła głębiej, starając się jakoś pomóc.

Podeszła bliżej chłopca.  
– Próbował zatrzymać jednego z templariuszy. Ostrze weszło głęboko. On umiera – powiedział Cole, pomagając mężczyźnie usiąść na krześle. Kanclerz Roderyk był rozgorączkowany.  
– Coż za uroczy chłopak – wydukał w amoku. Cullen wyszedł zza rogu, a gdy tylko ją dostrzegł ruszył w jej kierunku prężnym krokiem.  
– Herold! Nasze położenie jest nieciekawe. Smok zabrał nam czas, który dla nas zyskałaś – wyszeptał. Starał się nie niepokoić ocalałych.   
– Widziałem Arcydemona. Byłem w Pustce, ale tak wyglądał – palnął Cole. Elfka obróciła się w jego stronę otwierając szeroko usta ze zdziwienia. Przez chwilę myślała, że się przesłyszała. Cullen uniósł palec w górę.  
– Nie obchodzi mnie, jak wygląda. Otworzył drogę dla tej armii. Wszyscy w Azylu zginą – warknął.   
– Przedwieczny nie dba o tę osadę. Chcę tylko Herold – odpowiedział spokojnym głosem. Wiedziała, że to ten czas. Dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach.   
– Jeśli to ocali tych ludzi, to jestem jego.   
– Nie ma mowy – usłyszała syknięcie Solasa. Mierzył ją lodowatym wzrokiem. Przełknęła ślinę.  
– Przeżyłam wybuch, choć już wtedy powinnam nie żyć. Dostałam dodatkowe dwa miesiące życia, nie wielu ma tyle szczęścia – powiedziała. Jej głos brzmiał bardzo pewnie, choć sama wcale się tak nie czuła.   
– Nie ocali – powiedział psując cały jej entuzjazm i wizję poświęcenia dla dobra ogółu. – Chce cię zabić. Nie liczy się nic więcej, ale zmiażdży ich , zabije mimo wszystko. Nie lubię go – mruknął  
– Nie lubisz? – parsknął Cullen po czym westchnął i obrócił się w stronę Zafirki. – Herold, żadna taktyka nie pozwoli nam wyjść z tego cało – powiedział i po raz pierwszy na jego twarzy ujrzała smutek. Wiedział, że przegrywają. A gdy sam Cullen tak twierdził, wiedziała, że minuty dzielą ich od śmierci.

Czuła bicie swojego serca i zalewający jej ciało strach przed nieuniknioną śmiercią. Westchnęła, zbyt głośno niż chciała. Prazetarła dłonią twarz. Nie chciała panikować, zwłaszcza, gdy była obserwowana przez tłumy poszkodowanych, liczących na jakiś cud z rąk ich Herolda. Nie potrafiła się opanować. Cullen widzac jej przerażenie, zbliżył się o krok.  
– Jedynym, co ich spowolniło, była lawina – podsunął. Spojrzała na jego twarz. Przybrała ona nieodgadniony wyraz, ale poczuła, że sama się uspokaja. – Moglibyśmy odwrócić trebusze i wywołać jeszcze jedną.

Spodziewała się jakiegoś pomysłu, lecz zaskoczył ją wizją samobójstwa.  
– Jesteśmy otoczeni. Aby zaatakować wroga, pogrzebiemy Azyl – uświadomiła mu, jeśli jeszcze tego nie zauważył. Przytaknął. Czyli dokładnie to chciał powiedzieć. Liczyła w duchu, że znajdzie jednak lepsze wyjście.  
– Umrzemy, ale możemy zdecydować jak. Niewielu ma taki wybór – potwierdził łagodnie. Przełknęła ślinę i pokiwała głową.   
– Tak, właśnie… – Chwilę ciszy przerwał szept Cole’a – Kanclerz Roderyk może pomóc. Chce to powiedzieć, zanim umrze. – Obrócili się w jego stronę i podeszli bliżej. Czuła jak jej ciało drży. Wpatrywała się w usta zakonnika, czekając na każde słowo.

– Tam jest droga. Nie wie o niej nikt, kto nie szedł trasą letniej pielgrzymki, tak jak ja – wykrztusił, błądząc na granicy przytomności. – Ludzie mogą uciec. Musiała mi pokazać. Andrasta musiała mi pokazać, bym… bym powiedział tobie – wyszeptał. Podniósł się z krzesła. Była niemal pewna, że majaczy. Błądził spojrzeniem po jej twarzy, studiując każdą linie vallaslina.  
– O co chodzi, Roderyku? – zapytała marszcząc brwi. Nie chciała, by robił im złudną nadzieję. Przeszli zbyt dużo.  
– Przez przypadek wszedłem na tę ścieżkę. Nie miałem zamiaru, była zarośnięta – zaczął i wziął głębszy wdech. Jego rana wciąż krwawiła. – teraz, gdy tylu na konklawe nie żyje, a ja jako jedyny pamiętam… Nie wiem, _Heroldzie_. – Zamrugała zaskoczona. Pierwszy raz ją tak nazwał. Szaleństwo. – Jeśli to proste wspomnienie nas ocali, może to nie przypadek. Może ty jesteś kimś więcej – powiedział wpatrując się w nią nieprzeniknionym wzrokiem. Elfka przez chwilę milczała, starając się poukładać to wszystko w głowie.  
– Cullenie, co ty na to? Uda się – zapytała cicho. Ludzie wykręcali głowy w jej stronę, patrząc na nią błagalnym wzrokiem. Nie chciała tego. Ich spojrzenie paliło. Chciała uciec od nich. Komendant zamyślił się przez moment.

  
– Być może. O ile wskaże nam drogę.–W jego oczach ujrzała iskrę nadziei. – A ty jak uciekniesz? – zapytał. Obróciła głowę i zamilkła, wpatrując się w jeden punkt. Odwracając trebusz zwróci na siebie uwagę Przedwiecznego. To była jedna droga i wiedziała o tym. Cullen zrozumiał, pochylił głowę, ale po chwili uniósł ją z powrotem.  
– Może jakoś go zaskoczysz… – podjął cicho, starając się jakoś ją pocieszyć. A może siebie? – Znajdziesz sposób… – powiedział. Obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w głąb sali. – Inkwizytorzy! Idźcie za kanclerzem Roderykiem przez świątynie! Ruszać! – rozkazał. Ludzie podnosili się pospiesznie z ziemi. Znów zawrzało. Mieli szansę i tylko to podtrzymywało ją na duchu.

Cole założył na siebie ramię kanclerza, pomagając mu iść. Miała nadzieję, że mu za to podziękują, gdy ona… Nie chciała kończyć. Poczuła jak wszystkie jej wnętrzności wywracają się do góry nogami.   
– Heroldzie… Jeśli takie jest przeznaczenie twoje i Inkwizycji, będę się za ciebie modlił – rzucił na odchodne. Skinęła głową. Obejrzała się na swoich towarzyszy, ruszających do wyjścia. Przystanęli na moment wpatrując się w nią nieodgadnionym wzrokiem.

Kilku z nich oddawało już za nią życie. Teraz jej kolej, by nie dopuścić Przedwiecznego do władzy. Skinęła głową poganiając ich. Podbiegł do niej Cullen z dwoma inkwizytorami.   
– Wycelują trebusze. Odwróć uwagę Przedwiecznego, dopóki nie wyjdziemy ponad linię lasu – polecił – jeśli chcemy mieć jakąkolwiek szanse– urwał. Jeśli ty chcesz mieć jakąkolwiek szansę, niech ten stwór cię usłyszy. Powodzenia Heroldzie – rzucił na odchodne.

Stanęła przed drzwiami, ceniąc każdy swój oddech. Przed wyjściem wyszeptała pośpieszną modlitwę do Falon’Dina.   
– Cetus, za niecałą godzinę się zobaczymy – wyszeptała cicho i czule pogłaskała bransoletkę. Rzuciła pośpieszne spojrzenie na inkwizytorów. Otworzyli bramę i ruszyli w kierunku trebusza. Po kilkunastu krokach, zaścielali już podłogę. Obróciła woreczek z pyłem w dłoniach i ruszyła pędem przed siebie, rozsypując go przez całą trasę. Templariusze ruszyli za nią, lecz gubili się we mgle, którą stworzyła. Musiała dotrzeć do trebusza i przeżyć na tyle długo by go obrócić i wystrzelić pocisk.

  
***

  
Słyszała we mgle wszystko, choć nikt nie mógł usłyszeć niej. Błądzili, przeklinali i wpadali robiąc mnóstwo hałasu. Ona pojawiała się w zasięgu ich wzroku, w chwili gdy umierali. Podcinała gardła a następnie z powrotem obracała kołowrotem. Powtarzała tą czynność wielokrotnie, a ich zjawiało się tylko więcej, alarmowani przez padające trupy. We mgle nie mogli polegać na wzroku, a na pozostałych zmysłach nie potrafili.

Nauczyła się tej umiejętności w klanie. Trening na zwiadowcę był dość okrutny. Zostawiano kandydata w środku lasu, z zaklęciem odbierającym wzrok, w porze polowań przez wilki. Jeśli wrócił, był godny strzec klanu.

Mgła opadła. Została tylko ona i zmutowany templariusz, pokryty w całości czerwonym lyrium. Warknęła w jego stronę wściekle i popędziła wokół machiny. Strącając po drodze skrzynki. Ruszyła w stronę domu w którym wcześniej mieszkała. Teraz wszystko wokół było w opłakanym stanie, porozrzucane deski, podziurawiony dach, ale ona szukała zupełnie czegoś innego. Stało tam, gdzie wcześniej. Obróciła się wpatrując w zbliżające się monstrum i wyjęła z kieszeni krzemień.  
– Chodź tutaj fenedhis! – krzyknęła i zaczęła skakać wymachując rękoma. Tuż za nim zjawiło się kilkunastu kolejnych templariuszy. – Chodźcie wszyscy – mruknęła trąc krzemieniem.  
Gdy tylko zbliżyli się na niebezpieczną odległość, pochyliła się nad palnikiem i wypuściła iskrę. Pośpiesznie poderwała się na nogi i prześlizgnęła między nimi. Wstała na nogi i biegiem ruszyła w stronę trebusza.   
– Dareth shiral! –zawołała na odchodne. Usłyszała eksplozję. Obejrzała się, przyglądając ze smutkiem w oczach, płonącym chatkom.

Przekręciła trebusz do końca i skierowała się w stronę wyrzutni. Po chwili wyprostowała plecy, spoglądając w stronę lasu. Usłyszała nad głową dziki ryk. Rzuciła się pośpiesznie do ucieczki. Musi go odciągnąć od maszyny. Smok zniżył lot i zionął ogniem na rozsypany proch pod jej stopami. Powiew wybuchu odrzucił ją do tyłu.

Upadła na ziemię, nie potrafiąc się podnieść. Była pewna, że ma złamane żebro i skręcony nadgarstek. Obróciła głową w bok, by sprawdzić, czy trebusz nie został uszkodzony. Pomiędzy płomieniami dostrzegła postać. Przez chwilę myślała, że majaczy. Zmrużyła oczy. Ktoś szedł w jej stronę i to nie był człowiek. Poderwała się na nogi, niemal zapominając o bólu. Przycisnęła dłonią uszkodzony bok i kuśtykając rzuciła się do ucieczki.   
Drogę zagrodził jej potężny, masywny smok. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała smoka. Teraz nie miała ochoty na przeżywanie pierwszych razów. Bestia kłapnęła zębami i ruszyła w jej stronę. Byle nie spłonąć żywcem, pomyślała elfka i wyjęła swój nóż, na wszelki wypadek.

– Dosyć – odezwał się stwór, zwany Przedwiecznym. – Rzucił w smoka zaklęciem. – Uzurpatorze. Igrasz z siłami, których nie pojmujesz. Koniec tego – powiedział, a jego głos huczał w jej głowie. Brzmiał przerażająco. Żałowała przez moment, że jednak przeżyła wybuch. Twarz Przedwiecznego wyglądała najbardziej ludzko z całego ciała. W porównaniu do templariuszy, on i czerwone lyrium zgrywałi się ze sobą. Musiała go zająć, zagadać.

– Czymkolwiek jesteś, nie boję się ciebie – warknęła, dumnie prostując głowę.  
– Słowa, którymi śmiertelnicy często ciskają na oślep. Niegdyś tak czyniłem. To wszystko kłamstwa – powiedział. – Poznaj mnie. Poznaj to, czym udawałeś, że jesteś – mówił, a całe jej ciało drżało. Instynkt podpowiadał jej zostać w miejscu i próbować jakoś przetrwać. – Wychwalaj Przedwiecznego. Słuchaj woli Koryfeusza – powiedział i wyciągnął w jej stronę ręce lub szpony, cokolwiek to było. – Uklęknij – rozkazał

– Nic…. Nic ode mnie nie dostaniesz– syknęła i zmarszczyła brwi. Przygotowała się do odskoku.   
– Będziesz się opierać – stwierdził i wyciągnął dłoń, w której dzierżył dziwny, okrągły przedmiot. Spojrzała na to ukradkiem – Zawsze będziesz. To nieistotne. Przybyłem tu po kotwicę. Proces jej odbierania, zaczyna się teraz. – Przedmiot, a dokładniej kula rozświetliła się na czerwono. Przedwieczny wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę, rzucając zaklęcie.

Jej znamię rozświetliło się. Miała nadzieję, że nigdy więcej nie poczuje już tego bólu. Czuła jakby rana próbowała przedrzeć jej się przez kość by wywiercić na drugą stronę. Chwyciła za uszkodzony nadgarstek, próbując uspokoić znamię.   
– To twoja wina „ Herold” – zaakcentował ostatnie słowo – Zakłóciłaś rytuał planowany od lat i zamiast zginąć, ukradłaś to. Co było jego celem – warknął. Zastanawiała się, czy może powinna powiedzieć przepraszam i wyjść. Zacisnął dłoń mocniej a znamię zapłonęło jeszcze intensywniej. Zacisnęła zęby i przygryzła język. Czuła metaliczny posmak krwi w ustach.  
– Nie wiem jak przetrwałaś, ale twoje „znamię”, którym wymachujesz ku szczelinom, ja stworzyłem, by uderzyć na same niebiosa.

Dłoń rozbłysnęła się na czerwono, elfka opadła na ziemię a łzy bólu spływały po policzkach, lecz nie odezwała się. Sapała głośno, modląc się po cichu do Elgernana.  
– A ty miałaś czelność wykorzystać Kotwicę, by odczynić moje dzieło! – warknął  
– Dlaczego Boska umarła? Dla tego chaosu? – zapytała przez łzy.   
– Ten chaos mnie wzmocni. Zapewni, że już nigdy nie będziemy błagali u stóp niewidzialnych – mruknął, po czym podszedł w jej stronę, chwycił za skręcony nadgarstek i uniósł ją w górę.   
Paraliż zawładnął jej ciałem. Nienawidziła tego uczucia. Kiedyś sobie obiecała, że już nigdy nie będzie bezradna.

– Kiedyś wtargnąłem do Pustki, w cudzym imieniu, by służyć Dawnym Bogom, imperium osobiście. Znalazłem tylko chaos i zepsucie. Szepty martwych. Przez tysiące lat byłem zagubiony. Już nie – powiedział. „Oszalał” stwierdziła. W sumie, nikt poczytalny nie zrobiłby takich rzeczy. – Umocniłem w sobie wolę, by wrócić pod własnym imieniem, by bronić podupadłego Tevinteru i naprawić ten splugawiony świat – dodał szarpiąc jej ręką. Elfka zaczęła rozumieć, dlaczego tevinterczycy byli tak znielubieni w Thedas. Dorian wydawał się być jedynym normalnym mieszkańcem Imperium.   
– Módl się, by mi się udało , widziałem bowiem tron bogów i był on pusty – warknął i zamachnął się, rzucając nią w stronę trebuszu. Uderzyła bezwładnie o ściankę. Krzyknęła cicho. Ruszył w jej stronę a smoczysko krążyło wokół .

– Kotwica jest trwała. Twoja ingerencja ją zepsuła – Zafirka podczołgała się do leżącego miecza, chwyciła go i skierowała ostrzem w stronę Koryfeusza. Nie pamiętała momentu, w którym zgubiła swoją broń. – Niech tak będzie. Zacznę od nowa, znajdę inny sposób, by dać temu światu naród i boga, na którego zasługują. – mówił. Spojrzała ponad las, na rozbłyskającą flarę na linii lasu. To był znak. Mogła już zakończyć wszystko. Byli bezpieczni.   
– A co do ciebie, nie zdzierżę nawet nieświadomego rywala. Musisz umrzeć. – Wiem, szepnęła w myślach, ale razem z tobą. Spojrzała ukradkiem na pokrętło. Było dość blisko.

Musiała tylko skoczyć. Uniosła miecz wyżej, na wysokość jego twarzy.   
– Oczekujesz, że będę walczyć, ale to nie dlatego zajęłam cię rozmową. – wydęła usta w uśmiechu. Jak ginąć to z hukiem. – Ciesz się swoim zwycięstwem. Oto twoja wygrana – parsknęła i skoczyła w bok uruchamiając dźwignię. Głaz wyleciał w górę. W momencie w którym Koryfeusz i jego zwierz zapatrzyli się na lawinę, pobiegła ile sił w nogach, do widzianej wcześniej zapadni. Śnieg wpadał pod jej stopy. Odskoczyła i wpadła w dziurę.

Wszystko przysłoniła ciemność.


	14. Świat stał w płomieniach.

_Nigdy nie zapominaj o tym, kim jesteś, bo świat na pewno o tym nie zapomni.  
Uczyń z tego swoją siłę, a wtedy przestanie to być twoim słabym punktem.   
Zrób z tego swoją zbroję, a nikt nie użyje tego przeciwko tobie [ George R. R. Martin] _   
__  


 

 

 

 

Wszędzie było słychać wycie wiatru. Dął w jej zziębnięte ciało. Podniosła się na drżących nogach. Spadła z dużej wysokości. Bolał ją cały bok, ledwo mogła stać. Naprawdę musiała złamać żebro. Starała się wziąć głębszy wdech, ale nie potrafiła. Złapała się za bok i wolnym krokiem ruszyła. Kręciło jej się w głowie. Panował półmrok. Lawina zasypała całą okolicę. Miała wielkie szczęście, że dostrzegła ten spad. Nie wiedziała, do czego wcześniej służył. Może było to jedno z wyjść na wypadek ataku lub lawiny?

Wiedziała, że znajdowała się w podziemiu, lecz nie mogła znaleźć wyjścia. Przystanęła, opierając się o skalną ścianę. Ciężko było jej się skupić przez pulsujący ból w czaszce. Mroźny wiatr owiał jej ciało. Wstrząsnął nią dreszcz. Nie ubrała się wystarczająco ciepło, nie spodziewała się tej nocy problemów.

Koryfeusz zaatakował ich, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewali. Mimo wszystko Inkwizycji udało się wydostać. Liczyła, że Przedwieczny nie będzie ich szukał.

Wiatr dął, wydając potworne odgłosy. Otworzyła szerzej oczy. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie dostrzegła? Był przeciąg, czyli w pobliżu musi być droga na zewnątrz. Znamię, a raczej Kotwica, jak ją nazwał Koryfeusz, piekła i świeciła intensywnym blaskiem. Przedwieczny naruszył ją w jakiś sposób, którego nie potrafiła pojąć. Dopiero udało im się sprawić, że przestała rosnąć i zabijać ciało swojej nosicielki. Jeśli znowu to się powtórzy, sytuacja będzie bardziej beznadziejna, niż myślała. Miał być już spokój. A teraz mają na głowie starożytnego Tevinterczyka, uważającego się za Boga, wraz z Arcydemonem na smyczy.

Wzięła głębszy wdech a bok zapiekł niemiłosiernie. Musiała się skupić na wydostaniu i odnalezieniu Inkwizycji zanim zamarznie. Szła przez długi, wąski i pokryty lodem korytarz, co jakiś czas starając się biec, lecz nie miała wystarczająco dużo siły. W końcu po długim i bolesnym marszu, dostrzegła jaśniejsze światło a prąd powietrza był jeszcze bardziej mroźny niż wcześniej. Wstrzymała oddech i schowała się za głazem.

Na szerokim przejściu dostrzegła trzech spaczonych. Oparła tył głowy o kamień i zaklęła. Nie miała przy sobie żadnej broni. Wszystko przysłała lawina, która spadła na Azyl. Jej ciało zadrżało jeszcze mocniej. Nie mogła tu zostać, bo zamarznie.

Koryfeusz powiedział, że chciał otworzyć niebiosa za pomocą kotwicy. Czyli to znaczyło, że jeśli znamię mogło zamykać szczeliny, to mogło je także otwierać? Mogła zaryzykować i tak nie miała nic do stracenia. Demony obróciły się w jej stronę i ruszyły, jakby płynęły po ziemi. Wyciągnęła rękę ku górze i wypuściła wstrzymywaną dotąd energię kotwicy. Powietrze przed nią zadrgało i po kilku sekundach otworzyła się zielona szczelina, która wciągnęła demony do środka. Elfka przekręciła dłonią w bok i zacisnęła ją w pięść, przerywając oddziaływanie. Szczelina zniknęła. Zafirka poczuła dumę. Kotwica uratowała jej życie. Kiedy akurat nie próbowała jej zabić, wydawała się przydatna.  
  


  
Wyszła na otwartą przestrzeń. Jej twarz smagał lodowaty wicher. Zaczynała się zamieć. W oddali ledwo dostrzegła szczyty gór. Wszystko pokryte było bielą. Świerki, ziemia, góry a nawet i sklepienie z którego sypał gęsty puch. Opadał na jej włosy i ramiona. Wstrząsnął jej ciałem zimny dreszcz. Słyszała skrzypienie śniegu pod jej butami. Szła przez długi czas, starając się najszczelniej jak tylko mogła zakryć swoje zmarznięte ciało. W oddali słyszała wycie wilków. Starała się poruszać cicho. Nie miałaby szans w starciu z watahą.  
  
Nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło odkąd wyszła z jaskini. Nie czuła już stóp ani rąk. Były lodowate i twardniały. Szczękała zębami, próbując w jakiś sposób się ogrzać. Za plecami usłyszała pojedyncze wycie. Pragnęła przyspieszyć, ale nie potrafiła. Nogi odmówiły jej posłuszeństwa. Opadła na śnieg. Wszystko było takie lodowate. Każdy najmniejszy ruch sprawiał jej ból. Nie mogła nawet oddychać, lodowate igły kłuły jej płuca.

Śnieg był tak miękki, tak wygodny. Przeżyła dopiero lawinę i atak Przedwiecznego. Nie mogła się teraz poddać. Nogi były zbyt ciężkie, by na nich stanąć. Zaczęła się czołgać, brnąc w przód i ocierając zranionym bokiem o twardy, zbity śnieg. Gorące łzy ciekły po jej policzku. Nie miała pewności czy w ogóle idzie w dobrym kierunku. Wszystko wyglądało tak samo.

Zmarzniętymi ustami zaczęła prosić o pomoc Mythal. Wciąż wszystko wydawało się być takie same. Głowa była tak ciężka. Delikatnie oparła policzek o miękki puch. Wzywała każdego ze Stworzycieli. Wielką Opiekunkę Mythal. Boginię łowów, Andruil. Ghilan'nian, matkę halli. June, Boga rzemiosła. Boginię ogniska domowego, Sylaise. Zaczęła szlochać, nie czuła już swojego ciała. Wzywała Elgar'nana, wielkiego Ojca. Błagała Dirthamena o litość. Wokół panowała głucha cisza. Czuła, że zamarza. Delikatne płatki utworzyły cienką warstwę na jej ciele. Zaczęła cicho błagać Falon'Dina o szybką śmierć. Była zbyt zmęczona by walczyć, a Stworzyciele milczeli. Byli uwięzieni. Nie mogli odpowiedzieć. Został tylko jeden z nich, a ona była zdesperowana. Wiedziała, że to złe. I choć była to obraza dla pozostałych Stworzycieli, cicho wzywała Fen'Harela o litość i pomoc.  
  
Zacisnęła mocniej dłonie na śniegu. Sprawiło jej to ogromny ból. Ledwo mogła nimi poruszać. Były twarde niczym kamień. Straszliwy Wilk nie odpowiedział. Zignorował jej wołanie, tak jak ona ignorowała czczenie jego posągów przez większość życia. Obróciło się to przeciwko niej... Parsknęła cicho. Modliła się do najgorszego z bóstw i jakby tego było mało, była zawiedziona, że nie pomógł. Musiała tracić zmysły.  
  


Przesunęła się lekko w przód. Więcej nie potrafiła zrobić. Każdy ruch sprawiał potworny ból, a puch był tak kojąco przyjemny i usypiający. Nie czuła już nic. Zamknęła powieki. Ciemność ciągnęła ją ku sobie a ona nie protestowała. Jej ciało ugodził czyjś wzrok. Ktoś się w nią wpatrywał. Poczuła to aż pod czaszką. Oparła się o skostniałe dłonie i obróciła głową, drżąc i szczękając zębami.

Jej serce przyspieszyło.  
W niedalekiej odległości od niej, na skraju lasu, stał masywny, czarny wilk. Wpatrywał się w nią żółtymi ślepiami a ona podchwyciła spojrzenie. Chciała spać, a on ją niepokoił. Obraz zamazywał się jej przed oczyma. Usłyszała skrzypienie śniegu. Mrugnęła kilkukrotnie, próbując się skupić. Wilk ostrożnie podchodził bliżej. W pobliżu musiała być jego wataha. Samotny, nie powinien zbliżać się do nikogo. Zatrzymał się i przechylił lekko łeb na bok. Jej serce zamarło.   
  
Patrzył jej prosto w oczy, a ona nie powinna podchwytywać spojrzenia. Był drapieżnikiem, może i samotnym, ale ona nie miała żadnej szansy na obronę. Wyszczerzył kły. Miała umrzeć spokojnie, a nie boleśnie, rozszarpana przez wygłodniałą bestię. Podniosła się na kolana, choć wymagało to niezwykłego wysiłku. Zaczął warczeć. Pot oblał jej ciało. Podniosła się na chwiejnych nogach i ruszyła do przodu. Poślizgnęła się i stoczyła ze zbocza.

Znów leżała na śniegu, ale krew buzowała, a instynkt nakazywał uciekać. Usłyszała wycie, lecz nie obracała się. Wszystko ją paliło. Upadła znów. Usłyszała warknięcie, więc poderwała się raz jeszcze. Nie wiedziała ile biegnie. Cieszyła się, że złamane żebro niczego nie przebiło w jej wnętrzu. Nie miała pojęcia, ile będzie jeszcze uciekać.  
  
Potknęła się i upadła, hacząc twarzą o coś twardego. Zdarła sobie skórę na policzku. Gorąca krew spływała w dół. Podniosła wzrok na jeden z kamieni, o którego się zaczepiła. Były ułożone w okrąg. Ślady po palenisku. Dotknęła palcami popiołów, które były przyjemnie ciepłe. Serce zabiło mocniej. Byli tu dość niedawno. Rozejrzała się i ujrzała dość świeże ślady, pokryte delikatną warstwą puchu. Usłyszała trzaskanie śniegu i warczenie. Obejrzała się za siebie, biorąc płytki wdech. Wciąż był to ten sam zwierz.   
  
Podniosła się chwyciła za jeden z kamieni. Wzięła zamach i rzuciła, lecz nie miała za dużo siły. Wylądował kilka metrów przed zwierzęciem. Cofnął się o kilka kroków.  
  
– Idź sobie! – krzyknęła i sięgnęła po kolejny kamień. Obrócił się i odbiegł na kilkanaście metrów. Stanął w oddali i spojrzał na nią. Drżącymi nogami ruszyła żwawym, jak na swój stan, krokiem. Przed sobą ujrzała ciasną przełęcz. Ruszyła w tamtą stronę i nie obróciła się już za siebie. Wciąż ściskała w dłoni kamień. Po kilku minutach ręce były tak lodowate, że nie mogła go wypuścić z dłoni. Jej ciało było twarde jak skała i obolałe, ale nie zatrzymywała się. Każdy krok przyprawiał o ból. Weszła w przełęcz.   
  
Przed sobą ujrzała urwisko i mnóstwo bieli. Chciało jej się znowu płakać. Wciąż nikogo, po tylu godzinach marszu. Nie mogła się zatrzymać, gdyż tym razem już się nie podniesie. Podniosła głowę, szczękając zębami. W oddali dostrzegła blask ognia.  
  
Przyspieszyła i kilkanaście metrów przed sobą dostrzegła kilka osób, biegnących w jej stronę. Ujrzeli ją. Słyszała dźwięki, ale nie rozróżniała słów. Balansowała na granicy świadomości. Słyszała znajome głosy Cassandry i Cullena, oraz inne. Bezwładnie upadła na śnieg. Przymknęła oczy i zaczęła odpływać. Poczuła jak ktoś podnosi jej ciało i okrywa czymś przyjemnie miękkim. Uniosła dłoń w górę, błądząc w ciemności. Dotknęła gorącej, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało, w zetknięciu z jej lodowatej dłonią, twarzy. Przejechała po niej, ocierając o drapiący zarost.   
– Cullen... – wykrztusiła i pozwoliła ciemności ją pochłonąć  
  
  
  


***

Daana szła powoli do przodu, ostrożnie stawiając każdy swój krok. W dłoniach trzymała puchaty koc, ściereczkę i dzban gorącej wody. Musiała dojść do prowizorycznie postawionego namiotu, zanim ostygnie. Śliska nawierzchnia nie ułatwiała jej zadania. W końcu wyminęła płachtę i weszła do środka.   
  
W pobliżu na krześle siedziała matka Giselle, lecz nie odzywała się ani słowem. Daana wyminęła wychodzącego uzdrowiciela i odstawiła rzeczy na gołej ziemi.. Następnie nakryła na nieprzytomną elfkę kolejną warstwę. Zamoczyła ścierkę w gorącej wodzie i przyłożyła do jej czoła. Po jej ciele, co jakiś czas wciąż przebiegał dreszcz, lecz jej skóra przestała być już tak nienaturalnie biała. Tuż obok podłużnej blizny na lewym policzku, miała zdartą skórę. Musiała upaść na coś twardego. Daana odetchnęła głęboko i wpatrzyła się w elfkę. Za sobą usłyszała czyjeś kroki.

Obróciła się gwałtownie do tyłu i przed sobą ujrzała łysego elfa. Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze i zrobiła krok do tyłu. Nerwowo obejrzała się w stronę zakonniczki. Wciąż siedziała na swoim miejscu.  
– To ty... – wykrztusiła, starając się uspokoić. Obdarzył ją surowym spojrzeniem, aż dalsze słowa utknęły jej w gardle.   
– Co z nią? – zapytał bez emocji. Nerwowo poprawiła swój płaszcz, po czym wykrztusiła.  
– Jest lepiej niż było. Niedługo wstanie na nogi. Dobrze, że Stwórca miał ją w opiece – sapnęła na wydechu. Mrugnął i zwrócił na Zafirkę spojrzenie.  
– Miała szczęście – potwierdził i podszedł bliżej.   
– Mogę zobaczyć jej dłoń? – zapytał. Skinęła głową i ostrożnie przeszła obok maga, uważając by nie zbliżyć się za bardzo. Czuła ogromny niepokój w jego obecności. Musiała być ostrożna. Wyjęła jej delikatnie ciepłą dłoń z warstwy koców i powoli skierowała w stronę elfa.

  
Pochwycił ją i równie ostrożnie nacisnął na jej nasadę. Znamię rozświetliło się, niczym zielony płomień, otaczając dłoń poświatą. Zacisnął usta i zmarszczył brwi.  
– Ktoś naruszył jej znamię. Nie powinno tak wyglądać – rzekł cicho.  
– Nadal rośnie? – odezwała się matka Giselle.  
– Nie rośnie – odpowiedział. – Idę porozmawiać o tym z Poszukiwaczką.   
– Są teraz zajęci – powiedziała cicho Daana. Właśnie w tym momencie, któryś z przywódców podniósł głos.   
– Panie... – powiedziała i pobladła gwałtownie. – Magu.... – zaczęła się jąkać i czerwienić. – Solasie, czy... czy mógłbyś podgrzać wodę... dla Herold? – patrzył na nią nieprzenikliwym wzrokiem, aż czuła jak wbija się niemal w jej kości. – Trochę czasu minie, zanim zdążę pójść po nową, a muszę regularnie robić okłady...  
– Oczywiście – odrzekł po dłuższej chwili. Wyciągnął rękę nad dzbanem i sięgnął po magię.

Rozległ się kolejny podniesiony głos. Zafirka zmarszczyła brwi i bąknęła coś niezrozumiałego przez sen.   
– Nie dadzą jej wypocząć. Cały czas krzyczą – odezwała się matka Gissele. – Zmień jej okład i idźcie już. Musi porządnie się wyspać, oni jej potrzebują. Zaczynają gubić zdrowy rozsądek. Potrzebujemy dobrych wieści – zawiadomiła ich. Mag skinął głową i wyszedł z namiotu.   
  


  
***

  
  
Otworzyła powieki. Wpatrywała się w płótno nad swoją głową. Całe ciało paliło. Starała się podnieść, lecz stłuczone żebro nie pozwalały na wiele. Oparła się łokciami o posłanie i rozejrzała po otoczeniu. Włosy opadły na plecy. Ktoś je rozplątał, wyciągnął bryłki lodu i wysuszył. Najpewniej Daana, jej Daana.   
  


Wilgotna ściereczka spadła z jej czoła i pacnęła na posłanie. Matka Giselle podniosła się z krzesła i podeszła bliżej.   
– Nie wstawaj. Musisz wypoczywać, ledwo żyłaś jak cię znaleźli – powiedziała ciepło. Elfka obróciła wzrok na jej twarz i przekrzywiła głowę. Słowa wciąż docierały do niej jakby z oddali. Oparła się o poduszkę.   
– Ile czasu...? – zapytała   
– Znaleźli cię wczoraj, mniej więcej o tej samej porze – odpowiedziała. – Obudziłaś się na ranem i opowiedziałaś nam o Koryfeuszu. Pamiętasz? – zapytała.  
– Tak, większość pamiętam – wyszeptała, marszcząc brwi. W tym samym czasie ktoś krzyknął. Elfka podskoczyła i nadstawiła uszu. Dostrzegała zza namiotu postacie Cassandry i Cullena. W oddali widziała jeszcze Lelianę i chyba Józefinę. Nie mogła skupić wzroku.  
– Nie przejmuj się nimi – poleciła.  
– Cały czas ich słyszę. To trwa już kilka godzin – powiedziała z dezaprobatą kręcąc głową. Czuła jak wszystko wokół niej wiruje.   
– Mogą sobie na to pozwolić dzięki tobie. Wróg nie mógł iść za nami, a czas zmienia wątpliwości w animozje – odpowiedziała spokojnie, wpatrzona w grupę niedaleko. – Konflikty mogą być równie groźne, co Koryfeusz – dodała po chwili.   
  


Zafirka podniosła się i westchnęła. Wciąż nie potrafiła uwierzyć w to, co im się przytrafiło. To, co przytrafiło się w Azylu, w ich domu. Widziała obóz pełen przerażonych i zdesperowanych ludzi. A Przedwieczny uciekł, wciąż mógł na nich polować. Myślała, że Wyłom był niebezpieczny, ale ktoś taki jak on, był dużo gorszy. Obróciła się w stronę kobiety.  
– Czy wiemy, gdzie jest Koryfeusz i jego siły? – zapytała, mocniej chwytając za ranny bok.  
– Nie wiemy nawet, gdzie my jesteśmy. Pewnie dlatego, mimo licznych sił, którymi dowodzi, nie ma po nim śladu. Albo sądzi, że nie żyjesz. Albo, że bez Azylu jesteśmy bezsilni. Albo szykuje się do następnego ataku – mówiła, a jej twarz wyrażała głęboki smutek.   
  


Elfka przełknęła ślinę. Była pewna, że już po wszystkim, a zrobiło się dużo gorzej. Usłyszała kolejny podniesiony głos, tym razem Cassandry. Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Zawsze widziała ich w profesjonalnej postawie, niemal nigdy się nie unosili i nie krzyczeli. Teraz musieli naprawdę się bać. Musiała do nich dołączyć.  
  
Opuściła drżące nogi na podłoże.   
– Od krzyków tylko rozboli nas głowa. Kolejna bolączka – stwierdziła. Nie chciała myśleć o tym, co by było, gdyby jednak nie podniosła się ze śniegu. Samotny wilk, którego spotkała uratował jej życie w pewien sposób. Nie wiedziała, czy chciał ją zjeść, czy przegonić.

Cieszyła się, że mu uciekła i nie zamarzła.   
  


Jednak w jej głowie pojawiały się różne myśli, nawet te najdziwniejsze, najbardziej absurdalne. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że wilk prowadził ją w stronę obozu. Wyśmiała swoje myśli.

– Oni to wiedzą, ale nasza sytuacja , twoja sytuacja, jest skomplikowana – odpowiedziała kapłanka. – Nasi przywódcy mają problem. My, ocaleni, widzieliśmy jak nasza obrończyni podnosi się i upada. A teraz ujrzeliśmy jej powrót – dodała. Elfka spojrzała na kobietę spod byka. Znowu zaczynają z tym samym. Nie chciała tego słuchać. To nie Stwórca ją uratował. Nie było żadnego Stwórcy.   
– Im bardziej przerasta nas wróg, tym większym cudem zdają się twoje czyny. I tym świętszy zdaje się nasz znój – kontynuowała. Dalijka wbiła wzrok w ziemię i zacisnęła mocniej usta. Kobieta zdawała się odczytywać jej myśli.  
– Ciężko to zaakceptować, prawda? To, co my musieliśmy przejść? To, w co my powinniśmy uwierzyć? – mówiła.   
  


Zafirka zacisnęła dłonie w pięść. Nie miała zamiaru temu przytakiwać. Zaczynała tracić siły i cierpliwość. Pragnęła wreszcie odetchnąć, zaszyć się w lesie i z niego nie wyjść. Lecz widziała te twarze, wpatrzone w nią z daleka. Patrzyli na nią z nadzieją, tak jakby mogła im pomóc. Wybawić. Nie umiała praktycznie nic, więc nie wiedziała czego od niej oczekują. Nie mogła ich także zostawić w takiej rozpaczy. Musiała chociaż spróbować improwizować, tak jak uczyła ją Josephine.

– Matko Giselle, nie rozumiem, dlaczego tak ważne jest to w co wierzę. Kłamstwa czy nie, Koryfeusz stanowi realne zagrożenie, nie pokonamy go nadzieją – rzekła zgorzkniale. Wstała i ruszyła przed siebie, co jakiś czas przystając, by złapać oddech. Oparła się o pal na krótką chwilę, po czym przeszła do przodu.   
  
Podparła się pod boki i spojrzała przed siebie. Niemal przestało jej wirować w głowie. Mogła na dłużej utrzymać pozycję. Utkwiła spojrzenie w kobiety. Józefina z Lelianą siedziały przy ognisku, posępnie wpatrując się w ogień. Cassandra uporczywie wbijała wzrok w mapy, próbując znaleźć jakiekolwiek rozwiązanie. Cullen stał pomiędzy nimi, rozkładając ramiona z bezsilności.   
  
Elfka westchnęła z frustracji i opuściła głowę. Nie wiedziała, co zrobić dalej. Do kogo podejść i co powiedzieć. Była zbyt rozemocjonowana. Nie chciała, by wpłynęło to na jej ocenę sytuacji.  
Starała się wymyślić coś na szybko, lecz czuła na sobie tylko wzrok zwykłych osób, czekających na jakikolwiek gest. Albo czar... Cokolwiek.   
  
Stali tam niemal w całkowitym milczeniu. Słychać było tylko trzaskanie drewna w ognisku i odgłos kroków patrolujących żołnierzy. Pośród ciszy rozległ się śpiew. Gwałtownie podniosła głowę i obróciła się w stronę narastającego dźwięku. Matka Giselle szła w jej stronę, z rękoma złożonymi jak do modlitwy i śpiewała jakąś pieśń. Elfka rozumiała słowa, lecz nigdy nie słyszała nic tak smutnego a jednocześnie napawająca nadzieją. Po jej plecach przebiegł dreszcz.   
  
Ludzie reagowali gwałtownie, podnosili się ze swoich posłań i podchodzili bliżej. Matka Giselle stanęła obok niej. Cassandra podniosła głowę znad mapy. Josephine zesztywniała, jej oczy powiększyły się jak u sowy. Leliana wpatrzyła się w kapłankę i po chwili dołączyła do niej, swoim miękkim i melodyjnym głosem. Zafirka nie miała pojęcia co właśnie się odbywa. Czy był to jakiś rytuał? Może chcą ją złożyć w ofierze?

Nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Żołnierze Inkwizycji oraz cywile podchodzili bliżej, dołączając się do śpiewu. Elfka mrugnęła zaskoczona. Oni też znają tą piosenkę? Mrugnęła zaskoczona i przestąpiła z nogi na nogę. Komendant Cullen przymknął powieki i również dołączył do śpiewu. Spokojnie, stój jak stoisz. To, że wszyscy ją znają, nie znaczy że także musisz. Powiedziała do siebie, lecz czuła jak poliki jej płoną szkarłatem.  
  


Ludzie podchodzili coraz bliżej niej, składali ręce w pięść i bili się nią w pierś a co niektórzy zaczęli przed nią klękać. Wyprostowała się gwałtownie i wciągnęła powietrze. Zacisnęła paznokcie na dłoniach, z całej siły wbijając je w skórę.

  
Obejrzała się onieśmielona w bok, dostrzegając jak Cole zamyka powieki Kanclerzowi Roderykowi. Poświęcił się dla niej. Westchnęła i uniosła głowę wpatrując się w tłum. Stała prosto, dumnie unosząc głowę tak jak musieli ją widzieć. Nie tak jak chciała.  
  


Pieśń ucichła. Ludzie zaczęli się rozchodzić, lecz elfka wciąż stała w miejscu, zastanawiając się co właśnie się wydarzyło. Przerzuciła włosy do tyłu i rozejrzała się wokół.

– Armia potrzebuje czegoś więcej niż wroga. Potrzebuje celu – powiedziała matka Giselle. Ruszyła przed siebie, nie odwracając się. Elfka odetchnęła i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Nie wiedziała, co powinna teraz zrobić. Wywyższyli ją na symbol religijny. Na bohaterkę, a wcale nią nie była. Nie chciała i nie zasłużyła na ten tytuł. Dlaczego to robią? Przygryzła wargi.   
  


Za sobą usłyszała kroki. Obróciła lekko głowę, by ujrzeć kątem oka podchodzącego do niej maga. Coś w jej wnętrzu drgnęło.  
– Mogę na słowo? – zapytał delikatnym głosem i ruszył przed siebie, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Zafirka obejrzała się za siebie. Lodowaty dreszcz, w skutek niedawnego wychłodzenia, przebiegł po jej plecach. Szczelniej okryła puchaty płaszcz, który nosiła i ruszyła za elfem. Szedł wolno, tak by dostosować się do jej tempa.   
  
Nie miała pojęcia dokąd ją prowadzi. Obite żebra dawało o sobie znak, co każdy kolejny krok. Starała się oddychać płynnie i płytko. By zapomnieć o bólu skupiła się na idącym przed nią magu. Obserwowała jak poruszał się z niezwykła płynnością i gracją niczym kot. Biorąc pod uwagę klimat, w którym przebywali, nawet elfy nie potrafiłyby utrzymać takiego fasonu, nie trzęsąc się z zimna. Zwłaszcza, jeśli byłyby ubrane tak lekko jak on. Nie miał butów. Właściwie nigdy nie miał, ale śnieg był tak lodowaty, że nawet w butach ciężko było nie mieć zamarzniętych palców.   
  
Gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze, a żebro zapiekło. Syknęła i złapała się za bok. Elf zatrzymał się na krótką chwilę. Powoli obrócił na nią swój wzrok. Irytowało ją to, że nigdy nie potrafiła odczytać z jego twarzy żadnych emocji. Nie miała pojęcia, czy właśnie potępiał ją za spowalnianie, czy może czekał cierpliwie, by podeszła. Skinęła głową, na znak by ruszył.   
  


Po kilku metrach dotarli na wzgórze. Przyśpieszył kroku i uniósł dłoń w górę. Jednym ruchem ręki rozpalił starą, zaśnieżoną pochodnię, stojącą tuż przed urwiskiem.   
  
Powolnie zbliżyła się. Niebieski płomień dawał przyjemne ciepło, które rozlało się po jej ciele.   
U podnóży wzniesienia dostrzegała ich obóz, schowany pomiędzy górami przed resztą świata. Z daleka widziała swoich towarzyszy a także żołnierzy Inkwizycji. Odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk ze swojej twarzy i obejrzała się zaciekawionym wzrokiem na Solasa.  
  
– Ludzie nie wynieśli żadnego z nas od niepamiętnych czasów – zaczął zagadkowo. – Jej wiara, zdobyta z ciężkim trudem, lethallan, jest godna pochwały.... poza jednym. Zagrożenie, które nosi Koryfeusz? Kula, którą dzierżył? Jest nasza – zawiadomił. Zdziwiła ją ta informacja. Skinęła głową i przechyliła ją w bok, zaciekawiona. Włosy opadły na lewę ramię. Elf zamilkł na kilka sekund, wpatrując się w nią błękitnymi oczami. Czuła jak jej żołądek zaczyna wywracać się, jakby chciał wylecieć przez jej gardło. Nie mogła utrzymać płynnego oddechu. Żebra zaczęły piec i całe dotychczasowe uczucie prysło pod wpływem bólu.   
– Koryfeusz użył kuli, by otworzyć Wyłom. Jej odblokowanie musiała spowodować eksplozję, która zniszczyła konklawe – dodał. Doszedł do takich wniosków tylko po tym co im opowiedziała? Była pod wrażeniem. – Musimy się dowiedzieć, jak przetrwał... i przygotować się na ich reakcję, kiedy dowiedzą się, że kula należy do naszego ludu – skończył. Przysunęła się o krok bliżej płomienia, tym samym elfa. Czuła jak oblewa ją gorący pot i na pewno nie spowodowało tego bliska obecność płomienia. Elf delikatnie obrócił głowę i obserwował co robi.  
– W porządku, co to jest i skąd o tym wiesz? – zadała mu pytanie, by odwrócić uwagę od niezręcznej sytuacji.

  
– Nazywano je soczewkami, podobno przesyłały moc od naszych bogów. Niektóre były przypisane do konkretnych członków naszego panteonu. Pozostały tylko odniesienia w ruinach i niewyraźne wizję wspomnień w Pustce, echa umarłego imperium. Jakkolwiek jednak zdobyta, kula jest elfiego pochodzenia i z jej pomocą Koryfeusz zagraża ludzkiej wierze – poinformował ją. Westchnęła cicho i przejechała dłonią po poranionym policzku.  
– Nieważne, czy będą mnie winić , jeśli nie wydostaniemy się z tej dziczy – odpowiedziała, stawiając krok w tył.  
– To najistotniejszy problem – zaczął z nutą tajemniczości. – I podsuwa rozwiązanie, które może zapewnić ci miejsce w ich sercach. – Mrugnęła kilkukrotnie wyraźnie zaskoczona, ale i zainteresowana. – Uratowałaś ich w Azylu. Być może uda ci się to ponownie. – Elf wyminął pochodnie i spojrzał w stronę odległych gór. Podeszła bliżej i słuchała z pełnym zainteresowaniem. Wreszcie, mieli jakiś trop. On miał.  
– Atakując Inkwizycje, Koryfeusz ją zmienił. Zmienił Ciebie. Zbadaj północ. Bądź ich przewodniczką. Jest tam miejsce, czekające na siłę, która je zajmie. Miejsce w którym Inkwizycja może urosnąć i rozbudować się – zakończył i obrócił się w jej stronę, czekając na oodpowiedź.   
  


Przygryzła wargi, zamyślając się na moment. Miała wątpliwości.   
Nie chodziło o brak zaufania. Zasłużył na jej zaufanie po stokroć. Bała się, jednak że był w błędzie. Co jeśli to miejsce już nie istnieje? Nie wiedziała o czym dokładnie mówił. To miejsce wciąż było owiane tajemnicą.   
  


Przyzwyczaiła się do jego sekretów, akceptowała jego odmienność, ale miała na barkach życie ponad setki ludzi, którym musiała zapewnić schronienie. Dotarcie do miejsca wskazanego przez elfa, przewidywało kilka dni podróży z bagażem, wojskiem i uchodźcami. Musiała pilnować ich bezpieczeństwa i nie ryzykować.  
– Bardzo ci dziękuję, Solasie – zaczęła ochrypłym głosem. – Do tego musze przekonać pozostałych. – Obdarzyła go najcieplejszym, jaki w danej chwili potrafiła wykrzesać, uśmiechem.   
Ujrzała jak kącik jego ust delikatnie drgnął. Prąd przeszedł jej ciało. Na Mythal, uspokój się. Skarciła się w myślach.  
  


Całą drogę powrotną milczała, lecz uparcie wpatrywała się w jego plecy. Coś złego działo się z jej umysłem w ostatnim czasie. Nie potrafiła oderwać wzroku od jego majestatycznych ruchów. Liczyła, że wszyscy magowie, a zwłaszcza ten nie potrafią czytać w myślach. Aż zamarła na samą myśl.

  
  
Daana czekała na nią tuż przed wejściem do obozu. Kiedy tylko ją ujrzała podbiegła w jej stronę, z dystansem wymijając elfa.

– Moja pani! Powinnaś odpoczywać! – sapnęła zgrzana elfka. Wzięła ją pod ramię i poprowadziła w stronę namiotu  
– Nic mi nie jest – rzekła zadowolona Herold. Po kilku krokach zaczepiła jednego z żołnierzy Inkwizycji. – Jeśli możesz, poproś do mnie przywódców – poprosiła. Przytaknął głową i ruszył w odwrotnym kierunku.   
  


W swoim prowizorycznym namiocie, w którym i tak widziała wszystkich, a wszyscy ją, położyła się na posłaniu i podkurczyła nogi.   
  
– Mam tu coś dla ciebie, Herold. – Daana wyciągnęła gruby, znany Zafirce zeszyt. – Wróciłam po niego, gdy zaczął się atak. Chyba był dla ciebie ważny – wyszeptała zawstydzona i podała jej szkicownik. Elfka zacisnęła dłonie na okładce i spojrzała zszokowana na Daanę. Usta jej zadrżały.  
– Brak mi słów.... – wykrztusiła. – Ma serannas – Daana zaskoczona przechyliła głowę w bok i spojrzała na nią zdezorientowana. – To znaczy dziękuję – wyjaśniła w pośpiechu i ścisnęła jej dłoń z wdzięcznością.   
Otworzyła na pierwszej lepszej stronie i zaczęła przeglądać szkice, strona po stronie.  
  
Cassandra trenująca na manekinie. Była ciągle w ruchu i ciężko było znaleźć idealną jej pozę.   
Josephine siedząca w bezruchu na krześle i pozująca. To był jej pierwszy szkic.   
Cullen stojący z Poszukiwaczką, przed bitwą na śnieżki.   
Leliana pochylona nad dokumentami w swoim namiocie. Kaptur zakrył niemal całą jej twarz.   
Żelazny Byk siedzący przy barze w karczmie wraz z Kremem. Sera, Varric, Blackwall, Cassandra i Solas zgromadzeni przy ognisku na Zaziemiu, podczas jednego z postojów.   
  
Obrzuciła stronę kilka razy wzrokiem, lecz jej wzrok wiąż zatrzymywał się dłużej na jednej osobie. Wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze i z impetem zatrzasnęła szkicownik, czerwieniąc się jak piwonia. Chyba zaczynała wariować.  
Daana przyglądała się jej z ciekawością.  
– W dobrym jest stanie? – zapytała. Herold skinęła głową i zarumieniła się. Liczyła, że elfka nie zauważyła jej reakcji. Obok namiotu przemknął Cole. Mogła zmienić temat.  
– Co z ciałami tych, którzy już tutaj zmarli? – zapytała mając na myśl Kanclerza.  
– Zostały spalone – odpowiedziała ze smutkiem.  
– Ile mamy ofiar? – Podniosła twarz wgórę i przymknęła powieki, czekając na bolesną odpowiedź.  
– Jeszcze nie wiemy. – Usłyszała z zewnątrz. Obróciła głowę i pośpiesznie schowała szkicownik. Cullen pochylił się, przechodząc pod płótnem. Za nim weszły kobiety.  
– Wzywałaś nas? – zapytała Leliana. Elfka poderwała się z łóżka, próbując podnieść się na nogi, ale poczuła zawroty głowy.   
– Leż, Heroldzie– nakazała Josephine i podeszła do niej z uśmiechem na twarzy. – Przeszłaś wystarczająco dużo, by móc leżeć podczas tej nietypowej narady. – Zafirka poczerwieniała i usiadła na rogu posłania, obserwowana przez nich.

– Solas zna miejsce, w które powinniśmy się wybrać. W którym Inkwizycja będzie bezpieczna– zaczęła z uśmiechem.  
  
  
  
  


  
***  
  


  
  
Zafirka siedziała na grzbiecie kasztanowatej klaczy, Laguny, obserwując rozciągający się przed nią widok tłumu. W oddali dostrzegła rogi Żelaznego Byka, a z przodu kuszę Varrica. Gdzieś przez ułamek sekundy przemknął jej charakterystyczny wąs Doriana. Uśmiechnęła się na ten widok, ale już więcej go nie dostrzegła. Poklepała klacz po gorącej, długiej szyi. Koń prychnął i zarzucił łbem. Cieszyła się, że większości wypuszczonych koni udało się znaleźć drogę do ich obozu. Docisnęła łydkami bok konia i ruszyła kłusem do przodu. To był trzeci dzień ich podróży. Wieczorami rozkładali obozy, czekając aż do świtu, by ruszyć dalej. Dziś pogoda im sprzyjała, słońce oświetlało cały horyzont.

  
Ludzie jednak byli zmęczeni i zirytowani, a celu wciąż nie było widać. Obróciła się w siodle. Jej uwagę przykuła osłabiona kobieta, niosąca na rękach dziecko oraz kilka bagaży. Elfka zawróciła wierzchowca i wpatrzona w kobietę, ruszyła.   
  
Była ona w zaawansowanej ciąży, a każdy krok sprawiał jej wyraźną mękę. Ludzie nie zwracali na nią, uwagi. Mieli swoich bliskich, swoje dobytki, o które musieli dbać. Kobieta wyglądała na wycieńczoną. Dziecko spało w jej rękach. Ledwo stawiała kroki, już i tak trzymała się na samym końcu. Zafirka zsunęła się z siodła, ciągnąc za wodze podeszła do kobiety. Ta wypuściła pakunki i pochyliła się na jej widok.   
– Heroldzie! – sapnęła, kuląc się i tuląc dziecko do piersi. – Wybacz pani, że spowalniam tempo. – Elfka pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Czuła się jak jakieś przerażające monstrum, którego wszyscy się boją. Wyciągnęła ku niej ręce.  
– Mogę? – zapytała. Zszokowana podała jej dziecko. Było dużo cięższe, niż wyglądało. Bok zapiekł delikatnie pod wpływem ciężaru. Zacisnęła zęby ale nie syknęła. – Jak masz na imię? – zapytała kobiety.  
– Laurel – odpowiedziała.  
– Gdzie twój mąż, Laurel? – Podprowadziła bliżej klacz.  
– Zginął podczas ataku czerwonych templariuszy – mruknęła posępnie i opuściła głowę. Zafirka westchnęła ciężko, lecz starała się zachować powagę.   
– Siedziałaś kiedyś na koniu? – zapytała. Laurel pokiwała głową. – Dasz radę teraz wejść? Musimy ich dogonić. – Skinęła głową. Zafirka starała się pomóc kobiecie, wdrapać na grzbiet, równocześnie przytrzymując dziecko i trzymając za wodze. Następne podała jej dziecko i podpięła do siodła bagaż. Ciągnąc wodze, szybkim tempem ruszyła w stronę oddalającego się tłumu.   
  
Gdy tylko dołączyły, podała kobiecie wodze i uśmiechnęła się. Laurel dziękowała jej kilkukrotnie.  
– Niech ci Stwórca wynagrodzi boską opieką! – Elfka ruszyła przed siebie, trzymając się za bok. Co jakiś czas rozlegał się tylko ryk, obładowanego bagażami bronto, który szedł nieopodal jej. Starała się nadrobić tempo i dojść do przodu, lecz nie za dobrze jej to wychodziło.   
  


Przed sobą ujrzała podjeżdżającego komendanta. Cullen zatrzymał swojego wierzchowca i podał jej dłoń. Chwyciła ją i wskoczyła za jego plecami.   
– Zgubiłaś swój transport? – zapytał gdy zawracał. Zachichotała i uczepiła się jego zbroi, byleby nie spaść, choć czuła się z tym bardzo dziwnie. – To był szlachetny gest, Heroldzie – dodał. Jego masywny, gniady rumak poruszał się szybko. Brnął przez śnieg na początek grupy. Solas szedł na samym czele. Elfka zsunęła się z siodła i ruszyła w stronę elfa. Mag szedł wyrównanym tempem, podpierając się kosturem. Leliana trzymała się bardziej na uboczu.   
  
Zafirka zrównała się z elfem i szli tak przez kolejne pół godziny, w całkowitym milczeniu. Jej serce podskoczyło, gdy wspinali się razem na szczyt kolejnej góry. Widziała, jak mag przyśpieszył. Podbiegła do góry i zamarła. W oddali dostrzegła olbrzymią fortecę. Wstrzymała oddech i obejrzała się do Solasa z otwartymi, z wrażenia, ustami.   
– Podniebna Twierdza – zawiadomił.  
  
Czuła się, jak w śnie. Nie wierzyła, że naprawdę tu dotarli. Widziała ją z oddali. Podbiegła na krawędź i zapatrzyła się na twierdzę. Była potężna, ogrodzona murem z dużą ilością fortyfikacji i długim mostem nad przepaścią. Była idealna. Nie mogła od niej oderwać wzroku. Słyszała uderzenia kopyt o śnieg za sobą.  
  
  


Cullen i Cassandra zatrzymali się obok. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w ten jeden punkt. W ich schronienie i nadzieję.   
  


Obróciła się w stronę elfa z szerokim uśmiechem.   
– Czy to mi się śni? – zapytała go. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, a jej serce przyśpieszyło.


	15. Po każdym ciosie, który przyjęliśmy

 

  
_Istnieje w świecie siła, która sprawia, że zawsze nadchodzi nowy początek. Z pogorzeliska kiełkują kwiaty, od pnia odrasta młode drzewko, a zmrożona, martwa ziemia staje się żyzną glebą gotową na pług. Szramy zabliźniają się i zmieniają w nowe ciało. Człowiek złamany rozpaczą ociera pewnego dnia łzy, unosi głowę i znowu dostrzega, że świeci słońce. Rany się goją. [Jarosław Grzędowicz]_

Pchnęła drzwi wskazane przez Josephine. Niedawno słyszała, że Cassandra poleciła Daanie przygotować jej komnatę. Przed sobą ujrzała wysokie schody, prowadzące ku górze. Ostrożnie stawiała każdy krok, a gdy dotarła na ostatni ze schodków, zamarła. Było to potężne pomieszczenie z balustradą powyżej wielkiego łoża, kamiennym kominkiem i balkonami za szklanymi drzwiami. Obok kominka znajdowały się puste regały, a na środku pomieszczenia znajdował się ogromny dywan. Nie miała pojęcia skąd go wzięli.

  
– Jaka wielka sala! – powiedziała podekscytowana i podbiegła na środek pomieszczenia. Zaczęła obracać się wokół własnej osi, starając skupić na każdym szczególe. – Mogłaby pomieścić cały klan!  
Ambasadorka zaśmiała się i obserwowała reakcję Zafirki.  
– Teraz jest twoja, Inkwizytorko – rzekła. „Inkwizytorko”. Było to dla niej tak nienaturalne słowo. Dwa dni wcześniej została mianowana na przywódczynię Inkwizycji, choć tak bardzo tego nie chciała i nie miała pojęcia kto tak postanowił, dla dobra organizacji musiała ich poprowadzić.

Wciąż nie mogła się przyzwyczaić się do swojego tytułu, a tym bardziej do funkcji jaką musiała pełnić. Westchnęła i klapnęła na ogromnym łóżku.   
– Nie ma jakiegoś mniejszego pokoju? Takiego jak w Azylu…. U Adana? – zapytała. Josephine pokręciła głową.   
– To jest komnata Inkwizytorki. Zasłużyłaś na nią. – Zafirka przygryzła wargi. Całe życie spędziła w klanie, pośród swoich braci i sióstr, będąc cały czas w ich towarzystwie. Nie było mowy o prywatności.

To pomieszczenie wydawało się tak ogromne i tak ciche, że aż przytłaczające. Obserwowała wielką, kamienną figurę sowy ponad drzwiami balkonowymi. Dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach.

Ostatnie dwa dni spali w namiotach, na dolnym dziedzińcu, dniami zwiedzając i przygotowując twierdzę do zamieszkania. Co kilka metrów natrafiła na leżący gruz, który (odpadł) od starych murów. Komendant zanotował, by przydzielić ludzi do miejsc wymagających najpilniejszych napraw, którym okazała się być sala tronowa.

Od przybycia zdążyła kilkunastokrotnie zgubić się w fortecy, a po kilku minutach odnaleźć. Cała twierdza zaskakująco nie była pokryta śniegiem, a temperatura zdawała się być optymalna, mimo że znajdowała się na szczycie jednej z Gór Mroźnego Grzbietu. Na fortyfikacjach można było odczuć powiew lodowatego wiatru, lecz to było na tyle, jeśli chodziło o mróz.   
Fiona podejrzewała w tym robotę starodawnej magii, sięgającej prawdopodobnie czasów Wielkiego Imperium Tevinteru a może nawet Arlathanu. Elfką wstrząsnął dreszcz, gdy wyobraziła sobie, że twierdza może być aż tak stara.

Wiedziała, że w najbliższym czasie będzie musiała udać się na naradę. A jeszcze bardziej możliwe, że sama będzie musiała ją zwołać. Przetarła powieki. Josephine wciąż nic nie mówiła.

Nie umiała przewodzić. Stać na czele tłumu i wskazywać drogę. Całe życie była wychowywana, jak być niewidzialną. Gdyby Opiekun przygotowywał ją do roli Pierwszej, to może miałaby o tym jakieś pojęcie, lecz nie została obdarzona takim darem. Zupełnie się nie nadawała na przywódczynie. Umiała zabijać, szybko i cicho. I nic więcej.

– Jak myślisz? Kto mógł tu mieszkać? – zapytała ambasadorki. Josephine rozejrzała się krytycznym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Zmrużyła oczy.   
– Może jakiś magister…. Na pewno jakiś władca lub przywódca armii – odpowiedziała i podeszła do Dalijki. Spod ramienia wyjęła drewniane pudełko. Zafirka spojrzała na nie zaciekawiona.  
– Teraz reprezentujesz Inkwizycje. Wyglądem też musisz przedstawiać ład i estetykę – powiedziała delikatnie. Elfka przejechała dłonią po policzku.   
– Co tam masz? – Zmierzyła kobietę wzrokiem i poderwała się na nogi. Ambasadorka otworzyła wieko i pochyliła w stronę Zafirki.  
– Różne cienie do powiek, pudry i … – Nie zdążyła dokończyć, gdy Dalijka doskoczyła do jednej z zasłon przy drzwiach balkonowych. Wspięła się na samą górę i przeskoczyła na balustradę. Ambasadorka z niedowierzaniem wpatrywała się w poczynania Inkwizytorki.   
– Co robisz? – zapytała, krytycznie wpatrując się w nią. Zafirka obróciła się na nią.  
– Wiele mogę znieść, ale nic co dotyczy mojej twarzy. Wystarczy mi vallaslin – burknęła i wycofała się w kąt. Josephine była zszokowana reakcją Inkwizytorki. Czekała ją długa droga, by ta mogła godnie reprezentować Inkwizycje.  
– Musimy zakryć twoje zadrapanie i twoją bliznę pod okiem – zawołała do niej, podchodząc do ściany i wpatrując się w balustradę powyżej.   
– Ta blizna ma swoją historie – fuknęła, chowając się w cień.  
– Jaką? – zainteresowała się. Od pierwszego spotkania była tego ciekawa.  
– Nieważne. Powiem jak wyrzucisz to pudełko. Nie musisz mnie tym smarować – burknęła z oddali.  
– Inkwizytorko! Twoja postawa nie jest profesjonalna – powiedziała wyniośle, lecz naprawdę z całej siły starała się wstrzymywać śmiech. Elfka zachowywała się niczym małe dziecko, starające uniknąć kąpieli. W końcu nie wytrzymała i wybuchła śmiechem. Zafirka wychyliła głowę znad barierki.

– Zawołam Vivienne, pokażę ci na sobie, że to nic złego – powiedziała, kiedy już ochłonęła.   
Herold zesztywniała i pokręciła szybką głową na boki, a jej włosy smagały wszystko wokół.   
– Nie! – zawołała.  
– Zaraz wrócę! – zaświergotała ambasadorka i zeszła po schodach.

Kiedy elfka usłyszała zamykanie drzwi, zeskoczyła w dół i pośpiesznie ruszyła po schodach. Przyłożyła ucho i nasłuchiwała. Gdy kroki ucichły wypadła na niemal pustą, nie licząc kilku ludzi naprawiających kolumnę, Salę Tronową i zaczęła pośpiesznie rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Wszędzie leżały deski i kamienne bloczki. Całą długość pokonała w kilku susach, niemal do samego wyjścia. Zatrzymała się przy starym, nieużywanym kominku.

Usłyszała śmiech Vivienne i szczebiotanie Josephine, tuż przed drzwiami wejściowymi. Po swojej lewej dostrzegła drzwi. Pośpiesznie je pchnęła i wpadła do wysokiego, okrągłego pomieszczenia, składającego się z trzech poziomów. Parter w którym się znajdowała, był całkowicie pusty, nie licząc drewnianego rusztowania, przy jednej ze ścian. Ruszyła ku krętym schodom, które dostrzegła. Niemal wpadła na schodzącego elfa, niosącego wiadra, pełne farby.

– Hej – przywitała się, po czym wyminęła go. Nie miała czasu, by zapytać gdzie i co planuję pomalować, choć ciekawość zssała ją w żołądku. Zdziwiony uniósł brwi i podążył za nią wzrokiem.  
– Inkwizytorko – skinął głową na powitanie. Zatrzymała się na pierwszym schodku, obróciła się na pięcie.   
– Jakby Josie pytała…. – zaczęła niepewnym tonem. – To mnie tu nie widziałeś, dobrze? – poprosiła, przekrzywiając głowę lekko w bok. Jego twarz nie wyrażała emocji, skinął głową i ruszył w swoją stronę. Elfka wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów i pognała po schodach. Trafiła do miejsca pełnego pustych regałów. Przy jednym z nich stał Dorian i wyciągał książki ze skrzyni. Przeglądał je bacznie z każdej możliwej strony, po czym odkładał na półkę.

Podbiegła do niego i kurczowo złapała za jego łokieć. Dorian podniósł na nią zdziwiony wzrok, a gdy ją zobaczył uśmiechnął się delikatnie.   
– Co to za małe nieszczęście tu mamy? – zapytał ją.   
– Ukryj mnie! Maltretują i torturują – sapnęła i schowała się za jego plecami. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho i obrócił głowę za nią.   
– Kto? – Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego wzrokiem, pokrzywdzonego szczeniaczka. Rozejrzała się uważnie na boki.  
– Vivienne i Josephine chcą mnie pomalować – szepnęła.  
– Na demony rozpaczy! Tak nie może być! – Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Jego wąs podniósł się w górę.

Z dołu rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Elfka zamarła. Do komnaty poniżej weszła Josie, stukając obcasami. Zafirka czmychnęła za jego plecy, łapiąc rąbka szaty i chowając się za nią. Poklepał ją po włosach.   
– Tak, tak. Gnieć moją szatę – prychnął, ale nie wyglądał na zdenerwowanego.   
– Dzień dobry. Solasie, widziałeś może Inkwizytorkę? – rozległ się głos ambasadorki, na piętrze poniżej. Elfka wstrzymała oddech i nasłuchiwała.  
– Dzisiaj nie – odpowiedział mag po krótkiej pauzie. Usłyszeli kolejne kroki i dźwięk zamykanych drzwi. Zafirka odetchnęła z ulgą i wstała.   
– O nie, nie – zaczął tevinterczyk i złapał ją za rękę. – Teraz zostaniesz i mi pomożesz – powiedział z delikatnym uśmiechem. Elfka skrzywiła się lekko.   
– W czym? – Przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.   
– W układaniu książek oczywiście – odparł i wskazał ręką na setki skrzyń. Kucnęła nad jedną z nich i wyjęła dwa ciężkie tomy, przyglądając im się z zainteresowaniem.   
– Umiesz czytać? – zapytał. Powolnie obróciła głowę w bok a na jej twarzy wykwitł morderczy uśmiech.  
– Zaraz cię kąsnę – warknęła, wstając i podchodząc do niego z dzikim spojrzeniem. To zwykle wystarczyło, by rozmówca się zmieszał i zamilkł. Dorian jednak wyszczerzył białe zęby.   
– To mogłoby być przyjemne – wyszeptał. Elfka mrugnęła kilkukrotnie, zbita z tropu. Jednak po chwili uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
– Chcesz? – zapytała z zadziornym uśmiechem.   
– Ale co? – Podniósł jedną brew do góry.   
– Żebym cię ukąsała…. – powtórzyła zakłopotana i podrapała się po głowie.  
– Po co? – zapytał. Przewróciła oczami.  
– Nabijasz się ze mnie – stwierdziła po chwili i pokiwała głową.   
– Nie, nie śmiałbym. Może trochę – przyznał  
– Jesteś uroczy – posłała w jego stronę nieśmiały uśmiech.  
– Wiem – pokiwał głową. – No już, zmykaj. Masz pewnie dużo więcej nudnych zajęć z repertuaru Inkwizytorki.   
– Co, czemu? Miałam ci pomóc. – Zmarszczyła brwi.  
– Jak tu świergoczesz, to nie mogę się skupić.  
– Maruda – parsknęła.  
– Ale za to jaki przystojny – stwierdził. Zaśmiała się i przechyliła głowę.  
– W takim razie…. Już pójdę… – zaczęła niepewnie. Odeszła kilka kroków i obejrzała się na maga. Dorian westchnął cicho, odłożył kolejną książkę na półkę i wyciągnął w jej stronę ramiona.  
– No chodź, widzę że nie możesz się powstrzymać – powiedział i uniósł kącik ust w górę. Elfka roześmiała się i wskoczyła z impetem w jego ramiona. Nie wiedziała dlaczego tak się stało, ale polubiła Doriana. Czuła jakby znała go od zawsze. Odsunął ją od siebie na długość ramion, zacmokał z niesmakiem.  
– Jednak powinnaś iść do Vivienne, żeby zrobiła porządek z twoją twarzą – powiedział. Parsknęła i przejechała dłonią po zdartym policzku. Az tak źle to wyglądało?  
– Tak mówisz? – zapytała unosząc brwi.  
– Chociaż nigdy nie uda ci się dorównać wyglądem do mojej twarzy, ale możesz spróbować – dodał z zachwytem. Pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.  
– Nie każdy może mieć taki idealny wąs – parsknęła i posmyrała palcami po jego starannie ułożonym zaroście. Mężczyzna strącił jej dłoń i pogroził jej palcem.  
– Tylko patrzeć! Nie dotykać – ostrzegł. Przekrzywiła głowę, po czym obróciła się na pięcie i pobiegła ku schodom prowadzącym na górę.  
– Do potem! – zawołała na odchodne.

Usłyszała ciche pomrukiwanie pod nosem. Wyszczerzyła się do siebie. Stawiała szybkie kroki, lecz na samym szczycie zatrzymała się, myśląc że trafiła w złe miejsce. Na poddaszu dostrzegła wielu zwiadowców Inkwizycji. Krzątali się to w jedną, to w drugą stronę. Jedni rozstawiali skrzynie, inni rozwieszali klatki z krukami na szczycie, jeszcze kilku segregowało listy, rozwieszało notatki na słupach.  
Mrugnęła kilkukrotnie. W oddali dostrzegła małą kapliczkę. Zbyt długo przebywała w Świątyni w Azylu, by nie rozpoznać tej osoby. Andrasta. Jakim cudem była tutaj? Ją też zabrali? A może była tu przed nimi, pamiątka po poprzednich mieszkańcach? Ruszyła wokół barierek, oglądając się naokoło. Na jej widok szpiedzy zatrzymywali się i kłaniali się. Starała się odpowiadać na wszystko skinieniem, ale później odchodziła, krocząc sztywno, jakby połknęła kij.

Przy jednej z okiennic dostrzegła zakapturzoną postać. Stanęła w miejscu i obróciła się w jej stronę.   
– Leliana? – rzuciła, powoli podchodząc bliżej.   
– Inkwizytorko – obróciła się i skinęła głową. Zafirka przełknęła przekleństwo i obejrzała się niepewnie na kobietę. Szpiegmistrzyni splotła dłonie na plecach i wyprostowała się, wpatrując się w nią dużymi, niebieskimi oczami. Jednak elfka wciąż przed oczyma miała wychudzoną, torturowaną, kobietę. Zmorę rozrywającą jej wnętrzności. Przygryzła wargę. Nie chciała tego widzieć  
– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała siostra Słowik. Elfka przytaknęła, starając się opanować drżenie.   
– A u ciebie? Wyglądasz niewyraźnie – zauważyła. Leliana obróciła się na pięcie i oparła o stojący nieopodal stół. Wyciągnęła dłoń i pokazała trzymany w niej zwój. Zafirka uniosła brwi.  
– Pan Komendant właśnie przekazał mi listę ofiar – zaczęła ponuro, a elfka opuściła głowę w dół, jej usta lekko zadrżały. Wciąż słyszała krzyki tych, których nie udało się uratować.  
Leliana wolną ręką otarła twarz i wzięła głębszy wdech.   
– Musisz mnie winić za to, co się stało – dodała. Zafirka z niedowierzaniem pokręciła głową i podeszła bliżej. Nie chciała by kobieta winiła siebie. Nie wiedziała nawet jak mogła dopuścić taką myśl.   
– Koryfeusz ponosi tu winę, nie ty. On nas zaatakował – powiedziała dobitnie. Szpiegmistrzyni westchnęła. Odsunęła się i podeszła do okna. Zapatrzyła się w dal, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. Wyglądała na przemęczoną.   
– Josie cie szuka. Ona nie odpuści, powinnaś jej pozwolić – dodała, obracając głowę w jej stronę. Usilnie starała się zmienić temat.  
– Ja też nie odpuszczę – stwierdziła Zafirka i pozwoliła zostać jej samej ze swoimi myślami.

  
Obróciła się na pięcie i ostrożnie zeszła po schodach w dół, starając się nie skupiać na sobie uwagi, co było dość ciężkie gdy każdy napotkany strażnik składał jej honory. Udało jej się przemknąć przez salę tronową i zejść po schodach w dół niepostrzeżenie. Na górnym dziedzińcu dostrzegła grupę znajomych postaci. Cassandra prowadząca rozmowę z Vivienne i Josephine. Elfka pośpiesznie schowała się za murkiem, starając się nie zwracać na siebie.

– Chłodne ostrze stykające się z twarzą. Usta drżą, błagają o litość. Dojmujący strach. Ostry i pulsujący ból. Dźwięk przecinanej skóry – usłyszała cichy i spokojny głos młodzieńca. Instynktownie przyłożyła dłoń do blizny pod okiem i obróciła głowę.

– Cole, jak to zrobiłeś? – zdziwiła się, następnie zmarszczyła brwi i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. Stał z pochyloną głową, a rondel kapelusza zasłaniał jego twarz.  
Gwałtownie obrócił głowę w prawo. Podążyła za jego spojrzeniem, a gdy wróciła wzrokiem do niego, nie dostrzegła nikogo. Zupełnie jakby wyparował. Ruszyła ku dolnemu dziedzińcowi

  
Cassandra stała samotnie, przy sporej grupie uchodźców. Wszędzie mieli rozłożone namioty, gdzieniegdzie zwierzęta plątały się pod nogami. Panował harmider, ale tu jak nigdzie indziej, czuła się jak w klanie. Czuła jak jej ciało się rozluźnia. Sprężystym krokiem podeszła do Poszukiwaczki.

– Inkwizytorko, jak dobrze, że przyszłaś! – powiedziała pośpiesznie. Zafirka uniosła kąciki ust w górę i przechyliła głowę w bok.  
– Co się stało? – zapytała. Cassandra odeszła kilka kroków w bok.  
– Nie wiemy, czy starczy nam zapasów, żeby ich wykarmić do końca tygodnia. Ciężko także o miejsce dla każdego z nich. Dobrze, że problem z mrozem się tu rozwiązał – odetchnęła głębiej, rozglądając się po obecnych twarzach.   
– Co z górnym dziedzińcem? – spytała. Tam wydawało się być dużo niezagospodarowanej przestrzeni. Cassandra spojrzała na nią wątpiącym wzrokiem.   
– Tam nocują siły Inkwizycji, lepiej dla nas wszystkich, żeby się wysypiali – odparła. W jej głosie słychać było mocny akcent. – Lepiej by nikt im tam nie przeszkadzał. Elfka pokiwała głową. Teraz potrafiła dostrzec problem.   
– Każdemu, kto potrafi stać o własnych siłach możemy przydzielić jakieś zadanie. Jedni zostaną przyłączeni do oddziałów, inni… – zawahała się przez moment – w miejsce gdzie będą najbardziej potrzebni. Zresztą, możemy to poruszyć na kolejnej naradzie. Kiedy takową mamy?  
– Czekamy na twoje polecenia – odrzekła Cassandra. Zafirka zdziwiła się, obrzuciła wzrokiem wysoką kobietę i westchnęła.   
–Czy narada może odbyć się jeszcze dziś? – zapytała, odgarniając włosy do tyłu. Kobieta spojrzała na nią, marszcząc brwi.   
– Ty teraz decydujesz – stwierdziła oschle. Elfka westchnęła cicho, spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. Zastanawiała się, czy kobieta nie jest na nią zła, za to, że odebrała jej stanowisko, które całkowicie należało się Cassandrze. Nie drążyła dłużej tematu.  
– Dzisiaj, zaraz. Muszę już iść – poleciła i już miała zamiar zawrócić, gdy stanęła jak wryta. Obróciła się niepewnie na Cassandrę. – Gdzie odbędzie się narada? – zapytała nieco zagubiona.  
– Komendant Cullen znalazł odpowiednie miejsce. Josephine cię zaprowadzi – odpowiedziała.  
– Nie idziesz? – zdziwiła się Dalijka.  
– Dotrę później, mam teraz dużo zajęć – odrzekła i spojrzała na sporą grupę przed nią. Zafirka poczuła się głupio. W jej zamiarze nigdy nie było odbieranie komuś pozycji. Nie chciała być Inkwizytorką. Nigdy tego nie pragnęła.

  
Zrobiła kilka kroków w przód, rozmyślając nad zachowaniem Poszukiwaczki, gdy dotarło do niej, że w końcu musi pójść do Josephine. Wzięła głębszy wdech, starając się ukryć drżące dłonie. Przetarła delikatnie bliznę pod okiem i niepewnie ruszyła do przodu.

 

  
***

 

 

  
Josephine ostrożnie nakładała kremowy puder na policzek elfki. Inkwizytorka pod każdym dotykiem odchylała się do tyłu, uważnie obserwując każdy najmniejszy ruch ambasadorki. Vivienne stała tuż obok, przyglądając się jej twarzy i marudząc na nadmiar ranek, na twarzy Dalijki.

– Kiedyś, gdy będziemy miały dla siebie wolnych kilka godzin, zrobimy sobie wszystkie dzień spa! – powiedziała z entuzjazmem, podpierając jedną ręką swój bok. Poruszała się z niezwykła, jak na człowieka, gracją. Zafirka spojrzała na nią i przez chwilę wpatrywała się bez mrugnięcia. Josephine delikatnie musnęła opuszkiem palca bliznę pod okiem elfki. Ta odsunęła się jak poparzona i obdarzyła ambasadorkę lodowatym wzrokiem.   
– Nie wierć się – skarciła ją Vivienne i podała zalotkę kobiecie. Gdy narzędzie przybliżyło się do jej twarzy, cofnęła się z szokiem do tyłu.  
– Chcesz wydłubać mi oko? – zapytała Zafirka ze strachem w oczach. Josephine wzniosła oczy do góry, pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.  
– Jeszcze chwila – wyszeptała z delikatnym uśmiechem. Zacisnęła zalotkę na jej rzęsach, a elfka w tym samym czasie ścisnęła mocniej szczeki, starając się pod wpływem emocji nie kopnąć kobiety w piszczel. Sięgnęła po podręczne lusterko i podała je Inkwizytorce.

Przez chwilę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Nie poznała swojego odbicia, było tak obce. Długie podkręcone rzęsy, nieskazitelna cera, przysłaniająca jej długą bliznę i zielony cień wokół oczu. Podkreślał ich kolor i pasował do jej vallaslinu.   
Jednak podobało jej się. Była pod wrażeniem. Obejrzała się na kobiety i posłała im szeroki uśmiech.  
– Ma serannas – wyszeptała, a jej oczy się błyszczały.  
– W końcu jakoś wyglądasz – parsknęła Vivienne. Ambasadorka spojrzała w jej stronę karcącym wzrokiem.  
– Później nauczę cię co i jak robić, sama będziesz mogła poeksperymentować – zawiadomiła ją kobieta. Skinęła głową i z większą pewnością siebie ruszyła za Josephine.

Wyszła przez drzwi swojego gabinetu do długiego, obskurnego korytarza. Brakowało części ściany, cegły leżały w jednym miejscu, przeszkadzając w przejściu do drugiej części.  
– Jeszcze dzisiaj ktoś musi się tym zając – stwierdziła elfka, wzięła rozpęd i wyskoczyła w górę, lądując po drugiej stronie.

Josephine stawiała ostrożnie każdy krok i manewrowała między gruzami. Zafirka parsknęła śmiechem, gdy kobieta dotarła w końcu pod ogromne drewniane drzwi. Przypominały stary dąb w Azylu. Coś w jej żołądku podskoczyło i przekręciło się na drugą stronę, na samo wspomnienie.

Elfka pchnęła je i weszły do środka. Pomieszczenie było potężne. Pośrodku stał ogromny, dębowy stół a na nim leżały rozłożone mapy i rozstawione wskaźniki. Cullen i Leliana już na nich czekali. Powitali ich skinieniem głowy.  
– Dzień dobry. – Elfka posłała każdemu delikatny uśmiech. Leliana wpatrywała się w nią bez entuzjazmu, ale usta komendanta delikatnie drgnęły ku górze. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w nią zaskoczony, a gdy podchwyciła spojrzenie odkaszlnął, pochylił się nad mapą i zaczął poprawiać wskaźniki.   
Inkwizytorka obróciła wzrok na ambasadorkę. Ta zaczęła na głos wymieniać listę spraw, którymi musieli się pilnie zająć. Lista wydawała się nie mieć końca, co chwilę ustawiali coraz to nowe znaczniki, przypinając do nich notatki.  
– W sprawie Koryfeusza – zaczęła Josephine i urwała marszcząc brwi.  
– Powinniśmy się skupić na tym, co dostrzegliśmy w twojej wizji przyszłości – powiedziała Leliana. – Mówiłaś o śmierci cesarzowej Celene. Myślę, że to może być jego kolejny ruch – stwierdziła i chwyciła za znacznik. Umieściła go w Orlais, na miejscu o nazwie Zimowy Pałac. Halamshiral. Zafirka odgarnęła włosy do tyłu.   
– Choć przez wojnę domową z jej kuzynem Gaspardem, sytuacja w Orlais może wydawać się napięta. Planują zorganizować bal. Taki tymczasowy sojusz – poinformowała ich Josephine. – Mamy trzy miesiące, żeby się przyszykować. Zdobędę także zaproszenia. – Elfka skinęła głową.   
– Oby to był dobry trop – mruknął komendant i ułożył swoją dłoń na głowicy miecza.  
– Co ze szczelinami po zamknięciu wyłomu? – zapytała Dalijka.  
– Niestety, nimi musisz zając się osobiście – poinformowała ją Szpiegmistrzyni, przeglądając listy. – Na Zaziemiu zostały tylko cztery – dodała po chwili.  
– Myślę, że powinniśmy zająć się nimi w najbliższym czasie. Zaziemie zostanie całkowicie oczyszczone – stwierdziła, a wierzch jej dłoni zapiekł delikatnie, lecz kotwica nie rozjarzyła się.

– Przynajmniej jedna kwestia zostanie zakończona – stwierdziła Josephine.   
– Varric prosił mnie, żebym ci przekazała wiadomość, że ważny informator, o którym rozmawialiście, będzie czekał jutro o świcie na blankach zachodnich – powiedziała Leliana ze szczerym zainteresowaniem, choć elfka czuła, że kobieta od dawna wie co się dzieje. Szpiegmistrzyni wymieniła ukradkiem spojrzenie z Komendantem.   
– Została nam kwestia uchodźców – mruknął Cullen pocierając kark. Zafirka podniosła na niego głowę i równocześnie odczuła ból w szyi. Za długo pochylała się nad mapą. Słońce chyliło się ku zachodowi a jej żołądek upominał się o posiłek.   
– Powiem tak – zaczęła, starając się mówić jak najpoważniejszym tonem, jak na Inkwizytorkę przystało. – U nas w klanie panowała zasada, mieszkasz, tu więc dajesz coś od siebie. Każdy miał jakieś zajęcie. Więc myślę, że moglibyśmy zrobić taki sam podział wśród nich. Przydadzą nam się teraz każde sprawne ręce do roboty – powiedziała. Słuchali jej z zaciekawieniem, co jakiś czas potakując głową. – Komendancie, byłbyś w stanie przydzielić kogoś do szkolenia nowych rekrutów? – zapytała. Cullen zamyślił się przez chwilę, zmarszczył brwi.  
– Oczywiście Inkwizytorko – odpowiedział po krótkiej chwili. Uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

 

 

  
***

 

 

 

Przed udaniem się do swojej komnaty, postanowiła zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza. Słońce znikało za jedną z gór. Podniebna Twierdza powoli szykowała się do snu. Czasem słychać było pojedyncze głosy. Elfka przechodziła po miękkiej trawie, nabierając rześkie górskie powietrze w płuca. Z budynku w oddali dobiegały ją dziwnie głośne odgłosy. Zaciekawiona ruszyła w tamtą stronę. Budynek nie wyglądał w najgorszym stanie. Usłyszała specyficzny śmiech Sery. Zdecydowała się przejść do środka.

Budynek był niemal pusty, nie licząc małej gromadki osób, siedzących przy kominku . Gdy drzwi zaskrzypiały, obrócili się w jej stronę.   
– Lisiczko! – usłyszała wołanie Varrica. – Chodź no tutaj.   
– Chyba Lady Inkwizytorko – poprawił go Blackwall i wstał gdy tylko podeszła.   
– Szefowo – dodał Żelazny Byk.  
– Heroldzie Andrasty – parsknęła Sera, siedzącą ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na stołku. Odchyliła się niebezpiecznie do tyłu.  
– Co tu się dzieje? – zapytała zaskoczona elfka i klapnęła na stołku, który zwolnił jej Szary Strażnik, obok Varrica i Byka.   
– Od rana naprawialiśmy ten budynek – wytłumaczył Blackwall, ruszając po kolejne siedzenie.  
– Dobra będzie z niego karczma – potwierdził krasnolud.  
– Szef będzie miał gdzie pić – wtrącił Krem, siedzący za qunarim, który całkowicie go zasłaniał. Wcześniej go nie dostrzegła.

– Właśnie! – czknęła Sera, bujając się na stołku. – Zdrowie Inkwizytorki, która przyprowadziła nas tutaj – wykrztusiła i uniosła kufel w górę. Ktoś, nawet nie dostrzegła kto, wcisnął jej w dłoń pełen kufel. Zapach był okropny, ale gdy pociągnęła łyk stwierdziła, że smak był jeszcze gorszy. Pośpiesznie połknęła palący w gardle płyn i skrzywiła się. Zaraz zaczęła się krztusić. Varric poklepał ją po plecach.   
– Inkwizytorka nie powinna tego pić – wtrącił Krem. Żelazny Byk obrócił się do niego i pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem głową.

– Niech się dzisiaj rozluźni, ale nie za bardzo. Musisz wstać skoro świt, pamiętasz? – zapytał ją Varric.  
– No jasne – bąknęła, starając się wziąć kolejny łyk. W końcu zrezygnowana i odrzucona zapachem, położyła kufel na kolanie. – O co w ogóle chodzi? – zapytała go.  
– O so chodzi, o so chodzi, o sooo chodziii – zanuciła blondwłosa elfka, przechyliła się do tyłu i spadła ze stołka. Po chwili usłyszeli ciche chrapanie. W budynku rozległ się śmiech. Sera podniosła głowę do góry i obejrzała się na nich. Oparła się o ścianę i usnęła.  
– Zobaczysz jutro – szepnął Varric, pochylając się w jej stronę i puszczając oczko. Skinęła głową, choć to wcale nie zaspokoiło jej ciekawości.

– A twoja stara to… Nawet jej nie znasz – mruknął Krem do Byka, podczas przekomarzanek. Blackwall odkaszlnął. Elfka skupiła się na ich rozmowie. Qunari zobaczył jej zainteresowanie, więc obrócił się do niej i pochylił się.  
– Czy wiesz gdzie mieszkał Krem? – zapytał donośnym głosem. Chłopak za jego plecami zrobił nietęgą minę.   
– Z Tevinteru? – zgadła.  
– Nie – odparł. Zmarszczyła brwi i obejrzała się na Krema. Podchwycił jej spojrzenie i wzruszył ramionami.  
– Jak to nie? – zdziwiła się.  
– Właśnie – dodał chłopak. Qunari zacmokał.  
– Krem mieszkał na ciastku – mruknął. Blackwall i Varric wybuchli śmiechem. Elfka i Krem wymienili ze sobą posępne spojrzenie. Pacnęła intensywnie dłonią w czoło. Kem westchnął poirytowany.   
– No już, już – parsknął Byk i poklepał go po plecach.

 

  
***

 

 

Na chwiejnych nogach weszła po stromych stopniach prowadzących w stronę głównej Sali. Delikatnie rozchyliła drzwi, wszędzie panował mrok. Wślizgnęła się do środka i cicho stąpając ruszyła do przodu, starając się nie hałasować.

Coś jej nie pasowało. Zatrzymała się w miejscu, starając utrzymać w pionie, bo wydawało jej się że podłoga faluje. Spod jednych drzwi biła smuga światła. Ruszyła ostrożnie w tamtą stronę. Pchnęła drzwi, i trzymając się ściany weszła do środka. Była tu dzisiaj rano.

– Solas? – zapytała, gdy dostrzegła postać stojącą nieopodal. Trzymał w dłoni pędzel i ostrożnie muskał po fresku. Była pod wrażeniem, dolna część ściany była już niezwykle kolorowa i choć nie wiedziała co przestawia, wpatrywała się w poprawiającego obraz elfa.   
– Inkwizytorko – przytaknął po chwili. – Dlaczego jeszcze nie śpisz? – mruknął.  
– Ty też nie śpisz – parsknęła śmiechem i podeszła bliżej. Obejrzał się w jej stronę, zmierzył ją chłodnym wzrokiem. – Tak, tak wiem, jestem pijana i jestem szczęśliwa – mruknęła.

Oparła się o ścianę i zjechała w dół. Obróciła głowę w jego stronę i obserwowała jak smaga pędzlem po ścianie. Było to niezwykle wyciszające i zarazem ekscytujące.  
– Widzę – odparł cicho. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczeli.   
– Czemu nie pójdziesz spać? – zapytała go.  
– Zaraz pójdę – odpowiedział.

– Też pójdę, jak ty pójdziesz – dodała i zamyśliła się. Nawet przez chwilę zapomniała, że jest z kimś w pomieszczeniu. Był niezwykle cichą i spokojną osobą. – Hahren? – rzuciła w przestrzeń.   
– Da’len? – zapytał.  
– Przyprowadziłeś nas tutaj. Do Podniebnej Twierdzy. Ona jest jak marzenie – wydukała.  
– Podoba ci się? – Wtuliła kolana w piersi i oparła o nie podbródek.  
– Bardzo, ale wydaje mi się, że to nie jest zwykła twierdza – mruknęła.  
– Czemu tak uważasz? – zapytał, pochylił się nad niemal pustym wiadrem farby i zanurzył w nim pędzel.   
– Chyba jest magiczna, ta pogoda…. – szepnęła i ułożyła się wygodniej. Przez chwilę nawet odpłynęła.

Poderwała gwałtownie głowę i spojrzała na niego półprzytomnym wzrokiem. Wyczuł jej spojrzenie, ponieważ obrócił na nią głowę. Kącik jego ust uniósł się delikatnie w górę. Jej żołądek podskoczył gwałtownie, jakby chciał uciec z wnętrza. Elf spoważniał.

– Hahren…. – zaczęła – Mogę mówić do ciebie hahren?  
– Możesz, da’len – odpowiedział i powrócił do czynności.  
– Co teraz z Inkwizycją? – zapytała nagle. Nie wiedziała dlaczego to robi. Czuła, że może zapytać go o radę, że to nic złego. W końcu był hahrenem. Przypominał jej Opiekuna i równocześnie był całkowicie inny. – Nie powinni robić mnie Inkwizytorką. Nie wiem jak to wszystko ma wyglądać – odpowiedziała szczerze. Przez chwilę zapadła cisza.  
– Da’len, zamknij oczy – nakazał. Wykonała to bez wahania, po czym skupiła na jego głosie. – Zagłęb się w swoje pragnienia. Powiedz, jak widzisz Inkwizycję za rok – polecił. Zamyśliła się na dłuższą chwilę.

– Widzę dużą armię. Inkwizycja przywraca pokój w całym Thedas a przez kolejny okres pomaga światu naprawić szkody wyrządzone przez Koryfeusza. Nie ma demonów ani szczelin – wyszeptała.  
– Co z Koryfeuszem? – zapytał.  
– Pokonany – odpowiedziała i otworzyła oczy.   
– Teraz musisz postarać się, najmocniej jak tylko możesz, by twoja wizja się spełniła. Wiesz do czego masz dążyć? – Zdziwiona wpatrywała się w niego. Wskazał jej drogę, znowu.   
– Dziękuję hahren – wyszeptała. Ułożyła wygodnie głowę na swoich kolanach. Nie wiedziała kiedy usnęła.

 


	16. Stworzyć świat jaki znamy.

 

_Czasami stary świat musi się nam zawalić, byśmy mogli budować nowy.  
[Mateusz Czarnecki]_

Otworzyła oczy i podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej. Jedwabny materiał zsunął się z jej pleców i spłynął na ogromne łoże. Poczuła pulsujący ból w skroni, więc instynktownie przyłożyła dłoń do czoła. Syknęła cicho i skuliła się. Czuła suchość w gardle. Przeturlała się do skraju łóżka a następnie usiadła. Zlustrowała wzrokiem pomieszczenie. Dopiero słońce wstawało na horyzont. Zmarszczyła brwi i starała sobie przypomnieć jak znalazła się w łóżku, ale nie potrafiła.   


Podkurczyła nogi. Była w długiej, sięgającej do ziemi, kremowej sukni, z wysokim rozcięciem na lewym udzie. Nie pamiętała, kiedy się przebrała, ale świeży siniak widniejący na kolanie, przypomniał jej moment wpadnięcia do komnaty. Uderzyła się po drodze w szafkę. Teraz już wiedziała, że wróciła samodzielnie.   


Wstające słońce rzucało światło na szczyty gór, na które miała widok z okna. Poderwała się gwałtownie na nogi a przerażenie wymalowało się na jej twarzy. Świtało! Musiała jak najszybciej dostać się na blanki. Jednym susem przeskoczyła przez pomieszczenie i już znalazła się na schodach. Zbiegła po schodkach i zamarła. Nie pójdzie przecież tak ubrana na spotkanie z tajemniczym przyjacielem Varrica.   
  
Zawróciła w stronę garderoby. Przez moment zawahała się i ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi potężnej szafy. Drzwiczki zaskrzypiały, powodując jeszcze większy ból w czaszce. Jej źrenice powiększyły się na widok strojów, zawieszonych na wieszakach. Różnokolorowe szaty, mundury, suknie, każde z aksamitnie miękkiego materiału. Skąd to wszystko wzięli? Zaczęła je przerzucać szybkim ruchem w poszukiwaniu czegoś wygodnego.  


Jej uwagę przykuł skromny, biały komplet z pozłacanymi guzikami, pokrytymi herbem inkwizycji na każdym z osobna. Był dość obcisły, ale nie utrudniał ruchu. Niczego lepszego nie dostrzegała, więc postanowiła wyjść tak ubrana. Pośpiesznie rozczesała włosy, ale zostawiła je rozpuszczone, po czym wypadła pędem z komnaty, a chwilę później z sali tronowej.   
  
Podniebna Twierdza powoli budziła się do życia. Słyszała w oddali pojedyncze głosy, odgłos ciężkich kroków żołnierzy, którzy zmieniali wartę i parsknięcia koni. Świeże powietrze orzeźwiło ją a ból ustąpił. Kierowała się w stronę muru, a gdy już była blisko, rozejrzała się ostrożnie i niepostrzeżenie wkradła na schody.   
  
  
Varric już na nią czekał, opierając się plecami o mur, przy jednej z wież. Obrócił się, gdy usłyszał jej kroki. Uśmiechnął się promiennie i skinął głową. Odwzajemniła uśmiech.  
– Jak się spało po wczorajszym wieczorze? – zapytał, prowadząc ją przez wieżę.  
– Nie pamiętam – odparła zmieszana. Parsknął śmiechem.  
– A jak się wstawało? – Zafirka zrobiła grymas. Krasnolud otworzył drzwi prowadzące na kolejne blanki, puszczając ją przodem.  
– Ciężko – powiedziała i zamilkła, chwytając powietrze ze świstem. Dostrzegła kątem oka dwie osoby opierające się łokciami o mur i wpatrujące w góry.   


Stanęła w miejscu i spojrzała niespokojnym wzrokiem na Varrica. Zachęcająco skinął głową. Jedna z osób, wysoka kobieta, obróciła się w jej stronę. Miała krótkie, czarne włosy i bardzo jasną, niemal białą karnację. Na jej plecach znajdował się długi kostur. Spojrzała na Varrica, unosząc brwi.   
– Inkwizytorka Lavellan? – zapytała wysokim i melodyjnym głosem. Elfka zdębiała na moment. Krasnolud odchrząknął znacząco. Zafirka podeszła żwawym krokiem do kobiety.  Z bliska wydawała się być jeszcze wyższa. Josephine bardzo by chciała, żeby Inkwizytorka wykazała się w tej chwili profesjonalizmem i charyzmą, lecz tej nie za bardzo to wychodziło.   
– Bohaterka Kirkwall! – wykrztusiła, starając się tego nie wykrzyczeć.   
– Mów mi Miriam – powiedziała Hawke. Elfka wyciągnęła rękę na powitanie, lecz kobieta gwałtownie ją przytuliła. Zszokowana spojrzała na Varrica, a ten śmiał się w głos. Oddaliła ją na wysokość ramion i przechyliła głowę na bok, przypatrując się jej dłoni.  
– Słyszałam, że masz w sobie magię niewiadomego pochodzenia, Inkwizytorko – rzekła wyraźnie zaciekawiona.   
– Jestem Zafirka – odpowiedziała z powagą Dalijka. Varric podszedł obok nich i poklepał Hawke po plecach. Obrócił głowę w stronę elfki.  
– Lisiczko, jak sama zauważyłaś, to jest Hawke – powiedział, a następnie zwrócił się do kobiety – Hawke, poznaj Inkwizytorkę. Myślę, że możesz mieć dla niej kilka pożytecznych rad, dotyczących Koryfeusza – powiedział i upił łyk świeżo otwartego wina. Nagle gwałtownie obrócił się za siebie.  
– Dlaczego siedzisz tak cicho? Prawie o tobie zapomniałem! – zrugał towarzysza Miriam. Elf wyprostował się i podszedł w ich stronę. Zafirka obróciła się w jego stronę, zaciekawiona.   
  
Był to wysoki i mocno zbudowany, jak na elfa, umięśniony mężczyzna o kakaowej karnacji. Miał sięgające do ramion, mlecznobiałe włosy oraz srebrne tatuaże na szyi. Spojrzał na nią ostrym wzrokiem, a następnie dużo łagodniej obejrzał się na Hawke. Ta skinęła głową zachęcająco.

 

– Nazywam się Fenris – rzekł chłodnym, szorstkim głosem. Elfka, zaniepokojona jego osobą niepewnie wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie. Zmierzył ją wzrokiem, uważnie lustrując każdy milimetr.   
– To nie jest ta ręka – parsknęła i uniosła drugą, lewą rękę. Znamię rozświetliło się minimalnie. Jego tatuaże rozbłysnęły intensywnym błękitem. Zarówno elf  jak i elfka cofnęli się o kilka kroków, spoglądając na siebie z nieufnością. Zafirka instynktownie sięgnęła po nożyk.

Fenris spojrzał ostrym wzrokiem na elfkę, mierząc ją podejrzliwym spojrzeniem. Zafirka niepewnie obejrzała się na kobietę. Miriam oddała butelkę Varricowi i podeszła prężnym krokiem do białowłosego elfa. Delikatnie musnęła jego ramię, a gdy obrócił głowę i podłapał jej spojrzenie, posłała mu uspokojający uśmiech. Wziął głębszy wdech i skinął głową.  


 Hawke parsknęła śmiechem, zabrała butelkę z ręki krasnoluda i upiła spory łyk.

– Wybacz Inkwizytorko – powiedział, patrząc na nią spod byka. Elfka wypuściła powietrze i odjęła ręke od nożyka.  
– Nic się nie stało – odpowiedziała, choć starała uspokoić swoje rozedrgane dłonie. Posłała niepewny uśmiech w stronę Hawke. Ta skinęła zachęcająco głową, oparła się łokciami o mur.

Fenris obrócił się na pięcie i podszedł do krasnoluda.   
  
Elfka podeszła do kobiety, ale nie zdecydowała się oprzeć o poręcz. Z przerażeniem w oczach spojrzała z wysokości na oddalony dziedziniec.  
– Ach, Fenris – westchnęła cicho Miriam. – Nie przeraził cię za bardzo? – zapytała i obróciła na nią niebieskie oczy.   
– Jestem trochę zaskoczona jego specyficznymi... – Zafirka zamikła na chwilę, starając się wyszukać w głowie odpowiednich słów. – Zdolnościami – dodała po zastanowieniu.  
– Jest wyjątkowy – potwierdziła Hawke łagodnym głosem i zamilkła. Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Słyszały tylko cichy, oddalony mruk elfa a w odpowiedzi dobiegł ich śmiech Varrica.   
– Tworzysz pokaźną armię – przerwała milczenie, obserwując zgromadzonych poniżej ludzi.  
– Musimy pokonać Koryfeusza – odpowiedziała elfka. – Wszyscy wspólnie. Nawet ludzie, którzy nigdy nie trzymali broni rekrutują się do armii. Każdy chce mieć swój wkład w wojnie z tym czymś – wyjaśniła Dalijka.  
– Cywile nie są dobrymi żołnierzami, chyba że traktujesz ich jak mięso armatnie – rzekła Miriam i obróciła się na elfkę, mierząc ją badawczym wzrokiem.   
– Każdy wojownik może obrócić szalę zwycięstwa. Tak mawia mój ojciec. Ale nie traktuję ich jak mięso armatnie, są odpowiednio szkoleni. Zajmują się tym Sir Rylen i w wolnym czasie, Komendant Cullen, Dowódca Sił Inkwizycji – tłumaczyła.

– Cullen? – przerwała jej kobieta i otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia. – Cullen Rutherford? Ten templariusz?   
– Były templariusz – sprostowała i przekrzywiła głowę.   
– To by wszystko wyjaśniało – stwierdziła, kręcąc głową i uśmiechając się do siebie. Mina Miriam mówiła sama za siebie.   
– Niemiłe wspomnienia? – zapytała. Hawke ściągnęła usta w cienką linie, lecz nie odpowiedziała na pytanie.  
– Współpracujecie z magami – zaczęła cicho. – Cullen, to znaczy komendant daje sobie radę w ich towarzystwie? – zdziwiła się, marszcząc brwi i wpatrując w przestrzeń.   


Zafirka westchnęła.  
– Nie wiem, jaki był wcześniej, tam w Kirkwall, ale teraz jest naprawdę świetnym dowódcą i dobrze wykonuje swoje obowiązki. Nie zauważyłam, żeby zachowywał się specyficznie w stosunku do magów. – Elfka zmrużyła oczy i uważnie obserwowała kobietę. Ta skinęła głową, ale nie powiedziała nic. – Chcesz się z nim zobaczyć? – zapytała Dalijka.   
– Lepiej dla mnie i dla niego, jak się nie zobaczymy. Żadnego rozdrapywania starych ran – odburknęła Miriam i spięła ciało. Zafirka postanowiła nie naciskać.   
– Co do Koryfeusza...  
– Skoro już się znacie, możemy przejść gdzieś, gdzie nie będziemy widoczni? – zapytał Varric, podchodząc bliżej.  
– Macie jakąś karczmę w której możemy porozmawiać? – Hawke uważnie wpatrywała się w przechodzącego obok, patrolującego żołnierza.  
– Jak ludzie cię rozpoznadzą – Varric zwrócił się do Hawke – Podniebna Twierdza cię już nie wypuści – powiedział krasnolud. Fenris trzymał się na uboczu, czujnie lustrując okolicę swoimi intensywnie zielonymi oczyma.   
– W mojej komnacie możemy spokojnie porozmawiać – zaproponowała Dalijka i obróciła głowę na niskiego przyjaciela. Varric skinął głową z entuzjazmem i poklepał Hawke po ramieniu. Ta założyła kaptur na głowę i szczelnie się nim okryła. Jej towarzysz uczynił to samo.  
  


 

***

 

 

 

Przekręciła rękojeścią w dłoni i kucnęła, szykując się do skoku. Wysoki templariusz zaszarżował w jej stronę. Wydawał się być bardzo masywny, więc elfka zmieniła zdanie i uskoczyła do tyłu, uprzednio rozglądając się na boki. Rozpędziła się i przeturlała w bok.   
  
Templariusze byli bardzo dobrze wyszkolonymi wojownikami, ale czerwone lyrium odbierało im zdolność zdrowej oceny sytuacji.   
Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, wyraźnie rozkojarzony. Obrócił się w jej stronę, by dostrzec moment w którym  skacze mu na pierś i wbija ostrze w oko. Krew sieknęła na jej zbroję, zakrywając herb Inkwizycji, prezentujący się na jej piersi.   
  
Obejrzała się zaniepokojona na towarzyszy. Każdy miał się dobrze i wydawało się, że sobie radzą. Musieli dostać się do kolejnej szczeliny na Zaziemiu, po czym dołączyć do grupy. Zwiadowcy często zgłaszali obecność niedźwiedzi w tej okolicy. Musieli uważać.  
   
Po zamknięciu szczeliny musi jak najszybciej dostać się do Podniebnej Twierdzy a następnie wyruszyć do Crestwood, by spotkać się z Hawke i jej przyjacielem, Szarym Strażnikiem.

  


 

***

 

 

 

Rylen stał prosto, opierając się dłonią o drewniany stół. Śledził wzrokiem linie na pergaminie i uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Odłożył list, sięgnął po pustą kartkę i zamoczył pióro w atramencie.   
  
Uniósł rysik nad białym woluminem, po czym zaczął starannym pismem kreślić słowa. Nagle usłyszał tętent kopyt i parskanie koni. Jego ręka zadrżała i wielki kleks wylądował na napisanym przed chwilą słowie. Inkwizytorka, wraz ze swoimi kompanami  wpadła na środek obozowiska. Zawróciła swoją kasztankę i zakęciła ją w kółką, starając się uspokoić rozjuszonego rumaka.

Stanęła w strzemionach i podchwyciła spojrzenie zastępcy komendanta, ścisnęła łydkami boki klaczy i podjechała kłusem w stronę namiotu.  
   
– Wasza Czcigodność Inkwizytorko Lavellan – przywitał się, zacisnął dłoń w pięść i uderzył nią w pierś.  
– Sir Rylen, witaj – uśmiechnęła się i zsunęła z siodła, wciąż kurczowo trzymajać wodze. – Jak stan obozów?   
– Zaziemie praktycznie zostało wyzwolone. Inkwizycja ma obozy wszędzie, zostały nam jeszcze tylko trzy szczliny i twierdza, obecnie oblegana przez czerownych templariuszy – objaśnił równocześnie stawiając znacznik na mapie.   
– Porozmawiam z towarzyszami i będziemy planować co dalej – powiadomiła go. Skinął głową, a elfka ruszyła przed siebie, cmokając na klacz.

 

– Musimy się rozdzielić – stwierdziła i usiadła przy ognisku, biorąc bukłak z wodą i pociągająć łyka. Wzięła głębszy wdech i spojrzała po twarzach swoich towarzyszy.  
– Cassandro, potrzebuje ciebie do przewodzenia drugą grupą, która przejmie twierdzę – stwierdziła, pewna siebie.   
– Inkwizytorko, myślę że... – wtrąciła Cassandra, ale elfka natychmiastowo zaprzeczyła głową.   
– Potrzebuje kogoś, kto wie jak przewodzić i kto zna Inkwizycję tak długo jak ty – powiedziała, znacząco patrząc na Cassandrę. Uparty i ciężki charakter wojowniczki czynił z niej wspaniałą przywódczynię. Dalijka wiedziała, że może bez problemu powierzyć jej życie swoich ludzi. Ufała jej.  
– To musisz być ty – potwierdziła. Poszukiwaczka skinęła głową.   


Mimo wszystko, Zafirka żałowała, że nie mogła wziąć ze sobą Cassandry. Była bardzo cennym wojownikiem w składzie jej drużyny. Tak samo jak Varric – kusznikiem, który został w Podniebnej Twierdzy, by spędzić czas z Hawke.  


– Biorę Blackwalla, Cole’a, Doriana i Solasa – postanowiła. – Weź Vivienne, Serę i Byka wraz z Szarżownikami – zadecydowała i obdarzyła każdego z towarzyszy przyjaznym wzrokiem.  


– Kiedy już zamkniecie szczeliny, spotkamy się w twierdzy – poinformowała Cassandra pół godziny później, gdy szykowali się do podróży.  
– Gdyby coś się działo, cokolwiek, niech Vivienne da nam sygnał. – Zafirka zmrużyła oczy.  
– Wiem, Inkwizytorko Lavellan. Lepiej uważajcie na siebie a także na każde bliskie spotkanie z ostrzem – odburknęła Poszukiwaczka. Elfka poczuła jak jej policzki płoną. Obejrzała się na dosiadających wierzchowców, towarzyszy.   
– Powodzenia. Mythal ma ghilana.  
– Niech Stwórca ma was w opiece – rzekła na odchodne Cassandra.  
  


 

 

***  


 

 

  
Hawke podniosła głowę z poduszki. Słońce jeszcze nie wstało, a księżyc górował nad Twierdzą. Była umówiona z Varriciem, Lelianą i Cullenem. Mieli tą okazję, dopóki Inkwizytorka była w terenie.

  
Rozejrzała się po niewielkiej komnacie, którą zajmowała wraz z Fenrisem podczas ich pobytu w Podniebnej Twierdzy. Jak na razie żaden z ludzi nie rozpoznawał ich, ani nie zwracał na nich szczególnej uwagi. Większość czasu spędzała na strychu nowo wybudowanej karczmy z Varriciem, który starał się ochłonąć po pretensjach Poszukiwaczki Pentaghast.

Był tam z nimi jeszcze pewien młodzieniec, choć po dłuższym rozmyślaniu wydawało się jej, że był tylko snem. Widziała go jak za mgłą.

  
Pokój, w którym obecnie mieszkała był bardzo stylowo udekorowany i choć przez chwilę mogła czuć się jak w swojej dawnej posiadłości w Kirkwall. Obróciła się w stronę śpiącego elfa i obdarzyła go ckliwym spojrzeniem. Pochyliła się w jego stronę, a puchaty koc zsunął się z jej nagich, bladych pleców.   
– Fenris – wymruczała, gryząc końcówkę jego szpiczastego ucha. – Musimy wstawać – dodała, spoglądając na jego twarz. Leniwie otworzył oczy, mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i obrócił się na drugi bok. Odgarnęła mlecznobiały kosmyk z jego czoła, po czym podniosła się i zrzuciła koc z jego ciała.   


Poderwał się z łóżka i rozejrzał nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu. Miriam obróciła się, szukając swojej szaty. Nie zdążyła się dobrze rozejrzeć, gdy poczuła silny uścisk ramion, przeplatający jej biodra.   
– Dzień dobry, Miri – wyszeptał w jej włosy. Stali tak chwilę, chichotając. Skarciła się w duchu za picie wczorajszej nocy. Miała z tym całkowicie skończyć i czuła wyrzuty sumienia.

Fenris prężnym krokiem ruszył po swoją bluzkę, podnosząc z niej wielki, dwuręczny miecz. Kącik jego ust uniósł się delikatnie w górę, gdy przypomniał sobie, w jaki sposób ten miecz tu wylądował, wraz z jego koszulą.   
  
Hawke stała jeszcze przez krótką chwilę w miejscu. Poczuła delikatne ukłucie w brzuchu, a po chwili kolejne. Wzniosła oczy ku górze, po czym niepostrzeżenie przyłożyła dłoń do brzucha. Obejrzała się na elfa i obdarzyła go czułym spojrzeniem.   
  
Nie mogła się doczekać powrotu do ich domu, u podnóży Starkhaven, by móc wszystko ułożyć.

 

  
Rześkie powietrze smagało ich twarze. Przeszli przez most, prowadzący z Podniebnej Twierdzy i zatrzymali się na ścieżce. Jej oddech przyśpieszył. Księżyc chował się za chmurami, a wokół panował mrok. Kurczowo trzymała dłoń Fenrisa, polegając na jego elfich zdolnościach.  
– Czekają na nas – zawiadomił ją. Skinęła głową. Leliana, Varric i Cullen oraz kilku byłych templariuszy stali nieopodal przełęczy.   
– Witaj Hawke – przywitał się komendant, obdarzając ją nerwowym uśmiechem.  
– Kopę lat! – Zaśmiała się perliście, podając mu dłoń i równocześnie rozglądając się nerwowo na boki. Varric poklepał ją po plecach, dodając otuchy.   
– Dobrze robisz – powiedział z uśmiechem krasnolud. Czuła jak jej serce przyśpiesza z nerwów.  
– Na pewno przyjdzie? – upewniła się szpiegmistrzyni Inkwizycji. Jej twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji.   
–  Umówiłam się z nim po północnej stronie Podniebnej Twierdzy. Nie macie więcej takich twierdz, prawda? – parsknęła, ale jej dłonie zadrżały. Fenris, najwyraźniej odgadnąwszy, w czym rzecz opuszkiem palca przejechał po grzbiecie jej dłoni.   
– Macie ustalony jakiś sygnał? Wystrzał z kosturu, albo pohukiwanie jak u sowy, albo coś? – zapytał z przekąsem Varric.   
– Kolorowe powitanie. – Miriam wyszczerzyła zęby, starając się ukryć nerwy. Fenris westchnął, wyraźnie niezadowolony.   
– Dlaczego musieliście czekać na wyjazd waszej Inkwizytorki? – zapytał ponurym głosem.   
– Nie zrozumiałaby, że robimy to dla większego dobra. Jest zbyt wrażliwa na punkcie magów, i nie tylko magów – wyjaśniła Leliana. Cullen prychnął, odwracając głowę w bok. – Nie trzymamy cię na siłę – dodała w jego stronę.   
– Loczkowi się pomysł nie spodobał – wtrącił Varric, obracając w stronę byłego templariusza.   
– To jest nasza przywódczyni – warknął oschle komendant.   
– Będziecie go trzymali w dobrym miejscu? – zapytała Leliany.  
– Podniebna Twierdza ma dwa poziomy lochów. O drugim wiemy tylko my troje i teraz wy – wyszeptała Szpiegmistrzyni i obróciła się w bok, wskazując palcem na ubocze góry.– Tam na urwisku znajduje się boczne wejście do twierdzy, tamtędy go wprowadzimy, by nikt się nie dowiedział.   
– Nie takiej odpowiedzi oczekiwałam – warknęła Hawke i wbiła ostre spojrzenie w Leliane.   
– Będzie jadł, pił i żył. Jak dla mnie to i tak za dużo. Nie zasłużył nawet na to – odparła.  
– Gdyby Cassandra się dowiedziała o jego obecności w Podniebnej Twierdzi, nikt z nas by nie pozostał żywy – wtrącił krasnolud.  
– Cullenie – Hawke zwróciła się jeszcze raz do mężczyzny. – Dacie radę go osłabić? – upewniła się jeszcze raz.  
– Tak, ale musisz się oddalić – powiadomił kobietę. – Odetniemy całą magię w okolicy, twoją także. – Przytaknęła głową i dostrzegła nagły błysk nad przełęczą.  
  
Wszyscy zamilkli. Miriam podniosła swój kostur w górę i wystrzeliła niebieską smugę w powietrze, która oznaczała bezpieczny teren. W tym samym czasie byli templariusze, jak i Leliana, szybkim truchtem udali się za wzgórze.  
  
Hawke liczyła, że nie wyczuje lyrium templariuszy, przez bliską obecność Fenrisa i fakt, że od dawna nie czuł jego znaków w pobliżu. Dostrzegła postać wychodzącą z przełęczy.   
  
Był to wysoki, złotowłosy mężczyzna, dzierżący w dłoni kostur, ubrany w brązową szatę, na piersi pokrytą ciemnymi piórami. Ścisnęła ukryte w rękawie kajdany i starała się zachować spokój. Rzuciła się w jego stronę a gardło zacisnęło jej się w supeł. Ruszyła biegiem w jego stronę a żołądek zacisnął jej się w supeł. Wpadła mu w ramiona.  
– Anders! – zawołała. – Uścisnął ją, zaśmiał się i swoim wzrokiem, napotkał lodowate spojrzenie Fenrisa. Skinął głową, ale elf nawet nie drgnął. Miriam szybkim ruchem założyła kajdany na nadgarstki. Słyszała za sobą krzyki Cullena, kroki Fenrisa. Widziała jak oczy Andersa rozświetlają się i kontrolę przejmuję Justice.   
  
Odepchnął ją z niesamowitą siłą. W tym samym czasie poczuła jak ktoś odcina jej magię. Czuła się, jakby ktoś blokował jej dostęp do tlenu. Znajoma moc templariuszy. Osłoniła brzuch przed upadkiem.   
Widziała jak Justice wrzeszczy, próbując się wydostać z uścisku templariuszy i po chwili jego miejsce przejmuje Anders, wciąż krzyczący. Fenris podszedł od tyłu i uderzył głowicą miecza w czubek głowy, a mężczyzna osunął się nieprzytomny.  
– Zawsze chciałem to zrobić – mruknął do Varrica ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.   


Hawke nie chciała krzywdy przyjaciela, ale wiedziała, że na wolności jest bardzo niebezpieczny. Pod pieczą Inkwizycji, może jeszcze kiedyś uda mu się zrobić coś dobrego. Jednak mimo wszystko żałowała.  
  
  


 

 

***  


 

 

  
Zlana potem osunęła się na ziemię, jednak drżącą ręką wciąż nie przestawała oddziaływać na szczelinę.  Ta drgnęła i wchłonęła w niebo, zamykając dostęp do Pustki. Opuściła ciążące w dłoni sztylety, które upadły z brzdękiem na ziemię.

Usiadła na swoich udach, starając się wyrównać oddech.  
– Przeklęta szczelina – wysapała pomiędzy próbą wyrównania oddechu.  
– Demony Dumy! To było coś – powiedział Blackwall, śmiejąc się głośno w stronę elfiego maga.   
– Rozdarła mi się szata – jęknął żałośnie Dorian i zaczął rozpaczać nad stanem swojego ubrania.  
– Uczucie głodu, samotność i strach przez zbliżającym się niebezpieczeństwem – paplał Cole, wpatrując się bez mrugnięcia okiem w odległą chatkę.  
– Kto tam jest? – zapytała ducha.  
Cole ruszył w tamtą stronę, nie mówiąc ani słowa więcej.   
– Pewnie ta wariatka z Zaziemia – stwierdził Strażnik.  
– Kto? – zdziwił się Dorian a jego wąs uniósł się nieznacznie w górę.  
– Jak mieszkałem jeszcze na Zaziemiu, słyszałem opowieści o wariatce. Mówią, że jest fałszywą wieszczką – wyjaśnił, podając szlachetnym gestem dłoń Inkwizytorce. Elfka zamarła na moment i podejrzliwie podała mu dłoń.   
– Moja pani – wyszeptał. Zafirka zarumieniła się, ale zaparła się na jego dłoni. Stanęła na chwiejnych nogach.

Solas i Dorian gwałtownie obrócili głowy w prawą stronę. Zafirka podążyła za nimi spojrzeniem. Przez polanę, na której przed chwilą znajdowały się demony, kroczyła starsza kobieta, ubrana w wielokolorowe tkaniny. Elfka wstrzymała oddech i bacznie obserwowała przybysza.   
  
Kroczyła, kuśtykając na jedną nogę, oparta o drewnianą lagę. Jej siwe włosy były potargane i sterczały, każde w inną stronę. Była wychudzona a jej kości policzkowe były zapadnięte. Brakowało jej jednego oka.   
– Inkwizycja – powiedziała łagodnym, niepasującym zupełnie do jej wyglądu, głosem. Stanęła przed magami i złapała się pod bok, mierząc ich wzrokiem. – Wyśniłam, że dziś przyjdziecie zamknąć szczelinę – odpowiedziała.   
– Co to znaczy „wyśniłam”? – zapytał Solas. Obróciła na niego jedno oko i podeszła, dotknęła jego piersi jednym palcem. Została obdarzona przez niego chłodnym spojrzeniem.

  
– Mój szpiczastouchy przyjacielu – zaczęła – Śnię rzeczy, które się wydarzą w przyszłości.   
– Przyszłości nie da się przewidzieć, ponieważ każda decyzja, jaką podejmiemy, ma wpływ na następną i można jedynie oszacować prawdopodobieństwo przebiegu niektórych zdarzeń. Trzeba brać pod uwagę, że losowe czynniki mogą wpłynąć na ich cykl i znowu zmienić kierunek wydarzeń – Spojrzał na Zafirkę kątem oka. Jej oddech gwałtownie przyśpieszył.

Starsza kobieta parsknęła, obróciła głowę i zmierzyła pozostałych członków Inkwizycji.   


– Na włochate nogi Stwórcy! Nudziarz. Jak wy z nim wytrzymujecie? – Elfka zmarszczyła brwi, ale cieszyła się w duchu, że nie ma z nimi Sery.   
– Solas też jest śniącym – odburknęła dość niemiło. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś w jej obecności obrażał jej przyjaciół. Starsza kobieta zmierzyła maga taksującym wzrokiem i obróciła się na Dalijkę. Zlustrowała jej wciąż mieniącą się rękę.  
– Inkwizytorka, Herold Andrasty – stwierdziła, ruszając w jej stronę – Myślałam, że będziesz starsza i mniej elfia. – Zafirka spojrzała na nią spod byka.

  
– A ty, kim jesteś? – zapytała, oglądając się uważnie na towarzyszy.  
– Casy się nazywam, bo pewnie o to pytasz – rzekła, kręcąc laską w powietrzu. – W zamian za pozbycie się tych… – wskazała na miejsce, gdzie jeszcze niedawno znajdowała się szczelina – tego czegoś, chcę ci coś podarować. Staram się nie obciążać tą wiedzą nikogo, ale jeśli chcesz, wyjawię twoją przyszłość – zdradziła, chwytając ją za naznaczoną dłoń. Usłyszała prychnięcie Solasa, cichy mruk Doriana i donośny śmiech Blackwalla. Cole nie odezwał się.  
– Moja przyszłość? – Parsknęła. Nie wiedziała, jak się pozbyć wariatki w charyzmatyczny sposób. Musiała dać jej się wygadać. – Czemu nie? Ciekawe, co mnie czeka – zakpiła.  
– Jesteś pewna? Nosić takie brzemię? – westchnęła i potargała się po włosach.   
– Jestem bardzo ciekawa, co dla mnie wymyślisz. – Elfka przygryzła wargę. – Przewidzisz – poprawiła się i obróciła za siebie, posyłając przyjaciołom wymowny uśmiech. Blackwall odkaszlnął, starając się ukryć śmiech. Cole wpatrywał się bez wyrazu w jeden punkt.  
  
Kobieta niespodziewanie poklepała ją po ramieniu.   
– Dzisiaj wyśniłam los całego Thedas, nigdy wcześniej nie spotykało mnie nic równie…. Oświetlającego. Dotyczy to także Inkwizycji. – Przymknęła oczy, starając sobie przypomnieć.  
– To może być dobre – zakpił Tevinterczyk i puścił oczko w stronę elfki. Ona sama, starała się zaciskać usta jak najmocniej potrafiła, byleby nie parsknąć śmiechem.    


– _Nad światem krążą dwa cienie. Jeden przyćmił świat, drugi czyha na odpowiedni moment, by się ujawnić. Jeden atakuje_ – zaczęła swój wywód.  
– Koryfeusz – wtrąciła Herold, przytakując głową. Nie trudno było wymyślić coś takiego, skoro już chyba wszyscy o nim słyszeli.  
– _Drugi szuka idealnego momentu, by uderzyć. Dwa potwory, pragnące zmienić nasz świat. Jeden polegnie, ale drugi strawi Thedas ogniem i strachem_ – Elfka przełknęła ślinę. Ktoś nowy? Czy chodzi o Arcydemona?  On się nie ukrywa.  
  
– _Twoich towarzyszy, Inkwizytorów czeka przeróżny los._ – Zafirka przemlęła językiem.  
– Najłatwiej tak powiedzieć – ucięła. Kobieta spojrzała na nią karcącym wzrokiem.  
– _Stu przejdzie na stronę wroga._  
– Stu? – Dalijka zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Nie wiedziała, czemu ją to ruszyło.

  
– _Czterech z twojego najbliższego otoczenia kłamie na szkodę Inkwizycji. Dwóch was zdradzi, gdy nie będziecie się tego spodziewać i jeden z nich zginie._ –   
Elfka milczała, wbijając wzrok w trawę. Takich słów się nie spodziewała. Chociaż nie raz słyszała o oszustach, podświadomie przerażała ją coraz bardziej wizja przyszłości. Takich słów się nie spodziewała.

   
– Przerwać? – zapytała Casy. Inkwizytorka zaprzeczyła.   
– _Inny towarzysz stanie na czele armii obrońców tego świata. Trzech odejdzie z Inkwizycji, dwóch już nigdy nie wróci._  
– Fenedhis – warknęła cicho. Czuła, że za bardzo się przejmuję, ale nie potrafiła nic na to poradzić.  
– _Sześciu pozostałych pozostanie ci wiernych aż do końca._ Chcesz usłyszeć, co ciebie, Inkwizytorkę Lavellan, spotka? – zapytała. Zafirka przewróciła oczami. Poczuła uścisk na swoim ramieniu.  
– Dość tych bzdur. Chodźmy już – zaproponował Dorian.   
– Nie, chcę to usłyszeć. – Dorian pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem i podszedł do Solasa. Wciąż kręcił głową z dezaprobatą, ale elf nic nie mówił. Patrzył czujnym wzrokiem na wieszczkę i uważnie słuchał, marszcząc brwi.  
  
– _Twoja przyszłość jest mroczna. Czeka cię życie w ciągłym lęku, rozpaczy i paranoi, balansując na granicy obłędu. Stracisz jedyną magię, jaką posiadasz. Przytłoczą cię twoje grzechy, zbrodnie, złamane serce._  
– Moje zbrodnie – powtórzyła tępo.   
– _Będziesz traciła przyjaciół. Jednego po drugim. Umrzesz młodo, nie zrodziwszy potomka i nie zaznawszy smaków życia. Strach pożre was wszystkich_ – zakończyła.

Zafirka zachłysnęła się powietrzem. Cole po sekundzie był tuż obok niej, wpatrując się w nią swoimi rybimi oczyma.   
– Strach, bezsilność… – zaczął.  
– Przestań, Cole. Jedziemy do twierdzy. Nasi już pewnie ją zajęli – starała się mówić jak najbardziej opanowanym głosem. Drżącymi rękoma chwyciła za skórzane wodze. Przyciągnęła do siebie klacz.  
– Może spotkamy się innym razem. Podeślę kogoś z zaopatrzeniem dla ciebie – zwróciła się do staruszki, wkładając nogę w strzemię.   
– Nie ma potrzeby. I tak umrę za miesiąc na zapalenie płuc – mruknęła. Elfka zamarła na moment zdezorientowana.    
– Nie pomyślałaś o tym, by uważać na siebie i do tego nie dopuścić? – mruknął Solas.  
– Może i wpływamy na nasze decyzje, ale przeznaczenia nie da się uniknąć. – Pokręciła głową. –  Przykro mi Inkwizytorko. Jesteś bardzo młoda, wolałabym ci przekazać radośniejsze wieści – Obróciła się w jej stronę.   
  
Dalijka jednym susem dosiadła klaczy, przycisnęła łydkami boki konia i popędziła galopem przed siebie. Obraz zamazywał jej się przed oczami. Palące łzy płynęły po jej policzkach.   
Dlaczego w ogóle się tym przejęła? Słyszała o przeróżnych sztuczkach osób jej pokroju. Powiedziała to co wiedziała, to co każdy wyszkolony w oszustwie człowiek byłby w stanie przewidzieć. Nie powiedziała jej nic konkretnego, co mogło utwierdzić ją w przekonaniu, że mówiła prawdę.   
  
Blackwall zrównał się z jej wierzchowcem, wychylił się i złapał za jej wodze, zatrzymując klacz.   
– Lady Lavellan, powinnaś ochłonąć – powiedział, wyraźnie zmartwiony. Pozostali towarzysze na swoich rumakach zatrzymali się w pobliżu. Strażnik zszedł z konia i już ruszył w jej stronę, by pomóc jej zejść, kiedy elfka zsunęła się z siodła. Wiedziała, że nie da rady ich zgubić ani nawet przekonać, by zostawili ją w spokoju. Pośpiesznie osuszyła łzy.   


Obróciła się w bok, by się przejść. Nie zdążyła nawet zrobić kroku, gdy drogę zagrodził jej elf. Na jego twarzy malowała się śmiertelna powaga. Poczuła się jeszcze gorzej, czując na sobie jego karcący wzrok. Czuła się jak małe dziecko, które zrobiło coś złego i było karcone przez swojego opiekuna. Jej policzki zalały się szkarłatem. Nie miała odwagi spojrzeć mu w oczy.

– Wiesz, na czym polega przewidywanie przyszłości. Oddziaływają tym na twoją psychikę…  
– Solas, wiem, w jaki sposób działają jasnowidze. Po prostu muszę ochłonąć. Za dużo złych wizji jak na jeden dzień – powiedziała, przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Potrzebuję chwili, okej? – rzekła, dość za ostrym tonem. Elf skinął głową i już miał odchodzić, gdy obok niego przemknął Dorian.  
  
 Nie mówiąc ani słowa przytulił ją do swojej piersi a ona wtuliła się mocniej w jego szaty.   
– Kto, jak kto, ale ty już dokonałaś więcej niż ktokolwiek się spodziewał. Nigdy nie dopuściłabyś do takich wydarzeń – wyszeptał w jej ucho. – A teraz głowa do góry, bo rozmażesz swój dalijski rysunek – powiedział, podłapując jej spojrzenie. Parsknęła śmiechem.  
– To są tatuaże – wytłumaczyła, kręcąc głową z przyklejonym do twarzy uśmiechem.   
– Wiem. Chciałem tylko sprawić, żebyś się uśmiechnęła. – Spojrzał na nią zawadiackim wzrokiem  
– Jesteś niezastąpiony – wykrztusiła, a jej oczy rozbłysnęły.  
– Czyżbyś kiedyś wątpiła? – Zmarszczył brwi.  
– Nigdy w życiu! – Wyszczerzyła się i wzmocniła uścisk.  
– Uch, ale musisz mi zafundować nową szatę. Ta jest w szlamie demonów i łzach Inkwizytorki – wypomniał.   
– W takim razie możesz za niezłą sumę opchnąć szatę skrapianą łzami Inkwizytorki – wtrącił Blackwall. Dorian zaczął rozważać taką możliwość. Zafirka odsunęła się od niego i ze śmiechem wskoczyła na wierzchowca.  
– Jesteście niemożliwi! – zawołała. – Kto ostatni w twierdzy, ten ma pierwszy wartę! – krzyknęła w ich stronę i popędziła klacz.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Za każdym razem, gdy leżymy nie śpiąc

_Przyszło mi na myśl, że można poznać człowieka po jego snach. Że sny, jak gwiazdy, tworzą alfabet, układ znaków, z których możemy odczytać rytm serca, charakter duszy.  
_

_[ Susan Fletcher]_

 

 

Zrobiła piruet, kręcąc się na pięcie i tnąc ostrzem wokół siebie. Usłyszała trzask łamanych kości, rozlatujących się pod wpływem jej ciosu. Zimny wiatr, wiejący od jeziora, smagał jej rozgrzane policzki. Sapnęła cicho i opuściła drżące ramiona. Obejrzała się za siebie.

– Cholerna sterta kości – warknął krasnolud i szerokim krokiem przekroczył stertę ożywieńców. Poprawił Biankę na swoich plecach. – Cieszę się, że w końcu mogliśmy załatwić sprawę ze Stroudem – powiedział, cmokając z zadowolenia. – Niepokojące jest to całe powołanie.

– Skoro Hawke chce się z nami spotkać na zachodnim podejściu, a Inkwizycja nie ma tam ani jednego obozu, powinniśmy się tym zająć osobiście – przemyślała sprawę, chowając sztylety.

– Zanim Miriam się tam doczołga, to ludzie inkwizycji dadzą radę tam dotrzeć, rozbić kilka obozów i prażyć się na pustyni, popijając wino a także drapać się po pośladkach – odpowiedział jej. Pokręciła głową i przygryzła wargi, starając się nie zaśmiać. Po chwili jednak wybuchła gromkim śmiechem, czując na sobie piorunujący wzrok Cassandry.

– Przed tym jak wyruszymy na zachód, chciałabym zamknąć każdą szczelinę w Crestwood. Nie zostawię ich samych na pastwę demonów. Już i tak wiele wycierpieli przez umarlaki wychodzące z jeziora.

– Wszystkie kościotrupy wybite. A co z tym smokiem? – wtrąciła Poszukiwaczka.

– Jeśli pominęłaś ten moment to wiedz, że odleciał – mruknął sarkastycznie Dorian.

– Smok też nie jest najsympatyczniejszym towarzyszem dla tutejszych mieszkańców. Będziemy musieli się go pozbyć – stwierdziła Zafirka.

– Do tego została wiwerna, którą zgodziłaś się zlikwidować – przypomniał jej elf.

– Zamkniemy szczeliny w pobliżu i na noc wrócimy do Caer Branach. Jutro zobaczymy, gdzie najpierw się udamy – postanowiła. – Piękne widoki – szepnęła, uważnie mierząc okolicę. Rześki wiatr, wiejący od strony jeziora targał jej włosy. Pojedyncze kosmyki wyplątały się z ciasnego upięcia i wpadały jej w oczy.

 

Żelazny Byk, Krem i Dorian dyskutowali żwawo między sobą. Cole, Solas i Inkwizytorka Lavellan stali tuż przy wysokim murze i rozmawiali w skupieniu.

Sir Rylen, który kończył pisać raport sytuacyjny do swojego przełożonego, uśmiechnął się delikatnie, kiedy usłyszał swoich ludzi, zgromadzonych przy ognisku w towarzystwie Szarego Strażnika, krasnoluda i złotowłosej elfki.

Kruk przysiadł na stole i zakrakał, wpatrując się w mężczyznę żółtymi ślepiami. Uniósł jedną nogę wyżej, pozwalając na rozwiązanie listu, nadanego z Podniebnej Twierdzy. Wyprostował kartkę i zaczął czytać, po czym zmarszczył brwi.

– Lady Pentaghast! – zawołał do stojącej nieopodal, czarnowłosej kobiety – Musisz to przeczytać.

 

 

***

 

 

 

– Dlaczego nie? – Zafirka zmarszczyła delikatnie nos i skrzyżowała ręce na piesi, wpatrując się w elfa oburzonym wzrokiem. Cole otworzył usta.

– Nie odzywaj się – uciszyli go w tym samym czasie. Duch zwiesił głowę i zaczął rysować stopą po zakurzonej podłodze. Solas powrócił spojrzeniem na elfkę.

– Zajmie ci to dużo czasu, którego Inkwizycja nie posiada – wyjaśnił spokojnym tonem i pochwycił mocniej kostur.

– Zawsze możemy robić to w wolnej chwili – uparła się. Jej oczy błyszczały.

– Myślę, że Inkwizytorka nie powinna zawracać sobie głowy takimi drobnostkami – zgasił jej entuzjazm.

– Solas, ale ty umiesz to robić! – uparła się. – Też chciałabym...

– Ja także mogę cię nauczyć – wcięła się Vivienne, podchodząc eleganckim krokiem modelki.

– Nie możesz – odparli równocześnie. To był już drugi taki przypadek, gdy mówili dokładnie to samo w jednym czasie. Spojrzał na nią intensywnymi błękitnymi oczami. Czuła, że brakuje jej tchu. Opuściła wzrok.

– Co takiego potrafi nasz elfi apostata, czego nie umiem ja? – Oburzyła się.

– Języka Elvhen – odparła niemal szeptem.

– Jesteś Dalijką i nie umiesz mówić w swoim języku? – zdziwiła się magini.

– Współczesny Elvhen jest bardzo ubogi. Nawet Dalijczycy nie byli w stanie zachować tyle wiedzy, by znać coś więcej niż podstawowe zwroty – wyjaśnił elf.

– Ale ty oczywiście jakimś cudem je znasz? – burknęła Vivienne.

– Dzięki podróżom po pustce można się wiele nauczyć – wyjaśnił bez mrugnięcia.

– Masz całkowitą rację, że nie chcesz uczyć jej Czcigodności Inkwizytorki tych bzdur – odparła wyniośle.

– Bzdur? – powtórzyła Zafirka. – Elfia kultura to bzdura? – syknęła, mrużąc oczy.

– Inkwizytorko, mogę cię uczyć – powiedział na odchodne elf i ruszył przed siebie, stawiając krok za krokiem tak sprężyście jak robiły to koty. Miała wrażenie, że zachowanie Vivienne przyczyniło się do podjęcia takiej decyzji.

– Ach, przynajmniej sobie poszedł – odetchnęła z ulgą magini i spojrzała na towarzyszkę rozmowy, ale ta wciąż wpatrywała się w plecy odchodzącego elfa. Poczuła na sobie baczne spojrzenie Vivienne i spuściła wzrok. Jej policzki zarumieniły się delikatnie.

– Moja droga, co to był za wzrok? – zapytała kobieta, unosząc jeden kącik ust w górę.

Elfka nie wiedziała, co odpowiedzieć i zaczęła kręcić wałki palcami, zamotana. Na szczęście dla niej w tym samym momencie zjawił się zwiadowca. Podbiegł do niej, prosząc ją o przybycie do sir Rylena. Starając się nie okazywać wyraźnej ulgi, ruszyła za nim.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytała na wejściu. Cassandra i Rylen podnieśli głowy.

– Otrzymaliśmy potwierdzenie o Szarych Strażnikach i ich fałszywym powołaniu – zawiadomiła ją Poszukiwaczka, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

– Jednak nie o tym chcieliśmy z Waszą Czcigodnością rozmawiać – wtrącił mężczyzna. – Siostra Słowik wysłała nam list. Skontaktowała się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi z dawnych lat, byłymi Strażnikami. Król Alistair chce się z Waszą Czcigodnością spotkać w Podniebnej Twierdzy. Powinien dotrzeć w ciągu pięciu następnych dni – wyjaśnił, pocierając dłonią po podbródku.

– Ojej – wykrztusiła i nerwowo pokręciła głową. – Całe życie mieszkałam w lesie, a teraz mam reprezentować Inkwizycję przed królem Fereldenu? – wykrztusiła spanikowana i obejrzała się na Cassandrę, pełnym przerażenia wzrokiem. – Nie nadaję się do dyplomacji.

– Josephine cię przygotuję, nie przejmuj się – odparła Poszukiwaczka. Jednak jej mina wyrażała głęboki niepokój.

– Inkwizytorko, kiedy wyruszamy? – zapytał sir Rylen. Zafirka zmarszczyła brwi i postukała palcem po blacie stołu.

– Za dwa dni. Jutro postaram się pozamykać wszystkie szczeliny, możecie się już szykować do drogi. Tu zostawimy straż. Komendant będzie cię potrzebował – powiedziała do mężczyzny, starając się brzmieć jak najpoważniej. Rylen skinął głową, uderzył pięścią w pierś i odszedł. Kobieta spojrzała na elfkę, uważnie ją obserwując.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała. Zafirka skinęła głową, odgarnęła włosy i potarła skroń.

– Muszę odpocząć. Wstajemy o świcie. Powiadomisz pozostałych? – zapytała i dodała: – Powinnam się położyć.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Od poranku następnego dnia trwała ulewa. Cała umorusana w błocie pędziła wierzchem w stronę kolejnej, prawdopodobnie ostatniej szczeliny, którą wskazali jej wystraszeni i wychudzeni wieśniacy. Krople deszczu zasłaniały widok kilkanaście metrów przed nimi.

Nogi jej niemalże odpadały z wycieńczenia, miała odciski na dłoniach przez rękojeści sztyletów. Kręgosłup dawał o sobie znać. Konie ślizgały się po błocie, więc zmuszona była spowolnić tempo. Nie liczyła już, ile szczelin zamknęła. Niedługo miało się ściemniać, co mogło przeszkadzać jej ludzkim przyjaciołom. Wiatr zmienił kierunek i deszcz padał prosto na ich twarze.

Zaczęła szczękać zębami. Jej ciuchy były przemoczone i lała się z nich woda. Krople spływały za zbroje, powodując dreszcze przechodzące jej ciało. Niebo zaczynało się powoli przejaśniać, choć nie wierzyła w to, że kiedyś przestanie padać. Dostrzegła w oddali szczelinę. Nakazała wszystkim stanąć, podnosząc dłoń w górę.

Tym razem wzięła pełny skład, poza Szarżownikami, którzy pilnowali w tym czasie Caer Branach przed ewentualnymi bandytami, gdy część obozu wraz z sir Rylenem wyruszali do Podniebnej Twierdzy.

Przywiązali swoje konie do stojącego nieopodal powalonego drzewa, po czym ruszyli do przodu.

Nie uszli daleko, gdy jej znamię rozbłysnęło się na zielono, sygnalizując, że w pobliżu znajduje się szczelina. Przed sobą mieli tylko ruiny jakiejś twierdzy z nienaruszonym posągiem śpiącego smoka, na jednym z murków. Tuż za tym miejscem znajdowała się szczelina, którą dostrzegała już z oddali. Ruszyli w tamtą stronę, sięgając po broń. Deszcz wciąż lał, a wiatr dął silniej u podnóży doliny.

Elfka poczuła dziwny niepokój, więc wiedziona instynktem zatrzymała się. Żelazny Byk omal w nią nie wpadł.

– Co jest szefowo? – zapytał. Pozostali szli dalej, dopóki nie zorientowali się, że ich przywódczyni została w tyle.

– Coś mi tu nie pasuje – wyszeptała. Jej oddech przyśpieszył i zaczęła nerwowo obracać głową i mierzyć wzrokiem krajobraz.

– Chcesz odpocząć, lisiczko? – zapytał zmartwiony Varric, gdy podeszli. Zaprzeczyła głową. Innym zapewne także udzieliły się jej nerwy i także zaczęli rozglądać się po okolicy. Deszcz kropił coraz lżej, a widoczność tym samym była większa.

– Tu nic nie ma. Niepotrzebnie się boicie – parsknęła Sera. – Jedynie, co tu widzę to demony w szczelinie – zawołała i pobiegła do przodu, krzycząc i śmiejąc się.

– Sera! – warknęła Zafirka i pobiegła za nią. Blondwłosa elfka zatrzymała się i obróciła do herold, wzruszając ramionami. Przekrzywiła głowę w bok, posyłając zadziorny uśmiech.

Dalijka stała zapatrzona w jeden punkt, z niemym przerażeniem zastygłym na twarzy. Posąg smoka, znajdujący się nieopodal, podniósł łeb w górę i rozpostarł skrzydła. Sera obróciła się na pięcie.

– Cholera! – wykrztusiła. Bestia wzniosła się w powietrze, rycząc przeraźliwie. Zafirka zrobiła krok w tył.

– Postawa obronna – zawołała głośno, wyjęła sztylety, zgięła kolana i uważnie obserwowała krążącą nad ich głowami kreaturę. Zmarszczyła brwi. Adrenalina krążąca w jej żyłach pozwoliła zachować trzeźwe myślenie. Nagle otworzyła szerzej oczy i rzuciła się w bok.

– Rozproszyć się! Teraz, jak najszybciej! – krzyknęła. Jej towarzysze rozbiegli się, każdy w inną stronę, w momencie, kiedy smok zanurkował. Plunął ścianą ognia i opadł na tylne łapska, unosząc łeb w górę. Jego drapieżne oczy uważnie obserwowały otoczenie w poszukiwaniu najbliższej ofiary.

Zafirka podniosła się z ziemi i sapiąc głośno, przysunęła się do Żelaznego Byka stojącego tuż obok w szerokim rozkroku, w gotowości bojowej.

– To samiec – stwierdził, spojrzał kątem oka w bok, na resztę towarzyszy. Krasnolud stojący nieopodal, prychnął i pokręcił głową.

– Fajnie wiedzieć przed śmiercią, że zabił nas smok, nie smoczyca – parsknął i nałożył bełta.

– Fenedhis, przestańcie i się skupcie – syknęła elfka. – Niech pierwsi zaatakują dystansowce! – zawołała.

– Chodzi bardziej o to, że samiec nie jest tak zaciekłym przeciwnikiem, jak samica z młodymi – wyjaśniła Cassandra, która dopiero co podbiegła, obracając się nerwowo za siebie.

Smok trafiony zaklęciami i strzałami zawył, obrócił się w zebraną grupkę. Podszedł w ich stronę bujając się na boki i miotając ogonem. Zafirka rzuciła się do tyłu, Varric w lewo, Cassandra w prawo a Żelazny Byk natarł do przodu, zamachując się toporem i krzycząc donośnie. Smok jednak jednym susem znalazł się tuż za Zafirką, obrócił się w jej stronę rozdziawiając paszczę.

W kilku obrotach wślizgnęła się pod jego brzuch i cięła pod spodem, tnąc łuskowaty pancerz. Smok uskoczył w bok i kłapnął zębami. Dostał zaklęciem Doriana w ogromny pysk. Warknął głośniej i rozłożył skrzydła, łopotając nimi donośnie. Pęd powietrza sprawiał, że wszyscy kompani, chcąc czy nie chcąc wciągnęli się w wir, zbliżając do bestii.

Elfka wykorzystywała chwilę, tnąc smoka po łapach w kilku miejscach, szukając jak najbardziej wrażliwego punktu. Wwiercała się ostrzem, cięła wzdłuż, i podcinała pomiędzy łuskami.

Stworzenie w pewnym momencie zamachnęło się łapą i wyrzuciło ją w dal.

Upadła na kamienie, zdzierając sobie skórę na palcach dłoni, jedynym odsłoniętym elemencie jej ciała. Przewróciła się na bok, by akurat ujrzeć jak smok napiera paszczą na Blackwalla, lecz ten ciął wielkim ostrzem i osłaniał się równocześnie tarczą, Byk w tym czasie ruszył w stronę bestii, zamachując się toporem.

Solas i Sera stali nieopodal Inkwizytorki, ciskając zaklęciami obszarowymi i strzałami. Podparła się na łokciach, by się podnieść, kiedy dostrzegła, że zgubiła swoje sztylety. Rozejrzała się nerwowo, szukając ich wzrokiem. Smok poderwał się do góry i po kilku machnięciach skrzydłami, wylądował kilkanaście metrów od nich, zostawiając Byka i pozostałych w sporej odległości.

Obrócił łeb w bok i skierował na nią swoje żółte ślepia. Jednym susem pokonał dzielący ich dystans. Sera zaczęła nawoływać w jego stronę.

Nie zdążył się pochylić, gdy dostał sporym kamieniem w paszczę. Warknął, zamachnął się kolczastym ogonem i wyrzucił dwóch jej towarzyszy w powietrze.

Nie miała czasu, by obejrzeć się za nimi. Podniosła się i pognała do przodu, ślizgając po błotnistej nawierzchni. Wpadła w sporą kałuże. Spanikowana obróciła się na plecy. Smok wcale nie musiał się śpieszyć, by do niej dotrzeć. W dwóch krokach był obok. Jego szczęka drgała, ukazując szereg kłów wielkości ramienia elfki. Uniosła rękę w górę i skupiła się na kotwicy.

Zielona szczelina, która pojawiła się tuż przed nią, osłoniła ją przed paszczą bestii. Smok odchylił łeb w tył, rycząc przeraźliwie. Każde dotknięcie szczeliny sprawiało ogromny ból, a jego ogromne cielsko drżało nienaturalnie.

Znamię wwiercało się w jej ciało. Zasyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby, ale nie opuściła dłoni.

Przed sobą usłyszała donośny okrzyk. Qunari pędził w stronę smoka, wybił się z ziemi i zamachnął się olbrzymim toporem trafiając prosto w szyję. Usłyszała trzask łamanych kości i niemal w tym samym momencie łeb smoka poturlał się po ziemi, obryzgując posoką całą okolicę.

Zacisnęła dłoń w pięść a szczelina, którą stworzyła, zniknęła natychmiastowo. Żelazny Byk zarechotał głośno, a Sera i Varric mu wtórowali. Odetchnęła głęboko i podniosła się na drżących nogach.

Jej kompani podeszli bliżej, z ulgą wymalowaną na wszystkich twarzach. U niektórych po prostu ciężej to było dostrzec, stwierdziła patrząc bacznie na elfa.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała Cassandra i podeszła, chowając miecz.

– Nic nie jest w porządku! Spójrz na jej zbroję, na jej fryzurę! – oburzył się Dorian, kręcąc głową i wpatrując się w elfkę z niekrytym politowaniem. Jego strój nawet po walce wydawał się być nienagannie czysty. W przeciwieństwie do jej zabłoconej i przemoczonej zbroi, włosami oraz twarzą posklejanych szlamem i smoczą krwią.

Wyszczerzyła się do maga i wyciągnęła do niego rękę. Zmarszczył brwi i z niekrytym obrzydzeniem zmierzył jej ubrudzoną rękawicę. Westchnął teatralnie, po czym podał jej dłoń do wsparcia. Elfka, niczym sprężyna poderwała się do góry i uściskała mężczyznę, zostawiając na jego szacie ślady błota.

Dorian jęknął głucho, pokręcił głową, ale odwzajemnił uścisk. Zafirka śmiała się w głos. Jeszcze przed chwilą walczyli z olbrzymim monstrum, a teraz leżał obok całkowicie niegroźny i martwy.

Złotowłosa elfka wyskoczyła w powietrze i zarzuciła ramiona na ich szyjach, piszcząc cicho.

– Pierwszy raz Inkwizycja pokonała smoka – powiedziała z dumą Vivienne. Byk podniósł smoczy łeb w górę i spojrzał w ich stronę z dumą.

– Josephine będzie zachwycona, znowu będą o nas mówić – dodał Varric i pieszczotliwie głaskał Biankę.

– Możemy sprzedać smoczy łeb, niektórzy je kolekcjonują a Inkwizycji przydadzą się zasoby – rzekła Cassandra.

– Dobry pomysł – przytaknęła Zafirka, gdy już wyplątała się z uścisku. Podłapała baczne spojrzenie elfiego maga i posłała mu delikatny uśmiech. Skinął głową, a jego oczy nieznacznie pojaśniały. Czuła jak rumieńce wstępują na jej policzki.

– Nie możemy tego zatrzymać w Podniebnej Twierdzy? – zapytał Byk, wpatrujący się z zachwytem w łup. Obróciła głowę w jego stronę i podeszła wolnym krokiem.

– Myślę, że to nie ostatni smok, z którym przyjdzie nam się zmierzyć – odetchnęła. – Tego sprzedamy, ale następny będzie twój – obiecała.

– Tak jest szefowo – zgodził się i niechętnie odłożył łeb na ziemię. Cole, powłóczając nogami i wpatrując się w ziemię, podszedł w stronę Zafirki wręczając jej dwa zagubione sztylety. Wciągnęła powietrze i uśmiechnęła się. W dłoni trzymał także jej bransoletkę. Instynktownie sięgnęła przegubu dłoni, lecz był pusty.

– Zgubiłaś też ten pasek – powiedział i spojrzał na nią rybimi oczami. Przekrzywił głowę w bok. – Jesteś szczęśliwa, że je znalazłem. Jest dla ciebie ważny – stwierdził.

– Tak. To był prezent od kogoś z klanu – potwierdziła i przejechała dłonią po materiale.

Nie czuła już tego bólu i żalu, związanego z jego śmiercią. Czuła, że może iść dalej, bez względu na to co przeżyła i to ją uszczęśliwiało. Obdarzyła swoich towarzyszy czułym uśmiechem i nałożyła bransoletę na nadgarstek.

Sera zagwizdała.

– Kogoś specjalnego, co nie? Jak się nazywa ten ktoś? – zapytała z zadziornym uśmiechem, wymieniając porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Dorianem.

– Cetus – odparła spłoszona i zwiesiła głowę w dół. Przejęła sztylety od Cole'a .

– Jest ci przykro na jego wspomnienie – powiedział duch współczucia. Nie spojrzała mu w oczy.

– Zginął podczas wybuchu – powiedziała przełykając ślinę. Czuła na sobie ich spojrzenia. Przez chwilę nikt się nie odezwał. Podchwyciła spojrzenie Solasa, ostre i przeszywające.

– Nie wiedziałam, że byłaś z kimś podczas Konklawe – szepnęła Cassandra podchodząc bliżej.

– Zginął tak jak wszyscy inni, nie ma tematu. Zamykajmy szczelinę i wracajmy do Twierdzy – odparla szybko, ale i z niekrytym entuzjazmem.

Tęskniła za Podniebną Twierdzą. Pierwszy raz w życiu czuła, że ma swoje miejsce.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Weszła do pomieszczenia, po czym obróciła głową w bok. Spojrzała na malującego po ścianie, wysokiego elfa. Oparła się o przeciwległą i pustą jeszcze, ścianę. Obserwowała jak ze skupieniem muska pędzlem, tworząc wzór. Była pod wrażeniem jego umiejętności. Wpatrywała się tak kilkanaście minut i cały stres z niej uleciał, kiedy widziała jego delikatne ruchy, wyciszające podejście do zajęcia.

Obrócił głowę w jej stronę, ale nie był zaskoczony jej obecnością. Podejrzewała, że od wejścia ją usłyszał.

– Inkwizytorko, potrzebujesz czegoś? – zapytał miękkim, łagodnym głosem.

– Nie przeszkadzaj sobie, przyszłam tylko obejrzeć ciebie – zacięła się w połowie zdania i zakłopotana zaczęła bawić się dłońmi. – To jak malujesz – zakończyła. Gardło miała zaciśnięte i czuła jak robi jej się gorąco. – Bardzo mnie to uspokaja – dodała pośpiesznie i spojrzała w ścianę ponad jego głową.

Nie odważyła się opuścić wzroku na elfa. Westchnął cicho. Nie wiedziała, co się za tym kryło.

– Właśnie miałem zamiar zrobić przerwę – powiadomił ją i ruszył w kierunku fotela, znajdującego się na środku pomieszczenia. Poczuła się niczym intruz. Solas pochylił się nad stołem, bacznie obserwując rozłożone na nim kartki.

Bezszelestnie podeszła do niedokończonego malunku. Z zapartym tchem wpatrywała się w obraz przed nią, uważnie śledząc go wzrokiem.

Kucnęła i obejrzała zamknięte wieko farby, po czym drżącą z przejęcia dłonią podniosła pędzel. Obróciła go kilkukrotnie w dłoni, studiując jego konstrukcję bardzo dokładnie. Dotknęła palcem lewej ręki włosie pędzla. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała nic podobnego. Zafascynowana rozdzielała każdy włosek po kolei i obserwowała jak wraca on na miejsce.

– Chcesz spróbować coś namalować? – Usłyszała cichy głos za swoimi plecami. Poczuła jak jej żołądek wywraca się na drugą stronę. Spojrzała przez ramię zszokowana. Nie słyszała, kiedy do niej podszedł. Stał ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma za plecami i bacznie się jej przeglądał.

Skinęła głową i przełknęła ślinę.

– Którą? – zapytała i podniosła pędzel w górę na wysokość wzroku.

– Żółtą Da'len – odpowiedział. Skinęła głową i powoli uchyliła wieko, zamoczyła włosie pędzelka, wyprostowała nogi i sztywnym krokiem podeszła bliżej ściany.

Zamarła. Patrzyła z przerażeniem w obraz, ale nie wiedziała, co zrobić. Czuła jego przeszywający wzrok na swoich plecach. Panicznym wzrokiem omiotła malowidło w poszukiwaniu jakiejś wskazówki. Jej ręka zadrżała niepewnie.

Chciała już ją cofnąć, gdy pochwyciła ją inna, większa i zimniejsza dłoń. Pod wpływem nacisku chwyciła mocniej za pędzel. Solas pewnym ruchem kierował jej rękę po rysunku. Widziała linie, które kreślił, ale jej uwagę przykuł obcy zapach, który dotarł do jej nozdrzy.

Zaciągnęła się nim, by móc określić skąd pochodzi.

Zapach kurzu, ale również świeżego powietrza, lasu iglastego a także piżma. Był nieco ciężki, ale przyjemny dla zmysłu. Męski zapach. Poczuła jak jej serce przyśpiesza, gdy uświadamia sobie jego źródło.

Poczuła jak pożar rozpala się we wnętrzu. Jej oddech stał się dużo płytszy, a serce biło jak młotem. Obróciła się w jego stronę. Przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na nią zdziwiony. Nie odzywała się tylko patrzyła.

Widziała jego tęczówki, które wydawały się jakby jeszcze bardziej błękitne niż zwykle. Widziała piegi na jego twarzy i czuła wielką potrzebę dotknięcia któregoś z nich. Upojona zapachem, wiedziona nagłą chwilą poczuła się jak w transie. Wybudził ją dopiero jego głos.

– Da'len, co ty robisz? – Widziała jak dotyka palcem lewej ręki czubek jego nosa. Opuściła ją w dół i cofnęła się parę kroków zszokowana. Czuła jak zimny pot oblewa całe jej ciało. Patrzył na nią surowym wzrokiem, który ją przytłaczał. Jego oczy wydawały się dużo ciemniejsze. Marzyła, by znaleźć się gdzieś daleko. Zaszyć się w lesie, gdzieś daleko, na końcu Thedas.

– Ir abelas hahren – odparła. Musiała jak najszybciej się wyplątać z tej przedziwnej sytuacji. – Masz ładne piegi – podsumowała i pragnęła, by wycofać się do wyjścia.

– Lady Lavellan. – Usłyszała za sobą i obróciła się na stojącego w progu, zakłopotanego posłańca. Była cała czerwona na twarzy. Dla niego cała sytuacja musiała wyglądać nie za dobrze. – Jego Wysokość Alistair Theirin przybył przed chwilą do Podniebnej Twierdzy i nalega na jak najszybsze spotkanie z Waszą Czcigodnością – powiedział pośpiesznie, opuszczając głowę w dół.

– Fenedhis – wyszeptała. – Jeszcze tego brakowało – mruknęła i przeczesała włosy, po czym obróciła się do tyłu. – Solas, ja chciałam. . . – wypaliła, ale przerwał jej.

– Lepiej idź da'len, król Fereldenu raczej nie należy do cierpliwych – odparł chłodno, ale kącik jego ust drgnął ku górze. Wydawał się być rozbawiony całą sytuacją. Czuła się jak dziecko, karcone przez Opiekuna.

– Już idę – zwróciła się do posłańca. Kucnęła przy farbie, odstawiła pędzel i nie obracając się za siebie wybiegła z pomieszczenia.

W sali tronowej wyminęła zaciekawionych szlachciców, głośno plotkujących o nowym przybyszu. Pchnęła drzwi do gabinetu Josephine, ale był pusty. Wcale jej to nie dziwiło. Z duszą na ramieniu przemierzyła kolejny korytarz i stanęła przed olbrzymimi drzwiami prowadzącymi do sali narad.

Przeczesała włosy i wzięła kilka głębszych wdechów, starając się opanować rozgorączkowane ciało. Widziała przed oczami błękitne oczy. Jej nogi zmiękły gwałtownie. Więcej nie pokaże mu się na oczy. Na pewno nie.

Usłyszała cichy, obcy męski głos dochodzący zza drzwi. Stres gwałtownie opanował jej ciało. Musiała spotkać się z królem Fereldenu. Władcą. Najważniejszą osobą w kraju, a jej myśli opanował zupełnie ktoś inny. Pacnęła otwartą dłonią w czoło.

Skupiła się na oddechu. Musiała teraz reprezentować Inkwizycję. Podniosła głowę w górę i uspokoiła oddech. 

 

 


	18. Unosisz się gdzieś wysoko

_Kiedy człowiek się budzi, brzask ukazuje mu nowy świat...  
_

_świeży i gotowy na ślad jego stóp_

_[Frank Herbert]_

 

 

Uniosła drżącą dłoń na wysokość ramienia i całą swoją siłą naparła na drzwi. Rozpostarły się przed nią, wpuszczając promienie żółtego światła. W sali zapadła cisza. Przełknęła ślinę, splotła ręce z tyłu i z pełną gracją wmaszerowała do pomieszczenia.

– Wasza Wysokość, wybacz, że tak późno – wydukała, starając się odpowiednio dobierać słowa.

Przeszła dokładnie pięć kroków, dopóki nie zmarszczyła brwi i zatrzymała się przed rudowłosym mężczyzną, siedzącym tuż przed nią na stole narad. Czuła jak mały, denerwujący ognik rozpala się w jej wnętrzu. To był jej stół, a on na nim siedział. Tak po prostu. Wczoraj polerowała go z Blackwallem cały wieczór, a powrót do Podniebnej Twierdzy był niezwykle ciężki i marzyła by znaleźć się w łóżku, a mimo wszystko siedziała i polerowała ten cholerny stół do północy. Przełknęła ślinę i podniosła wzrok w górę.

Jest w końcu królem. Wolno mu więcej. Oblizała dolną wargę i obejrzała się na swoich doradców. Josephine wyglądała na dość zakłopotaną. Ona nigdy nie bywała zakłopotana.

Cullen stał prosto, z jedną dłonią na rękojeści miecza, wpatrzony w mapę. Wydawał się być spokojny. Leliana opierała się o ścianę z rękoma założonymi na piersi. Uśmiechała się delikatnie. Leliana potrafiła się uśmiechać?

Zafirka zastanawiała się co tu się musiało wydarzyć. Spojrzała w brązowe oczy władcy Fereldenu i dygnęła, modląc się do Mythal, by nie zaplątać się własnymi nogami.

– Jesteś Dalijką! – zawołał podrywając się ze stołu. – Słyszałem plotki o tym, ale zobaczyć te tatuaże na żywo – wskazał palcem na jej czoło. Elfka cofnęła się o krok i spojrzała ukradkiem na Josephine, szukając pomocy. Leliana przyłożyła dłoń do ust.

– Wasza wy... – zaczęła elfka, ale mężczyzna machnął dłonią, jakby starając się odgonić uciążliwą muchę.

– Alistair Theirin. – Skierował dłoń w jej stronę, a ona zdezorientowana obejrzała się na boki, by znaleźć jakąkolwiek wskazówkę, myśląc, że ma z niej niezłe żarty. – Ile w końcu można się tytułować – uśmiechnął się lekko. Wzięła głębszy wdech i uścisnęła jego rękę.

– Zafirka z klanu Lavellan – odpowiedziała cicho i utkwiła spojrzenie w jego oczach. Poza bogatym jedwabiem, z jakiego miał zrobiony swój strój, wszystko inne wydawało się zwyczajne. Wypuściła jego dłoń i cofnęła się, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co ma teraz począć.

Alistair obrócił się za siebie, spojrzał po twarzach jej doradców, zmarszczył brwi i zwrócił się do Cullena.

– Zostawicie nas samych? – zapytał i oparł się bokiem o stół, prawą dłonią mierzwiąc włosy i wyszczerzając komplet zębów do szpiegmistrzyni.

Josephine obejrzała się na Cullena i ruszyła do wyjścia, posyłając uważne spojrzenie w stronę Zafirki.

Elfka niemalże słyszała jak wwierca w jej głowę podstawy dobrych manier. Obdarzyła ją uspokajającym uśmiechem.

– Leliano, ty zostań proszę – dodał, gdy kobieta ruszyła za pozostałymi. Dalijka z ciekawością przyglądała się jego minie i dziwnemu zachowaniu swojej doradczyni. Uniosła kącik ust w górę i wbiła wzrok w mapę. Podeszła bliżej stołu i oparła się łokciami o blat. Usłyszała jak drzwi się zamykają.

– Nie chciałeś dziś odpocząć? Podróż z Denerim jest długa – zapytała zmartwiona kobieta. Zafirka obróciła się w jej stronę i bacznie obserwowała jej twarz. Spotkanie z królem odmłodziło ją o kilka lat i wydawała się pogodniejsza. Tylko jaki był tego powód?

– Mam już dość tego ciągłego siedzenia w miejscu – odburknął. Leliana objęła go delikatnie i poklepała po ramieniu. Elfka musiała zapamiętać, żeby nigdy nie podpaść Lelianie, która miała bliskie kontakty chyba z całym Thedas, a przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało.

– Miło cię znowu widzieć. Cassidy nie przyjechała? – zapytała, delikatnie się cofając. Niemal natychmiastowo jej twarz przybrała kamienną maskę.

Mężczyzna obrócił się na pięcie, stanął nieopodal Zafirki i pochylił się nad mapą, milcząc uparcie.

Kobiety wymieniły między sobą porozumiewawcze spojrzenia.

– Jak u Cassidy? – zapytała ponownie, tym razem marszcząc brwi i krzyżując ręce na piersi.

– Czy to miejsce jest dobrze wyciszone? – zapytał niemal szeptem.

– Najlepsze, jakie istnieje w twierdzy – potwierdziła i ruszyła w jego stronę wolnym krokiem. Zatrzymała się przed nim i posłała mu baczne, chłodne spojrzenie. – Alistair, co z Cassidy? – zapytała ostro. Obrócił głowę na elfkę i przyjrzał jej się uważnie, jakby zastanawiając się nad czymś.

– Mam problem, dlatego do was przyjechałem. Słyszałem, że macie własne tragedie, jak ta z Azylem, ale nie znam nikogo, kto mógłby pomóc nie chcąc przy tym zaszkodzić Fereldenowi – wyjaśnił. – Przykro mi z powodu waszej straty w Azylu – dodał. – Moi żołnierze mogą wam pomóc przy szukaniu zwłok. – Zafirka skinęła głową, zastanawiając się jak ktoś może myśleć o tylu rzeczach naraz i przy tym nie wybuchnąć.

– Inkwizycja byłaby wdzięczna, ale co z Jej Wysokością? – zapytała. Mężczyzna zacisnął mocniej szczęki. Przechylił głowę w bok.

– Czy to co mi pisałaś o tym fałszywym powołaniu jest prawdą? – zwrócił się do Leliany.

– Wszyscy Szarzy Strażnicy to słyszą. Ty nie? – zdziwiła się.

– Nic a nic – odparł i potarł twarz dłonią. Wyglądał na wykończonego. – Cassidy zniknęła kilkanaście dni temu. Nie powiedziała nic, nie zostawiła listu – wykrztusił i zacisnął mocniej pięści. Leliana drgnęła.

– Słyszała powołanie? – zapytała elfka i z powagą przyglądała się jego twarzy. Nerwowym ruchem potarł skroń.

– Nie wiem, nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą od kilkunastu tygodni – mruknął i chwycił za jeden z wolnych znaczników. Bawił się nim w dłoniach, a Zafirka wiedziała, że musiał to być sposób na ukojenie nerwów. Sama tak robiła. Leliana westchnęła i pokręciła głową. – Widywałem ją czasem w zamku. Jej towarzystwo było nie do zniesienia. Była taka zimna i nieobecna – wytłumaczył kobiecie.

Zafirka nie miała pojęcia o czym rozmawiają i czuła się zupełnie niepotrzebna do prywatnych pogaduszek króla i jego problemów z królową - żoną .

– Wciąż to samo? – szepnęła niemal bezgłośnie Szpiegmistrzyni. Skinął głową.

– Jest tylko gorzej. Musicie ją znaleźć, ale nikt nie może wiedzieć, że zniknęła – powiedział, po czym przełknął ślinę i podniósł wyżej głowę.

– Zajmujemy się sprawą fałszywego powołania. Zaczęli się gromadzić na Zachodnim Podejściu i ruszamy to sprawdzić – wyjaśniła elfka.

– Kiedy? – zapytał i obrócił się na nią.

– Za dwa dni, dopiero wróciliśmy z Crestwood – odpowiedziała i zmarszczyła brwi. Alistair podniósł się od stołu i ustawił znacznik na pozycji Zachodniego Podejścia, uważnie obserwując reakcję Inkwizytorki.

– Wyruszam z wami – postanowił. Leliana obejrzała się na niego surowym wzrokiem.

– Znajdę Cassidy i myślę, że będzie to dużo łatwiejsze, jeśli nie będzie ciebie wtedy w Inkwizycji. Skuteczniej działać, gdy nie ma się obok siebie króla, który skupia uwagę nawet na najmniej liczebnym oddziale – odparła i skrzyżowała ręce na plecach. Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi i wyglądał, jakby chciał się kłócić.

– Szpiedzy Inkwizycji się wszystkim zajmą. Nie martw się o nic. Leliana sobie poradzi – powiedziała Zafirka, oglądając się bacznie na towarzyszkę. Ta skinęła głową, nałożyła kaptur na głowę i obróciła się w stronę drzwi.

– Muszę się teraz pilnie czymś zająć – mruknęła pod nosem. – Wróć do Denerim, Alistairze. Znajdziemy ją. – Ruszyła do przodu nie oglądając się za siebie. Pchnęła potężne drzwi i po krótkiej chwili zniknęła z zasięgu ich wzroku.

Mężczyzna obrócił głowę na elfkę i uniósł jedną brew w górę. Wyprostowała się gwałtownie. Nie miała pojęcia co w tej sytuacji powinna począć i czym zająć tak ważnego gościa.

– Czy Wasza Wysokość chce udać się do swojej komnaty i wypocząć? – zapytała drżącym głosem, starając się zmienić temat. Parsknął głośno.

– Po prostu Alistair. Nie jestem taki wysoki, chociaż w porównaniu do ciebie... to jednak jestem – zastanowił się, przy czym zmierzył ją wzrokiem. – Możemy podejść. Ile masz lat Zafirko? – zapytał zaciekawiony i ruszył w stronę drzwi. Spojrzała na niego spod byka a następnie wbiła wzrok w stopy. Przełknęła ślinę i skierowała się na przód.

– Dwadzieścia – odparła zakłopotana. Skinął głową.

– Objęłaś niezwykle odpowiedzialne stanowisko jak na swój młody wiek – zaczął, gdy wyszli na korytarz.

– To nie była moja decyzja – odparła.

– Nie uważam, że to złe. Cassidy miała zaledwie siedemnaście lat, gdy wstąpiła do Szarej Straży. Rok później została okrzyknięta bohaterką Fereldenu. Była nam wtedy potrzebna tak młoda i zacięta osoba – wyjaśnił i obejrzał się na Dalijkę. – Słyszałem, że posiadasz dar, dzięki któremu zamykasz szczeliny. – Zafirka skrzywiła się nieznacznie, podniosła lewą dłoń w jego stronę i zdjęła bezpalcową, skórzaną rękawiczkę. Kotwica rozjarzyła się słabym światłem.

Alistair na moment się zatrzymał i rozchylił usta ze zdumienia.

– Nazywają to kotwicą. Mówią, że Andrasta mnie wybrała, że Stwórca tak chciał – mruknęła, naciągając rękawicę.

– Herold Andrasty – przytaknął i ruszył do przodu. – Nie wierzysz im?

– Jestem Dalijką. Wierzę w elfickich Bogów – odparła i pchnęła drzwi do gabinetu Josephine. Kobieta gwałtownie poderwała się z krzesła i z niezwykłą gracją dygnęła. Mężczyzna obrócił się na nią z uśmiechem i machnął do niej dłonią, wyraźnie zakłopotany.

Elfka zastanawiała się jakim cudem, po tylu latach królowanie wciąż nie weszło mu w krew.

Jako dziesięcioletnie dziecko słyszała o bohaterce Fereldenu i o tym jak powstrzymała piątą plagę. Słyszała także o hucznym weselu z królem Fereldenu, ale nigdy nie przypuszczała, że będzie miała okazję poznać bohaterów opowieści z młodych lat na żywo.

Cassidy Cousland, Miriam Hawke, Król Fereldenu a w niedługim okresie miała wybierać się na bal u cesarzowej Celene. Uśmiechnęła się do swoich myśli.

– Ale jednak to ty nosisz kotwicę. Myślisz, że zostałaś wybrana przez swoich Bogów? – zapytał już cichszym tonem, gdy znaleźli się w sali tronowej. Szlachcice z różnych stron Thedas szeptali między sobą, bacznie obserwując przybysza i kłaniając się przed nim.

– Nie wiem, co myśleć. Ważne, że kotwica działa i zamyka szczeliny – mruknęła przy wejściu na schody prowadzące do sypialń.

– Dali ci ciężki orzech do zgryzienia. Postawili cię na stanowisku, na którym każda twoja decyzja jest bacznie obserwowana i oceniana. Jesteś twarzą Inkwizycji. To nie jest tylko zamykanie szczelin – odparł i westchnął cicho. Miała dziwne przeczucie, że nie mówił wcale o niej.

– Jeśli mogę sprawić, że ten świat będzie choć trochę lepszy, żadna cena nie gra roli Alistairze – odparła. Spojrzał na nią miodowymi oczami, ale wiedziała, że myślami był gdzieś daleko. – To twoja komnata, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebował w pobliżu będzie elfka Daana, pomocnica. Ona wszystkiego dopilnuje.

– Dziękuję Zafirko i miłego wieczoru – rzucił na odchodne ponurym głosem. Przez chwilę jeszcze się wahał, ale w końcu przekroczył próg i delikatnie zamknął drzwi.

Odgarnęła włosy do tyłu i odetchnęła z ulgą. Mogła w końcu udać się do swojej komnaty i odpocząć. Ukryć się przed wspomnieniem błękitnych oczu, ostro wpatrujących się w jej twarz. Czuła jak motylki w jej brzuchu budzą się na nowo, pędząc z zawrotną prędkością po jej wnętrzu, a niedawno odczuwalny stres odchodzi w zapomnienie.

Skoczyła na pierwszy stopień i ruszyła pędem w górę, starając się pokonać odległość do jej pokoju w jak najmniejszym czasie.

Wpadła do pokoju i pośpiesznie zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Oparła się o nie plecami i zjechała w dół, wzdychając cicho. Wzięła głębszy wdech i wyciągnęła dłoń przed siebie. Ściągnęła skórzaną rękawiczkę i obejrzała palec dokładnie, z każdej strony. Zarumieniła się na wspomnienie niedawno popełnionej przed siebie głupoty.

– Dobrze, że już jesteś – usłyszała przed sobą. Gwałtownie się poderwała i przypadkowo wypuściła rękawiczkę. Rozejrzała się po pokoju, bacznie lustrując otoczenie. Tuż koło drzwi balkonowych stała postać obrócona do niej tyłem.

– Leliana! Nie strasz mnie tak! – parsknęła elfka i schyliła się po rękawiczkę.

– Wysłałam kruki do moich dwóch znajomych. Są to również znajomi Alistaira i Cassidy – zaczęła cicho.

– Myślisz, że nie ruszyła wraz z innymi Strażnikami, gdy usłyszała powołanie? – zdziwiła się Zafirka i podeszła bliżej. Ściągnęła drugą rękawiczkę i rzuciła obie na stolik.

– Nie znasz jej. Ma naprawdę ciężki charakter i nie dałaby się wciągnąć w takie oszustwo. Nieoficjalnie każdy wie, że Fereldenem rządzi Cassidy a Alistair tylko jej przytakuje i ładnie wygląda. Oprócz niego samego – odparła i spojrzała przez witraż na zachodzące słońce.

– Mówił, że była bardzo młoda. Skąd u niej taki charakter? – zapytała elfka i otworzyła drzwi balkonowe, by wpuścić trochę rześkiego, górskiego powietrza.

– Była szlachcianką ale i córką świetnego rycerza, który dbał o jej biegłość w broni od najmłodszych lat. Umiała sobie poradzić w każdej sytuacji, a jej matka dobrze zadbała, by była z niej przebiegła dyplomatka.

– Jak Josephine?

– Nie aż tak dobra, ale sobie poradziła i nie raz wyciągnęła nas z opresji. Jej urok osobisty bardzo pomagał. Tak czy inaczej, jestem niemal pewna, że musiała mieć naprawdę dobry powód by zniknąć z Denerim i tylko dwoje osób, u których chciałaby się ukryć – odpowiedziała Szpiegmistrzyni i wyszła na balkon.

– Nie chodzi tylko o małżeńskie kłótnie? – Zafirka obróciła głowę w bok i podążyła za kobietą.

– Jest wiele spraw, które wydarzyły się dziesięć lat temu i doprowadziły do tej sytuacji, ale to nie ja powinnam ci o tym mówić. Tak nad tym myśląc, to mogła się udać tylko do jednej osoby. – przemyślała Leliana i obróciła się na pięcie

– Gdzie?

– Zanim uda mi się odkryć, gdzie się teraz znajdują, minie trochę czasu. Bo na pewno nie chcą dać się znaleźć. – odparła i po czym ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Zafirka zmarszczyła brwi. Nie lubiła, gdy ktokolwiek ma tak wyraźne sekrety przed nią. Wiedziała, że mogła zażądać wyjawienia ich, ale wcale by to w niczym nie pomogło. Coraz bardziej irytował ją brak kontroli nad tym co się działo w Inkwizycji. Może Alistair miał rację? Była tylko od prezencji, jak porcelanowa lalka, która ma stać i ładnie wyglądać a reszta robi wszystko za nią.

Potrzepała głową z irytacji, starając się pozbyć złych myśli.

Nie mogła przecież dawać wszystkim tak wchodzić sobie na głowę. Jeśli ta cała, Cassidy bez wiedzy króla, manipulowała jego zachowaniem, tym samym robiąc to co jej się podoba z Fereldenem, to czy inni też jej tak nie wykorzystywali?

Czy była zbyt ufna?

Usiadła na łóżku, skrzyżowała nogi i wyjęła zza pazuchy jeden ze swoich sztyletów. Wpatrzyła się w świecące ostrze i pogładziła po jego zimnej powierzchni. Nie miała pojęcia, co tak naprawdę się działo w Podniebnej Twierdzy, a tym bardziej poza nią. Nawet nie miała dostępu do korespondencji, jaka przychodziła i wychodziła z Twierdzy, bo nad wszystkim sprawowała pieczę Leliana wraz z Josephine. Zacisnęła mocniej dłoń na rękojeści.

Będzie musiała skrócić im tą władzę, jeśli sama chce utrzymać swoją rolę i z czystym sumieniem kierować Inkwizycje przeciwko Koryfeuszowi.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Przez witraże słońce wlewało się leniwie do środka pomieszczenia, świecąc na opaloną od wiatru twarz elfki. Uchyliła powieki, po czym obróciła się na bok, obserwując pomieszczenie półprzytomnym wzrokiem. Księga, którą czytała poprzedniego wieczoru i przy której usnęła, z łoskotem spadła na podłogę.

Obejrzała się na okno. Jej powieki otworzyły się szerzej, gdy ujrzała słońce od dawna wznoszące się nad horyzontem.

Wstała niezwykle późno i ledwo dała radę związać włosy, gdy musiała pośpiesznie biec na śniadanie na dolnym poziomie Podniebnej Twierdzy. Przeskakiwała po cztery schody naraz, niezwykle cicho przemknęła przez korytarz i zbiegła po kolejnych schodach na dolny poziom Twierdzy.

Na olbrzymiej Sali, pośród wielu kamiennych kolumn, stało kilka drewnianych stołów porozstawianych tuż obok siebie. Wszyscy siedzieli już na swoich miejscach, zaczynając posiłek w ciszy.

Zafirka ruszyła w stronę stołu doradców i kompanów broni, równym tempem, nie śpiesząc się na te spotkanie. Po drodze, żołnierze Inkwizycji, zwiadowcy, szpiedzy Leliany jak i zwykli służący pozdrawiali ją skinieniem głowy, a ona odpowiadała im najszczerszym uśmiechem, jaki potrafiła z siebie wydobyć.

Tuż przed stołem zawahała się nieznacznie. Wszyscy zwrócili głowę w jej stronę, przerywając rozmowy i posyłając w jej stronę serdeczne powitanie. Przygryzła wargę, czuła jak gorąco wstępuję w całe jej ciało. Siedział tam także elf, a obiecała sobie, że nie pokaże mu się na oczy, nigdy.

Przynajmniej przez kilka dni. Wzięła głębszy wdech i ruszyła do przodu.

– Dzień dobry – przywitała wszystkich i obrzuciła delikatnym spojrzeniem ich twarze. Kiedy wyminęła Solasa gwałtownie zesztywniała i opuściła głowę, zasłaniając się za kilkoma kosmykami włosów. Zarumieniła się na wspomnienie poprzedniego wieczoru. Ciche rozmowy rozbrzmiały na nowo, zagłuszane czasem przez brzdąkanie sztućców.

Usiadła na samym końcu stołu. Po swoich bokach miała Lelianę, którą obdarzyła surowym wzrokiem i komendanta Cullena, którego po raz pierwszy, odkąd go poznała, całkowicie zignorowała.

Szpiegmistrzyni wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Josephine, ale nic nie powiedziała.

Elfka sięgnęła po talerz i rozejrzała się po blacie, obdarzając wzrokiem każdy, aromatycznie pachnący posiłek, jednak żołądek zacisnął jej się w supeł. Chwyciła kawałek chleba i zastygła w bezruchu. Zmierzyła bacznym wzrokiem długość stołu.

Obróciła głowę na Lelianę, uniosła wyżej brew i pochyliła się w jej stronę.

– Gdzie jest Alistair? – szepnęła i zasłoniła usta dłonią, by ukryć ziewnięcie. Leliana przyłożyła kubek z herbatą do ust i wyszeptała niemal bezgłośnie:

– Wyjechał, zanim zaczęło świtać.

– Dlaczego? – zdziwiła się.

– Miał pewnie jakiś powód – odparła spokojnie, ale usta ściągnęły jej się w cienką linię. Elfka skinęła głową i chwyciła za nóż, który wbiła z zamachem w masło. Znowu taka informacja ominęłaby ją bokiem, gdyby nie zapytała.

Cullen obejrzał się na nią i podniósł jedną brew wyżej. Spojrzała na sztuciec, zaniepokojony, więc tym razem ostrożniej wyjęła nóż, posmarowała chleb, po czym posłała komendantowi zakłopotany uśmiech. Obrócił natychmiastowo głowę w bok, spoglądając z niezdrową ciekawością w talerz Cassandry, która siedziała tuż po jego prawej.

Przykładała już chleb do ust, gdy usłyszała ostrą wymianę zdań pomiędzy Vivienne, Serą, Blackwallem, Dorianem i Solasem. Biedny Cole, siedzący pomiędzy elfim magiem, a Szarym Strażnikiem oglądał się na boki, przytłoczony nadmiarem negatywnych emocji.

Przez chwilę zastanowiła się dłużej nad sensem pobytu ducha na wspólnym posiłku, lecz pewnie chciał dotrzymać im towarzystwa. Zwykle przy śniadaniach atmosfera była weselsza.

Nie wiedziała co się działo, więc postanowiła wsłuchać się w dyskusję, zanim im przerwie.

– ...Bo w końcu jak wielki, pustkowaty elf coś powie to można tylko potwierdzić jego rację, lub negować swoją prawdę – bąknęła Sera, wpatrując się w Solasa jadowitym wzrokiem.

– Co taka niszowa istota jak ty może wiedzieć o świecie. Twoja nienawiść do naszej rasy przyćmiewa ci resztki czegoś, co kiedyś przypominało embrion mózgowy – odciął się elfi mag.

– Brodacz, masz go bliżej, przytrzymaj, ja będę kopać – syknęła blondwłosa elfka.

– Mnie nie mieszajcie do waszych sprzeczek. Czasami człowiek chciałby nie móc słyszeć i czuć wszystkiego dookoła – odpowiedział Blackwall.

– Mogę pomóc – szepnął Cole i podniósł swoje rybie oczy na mężczyznę.

– Nie to miałem na myśli zjawo! – oburzył się i poprawił na krześle..

– Zjawą w twoim przypadku możesz nazywać fryzjera. Ten tutaj to człowiek, imię Cole. Dodatkowe informacje? Jaja większe od twoich – warknął Varric. Solas wspomniał coś o tym, że Cole jest bardziej duchem niż człowiekiem, ale Sera w tym czasie zagłuszyła jego słowa, pierdnięciem ustami. Cassandra westchnęła i obejrzała się na Zafirkę. Ta siedziała z podbródkiem podpartym na dłoniach i obserwowała z zainteresowaniem całą wymianę zdań.

– Albo podłoga nauczyła się rozmawiać, albo naprawdę mamy zjawy – odparł Szary Strażnik.

– Kłócicie się o sprawy, które nawet nie sięgają dna spraw ważnych, lub chociaż istotnych – wtrącił Dorian.

– Od kiedy to mag mówi co jest istotne, a co nie? – parsknęła Sera.

– Od czasu, gdy wasz mózg postanowił zrobić sobie wolne – odparła Vivienne.

– Eee, że niby jestem tępy? – zapytał zdezorientowany Byk, zapewne na kacu.

– Mogę... – wtrącił Cole

– To nie ta chwila, Cole – uciszył go Varric.

– Może jednak przymkniecie się i zaczniecie rozważać sprawy, które dotyczą nas wszystkich? A raczej całego świata. Koryfeusz wciąż tam jest, mobilizuje siły... – Cassandra wstała, by każdy wyraźnie ją słyszał. Cała sala zamilkła.

– Po prostu już się zamknijcie. Nie da się was słuchać – odparła Inkwizytorka i wbiła widelec w plaster sera.

Wszyscy gwałtownie zamilkli i obrócili głowy w jej stronę.

– Dużo lepiej – potwierdziła Leliana.  
  


 

 

***

 

 

 

  
Wracali przez wydmy, gdy słońce było w zenicie. Gorące promienie niemal paliły przez cienki materiał ubrań. Wierzchowce co jakiś czas zapadały się w piaszczystym podłożu. Tylko nie Światłorwisty, rumak, którego przed wyjazdem Inkwizytorka otrzymała od pewnego z Orlezjańskich szlachciców w prezencie.

Był silnym czymś, czymkolwiek był. Nie potrafiła określić jego struktury, był ciepły a także i zimny, w dotyku delikatny, niczym jedwab. Poruszał się tak jakby leciał. Nie przeszkadzały mu złe warunki. Zdawał się w ogóle nie męczyć podróżą. Wiedziała, że gdy wróci do domu, będzie musiała więcej o nim dowiedzieć.

Musiała co jakiś czas go wstrzymywać, by jej kompani mogli nadążyć. Ich konie zdawały się być wycieńczone.

Jeszcze trochę, pół godzinki. Byle wyjść z tego upału.

Była wściekła. Nie dowiedzieli się prawie nic. Oprócz tego, że Szara Straż sprzymierzyła się z Koryfeuszem, poświęcała swoich ludzi i przywoływała demony. Nie mieli także żadnych informacji o królowej Cassidy Theirin. Hawke, tym razem bez białowłosego elfa, w ciszy odbywała całą podróż w kierunku Twierdzy. Trzymała się na końcu, przy czym praktycznie się nie odzywała. Trzymała się z dala nawet od krasnoluda.

– Musimy się zatrzymać – powiadomiła ją Cassandra. Zafirka obróciła się do tyłu, wstrzymała wierzchowca. Nie mogli zostać na tak bardzo otwartym terenie

– Zaraz dotrzemy do granicy. Przed nami Święte Równiny – ponagliła. Usłyszała cichy pomruk, ale obróciła się w siodle i delikatnie docisnęła łydkami boki konia. Dalej jechali w milczeniu. Słońce zdawało się prażyć jeszcze mocniej, jeśli to było w ogóle możliwe.

Cullen popędził swojego karego niczym węgiel ogiera i zrównał się ze swoją przywódczynią.

– Inkwizytorko, kończy nam się woda, ludzie są wycieńczeni – wycharczał. Miał wysuszone gardło od suchego powietrza. Elfka zwolniła do kłusu i wolną ręką przetarła dłonią po wysuszonej, brudnej od piasku i kurzu twarzy.

– Nie możemy tu zostać. Jest zbyt niebezpiecznie – powiedziała dobitnie. Widziała potępiające spojrzenie Cullena. Przejechała palcem po bliźnie i wzdrygnęła się na wspomnienie jednego z najgorszych błędów jakie popełniła, gdy była zwiadowczynią. Wyprostowała się gwałtownie i twardo zarządziła jazdę dalej.

– Hawke jest niezwykle blada – zwrócił jej uwagę.

– Hawke jest silna, da sobie radę – mruknęła i okryła usta chustą.

Widziała jak z czasem ziemia zaczyna twardnieć, wydmy przestają osuwać się pod kopytami koni. Wiedziała, że zbliżają się do granicy. Poczuła chłodniejszy powiew wiatru. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

Usłyszała krzyk i gwałtownie pociągnęła za wodze. Wierzchowiec stanął dęba. Stanęła w strzemionach i ułożyła się wzdłuż jego szyi, byle nie spaść.

Minął ich koń bez jeźdźca. Zafirka uspokoiła Światłorwistego i zawróciła go do tyłu. Blackwall wyminął ją pędząc za koniem-uciekinierem.

Miriam leżała na piasku, nieprzytomna. Jej twarz była biała niczym śnieg, a krew ciekła z jej nozdrza. Elfka zsunęła się z siodła, podała wodze jednemu z żołnierzy i podbiegła do kobiety.

Varric był już obok.

– Co się stało? – zapytała całkowicie przerażona i kucnęła obok.

– Jest wycieńczona – mruknął posępnie i obrócił jej głowę w bok. – Dopiero przeszła drogę do Zachodniego podejścia z Crestwood na nogach. – Zafirka przygryzła wargi, obserwując jak Varric polewa kawałek materiału bukłakiem wody, po czym przykłada do jej malinowych ust. Gdyby się zatrzymała, nie doszłoby do tego. Nie wiedziała już co robić dalej. Pamiętała jakie konsekwencje miały jej ostatnie decyzje, na terenie zbliżonym wyglądem do tego.

– Inkwizytorko – usłyszała za plecami. Przez krótką chwilę miała ochotę zignorować wołanie – Inkwizytorko – powtórzył. Obróciła głowę i zmarszczyła brwi. Jeden z ludzi Cullena, Jamie, wskazywał na niebo na końcu horyzontu, tam skąd właśnie przybyli. Zbierały się gęste, ciemne chmury. Przeklęła w duchu. Sytuacja wydawała się coraz bardziej przypominać tą z przeszłości.

– Co mamy robić? – zapytał żołnierz. Zafirka przygryzła dolną wargę i uważnym wzrokiem obejrzała piaszczysty teren, rozciągający się przed nimi. Zachodnie Podejście wydawało się nie mieć końca.

– Ruszaj, daj nam znać gdy coś znajdziesz – usłyszała. Obróciła głowę na komendanta Cullena, który odsyłał Szarego Strażnika. Wzięła głębszy wdech, ale czuła jak wściekłość w niej narasta. Przygryzła język, byle nie powiedzieć nic złego i przypadkiem nie wybuchnąć. Wolnym krokiem ruszyła w jego stronę, ale w połowie drogi gwałtownie przyśpieszyła. Mężczyzna podniósł na nią głowę i delikatnie uniósł kącik ust w górę. Przez kilka sekund wybiło jej to z rytmu.

Jego uśmiech zbladł, gdy zobaczył jej ostry wzrok. Zatrzymała się przed nim lecz chociaż była dużo niższa i drobniejsza, patrzyła na niego władczym spojrzeniem.

– Inkwizytorko?

– Komendancie Rutherford, gdzie posłałeś Blackwalla? – spytała surowo. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią, jakby był zbity z tropu.

– Blackwall pojechał sprawdzić jak daleko mamy do granicy – odparł i delikatnie przekrzywił głowę w bok.

– I na jakiej podstawie podjąłeś decyzję ? – zapytała i skrzyżowała ręce na piersi. Kilkoro ludzi stanęło niedaleko, by podsłuchać ich rozmowę, udając że sprawdzają towar.

– Słucham?

– Słyszałeś. Dlaczego nie uzgodniłeś tego ze mną? – fuknęła.

– Ja... Ja nie wiedziałem, że takie sprawy także mam konsultować z tobą, Inkwizytorko Lavellan.

Przejechała dłonią po czole i westchnęła.

–Zbliża się burza. Jedziemy dalej – zarządziła. Widziała skrzywione miny zmęczonych podróżników, jęknięcia wierzchowców, na które zakładali z powrotem skórzane, ciężkie siodła. Podeszła w stronę Varrica i Hawke.

– Wszystko w porządku? – zapytała kobiety. Miriam siedziała, oplatając kolana dłońmi. Wciąż była blada.

– Nic mi nie jest – odparła i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

– Ona tylko tak chojraczy. Musi odpocząć – odparł Varric, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

– Wszystko jest w porządku, ta burza może być niebezpieczna – odparła i nagle syknęła, chwyciła się za dolną partię brzucha. Skuliła się i przytuliła do piaszczystej ziemi.

– Weź ją na swojego bryłkowca i pilnuj. Varricu? – upewniła się, czy się z nią zgadza.

– Te chmury nie wyglądają na bezpieczne – przytaknął, lecz zaniepokojony spojrzał na swoją przyjaciółkę. – Pomogę ci przejść – wyszeptał i użyczył jej swojego ramienia do wsparcia.

– Im szybciej będziemy w Inkwizycji tym lepiej. Mam ochotę na trochę samogonu – westchnęła rozmarzona. Varric parsknął.

– W twoim stanie? Spójrz tylko na siebie – odparł i zacmokał.

Zafirka uniosła kącik ust w górę i ruszyła do Światłorwistego.

Wiedziała, że nie nadawała się do przewodzenia ludźmi, ale kiedy nie miała innego wyjścia, musiała prowadzić Inkwizycją odpowiedzialnie. Przemyśleć każdą najmniejszą decyzję i wiedzieć to co doradcy. Czuła delikatny ucisk w żołądku przez to, jak przygadała Cullenowi. Może zaczęła za ostro. Na pewno zaczęła za ostro.

Musiała go przeprosić, gdy już wrócą do Podniebnej Twierdzy. Albo jeszcze szybciej. 


	19. Kiedy jesteś na krawędzi i spadasz

Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnęłam, było się w kimś zakochać,

bo gdzieś w głębi siebie pamiętałam, że miłość boli.

[ Joss Stirling]

 

 

 

 

 

**_XX.X.9:41, Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu,_ **

**_Podniebna Twierdza,_ **

**_Zachodnie Blanki_ **

_**Droga matko.** _

_**Ostatni miesiąc pisałem do Ciebie sporadycznie. Robota wciąż wrze. Dopiero wróciliśmy z Zachodniego Podejścia. Nigdy na oczy nie widziałaś tyle ton piasku w jednym miejscu. Temperatura powietrza była tak wysoka, że ciężko było stać i nie być spoconym. Inkwizytorka nakazała nam bezustanną jazdę przez kilkanaście godzin z rzędu. Z początku nikt, a w szczególności komendant, nie był zachwycony jej decyzją, aczkolwiek dzięki jej rozkazowi udało nam się uniknąć burzy piaskowej. Oprócz odwodnienia i kilku omdleń udało nam się dotrzeć do Twierdzy w całości.  
** _

**_W drodze towarzyszyła nam także córka twojej znajomej, Hawke od Amellów. Bohaterka Kirkwall.  
_ **

**_Mam nadzieję, że dużo wypoczywasz. Ucałuj ode mnie Evhelyn._ **

**_Jamie._ **

 

 

 

 

_XY.X.9:41, Podniebna Twierdza_

_Kochana Babuniu!_

_Dzisiaj wróciłam ze zwiadów. Szczegółów nie mogę ci napisać w liście. Miało to związek z Inkwizycją. Grupa do której należałam miała potyczkę z czerwonymi templariuszami. „Rudy Chris" stracił pół ręki. Lało się wiele krwi, prawie zemdlałam. „Mała Martha" przypaliła kikut i opatrzyła resztę ran. Mi nic się nie stało, ale tęsknię za twoimi bułeczkami. Postaram się w któryś dzień, kiedy będę w pobliżu, wpaść do ciebie._

_P.S. Słowik była bardzo zadowolona z naszych wieści. Dostałam podwójną wypłatę. Przesyłam ci tu część,_

_P.S.2. Przed chwilą słyszałam sygnał rogu, zwiastującego powrót Inkwizytorki. Zawsze mam wtedy dreszcze._

_Twoja Chloe_

 

 

 

 

_**XZ.X.9:41,  
** _

_**Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu,  
** _

_**Podniebna Twierdza,  
** _

_**dolny dziedziniec.** _

**_Droga Matko!_ **

**Piszę do ciebie, lecz ledwo mogę stać na nogach z podekscytowania! Zostałem mianowany osobistym asystentem komendanta Sił Zbrojnych Inkwizycji! Dzisiaj chyba nie zasnę. Niepokoi mnie zaś list, który od ciebie otrzymałem, dotyczący antiviańskich przybyszów w twojej rezydencji w Kirkwall. Tacy ludzie jak oni często odwiedzają czyjeś posesje i wykradają majątek. Sprawdź czy czegoś Ci nie ubyło. Mogłaś przecież odesłać ich do jakiejś gospody.  
**

**Dzisiaj komendant wysłał mnie, by przekazać wiadomość dla Siostry Słowik. Niezwykle arogancka, ale również przerażająca z niej kobieta. Gdy do niej przybyłem, zastałem także Jej czcigodność Herold Andrasty. Inkwizytorka karciła Szpiegmistrzynie. Nigdy nie widziałem ich tak rozeźlonych.**

**Do tego ci wszyscy magowie plątający się pod nogami. Potwornie mnie przerażają, tylko czekać aż połowa z nich zmieni się w abominacje. Po tym co widziałem w Kirkwall... co komendant widział, powinien przekonać Inkwizytorkę, żeby ich odesłała.  
**

**Jutro wyruszamy na Święte Równiny. Czekam na twój list. Odpisze, gdy tylko wrócę.**

_**Jaime.  
** _

 

 

 

 

_YX.X..9:41, Podniebna Twierdza._

_Moja najdroższa babuniu!_

_Liczę, że zdrówko dopisuje a wnuki nie dokazują. W Fereldenie zapewne o tej porze kwitną kwiaty. Chciałabym być tam z Wami. Znów pleść wianuszki i puszczać je w naszej rzece koło chatki._

_Dzisiaj dostałam specjalną misję. Cały dzień śledziłam Inkwizytorkę i sprawdzałam, gdzie w danej chwili przebywa. Pierwszy raz widziałam Herold z tak bliska! Niesamowite! Wydawało mi się, że jest dużo wyższa. W rzeczywistości jest bardzo niska. O głowę ode mnie niższa. Włosy ma jak nasza Rilla, ale bardziej krwiste. W sensie, jak kolor krwi. Ma taki figlarny i zarazem radosny błysk w oku. Ale jej szczęka jest bardzo mocno zaciśnięta, a zawsze mówiłaś, że tak robią wojownicy. Dobrze, że jestem po jej stronie, bo inaczej byłoby nieciekawie. Do tego wszystkiego ma śmieszne, zielone wzorki jak drzewo na czole i takie szpiczaste uszy, jak królik!_

_Wracając do tematu misji, Herold z rana udała się do biblioteki i tam wybierała książki w towarzystwie tego tevinterskiego magistra, który nie grzeszy urodą. Poźniej udała się do sali narad, a po porze obiadowej siedziała w towarzystwie krasnoluda, olbrzymiego qunari i tej drugiej, szalonej elfki. Pod wieczór szykowała się do wyjazdu na Święte Równiny w towarzystwie dość muskularnej wojowniczki i takiego komendanta, który jest fereldeńczykiem także. Gdy wróciłam na swoje stanowisko Słowik od razu wiedziała co się działo. Mówiła, że wie dla kogo to robię! To było straszne, ta jej mina. Powiedziała, że ma się to więcej nie powtórzyć. Ambasadorka mnie udusi, jeśli się dowie, że się zdradziłam. Teraz odpisuję z lochu, w którym się ukryłam. Jest tu tak zimno. Chodzą plotki, że gdy ktoś się położy i przyłoży ucho do posadzki, to słychać bardzo dziwne dzwięki, jakby bardzo ciche pojękiwanie. Właśnie tak teraz słucham i to słyszę. To miejsce jest chyba nawiedzone! Przecież pod spodem nic nie ma. Uciekam na górę. Całuje ciebie i moich bratanków._

_Twoja wnusia, Chloe.  
_

 

 

**_ZV. X.9:41,  
_ **

**_Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu,  
_ **

**_Podniebna Twierdza,  
_ **

**_Zbrojownia Inkwizycji_ **

**_Evhelyn, siostrzyczko!_ **

**_Wieści o Twym ślubie rozgrzały moje serce! Cieszę się Twoim szczęściem. Pragnąłem sprowadzić Cię do siebie, ale gdy postanowiłaś obrać swoją drogę, nie powinienem stawiać oporu. Żal ściska mnie w środku, bo nie mogłem_ ** **_się_ ** **_do Was  wybrać! Dziękuję za Twój list. Pytałaś co u mnie. Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że życie w armii tak mi się spodoba. Komendant Rutherford jest bardzo cudownym, silnym i niezwykle przystojnym przełożonym. Ostatnimi czasy coraz rzadziej z nami trenuje i coraz więcej przesiaduje w swoim gabinecie. Przekazuje zawsze jego korespondencje, biegam najszybciej jak mogę, by miał trochę ulgi. Nie kłóci się również tak często z Jej Czcigodnością, jak wcześniej. Ostatnio grywali razem w szachy, a także odbyli wspólny trening. Oglądali go niemal wszyscy mieszkańcy twierdzy. Nie dopuścili nikogo do wygranej, przerwali w połowie, zapewne dlatego, że Jej Czcigodność sobie nie radziła._ **

**_Dzisiaj Pan Komendant wysłał mnie do Strażnika Blackwalla. Była tam także Herold. Jej Czcigodność Inkwizytorka budowała bliżej nieokreślone "coś" w jego towarzystwie.  
_ **

**_Niedawno wróciliśmy ze Świętych Równin. To miejsce jest potworne, wszędzie spalona ziemia, pełno demonów i ożywieńców. Założyliśmy trzy obozy, później Inkwizytorka musiała wracać do Twierdzy. Wydawała się być zestresowana. Podniebna Twierdza żyje tylko zbliżającym się balem u cesarzowej.  
_ **

**_Liczę, że nie zanudziłem Cię wydarzeniami w Twierdzy. Oby szczęście Wam dopisywało na nowej drodze życia._ **

**_Jaime  
_ **

 

 

 

_ZX.X.9:41, Podniebna Twierdza.  
_

_Moja najukochańsza babuniu.  
_

_Dzisiaj została wprowadzona nowa reguła dotycząca wysyłania listów z Inkwizycji, w trosce o bezpieczeństwo organizacji, czy coś takiego. Listy nie mogą zawierać żadnych informacji, w obawie, że mogą dostać się w niepowołane ręce. Dzisiaj Inkwizytorka tak postanowiła.  
_

_Wczoraj wróciliśmy ze zwiadów. "Rudy Chris" zmarł na wskutek infekcji. Liczę, że dobrze wam się powodzi.  
_

_Twoja Chloe.  
_

 

_ List nie dostał pozwolenia na wysłanie.   
_

_ Sprawdzał Główny Asystent Szpiegmistrzyni. _

 

 

**_ZX.X.9:41,  
_ **

**_Góry Mroźnego Grzbietu,  
_ **

**_Podniebna Twierdza,  
_ **

**_Dolny dziedziniec,  
_ **

 

**_Droga Matko,  
_ **

**_Żyję, mam się dobrze, kiedy przyjadę wszystko opowiem.  
_ **

**_Martwi mnie to co robisz, a także szczegółowość opisu twojego romansu z tym antiviańskim kochankiem. Nie musiałem tego wiedzieć.  
_ **

**_Ciekawi mnie jego fereldeńska towarzyszka o której pisałaś i ich skrytość. Pilnuj się, to jest bardzo podejrzane. Odpisz jak najszybciej możesz.  
_ **

**Jaime.**

 

 

 

_ZY.X.9:41, Podniebna Twierdza._

 

_Moja Babuniu,_

_Z rozkazu Herold listy muszą być ubogie w informację, przekazuję że trzymam się dobrze, ale zmarł "Rudy Chris". Ciągle pracuję. Mam nadzieję, że u was dalej się powodzi. Tęsknie._

_Twoja Chloe_  


List nie dostał zezwolenia na wysłanie.  


Sprawdzony przez Zastępcę Szpiegmistrzyni.

 

 

_ZY.X.9:41, Podniebna Twierdza.  
_

_Babciu!  
_

_Pracuje i mam się dobrze, ale ranny towarzysz o którym pisałyśmy - zmarł. Liczę, że wszystko u was dobrze.  
_

_Chloe  
_

 

 

 

 

_**Jaime Atlle                                                                                                                                              ZZ.X.9:41,** _

_**Asystent Komendanta                                                                                                      Podniebna Twierdza.  
** _

 

 

**_Do Sir Rylena, zastępcy komendanta._ **

 

**_Z powodu nagłego wypadku, jakim jest śmierć mojej matki, proszę o dwa tygodnie wolnego, bym mógł udać się na jej pogrzeb_**.  

**_Z Szacunkiem, Jaime Atlle_ **

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

\- Masz chwilę?- usłyszała głos dochodzący zza jej pleców. Podniosła się znad stolika, przy którym siedziała i od wielu godzin odpisywała na listy. Odgarnęła włosy do tyłu i potarła zmęczone powieki.

\- Pewnie, wejdź - odpowiedziała i przytakująco kiwała głową. Hawke ostrożnie przeszła przez środek komnaty i usiadła na krawędzi stołu, wpatrując się w elfkę błękitnymi oczami.

\- Co się dzieje? – zapytała Zafirka i obróciła się na pięcie.

– To ciebie chciałam zapytać. Słyszy się wiele rzeczy, udając, że się nie isnieje – odparła i bacznie mierzyła wzrokiem towarzyszkę.

– Zbliża się bal...– zaczęła, powoli obracając się w jej stronę – Po raz pierwszy mam wystąpić w swojej roli na tak ważnym wydarzeniu, a do tego musimy zapobiec morderstwu cesarzowej. Tyle rzeczy może nie pójść zgodnie z planem, a do tego nie wiem jak mam przewodzić Inkwizycją. Staram się mieć wszystko pod kontrolą, tylko że ciągle coś nie wychodzi – mówiła pośpiesznie, równocześnie segregując listy w dłoniach. – Dlaczego Varric nie zdradził Cassandrze twojej pozycji? To ty miałaś zostać Inkwizytorką. – zakończyła i wzięła głębszy wdech. Hawke dopiero teraz ujrzała, że młoda elfka ma podkrążone oczy.

– Sypiasz w ogóle? – zapytała, ale Zafirka uparcie wpatrywała się w jej twarz. Westchnęła, przyłożyła dłoń do brzucha, lecz nagle opamiętała się. Chwyciła dłonią za krawędź stołu. – Nie miałam nią zostać, wierz lub nie ale to ty jesteś na właściwym miejscu. Otrzymałaś niezwykły dar – wskazała na jej naznaczoną rękę – lub przekleństwo, nazywaj to jak chcesz, ale to twoja rola. Dostałaś moc, dzięki której możesz pokonać Koryfeusza. Jesteś ich nadzieją na ratunek. Nic więcej się nie liczy – powiedziała i poklepała elfkę po ramieniu. Ta spojrzała na nią zdziwiona, ale nic nie powiedziała.

– Radzisz sobie, wbrew temu co uważasz. Gdybym to ja stanęła na czele takiej armii, to zapewne pierwsze miesiące spędziłabym pod kołdrą, martwiąc się że mam na głowie życie tylu ludzi i martwiła o każdego z osobna...– zamilkła, gdy tylko zauważyła, że Zafirka gwałtownie pobladła.

– Uważasz, że wysyłam ich na śmierć, nawet o tym nie myśląc? – odparła wpatrując się w nią bez wyrazu. Hawke zaprzeczyła głową.

– Nie to miałam na myśli. Po prostu nie zatrzymujesz się, cały czas coś działasz, nawet jeśli nie zawsze wychodzi... – zastanowiła się na moment, wstała i spojrzała na potężny posąg sowy wiszący nad drzwiami balkonowymi. Po jej plecach przebiegł dreszcz – To, że pilnujesz swoich doradców, nie oznacza, że jesteś tyranką. Nie potrafię ci poradzić w tej kwestii. Miałam u swojego boku przyjaciół, którym ufałam i wiedziałam, że nie zrobią nic co nam zaszkodzi. Ty nie jesteś tego pewna, prawda? – zapytała.

Zafirka westchnęła i opuściła głowę w dół. Wiedziała, że pytanie było bardzo podchwytliwe. Czy ufała im? Jak najbardziej, ale potrzebowała wiedzieć, co się dzieje. Możliwe, że postępowała za ostro.

Nie mogli chcieć zaszkodzić Inkwizycji.

Byli jej sercem.

– Jestem – odparła. – Hawke, dziękuję. Nigdy nie myślałam, że jedna z najważniejszych Marchijek będzie dawała mi porady.

– Inkwizytorka także jest bardzo sławną Marchijką – wcięła z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Elfka wciągnęła głęboko powietrze. – Niemal wszystkie problemy da się rozwiązać, jeśli ma się z kim o nich porozmawiać – dodała Miriam. – I bandę przyjaciół, którzy skopią tyłki wszystkim problemom, których nie da się rozwiązać rozmową.

Elfka zachichotała pod nosem i odłożyła stertę listów.

– Pójdziesz z nami na obiad? – zaproponowała.

– Dziwnie będzie się siedzieć w kapturze przy stole – parsknęła Hawke, kręcąc głową.

– Ściągniesz przed wejściem i tak większość żołnierzy wie o twoim pobycie tutaj – wyjaśniła elfka i ruszyła w stronę schodów, prowadzących do wyjścia. – Szlachta nie ma wstępu do tej części twierdzy, nikt inny cię nie zobaczy – dodała.

– Josephine mnie zamorduje... dlatego pójdę z tobą – stwierdziła po kilku sekundach z szerokim uśmiechem.

– Mogę cię o coś zapytać, zanim wyjdziemy? – Obróciła się na Hawke, pośpiesznie doskoczyła do szafki przy łóżku i naciągnęła na dłonie dwie skórzane rękawiczki – Nie lubię gdy ciągle się patrzą – odpowiedziała na zdziwiony wzrok Miriam.

– Miałam coś wspomnieć o pytaniu, które właśnie zadałaś.... Ale pytaj – zaśmiała się. Inkwizytorka wzięła głęboki wdech, poprawiła włosy i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.

– Jak poznałaś Fenrisa? – Pytaniu odpowiedział dźwięczny śmiech kobiety. Spojrzała w dal i przez moment się nie odzywała, jakby błądząc we wspomnieniach. Kąciki jej ust podniosły się w górę. Po chwili ruszyła za elfką po schodach.

– To było bardzo krwawe spotkanie. Wyrwał serce z piersi jednemu z napastników, którzy byli łowcami niewolników. Polowali na niego. – odparła, kręcąc głową.

– Czy na początku waszej znajomości wiedziałaś, że będziecie razem ? – zapytała cicho.

– W życiu! Nienawidziłam go, z wzajemnością zresztą – powiedziała, ale w jej głosie było słuchać dziwną nutę.

– Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się elfka i spojrzała na nią z niedowierzaniem. Pokręciła głową.

– Tak! Spytaj Varrica, jeśli mi nie wierzysz. Jestem magiem, a on nie cierpiał wszystkiego co dotyczyło magii. Na początku ciężko było znaleźć nić porozumienia. Bałam się go i to przeraźliwie, ale nie chciałam tego pokazywać, dlatego traktowałam go gorzej od innych. – Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziała niemal szeptem.

– Jak to się zmieniło? – Zafirka z podekscytowaniem słuchała każdego słowa wypływającego z ust kobiety.

– Powoli. Od misji do misji przekonywaliśmy się, że drugie nie było takie złe jak myślało pierwsze. Aż w końcu, zupełnie spontanicznie, wyszło jak wyszło. – Uśmiech Hawke i cień jakiejś emocji sprawił, że elfka poczuła się bardzo nieswojo i nie na miejscu było zadawanie dalszych pytań. Poczuła jak nagle się czerwieni.

– Czy...? – zaczęła Hawke ale przyjrzała się elfce i zamilkła. Na pytający wzrok elfki odpowiedziała kręcąc głową. Dotarły na miejsce.

Zafirkę niemal od razu uderzył napięty nastrój, panujący w to południe. Leliana siedziała sztywno, wpatrując się w talerz zupy, ale wzrok miała jakby nieobecny.

Josephine zamiast jeść, skrobała z zaciętym wyrazem twarzy piórem po pergaminie.

Cassandra na każdy żart Sery, Varrica i Blackwalla, do których  po chwili dołączyła Miriam, reagowała zniesmaczonym westchnięciem.

Solas jadł w ciszy, Qunari pochłaniał hurtowe ilości sera przywiezionego z Fereldenu, z Denerim.

Vivienne krytycznie przyglądała się asymetrycznej fryzurze Hawke, nie omieszkając skomentować, co o tym myśli.

Dorian obserwował wszystko z szelmowskim uśmiechem.

Nie było Cullena. Znowu.

– Gdzie jest komendant? – pochyliła się w stronę Leliany. Kobieta okazała swoje błękitne, przeszywające spojrzenie.

– Źle się poczuł, nie mógł przyjść – odparła i poprawiła się na krześle.

– Ojej – Zafirka pochyliła głowę i z niezdrowym zainteresowaniem przyglądała się swoim paznokciom. Zastanawiała się co takiego się przydarzyło, że komendant nie był w stanie przyjść. Podniosła głowę w górę, akurat by zobaczyć jak Szpiegmistrzyni uważnie ją obserwuje. Zmrużyła oczy.

Obróciła głowę na zgromadzonych przy stole. Mierzyła ich twarze wzrokiem. Hawke odchyliła się do tyłu i posłała jej delikatny, dodający otuchy, uśmiech. Herold odwzajemniła go i przechyliła głowę w bok, podłapując spojrzenie Solasa. Nie rozmawiała z nim sam na sam, odkąd popełniła tamtą głupotę.

Tym razem nie opuściła głowy w dół, nie uciekła spojrzeniem w bok. Spojrzała głęboko, bez zawstydzenia w jego oczy i oparła się o siedzenie, wciąż podtrzymując spojrzenie. Zaskoczony przechylił głowę na bok, miała nawet wrażenie, że jego oczy pojaśniały, ale musiał to być refleks światła.

Dreszcze przeszły po całym jej ciele. Oddech stał się płytszy a serce przyśpieszyło.

Hahren nie odrywał wzroku. Budził w niej uśpione od dłuższego czasu odczucia.

Uczucia, które umarły wraz z Cetusem.

Od kiedy to odczuwała? Odkąd spędzali ze sobą więcej czasu? Wiedziała, że wcześniej. Odkąd zaprowadził ich do Twierdzy? Jeszcze wcześniej. Nie pamiętała, kiedy dokładnie to się zmieniło, zapewne odkąd znamię sprawiało jej niemiłosierny ból a on jedyny potrafił sprawić, by przestawało.

Od początku zapewniał jej pewnego rodzaju opiekę.

Wiedziała, że robił to ze względu na moc kotwicy. Sam tak powiedział. Ale swego rodzaju sympatia, jaką odczuwała w stosunku do niego, nie miała nic wspólnego z łagodzeniem bólu znamienia.

Leliana odchrząknęła znacząco. Zafirka spłoszona oderwała wzrok od maga i spojrzała zdziwiona na Słowik. Ta uśmiechała się delikatnie, jak sroka, w której szpony wpadła cenna zdobycz. Albo informacja. Elfka przełknęła ślinę. 

– Pytałam, czy przekazać wieści o kolejnej naradzie Komendantowi – odparła.

– Nie trzeba. Sama do niego pójdę – odpowiedziała cicho.

– Rozumiem – Leliana skinęła głową. – Jak idą przygotowania do balu? – zapytała.

– Josephine uczy mnie wielu rzeczy, ale mamy pilniejsze rzeczy na głowie w Halamshiral niż dobra prezencja.

– Wielka Gra jest rzeczą bardzo istotną na takim balu. Jeśli cię nie zaaprobują, poparcie dla Inkwizycji przepadnie – odpowiedziała i zmarszczyła brwi.

– Jeśli zginie cesarzowa, to Koryfeusz dostanie to, czego pragnie. Gra wtedy nam nie pomoże – odparła i sięgnęła po łyżkę, choć jej ręka drgała nerwowo. Leliana chciała coś jeszcze dodać, ale napotkała na ostry wzrok Hawke, która taksowała ją spojrzeniem. Miriam pokręciła głową.

Dalszą część posiłku wszyscy przemilczeli.

 

 

***

 

 

 

– Cullen? – zastukała w drzwi nieśmiało. – Komendancie? – dodała, gdy odpowiedziała jej cisza.

– Wejdź proszę – odpowiedział jej zachrypnięty głos, zupełnie nie podobny do tego, który znała. Pchnęła drzwi, jednocześnie sięgając za kozik przy pasie.

Weszła do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Rozejrzała się pośpiesznie, błądząc wzrokiem po wysokich, drewnianych regałach, zastawionych książkami. Jak mógł pracować i widzieć cokolwiek? na zewnątrz słońce było w zenicie, lecz tu okna były zasłonięte ciemnymi kocami. Mężczyzna stał podpierając się dłonią o blat. Drugą przykładał do skroni i rozmasowywał ją okrężnymi ruchami.

Jego twarz wykrzywiona była w bólu. Zimny dreszcz przebiegł jej po plecach, ale postawiła krok do przodu. Zmarszczyła brwi i przyjrzała się mu uważnie.

– Co się stało? – zapytała niemal szeptem. Uważnie zmierzyła go, ale nie wyglądał na rannego. Omiotła wzrokiem porozrzucane, a niektóre rozbite butelki z niebieskim płynem. To musiało być lyrium.

Drgnął, zacisnął mocniej powieki, rozchylił usta ale żaden dźwięk z nich nie wyszedł. Szybkim krokiem podeszła do biurka, chwyciła za jeden z ocalałych flakoników i zaczęła siłować się z korkiem.

– Lyrium? Otworzyć ci? – zapytała. Pokręcił głową i jęknął przyciskając palec mocniej do skroni.

Odgarnęła kosmyki wypuszczone z koka i rozejrzała się szukając jakiejś pomocy. Chwyciła za wolne krzesło i przysunęła je w stronę mężczyzny. Chwyciła jedną ręką za jego ramię a drugą za opierającą blat dłoń i pociągnęła.

Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany.

– Usiądź – nakazała. Przez chwilę mierzyli się siłą spojrzeń aż w końcu westchnął i opadł na krzesło. Kucnęła przed nim, odkorkowała buteleczkę chwytając ją za zęby i wyciągnęła w jego stronę.

Zmrużył oczy.

– Nie – mruknął i pokręcił głową.

Za plecami usłyszała skrzypnięcie podłogi. Podniosła się, wyprostowała plecy i obróciła za siebie. Cassandra prężnym krokiem, weszła do środka.

– Co tu się dzieje? – zapytała. Spojrzała w ich stronę a jej wzrok wędrował od Cullena do Zafirki. Uniosła brwi w górę, aż jej wzrok zatrzymał się na trzymanej w dłoni komendanta buteleczce.

– Wiedziałam, że tak to się skończy – powiedziała do niego ostrym tonem i podeszła do blatu nalewając wodę z dzbanku do szklanki.

Podała ją mężczyźnie i spojrzała na Inkwizytorkę, wzdychając ciężko.

Elfka założyła ramiona na piersi i spojrzała na Cullena, obrzucając go pytającym spojrzeniem.

– To było nieuniknione. Musi się dowiedzieć – burknęła Poszukiwaczka i odeszła na bok.

– O czym muszę się dowiedzieć? – zapytała opanowanym tonem, choć narastająca w niej irytacja nakazała krzyczeć, stłumiła ją w sobie. Mężczyzna wypił całą zawartość szklanki. Opuścił ręce wzdłuż ciała i podniósł na nią ponure spojrzenie.

– Nie biorę już od dłuższego czasu lyrium – odparł. Obejrzała się na kobietę, zbita z tropu. Cassandra pokręciła głową.

– Dlaczego? – Wyszło z jej ust, zanim w ogóle o tym pomyślała.

– Lyrium daje templariuszom zdolności, ale również nas kontroluje – mruknął. Przechyliła głowę w bok i oparła się o krawędz stołu. – Ci odcięci cierpią, niektórzy wariują, inni umierają. – Wzięła głębszy wdech. Przymknęła powieki i odchyliła głowę do tyłu.

– Od kiedy? – zapytała, ale bała się usłyszeć odpowiedź.

– Kiedy dołączyłem do Inkwizycji. To już kilka miesięcy – wyszeptał. Odgarnęła włosy, otworzyła oczy. Irytacja ustąpiła miejsce głębokiej trosce. Dlaczego tego nie dostrzegła wcześniej?

– Cullenie... – zaczęła cicho – To może cię zabić... – szepnęła zmartwiona. Jej wzrok przebiegł po jego zmęczonej twarzy, podkrążonych oczach.

Dlaczego podczas żadnych z tych kłótni tego nie dostrzegła? Potrafiła nakrzyczeć na niego o mało istotny szczegół, który z nią nie uzgodnił, podczas gdy on męczył się z głodem lyrium. Nie wiedziała, lecz to jej nie usprawiedliwiało. Czuła się paskudnie.

– Po tym co wydarzyło się w Kirkwall, nie potrafiłem – wyszeptał i podniósł głowę wyżej. – Więcej nie będę kontrolowany przez zakon ani takie życie. Zniosę wszystkie cierpienia – mówił, po czym wyprostował się i wstał z krzesła, posyłając jej długie pytające spojrzenie.

– Prosiłem Cassandrę, żeby mnie obserwowała. Jeśli nie dam rady, zostanę zwolniony z obowiązku. Nigdy nie chciałem, by to przeszkadzało. Powinienem je brać – zakończył, a przez jego twarz przechodził grymas bólu.

– Tu nie musi chodzić o Inkwizycje. Czy ty tego chcesz? – zapytała i przechyliła głowę w bok, posyłając mu delikatny uśmiech. Odetchnął chrapliwie i spojrzał na nią spod byka. Nie przestała się uśmiechać

– Nie – odparł a z jego twarzy spełzł gniew. – Spodziewałem się, wręcz oczekiwałem, że będziesz kwestionować moje decyzje – stwierdził. Uśmiech na jej twarzy gwałtownie zbladł. Znowu poczuła się niczym tyran.

– Nie bierz lyrium. Wytrzymasz wszystko – powiedziała, przytakując głową. – A teraz odpocznij i to jest rozkaz z góry – powiedziała z zawadiackim uśmiechem. Nie spodziewała się tego, ale na jego zmęczonej twarzy wykwitł blady uśmiech, a blizna nad kącikiem ust naciągnęła się. Puściła oczko, po czym obróciła się do Cassandy.

– Możemy porozmawiać? – zapytała i skinęła głową w stronę drzwi.

– Oczywiście – odparła kobieta i ruszyła przodem.

Oparła się o mur, spojrzała na powoli zniżające się słońce. Obejrzała się na napiętą twarz Cassandry. Kobieta skrzyżowała ręce na napierśniku.

– Dlaczego wcześniej mi nie powiedział? – spytała elfka.

– Umówiliśmy się na długo zanim dołączyłaś. Jako Poszukiwaczka mogłam ocenić zagrożenie. A on nie chciałby ryzykować, że cię zawiedzie. – odparła.

– Czy dobrze postąpiłam, pozwalając mu na dalsze cierpienie? – Zafirka oparła łokcie o mur i wpatrzyła w szczyty wysokich gór.

– Cullen ma szansę się uwolnić, by udowodnić sobie i każdemu kto chce pójść w jego ślady, że to możliwe. Jemu może się udać. Wiedziałam to, gdy spotkaliśmy się w Kirkwall – powiedziała a na jej twarzy widać było zaciętość.

– Oby mu się udało – przytaknęła. – Pilnuj go dalej, Cassandro. Nie może się wycofać.

– Będę. Inkwizytorko, jeszcze jedna sprawa. Co jest między tobą a Solasem? – Zafirka zdębiała. Obejrzała się pośpiesznie na Poszukiwaczkę, wpatrując w nią z przerażeniem.

– Między mną a Solasem? Co ma być między mną a Solasem. Nic nie ma – wykrztusiła pośpiesznie, lekko się czerwieniąc. Cassandra zmarszczyła brwi i przekrzywiła głowę, uważnie mierząc wzrokiem niską elfkę.

– Zdaje się, że go unikasz. Wiem, że nie przepada za Dalijczykami, więc jeśli cię uraził w jakiś sposób... – Elfka parsknęła śmiechem i pokręciła głową, wypuszczając powietrze z płuc z wyraźną ulgą.

– Nie uraził mnie w żaden sposób. Nie unikam go, właśnie szłam z nim porozmawiać – skłamała bez mrugnięcia okiem. Cassandra przez chwilę się nie odzywała, aż w końcu skinęła głową.

– Do zobaczenia na naradzie w takim razie.

– Jeśli mogłabyś przekazać Cullenowi, żeby dziś nie przychodził na naradę. Poproszę sir Rylena, by dziś go zastąpił – poleciła.

– Niektórzy mogą źle to odebrać – odpowiedziała Poszukiwaczka.

– Nikt nie musi wiedzieć. – parsknęła i wyprostowała się. – To jeden taki wypadek.

– Oby – mruknęła Poszukiwaczka i skinęła głową na pożegnanie.

Zafirka zaś obróciła się w drugą stronę i chcąc czy nie chcąc ruszyła drogą, prowadzącą wprost do komnaty, w której mag zajmował się malowaniem. Przełknęła ślinę, ale wielka gula która związała jej gardło nie ustąpiła. Przekroczyła próg i zatrzymała się na wejściu. Serce waliło jej jak młotem, a żołądek zdawał się nie odczuwać grawitacji, gdyż wirował po jej brzuchu, a tak przynajmniej to czuła.

Mag pochylał się nad stołem i bacznym wzrokiem przeglądał notatki. Niemal natychmiast, gdy weszła uniósł głowę w górę i spojrzał na nią. Czuła jak elektryzujący dreszcz przebiega jej po plecach.

Przyszła tu, nie dlatego, że powiedziała tak Cassandrze. Chciała sprawdzić, czy dobrze odczuwa, to co jej się wydawało, że odczuwała.

I bała się tego.

Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i ruszyła do przodu. Kroki zdawały się trwać wieczność, ale gdy podeszła, zapragnęła znaleźć się z dala za murami Twierdzy.

– Inkwizytorko – skinął głową, lecz jego twarz nie pokazała żadnych emocji. Przełknęła ślinę i przez chwilę zdezorientowana spoglądała na niego.

– Solas – przywitała się nieśmiało. – Bardzo jesteś zajęty, Hahren? – zapytała, po czym skarciła się w duchu za użycie słowa Hahren.

– Nie jestem – wyprostował się i obrócił przodem w jej stronę. – Potrzebujesz czegoś Da'len?

– Dawno nie mieliśmy okazji porozmawiać – zacięła się na moment. – Odkąd król Alistair wyjechał. – Zarumieniła się na wspomnienie uczucia, jakie temu towarzyszyło. – Widzę duży postęp – wskazała ręką na malunki na ścianach.

– Chciałaś porozmawiać o tym Da'len? – Kącik jego ust drgnął, a ona nie mogła się powstrzymać, by nie zawiesić na tych ustach dłuższego spojrzenia. Po chwili podniosła głowę w górę i zaprzeczyła.

– Nie, chciałam po prostu porozmawiać – powiedziała zakłopotana, przebierając nogami w miejscu.

Patrzył na nią, lecz uparcie milczał. Zrobiła krok do przodu. Mag gwałtownie cofnął się krok w tył i spojrzał na nią podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Wyciągnęła rękę i wskazała na jego naszyjnik.

– Mogę spojrzeć? – zapytała cicho. Skinął głową, wciąż bacznie ją obserwując. Chwyciła czarną jak heban kość w rękę i obróciła ją w dłoniach.

Dość znajomy zapach dotarł do jej nozdrzy. Zaciągnęła się nim, starając się nie pokazać nic po sobie.

– Czy to psia szczęka? – zapytała po chwili.

– Wilcza – powiedział.

– Ma dla ciebie jakieś znaczenie? – spytała i wypuściła ją z ręki ostrożnym gestem, patrząc jak odbija się od jego piersi.

– Sentymentalne – rzekł.

– Podarował ci to ktoś szczególny? – Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze w pierś. Wcześniej o tym nie pomyślała, ale teraz sama myśl zdawała się być przerażająca.

– Nie, zrobiłem to sam – odparł i odsunął się krok dalej.

– Czy ciagle podróżowałeś sam? – zapytała z nadzieją w głosie, przechylając głowę w bok.

– Praktycznie cały czas – odpowiedział. Odetchnęła z ulgą i posłała mu blady uśmiech. – Nie przyszłaś tu po prostu porozmawiać, da'len – stwierdził. Otworzyła oczy ze zdumienia. – Nie powinnaś próbować się zbliżyć.

– Słucham? – wyszeptała i przełknęła ślinę, czując jak jej oddech przyśpiesza gwałtownie.

– Wiem, da'len. To nie jest bezpieczne dla ciebie. Inkwizycja powinna być dla ciebie pełnym priorytetem – powiedział. Przez chwilę miała ochotę go wyśmiać. Prosto w twarz, powiedzieć, że mu się przewidziało. Ale nie była dzieckiem, żeby bawić się w takie gry i ukrywać swoje uczucia.

– Nie lubię być bezpieczna – szepnęła i uśmiechnęła się. Pokręcił głową.

– Wiem, że jesteś młoda, ale to nie.... – Pokręciła głową.

– Czy ty się tego obawiasz? – zapytała cicho i podeszła krok bliżej, uważnie spoglądając w jego oczy.

– Da'len, proszę... To nie jest odpowiedni czas, Lavellan. Potrzebujesz kogoś innego – odparł.

– Inkwizytorko Lavellan – usłyszała za sobą i wzięła głębszy wdech, zacisnęła dłonie w pięść.

– Wybacz Solas, nie chciałam cię stawiać w tak niezręcznej sytuacji. Teraz już muszę iść – powiedziała łamiącym się głosem.

Czuła się źle. Nie potrafiła przyjąć takiego odrzucenia, zwłaszcza, gdy widziała coś szczególnego w jego oczach. Starała się opanować drżące usta.

– Sir Rylen – Jej głos brzmiał niezwykle piskliwie. Skinęła głową.

– Słyszałem, że chciałaś mnie widzieć na dzisiejszej naradzie, ale nie mam pojęcia, gdzie się udać – powiedział mężczyzna. Uśmiechnęła się, starając nie pokazywać po sobie jak źle się czuła.

– Chodźmy – nakazała i wyszła na salę tronową. Nie miała zamiaru obracać się do tyłu. Lawirowała wokół głośno nawołujących o jej uwagę szlachciców, ale śpieszyła się na naradę.

– Inkwizytorko! Tu cię mam! – usłyszała charakterystyczny głos. Obróciła jeszcze głową, by sprawdzić, czy aby na pewno usłyszała dobrze.

– Vivienne – westchnęła. – Co się dzieje?

– Ostatnie dni wyglądasz tak marnie, jak myszy w naszej stajni. Jutro organizuję dla ciebie kobiecy dzień SPA w twojej komnacie. W samo południe. Przyszykuj się – powiedziała z akcentem i idąc krokiem modelki skierowała się z powrotem w stronę do swojej komnaty, nawet nie czekając na odpowiedź. Sir Rylen odchrząknął.

 

Zafirka spojrzała za nią, wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła na naradę. Z Vivienne nie było sensu dyskutować czy wykłócać się, bo i tak postawi na swoim, zwłaszcza, jeśli chodziło o kwestię wyglądu. 


	20. Czy to wszystko jest snem?

_Nic dziwnego, że serce biło mi tak szybko. On był ogniem, a ja podpałką._

_Mój los został przypieczętowany._

_[Meg Cabot]_   
_  
_

 

 

 

 

_Cienie drzew padały na jej twarz, mokra rosa pieściła jej delikatne, bose stopy, ciało zadrżało z zimna. Słońce wychodziło z nad horyzontu._

_Bezszelestnie kroczyła między drzewami i aravelami. Halle dopiero stawały na nogi, delektując się świeżą, poranną trawą. Przemknęła w ich pobliżu, starając się ich nie spłoszyć. Zatrzymała się przy wyjściu z klanu. Z czterech stron patrolowali zwiadowcy. Musiała znaleźć sposób, by wymsknąć się niepostrzeżenie, póki jeszcze Opiekun spał._

_Zmierzyła okolicę bacznym spojrzeniem, aż jej wzrok nie dotarł znów do halli. Na jej twarzy pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek._

_Spłoszenie halli i pomoc kilku z nich przy ucieczce sprawiły, że poczuła się choć przez chwilę niezależna i całkowicie wolna._

_Kiedy zwiadowcy z zachodniej strony zajęci byli wyłapywaniem zwierząt, ona popędziła między drzewami najszybciej przed siebie. Ciężej będzie jej wrócić niepostrzeżenie, ale nie przejmowała się tym. Dotarła do wąskiego strumienia, z którego od ostatnich kilkunastu dni pobierali wodę. Ruszyła wzdłuż niego, ostrożnie manewrując pomiędzy śliskimi głazami. Wiedziała, gdzie iść. Znała jego ulubione miejsce. Skały przy strumieniach, o które mógł się oprzeć. W każdej nowej pozycji klanu, miał takie miejsce._

_Widziała z oddali jego długie, brązowe włosy, z jednego boku wycięte niemal do gołej skóry, tak by nie przeszkadzały przy polowaniach z użyciem łuku. Siedział odwrócony do niej plecami. Nie poruszył się, choć wiedziała, że od dłuższego czasu ją słyszał. Zamachnął się ręką i puścił kamienie wzdłuż wody. Obserwowała jak podskakują na tafli, by po chwili wpaść w głębiny._

_Kucnęła obok niego._

– _Nanael? – zapytała. Pociągnął nosem. – Wszystko w porządku? – Przekrzywiła delikatnie głowę._

_– Dlaczego tu przyszłaś? – Obrócił na nią czekoladowe oczy. Wzruszyła ramionami. Czuła po jego głosie, że nie był w najlepszym humorze._

_– Chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Nie mogę spać, po wczorajszym... – Słowa utknęły jej w gardle._

_– Mój brat wie, że tu jesteś? – spytał i obrócił się do niej twarzą._

_– Po co mam mu mówić? – Zmarszczyła brwi i podkuliła nogi pod brodę._

_– Należysz teraz do niego – odparł i pociągnął znowu nosem. Chwycił za kolejny kamień i zamachnął się._

_– Do nikogo nie należę – syknęła i wstała gwałtownie, patrząc na niego gniewnym wzrokiem._

– _Myśl, jak chcesz. Wiem, jakie to ma zakończenie – burknął. Skrzyżowała ręce za plecami i stanęła przed nim._

– _Więc jakie? – Uparcie wpatrywała się w jego twarz. Westchnął cicho._

_– Ślub, małe elfy i brak czasu na cokolwiek innego. Zestarzejesz się natychmiastowo, zapomnisz o nas. Będziesz zajmowała się swoimi obowiązkami, powinnością wobec klanu._

_– Ty i twoje ponure wizje życia. Czy chodzi ci o Cetusa? – zmrużyła oczy i wbiła w niego ostry wzrok._

_– O nic mi nie chodzi – odburknął i założył ramiona na piersi._

_– Jesteś zazdrosny? – parsknęła. Przygryzł wargi._

_– Jesteś pomylona – fuknął, obrócił się na pięcie, podniósł kołczan napełniony strzałami i ruszył w głąb lasu._

_– Więc dlaczego nie dałeś jeszcze żadnej elfce skóry? Jest kilka wolnych, taka Aylagille nie jest złą osobą i jest bardzo ładna, ma piękny głos. Dlaczego? – Dogoniła go, zastąpiła mu drogę i zasypała go lawiną pytań._

_– Nie twój interes – syknął wściekły i odepchnął ją.– Lepiej pilnuj swojego nosa i brzucha, żebyś za szybko nie zaciążyła ty mała dziw... – Nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż wymierzyła mu siarczysty cios pięścią w policzek, a krew spłynęła z jego ust. Podniósł na nią wściekły wzrok. Popchnęła go z całej siły i uderzyła ponownie, tym razem w pierś. Nawet nie drgnął._

_– Miałeś szansę podarować skórę pierwszy. Teraz zostaw mnie i Cetusa w spokoju. To nie jego wina, że jesteś tchórzem – fuknęła, obróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła biegiem w stronę obozu, starając się opanować drżące nogi. Znała Nanaela od małego, zdarzały im się większe, czy mniejsze kłótnie, ale nigdy nie były tak poważne._

_– Niech cię Straszliwy Wilk grzmotnie! – Usłyszała jeszcze na odchodne._

_Zatrzymała się w miejscu, starając się nie myśleć o tym co właśnie się wydarzyło._

_Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, spojrzała w niebo, ale ból natychmiastowo ją oprzytomnił._

_Potarła piekącą rękę, wyciągnęła z sakiewki liście Elfiego Korzenia i przyłożyła je do opuchlizny. Oparła się o drzewo, poprawiła łuk na plecach i zastanowiła się w jaki sposób wrócić do klanu, nie przykuwając na sobie uwagi._

_Po chwili pacnęła otwartą dłonią o czoło. Niemal zapomniała, że musi zmienić Aylagille w patrolowaniu. Musiała mieć tylko nadzieję, że nie przypadnie jej warta z Nanaelem. Lepiej będzie, jeśli przez jakiś czas nie będą wchodzić sobie w drogę._

 

_***_

 

_Stanęła po stronie północnej drogi do klanu, czekając na partnera do patrolowania, wcześniej zmieniając swoich poprzedników, Aylagille i Senela. Zapatrzyła się w przestrzeń przed nią, tak by jednocześnie widzieć okolicę, ale nie czuć znużenia monotonnością tej czynności._

_Wpadła w trans i drgnęła jak oparzona, gdy ktoś złapał ją za ramię. Miała już zamiar sięgać za sztylet, gdy usłyszała szept przy uchu._

_– Nie śpij, patroluj. – Ciepły oddech łaskotał jej ucho. Po jej plecach przebiegł palący dreszcz. Spłoszona spojrzała na towarzysza i odsunęła się o krok w tył._

_– Cetus. – Uśmiechnęła się, przestąpiła z nogi na nogę i uniosła głowę wyżej._

_– Mamy dziś wspólny patrol – odparł. – Dawno nie patrolowałem. – Zarumieniła się delikatnie. Nie wiedziała jakim cudem, ale nigdy wcześniej nie mieli okazji wymienić tak długiego dialogu. Mimo, że mieszkali w klanie od małego, praktycznie go nie znała. Całe dzieciństwo spędziła w towarzystwie jego starszego brata, Eolli i Ayli. Cetus od dziecka wolał trzymać się w towarzystwie starszych elfów._

_– Dlaczego nie wyruszasz na zwiady? – zainteresowała się. Przyłapała się na tym, że mierzyła wzrokiem jego rozbudowane, jak na elfa, ramiona. Zarumieniła się._

_– Chcę cię bliżej poznać – wyszeptał i obrzucił ją czułym spojrzeniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie odczuła nic podobnego, ale jego wzrok ją onieśmielał. Wbiła spojrzenie w trawę, przy czym podrapała się po szyi, wyraźnie zakłopotana._

_Pogładził szorstkim kciukiem po jej policzku, przejechał w dół i opuszkiem palca dotknął jej ust. Wstrzymała oddech zszokowana. Chwycił delikatnie za jej podbródek i uniósł go w górę._

_Spoglądał na nią spod ciemnych, gęstych rzęs. Miodowe oczy wpatrywały się w nią z zaciekawieniem. Momentalnie zapomniała jak się oddycha._

_Widziała jak zbliża swoją twarz i wolno, lecz natarczywie muska jej wargi._

_Serce waliło niczym oszalałe. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej czegoś takiego nie robiła._

 

 

 

***

 

 

– Nie wierzę! Widzisz to? Wypisują to na wszystkich stronach, we wszystkich księgach – fuknął mag i zatrzasnął z hukiem książkę. Elfka zaśmiała się pod nosem i spojrzała znad czytanego tekstu na mężczyznę.

– O Dalijczykach też nie piszą najmilszych rzeczy – odparła, znów poświęcając całą swoją uwagę na książce o historii zakonu. – Pewnie większość nie wie, że jednak potrafimy czytać – mruknęła pod nosem.

– O Tevinterze piszą tak absurdalne rzeczy! Jakby całe zło tego świata wydobywało się właśnie stamtąd – warknął i odłożył książkę z impetem na półkę. Westchnęła i oparła głowę o ścianę.

– A tak właśnie nie jest? – zapytała i zaraz pożałowała swoich słów, gdy Dorian obdarzył ją swoim specjalnym, morderczym spojrzeniem. Wzruszyła ramionami i ściągnęła usta..

– Wiesz, Koryfeusz, upadek Arlathanu, te sprawy – Zmarszczyła brwi i starała się jakoś wyplątać z kłopotliwej sytuacji. W końcu zatrzasnęła książkę, podniosła się na nogi i otrzepała materiałowe spodnie.

– Śpieszysz się? – zapytał, przechylając głowę w bok i bawiąc się równocześnie wąsem.

– Jestem umówiona z Vivienne, a wcześniej miałam w planie zajść jeszcze do komendanta, zobaczyć jak się czuje – powiedziała, wcisnęła książkę na półkę, pomiędzy inne okazałe tomiszcza i już miała wychodzić, gdy Dorian opuścił ręce w dół i z niezwykłym entuzjazmem szepnął.

– To pośpieszmy się, odprowadzę cię – stwierdził i podłożył jej swoje ramię.

Nie miała zamiaru protestować. Właśnie dawała powód szlachcie do plotek, Wielebnej Matce do zawału, a Josephine do oburzenia i wykładu na ten temat, gdy tylko znajdzie się ona wystarczająco blisko jej gabinetu.

– Od kiedy to jesteś tak chętny na spotkanie z Cullenem? – spytała podejrzliwie, ale kącik jej ust drgnął do góry w zbójeckim uśmiechu.

–Ostatnie dni ćwiczyłem w szachy, żeby przestał się tak puszyć po każdej wygranej i jestem chętny na rewanż – odparł, jednym palcem kręcąc wąsem. – A ty co sobie myślałaś? – podejrzliwie spojrzał w jej stronę. Twarz elfki zalała się purpurą i schowała swoją głowę za włosami.

– Nic. Chodźmy już – ponagliła go i pociągnęła w stronę wyjścia.

Po drodze zadała mu pytanie o najbardziej skandaliczne przyjęcie, na jakim był w Tevinterze, więc zaczął opowiadać jej o najbardziej poniżającym dla pewnego magistra balu w Minratusie, na jakim był. Cała czerwona na twarzy słuchała jego historii, starając się nie zwracać na siebie zbyt wielkiej uwagi, choć i tak większość żołnierzy podszeptywała coś między sobą, gdy tylko przeszła.

– I wtedy, jeden z jego synów został przyłapany, całkowicie goły, na zabawianiu się z żoną innego magistra. Tyle krwi ile przelało się tamtej nocy i tyle zakleć z nią związanych, nie widziałaś nigdy w życiu. To jednak nie koniec. Po tym wszystkim, zmęczony właściciel kazał posprzątać wszystko pozostałym służącym a sam udał się do komnaty by odpocząć. W tej komnacie jednak już ktoś przebywał. Ktoś kto spodziewał się, że ma jeszcze dużo czasu. – Zrobił długą, dramatyczną pauzę.

– Kto? – zniecierpliwiła się elfka.

– Jego syn w łożu z synem innego magistra. Skandal na cały Minratus! – parsknął, ale jego oczy pojaśniały, jakby skandale w Minratusie były czymś, co uwielbiał.

– I skąd to wszystko wiesz? – Jedną brew uniosła wyżej i spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, myśląc, że wszystko wymyślił. Varric lubił tak robić.

– To ja byłem synem drugiego magistra – odparł i przekrzywił głowę w bok, spoglądając na nią z niecnym uśmiechem. Przez chwilę ją zamurowało. Spojrzała na niego zszokowana, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.

Nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu akcji.

– Ty... nie... – zaczęła a jej twarz przybrała kolor purpury. – Och – szepnęła i zmarszczyła brwi. Nagle wszystko zaczęło jej do siebie pasować. Przyjrzał się jej dokładnie, wyszczerzył zęby.

– Ja nie ...? – przeciągnął i spojrzał na nią wyczekującą. Zaprzeczyła głową i chwyciła go mocniej pod ramię. Zacisnęła szczękę i po kilku krokach zdecydowała się odpowiedzieć.

– Flirtowałeś ze mną – powiedziała dobitnie, z nutą pretensji w głosie.

– Nie chciałem sprawiać ci przykrości. Jeśli chcesz, mogę przestać – odparł.

– Ani mi się waż – parsknęła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, puszczając w jego stronę oczko. Poczochrał jej włosy i uśmiechnął się czule. Dalszą drogę aż do drzwi komendanta przeszli w całkowitej ciszy.

Gdy otworzyła drzwi do gabinetu Cullena zastał ją niecodzienny widok. Komendant siedział na swoim krześle, z łokciami założonymi na oparciach i delikatnym uśmiechem na twarzy wpatrywał się w swoją towarzyszkę rozmowy. Na stołku naprzeciw niego siedziała Hawke, w długiej fałdowanej sukni, śmiejąc się dźwięcznie. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi obydwoje obejrzeli się do tyłu.

Cullen spoważniał natychmiastowo, przybierając profesjonalny wyraz twarzy.

– Inkwizytorko – Wstał na baczność. Zafirka na ten widok posmutniała nieznacznie. Musiała naprawdę uchodzić za tyrankę. Wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, który zbił mężczyznę z tropu. Przerzucił swoje spojrzenie na Doriana.

Hawke posłała jej czuły uśmiech wzruszając ramionami.

– Właśnie Cullen opowiadał mi o życiu w Zakonie Templariuszy. Musicie posłuchać! – parsknęła, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. Jakby sama nie mogła uwierzyć, że mogła tak luźno rozmawiać w towarzystwie byłego templariusza. Mężczyzna odchrząknął.

– Może innym razem – mruknął i wziął się za segregowanie listów. Niemal w tym samym momencie do pomieszczenia wpadł młody asystent. Na widok elfki i jej towarzysza przystanął onieśmielony. Złożył dłoń w pięść i uderzył nią w pierś, chyląc głowę.

– Wasza Czcigodność – powiedział. Skinęła głową i obejrzała się z powrotem na Cullena. Ten podał listy swojemu asystentowi i polecił rozesłać jak najszybciej.

– Jak się czujesz? – zapytała go, ignorując posłańca.

– Nadrobiłem raporty z wczoraj i dzisiaj, napisałem listy. Właśnie zrobiłem sobie krótką przerwę, gdy przyszła Hawke, Inkwizytorko– odparł.

Hawke parsknęła, Zafirka obejrzała się w jej stronę posyłając jej morderczy wzrok. Dorian oparł się ramieniem o półkę i przysłuchiwał wszystkiemu w ciszy.

– Nie pytam co zrobiłeś, ale jak się czujesz – powiedziała łagodnie, lecz jej gardło zacisnęło jej się w supeł. Odczuła silny smutek na sam fakt, że tak ją potraktował. Wiedziała, że na to zasługiwała, ale mimo wszystko bolało. Wyraz na jego twarzy z obojętności przemienił się w szok. Zaraz rysy złagodniały i spojrzał na nią brązowymi oczyma.

– Jest lepiej.

– Cieszę się – odpowiedziała szczerze. Naprawdę się cieszyła. Kącik jego ust uniósł się w górę, a blizna naciągnęła się. Wyglądał bardzo okazyjnie, gdy spoglądał na nią spod byka. Zakłopotana obróciła się na Doriana.

– Dorian chciał zagrać z tobą w szachy – rzuciła w przestrzeń pomiędzy magiem a komendantem.

– Tym razem szykuj się na przegraną, komendancie. – Tevinterczyk wyprostował się i ruszył w jego stronę zacierając ręce, zadowolony.

– Ostatnio grałem z Solasem, jeśli myślisz, że ciężko ze mną wygrać, spróbuj z nim. – Cullen odparł z szerokim uśmiechem, wyglądającym tak nienaturalnie na jego przemęczonej twarzy.

– Jego też przetestuje później, gdy już z tobą wygram – odciął się Dorian i usiadł naprzeciw mężczyzny.

– Więc ja pójdę odprowadzić Inkwizytorkę. Ale musisz dokończyć mi te historie, Cullenie – powiedziała łagodnym głosem Hawke. Mężczyzna skinął głową, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie na Inkwizytorkę. Nie wiedziała w jaki sposób się pożegnać, więc powiedziała pierwsze co jej przyszło do głowy.

– Jutro rano odbędzie się narada. – Kiedy przytaknął, ruszyła natychmiast w stronę drzwi, gdzie czekała już na nią Miriam.

Kiedy tylko drzwi się za nimi zatrzasnęły Hawke zachichotała.

– Co to było? On jest na ciebie zły? – parsknęła w przerwie między oddechem.

– Miałaś rację. Chyba trochę przesadziłam z Inkwizytorowaniem. – Hawke pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

– Troszkę – wyszeptała, spoglądając na elfkę z politowaniem i poklepała ją po ramieniu.

– Dzięki – odparła i przygryzła wargi. – Nie pocieszasz.

– To co, idziemy teraz do ciebie, na ten dzień SPA organizowany przez Vivienne? – zapytała po chwili całkowitej ciszy.

– Skąd o tym wiesz? – odparła, spoglądając na nią podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

– Dostałam zaproszenie, tak jak Leliana, ta ambasadorka i chyba ta twoja obrończyni, co ma tak zacięty wyraz twarzy.

– Cassandra? Josephine? Leliana? – Elfka jęknęła i potarła skroń. – Brakuje jeszcze Sery i to będzie najgorszy dzień SPA w historii Thedas. Najbardziej destrukcyjny. – wyjaśniła, kręcąc głową.

– Sera jest niedysponowana, po wczorajszej nocy w karczmie. Dlaczego nie przyszłaś do nas? – zapytała.

– Byłam zajęta – powiedziała, nie chcąc się przyznać, że spędziła cały wieczór na balkonie, wpatrując się bezcelowo w niebo i rozmyślając nad słowami elfiego maga.

Z duszą na ramieniu przekroczyła próg komnaty. Przy jej biurku stały już dwie kobiety, ubrane w same body w kolorze beżu, prowadzące ożywioną dyskusję. Vivienne i Josephine trzymały w ręce kieliszki wina.

– Inkwizytorko – Josephine dygnęła, ale szeroki uśmiech nie spełzał jej z twarzy. – Bohaterko – skinęła głową w stronę Miriam. Zapowiadał się długi dzień.

– Witajcie – zaczęła Zafirka i podeszła do biurka. – Oczywiście, że możecie wejść –żachnęła się.

– Leliana także przyjdzie? – Hawke zagłuszyła jej słowa i usiadła na jej łóżku, krzyżując nogi.

– Leliana obecnie jest zajęta, ale gdy tylko skończy, to przyjdzie. Cassandra jednak nie mogła przyjść.

– Nie chciała o tym słyszeć – wtrąciła magini i wsparła rękę na biodrze, w drugiej zaś trzymała wysoko uniesiony kieliszek. Wyglądała niezwykle nago bez swojego nakrycia głowy w kształcie smoczych rogów.

– Też nie wyobrażam sobie Poszukiwaczki tutaj – parsknęła elfka, pochyliła się nad stołem i sięgnęła po wolny kieliszek. – Chcesz też? – zapytała kobietę. Ta pośpiesznie pokręciła głową, robiąc dziwny gest ręką.

– Moja droga – zaczęła Vivienne i podeszła w jej stronę, chwytając za butelkę i majestatycznym gestem wlała substancję do szklanego naczynia. – Nie pyta się czy chcesz, tylko ile nalać – zakończyła, odwróciła się i ruszyła w stronę Hawke z całkowitą gracją, jak na Orlesiankę przystało.

– Jeden dla zdrowia – włożyła jej kielich w dłoń, całkowicie ignorując jej protesty i obróciła się na Herold z uniesionymi brwiami. – Dlaczego jeszcze się nie przebrałaś? – zapytała. – Już, już – ponagliła ją. Elfka wzruszyła ramionami, chwyciła ciuch rozłożony na biurku i obejrzała się na Hawke.

– Nie przebierasz się? – Hawke odłożyła nietknięty kieliszek i spojrzała na Zafirkę posmutniawszy.

– Dzisiaj tylko patrzę, następnym razem – obiecała. Herold wzruszyła ramionami i obejrzała się na kobiety, unosząc brew wyżej.

Kiedy Zafirka wróciła przebrana już w niezwykle obcisłe body, drapiąc się niemiłosiernie na całej skórze, ujrzała Hawke stojącą nad kobietami, które leżały na łóżku Inkwizytorki. Hawke właśnie kończyła nakładać im maseczki. Wydawała się być niezwykle skupiona. Obejrzała się na elfkę i uśmiechnęła się.

– Połóż się – poleciła wskazując na wolne miejsce.

– Co to jest? – Zafirka z przerażeniem wpatrywała się na bagnistą breję w kolorze gnijących liści, która pokrywała twarze kobiet a na ich oczach znajdowały się plastry ogórków.

– Maseczka, moja droga. Służy do oczyszczenia skaz z twarzy. U was w lesie chyba nie mieli czegoś takiego – odparła Vivienne.

– U mnie w lesie czymś takim smarowano twarz, gdy szło się do walki – odcięła się elfka, układając się wygodnie. Hawke parsknęła. Zafirka ostrożnie ułożyła się wszerz łóżka, tuż obok Josie. Hawke podeszła w jej stronę z ubrudzonym palcem i ostrożnie nakładała zielonkawą maź na jej twarz. Herold wstrzymała oddech, gdy jej palec zbliżył się w okolicę blizny, ale zaraz wypuściła powietrze, bo kobieta płynnie wyminęła skazę. Po dłuższej chwili, w której maź zaczęła stygnąć, poczuła jakby ktoś napinał jej skórę, a mówienie wydawało się niemal niemożliwe.

– Powiedz mi więcej o Dalijczykach. Wiele plotek dotarło moich uszu, odkąd zostałaś Heroldem i większość z nich trzeba było uciszać – powiedziała Josephine.

– Jakich na przykład? – Zainteresowała się elfka, ćwicząc żuchwę.

– Podpalanie wiosek, mordowanie całych wiosek, przemiany w smoka, poświęcanie niemowląt do magii krwi – wymieniła z pamięci. Zafirka nie widziała jej twarzy, więc nie mogła określić czy kobieta z niej żartowała. Nikt się nie zaśmiał. Mówiła serio.

– Z tego co mi wiadomo o Tevinterze mówią to samo. W moim klanie nie żyło się źle i magia krwi była zakazana. Zawsze musiało być najwięcej trzech magów, by nie zwracać na klan uwagi demonów – opowiedziała.

– A co robiliście, gdy było więcej niż trzech? – zaciekawiła się Vivienne.

– Odsyłaliśmy takie dzieci do innego klanu, jeśli im brakowało magów lub wysyłaliśmy do kręgu – odpowiedziała. Hawke ułożyła na jej oczy plasterki ogórka, przez co nie widziała już nic.

– W moim kręgu zdarzyło się, że templariusze znaleźli obdarzonego młodego elfa wygłodzonego, odwodnionego w samym środku lasu – rzekła magini z wyrzutem w głosie.

– Niektóre klany mają brutalniejsze metody, ale w żadnym z nich magia krwi nie jest popierana – odparła poważnym tonem.

– Brakuje ci klanu? – zapytała Hawke.

– Nie. Tu jest teraz mój dom, jedynie może czasem brakuje mi starych przyjaciół – odpowiedziała.

– Mam przyjaciółkę, która jest Dalijką, ale sama zdecydowała się opuścić swój klan i zamieszkać w obcowisku. Ciężko było jej się przyzwyczaić do życia w Kirkwall.

– Jeśli taki pozostałby mi wybór, wolałabym zostać w klanie niż w obcowisku. Są przerażająco smutne – szepnęła elfka. – Fenris też pochodził z obcowiska? Nie widziałam vallaslinu na jego twarzy, ale te tatuaże nie wyglądały na zwyczajne malunki – zaciekawiła się po chwili. Żałowała, że nie mogła spojrzeć na kobietę i wybadać, czy pytanie było właściwe.

– Bo nie były zwyczajne. To lyrium wtopione w ciało – mruknęła ponuro Hawke. Vivienne aż syknęła z przejęcia, Josie mruknęła niemal niesłyszalne „Na Stwórcę".

– Fenedhis – syknęła Herold.

– Nie pochodził z Obcowiska. Należał do pewnego magistera z Tevinteru – odpowiedziała na drugie pytanie.

– Należał? – powtórzyła ambasadorka. – Był niewolnikiem?

– Dlatego nienawidził magii, prawda? – zapytała Zafirka.

– Miał ciężkie życie, a po jego ucieczce magister nie przestał go ścigać, ze względu na jego niezwykłe zdolności, którymi sam go obdarzył – szepnęła.

– Jak się go pozbyliście? – spytała po chwili elfka.

– Zginął, gdy przybył do Kirkwall z łowcami niewolników, by zabrać Fenrisa. Chciał, żebym mu go wydała. Myślał, że jestem jego nową właścicielką. Nie mógł zaakceptować, że on już jest wolny – wyszeptała Hawke. Nastała chwila długiej ciszy.

– Planujesz wziąć z nim kiedyś ślub? – Zaciekawiła się podekscytowana Josephine . Hawke zachichotała.

– Co w tym śmiesznego? – zapytała Vivienne.

– Ślub już był. W całkowitej tajemnicy, tylko my i nasi przyjaciele. – odpowiedziała wesołym tonem.

– W takim razie gratulację. Dziwię się, że Leliana o tym nie słyszała – odparła magini.

– Leliana nie śledzi plotek na temat bohaterów. Kiedy to się wydarzyło? – spytała Josie.

– Pół miesiąca przed wybuchem na konklawe. Żałuję, że Varrica nie mogło być, ale Cassandra bardziej go potrzebowała.

– To jest takie słodkie. Ślub w całkowitej tajemnicy – szepnęła Josie, rozmarzonym tonem. Elfka jej zawtórowała.

– Ściągnijcie już te maski. Piasek się przesypał – Hawke zmieniła pośpiesznie niebezpieczny dla niej temat, spoglądając na klepsydrę.

Gdy usiadły już na łóżku, z umytymi twarzami i kielichami w rękach, Vivienne stojąca obok zwróciła się bezpośrednio do elfki.

– Każdy bohater powinien mieć takie wsparcie w silnym ramieniu, jak Hawke w swoim elfim mężu, prawda Inkwizytorko? – Kobieta zmrużyła oczy i spojrzała bacznie na elfkę. Ta wzruszyła ramionami.

– Sugerujesz coś? – wcięła się Hawke i obróciła na elfkę z zaciekawionym spojrzeniem.

– Uwielbiam takie plotki! – powiedziała Josie z entuzjazmem i założyła nogę na nogę, po czym pochyliła się w stronę Herold, by lepiej słyszeć.

– Nie rozumiem – odpowiedziała Zafirka i zmarszczyła brwi.

– Nie ma nikogo w Podniebnej Twierdzy, komu poświęcasz szczególną uwagę? Niemal magiczną? – zapytała Vivienne, ostatnie słowo szczególnie akcentując.

– Słucham? Nie. – Elfka poczerwieniała i wbiła wzrok w dywan.

– Czyżby Cullen? – szepnęła Hawke, na tyle głośno, by usłyszały.

– Nie! – oburzyła się gwałtownie i wyprostowała plecy. Kolor jej policzków powoli nabierał barwę jej włosów. – Jest dość miły, ale to człowiek – mruknęła, nie wiedząc jak bardzo właśnie się wkopała.

– A ty wolisz naszego tajemniczego elfa – powiedziała dobitnie Josie, a gdy odpowiedziała jej cisza zaśmiała się. – Zgadłam? Nie wierzę! – Klasnęła w dłonie spoglądając na Hawke z niedowierzeniem.

– Dlaczego nie wiem o kim mowa? – zapytała zawiedziona Miriam.

– Nie poznałaś dziwnego, starego, specjalisty od Pustki, całkowicie pozbawionego jakiegokolwiek gustu? – zdziwiła się Vivienne.

– Nie jest dziwny! – syknęła elfka i wydęła policzki. – Jest bardzo inteligentny.

– Nie zaprzeczyłaś, że jest stary – zauważyła magini. – Za stary jak dla młodziutkiej elfki. – Zafirka zacisnęła wargi w cienką linię.

– Zanim ktokolwiek dołączył do Inkwizycji, robiłam z nim wywiad. Solas podał swój wiek jako czterdzieści jeden – powiadomiła. – Wcale nie jest dla niej za stary – oburzyła się.

– Przestańcie – syknęła elfka i starała się zakryć uszy.

– Już wiem o kim mowa! – Hawke zagłuszyła Zafirkę. Obróciła w jej stronę głowę. – Nie wstydź się maluchu, to jest urocze!

– Nie jestem maluchem. I nie jest słodkie. Jesteście wiedźmami – warknęła i opadła na łóżko wtulając się w poduszkę, byle zasłonić purpurową już twarz.

– Ona jest urocza, jak się denerwuje – stwierdziła ambasadorka.

– Powinnaś z nim porozmawiać – podradziła Hawke, dotykając ramienia elfki. – Nie ma co się wstydzić i tracić czas, zwłaszcza w tych niebezpiecznych latach – powiedziała szczerze.

– Rozmawiałam – burknęła, po czym ponownie wtuliła się w poduszkę. Nie lubiła rozmawiać o swoich sprawach z innymi, ale żadna z nich nie odpuszczała.

– Coś chyba poszło nie tak – powiedziała ze smutkiem Josie. Odpowiedziało jej głuche jęknięcie elfki.

– Nie chce o tym rozmawiać. Weźcie, zmieńcie temat plotek – mruknęła Zafirka.

– Nie rozumiem o co ta cała afera – powiedziała Leliana, pojawiając się nie wiadomo skąd i chwytając kieliszek w dłoń. Zamoczyła delikatnie usta w płynie i podniosła głowę – Plotkujecie o prywatnych sprawach Inkwizytorki.

– Słuchajcie jej – wtrąciła elfka i usiadła, krzyżując nogi.

– Powiedziała ta, która wie o Inkwizytorce więcej, niż ona sama o sobie – odcięła się Vivienne. Elfka zbaraniała, spoglądając na Szpiegmistrzynię z niepokojem.

– Wiem o wszystkich bardzo dużo, ale nie dzielę się tym przy każdym spotkaniu – szepnęła, spoglądając na nich spod kaptura błękitnymi, dużymi oczami. – A Solas po prostu nie chce działać na szkodę Inkwizycji, by nie odwracać twojej uwagi od najpilniejszych spraw. Tak naprawdę często cię wypatruje, gdy tylko znikasz z komnaty w której ciągle przebywa. Dużo widać z góry – podpowiedziała, wyszczerzając swoje kocie kły. Zafirka wyprostowała się gwałtownie.

– Wypatruje? – powtórzyła tępo i przełknęła ślinę.

– A ty raczej powinnaś zwierzyć się wszystkim o swojej bliskiej znajomości z Szarym Strażnikiem, niż wyciągać prywatne sprawy Herold – zwróciła się do Josephine. Ambasadorka gwałtownie poczerwieniała i zaczęła się jąkać, próbując zaprzeczyć.

– Blackwall? Naprawdę? – zdziwiła się Zafirka, a następnie słuchała śmiechu Hawke i ostrej wymiany zdań starych przyjaciółek. Ambasadorki i Słowik.

– Jest bardzo kulturalny, wyrachowany i sympatyczny – wybroniła się Josephine.

– Sypiacie ze sobą? – szepnęła Hawke a jej oczy pojaśniały.

– Na Stwórcę! Nie! Jesteście okropne! – Oburzyła się Josie a jej akcent stał się jeszcze bardziej wyraźny.

– Są straszne – parsknęła Zafirka i oparła się o ramę łóżka, uśmiechając się do siebie.

Nigdy w życiu nie odbyła z tyloma osobami tak szczerej i pokrzepiającej rozmowy. Niedawno stopiony entuzjazm, który zgasł po zniechęcającej rozmowie z magiem, urósł z podwójną siłą. Postanowiła udać się do niego, gdy tylko skończą swój dzień SPA.

I już się nie cofnie, nie tym razem.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Drżące dłonie otworzyły drewniane drzwi.

Wdech, wydech. Mrugnięcie. Kilka uderzeń serca.

Błękitne oczy podnoszą na nią wzrok. Nieświadomie jaśnieją.

Rytm serca gwałtownie przyśpiesza.

Ogień rozpala się w jej wnętrzu, powodując prawdziwy pożar.

Wdech, wydech. Wdech, wydech. Krok za krokiem. Szybkie bicie serca.

Drżący piskliwy ton wydobywa się z jej gardła.

– Chciałabym z tobą porozmawiać, na osobności. – Słyszy swój głos jakby z oddali.

– Teraz? Oczywiście, Inkwizytorko – powiedział zaskoczony. Mrugnął kilkukrotnie i obdarzył ją delikatnym, rozpalającym jeszcze większy pożar, uśmiechem. – Nie przestajesz mnie zadziwiać – dodał po chwili i wskazał ręką w stronę drzwi, przepuszczając ją do przodu.

Krok za krokiem. Szybki wdech, jeszcze szybszy wydech.

Serce jeszcze bardziej przyśpiesza. Niemal nie pamięta trasy jaką przebyli.

Krok. Kolejny i jeszcze jeden.

Wdech, wydech.

Przyjemny zapach dociera do jej nozdrzy.

Jego uśmiech.

Błękit oczu.

Ciemność. 


	21. Blask Twych oczu sprawia, że wiem.

_„Zadrżałam jak bezbronny króliczek, który dostał się w pazury wilka._  
 _Wilk zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Nachylił się i zaczął pocierać nosem mój policzek._  
 _Problem tkwił w tym, że chciałam, żeby mnie pożarł" [ Colleen Houck]_  


 

 

 

 

 

[...]  
**Nie wiedziała wówczas jak ją ludzie postrzegali**.    
**Wpierw**   **reagowali nienawiścią, obwiniając ją za wszystko co wydarzyło się na konklawe.**  
**A ona panicznie się ich bała.  Nigdy wcześniej nie miała tak bliskiego kontaktu z tłumem ludzi.**  
**Była uznawana za dzikuskę. Dalijską młodzinkę łatwiej było im winić, nie postrzegali jej jako jedną z nich.  Bardziej jak dzikie zwierzę,  które potrafiło rozmawiać.**

**Ale kiedy cała prawda wyszła na jaw,  gdy okazała się ich jedyną nadzieją.  Ratunkiem przed końcem świata.  Łaską, którą zesłał im sam Stwórca. Wybranką Andrasty i jej heroldem. Wtedy zaczęli ją wielbić.**

**Nie wszyscy,  niektórzy wciąż uważali ją za winną całej tragedii , za heretyczkę, prowadzącą Inkwizycję wbrew woli Zakonu.**

**A gdy postanowiła poświęcić siebie,  by ratować mieszkańców Azylu i Inkwizycje, zapadła w ich serca głęboko.**

**Kiedy wróciła z tej zamieci wciąż żywa, gdy przetrwała atak Koryfeusza i lawinę,  która zasypała Azyl. Znów ocalała, Stwórca nad nią czuwał.**

**Widzieli w niej swoją wybawczynie i pokochali ją, własną bohaterkę.**

**Zaprowadziła ich do Podniebnej Twierdzy. Znalazła im wybawienie w ciężkiej sytuacji,  pokazując swoją zmyślność i spryt.  Swoje oddanie Inkwizycji.**

**Stała się ich przywódczynią. Nieważne co się działo, widzieli w niej swoje wybawienie od wszelkiego zła.  Wiedzieli,  że nigdy nie pozwoli wyrządzić im krzywdy.**

**Bo kochała swoją Inkwizycje, tak jak oni ją.**

**Zawsze w gotowości do walki, do akcji. I choć sama nie wiedziała,  jakie uczucia w nich wzbudza,  co dla nich znaczy jej osoba,  ja wiedziałem**.

 **Fragment o Inkwizytorce z księgi "9:41-9:42 wieku Smoka"**  


 

 

***  


 

 

Delikatne płatki śniegu spadały z nieba. Z kominów unosiły się kłęby szarego dymu. Azyl wyglądał jak nienaruszony, ale nie zastanawiała się dlaczego. Nie wtedy, gdy był tak blisko niej. Była już niemal pewna, że chce, aby był blisko. Nie wiedziała tylko, czy on także tego chciał.

Nie lubiła czekać w nieskończoność. To było wbrew jej naturze.  
– Dlaczego właśnie tutaj? – zapytała i zmarszczyła brwi. Dlaczego nie pamiętała podróży, którą odbyli, by tu dotrzeć? Szedł prosto tuż przed nią, ale gdy padło pytanie zwolnił tempa, jednak się nie obrócił.  
– Azyl jest znajomy. Zawsze pozostanie dla ciebie ważny – odpowiedział i przyśpieszył kroku. Westchnęła.   
– Już o tym rozmawialiśmy – mruknęła, ale przyśpieszyła tempa. Szedł prosto w stronę świątyni a ona nie zadawała więcej pytań. Zaprowadził ją w miejsce, w którym się obudziła po raz pierwszy ze znamieniem. W lochu. Kajdany, które miała wówczas na sobie, teraz leżały porzucone na podłodze. Obejrzała się na niego zaciekawiona.  
– Byłem przy tobie, gdy spałaś. Obserwowałem kotwicę – powiedział, wpatrując się zacięcie w kajdany. Jej umysł przywołał wspomnienie.

_Leżała bezwładnie na lodowatej, mokrej posadzce. Otworzyła oczy a z góry spoglądały na nią niebieskie tęczówki. Na początku myślała, że to jej się przyśniło. Teraz jednak wiedziała, że to był on._

– Dobrze, że ktoś przy mnie czuwał – rzekła, wpatrując się w niego. Obrócił głowę w jej stronę.  
– Byłaś tajemnicza – powiedział, wpatrując się w nią bez mrugnięcia okiem. Zdawało jej się, że się uśmiechał, ale nie była pewna. – Nadal jesteś – dodał. Czuła jak serce jej przyśpiesza.  
– Przeprowadziłem każdą możliwą próbę, przeszukałem Pustkę, lecz nic nie znalazłem. Cassandra podejrzewała mnie o dwulicowość. Zagroziła, że rozkaże stracić mnie jako apostatę, jeśli nie osiągnę rezultatów – powiedział. Otworzyła szerzej oczy, zdziwiona jego słowami. Nic o tym nie wiedziała.   
– Nigdy nie dałabym na to przyzwolenia – odparła zdecydowanie i przysunęła się krok bliżej. Tym razem się nie odsunął, nawet nie drgnął.  
– Nie miałabyś jak zaprotestować – powiedział i ruszył w stronę wyjścia. Nie mrugnęła nawet okiem, gdy znalazła się przed świątynią. Ruszyła za nim, czując, że wszystko robi się coraz dziwniejsze.   
– Miałaś się nigdy nie obudzić. Niby jak, śmiertelniczka wysłana fizycznie w Pustkę? – powiedział. Słuchała uważnie. Lubiła słuchać, co miał do powiedzenia. Lubiła jego głos.  
– Byłem sfrustrowany, przerażony. Duchy, których mogłem się poradzić, zostały odesłane przez Wyłom. Choć chciałem pomóc, nie wierzyłem w Cassandrę, ani ona we mnie. Byłem gotowy uciec – powiedział. Obserwowała jego błękitne oczy, nie potrafiąc oderwać od nich wzroku. Czuła się w jego obecności tak spokojna i wyciszona.

– Ale zostałeś – rzekła delikatnym tonem.   
– Zostałem – potwierdził, po czym obrócił się w stronę Wyłomu, odszedł kilka kroków i spojrzał na niego, po czym sięgnął w jego stronę dłonią, jakby chciał go zamknąć tym gestem. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło.  
– Powiedziałem sobie, że spróbuję jeszcze raz zamknąć szczeliny. Spróbowałem i zawiodłem. Zwykła magia by na nie nie wpłynęła. Patrzyłem jak szczeliny rosną, byłem gotów uciekać i wtedy... – opowiedział i obrócił się w jej stronę.

Przed jej oczami ukazała się wspomnienie, w którym chwyta ją po raz pierwszy za naznaczoną dłoń i skierowuje jej moc na kotwicę.

Mrugnęła i obróciła głowę na Solasa, zaczynając przez kilka sekund zastanawiać się jak przebywanie w Azylu jest w ogóle możliwe. Mag podszedł w jej stronę i niemal od razu przestała o tym myśleć.

– Zdaje się, że masz klucz do naszego zbawienia. Zamknęłaś ją skinieniem dłoni – zaczął łagodnym głosem, a ona wciąż próbowała powstrzymać szalejący w jej wnętrzu pożar. – I wówczas  _poczułem, że cały świat się zmienił_. – Słowa, niczym dołożenie drewna do ognia, który odczuwała, rozpaliły ją jeszcze bardziej, niż chciała. Wpatrywała się w niego dłużej niż powinna, bez jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Przygryzła wargę i odważyła się poprowadzić dalej tę grę słów.  
– Poczułeś, że zmienia się cały świat? – wyszeptała, bojąc się że głośniejszy ton zdradzi emocje, jakie odczuwała. Bacznie przyglądała się jego reakcji, studiowała każde najmniejsze drgnięcie mięśnia. Już od jakiegoś czasu wiedziała, że był mistrzem ukrywania emocji, ale musiał w końcu coś zdradzić.   
– W przenośni – odparł na obronę, ale kąciki jego ust uniosły się wysoko w górę. Szczery uśmiech, coś czego nie spodziewała się zobaczyć, zwłaszcza w takiej chwili.

Flirtował z nią.

Całe jej ciało przebiegł elektryzujący dreszcz, motyle w brzuchu zdawały się powodować tornado, a jej nogi nagle zmiękły. Starała się utrzymać miarowy oddech.  
– Rozumiem metaforę. Interesujące jest słowo „poczułem" – szepnęła, podchodząc dokładnie trzy kroki bliżej. Przestąpił z nogi na nogę, ale nie cofnął się. Czuła jego zapach, odurzał jej zmysły. Zaciągała się nim, delektowała.  
– Zmieniasz.... Wszystko – powiedział, podtrzymując wzrokowy kontakt. Dla niej było to za dużo, jak na jedną chwilę. Nie zaprzeczył tym razem, nie cofnął się. Mówił wszystko świadomie i z premedytacją.  
Ten fakt ekscytował ją jeszcze bardziej.   
– Bałamutnik – wyszeptała, rumieniąc się i odwracając wzrok w bok. Musiała powstrzymać to szaleństwo, musiała być odpowiedzialną i dorosłą osobą. Widziała kątem oka jak obraca głowę na Wyłom, wyraźnie zawiedziony. Przez chwilę poczuła swego rodzaju satysfakcję.

A w kolejnej sekundzie postanowiła chrzanić bycie odpowiedzialną.

Jej ciało reagowało samo, zgrywając się z uczuciami. Wyciągnęła dłoń w jego stronę, czując jak iskry mrowią koniuszki palców, gdy zetknęły się ze skórą na jego policzku.

 Obróciła jego głowę w swoją stronę.

Podniósł brwi zdziwiony, lecz nie protestował. Gdy zbliżyła się na tyle, by móc policzyć wszystkie piegi jakie posiadał, przymknął oczy.

 Pozwoliła ponieść się uczuciom, tak samo jak on. Dotknęła jego ust swoimi, delikatnie ich smakując. Niemal w tej samej chwili wrócił do niej zdrowy rozsądek.

Odsunęła się i otworzyła szeroko oczy, przerażona cofnęła się krok w tył, by zobaczyć jak mag kręci głową w zaprzeczeniu, równocześnie łagodnie się uśmiechając. Jej plecy oblał zimny pot. Obróciła się na pięcie. Odejść, zaszyć się gdzieś w kącie, zniknąć. Tego teraz pragnęła. Nie zdążyła wykonać kroku, gdy chwyciły ją jego pewne ręce i przyciągnęły do siebie.

Złapał ją mocno, wpił się w jej usta z taką intensywnością, jakby był ich stęskniony, jakby wyczekiwał. Odchyliła się w tył pod wpływem jego siły. Czuła jego język dotykający jej. Gdy pierwszy szok minął, pozwoliła zgrać się pocałunkowi, spleść je razem w jednym rytmie. Nie chciała go tracić, nie teraz. Zatraciła się całkowicie w tej chwili, a palące pragnienie tylko ją dopingowało. Czuła jego silne, męskie ramiona oplatające ją. Naszyjnik dzielący ich ciała i kłujący ją w pierś, gdy ją docisnął do siebie. Nie przeszkadzało jej to. Odsunął się i przyjrzał jej twarzy, znów kręcąc głową z dezaporobatą. Nie chciała by odchodził. Pochylił się jeszcze raz składając delikatny pocałunek. Chciała się nim rozkoszować, ale odsunął się. Zdążyła jeszcze delikatnie musnąć opuszkami palców jego policzka. Posmutniał gwałtownie.

Nie wiedziała, czy postąpiła dobrze, decydując się na ten krok. Pragnęła go obok siebie.   
– Nie możemy. Tak nie można. Nawet tutaj – powiedział ponurym głosem. Uniosła brwi wyżej i wzięła głębszy wdech, by uspokoić rozszalałe serce. Spojrzała na niego całkowicie zdziwiona.  
– Co rozumiesz przez „nawet tutaj"? – zapytała.   
– Myślisz, że gdzie jesteśmy? – Obróciła się wokół własnej osi, mierząc Azyl wzrokiem. Wiedziała, że coś jej nie pasowało. Teraz domyśliła się co. Azyl w prawdziwym świecie został zasypany, a Wyłom od kilku tygodni był zamknięty.  
– To nie jest prawdziwe – szepnęła, choć potężna gula wyrosła w jej gardle. Czy to wszystko jej się śniło? Czy to był jej własny sen, czy dzieliła go z nim?  
– Można nad tym debatować.... Najlepiej po tym jak się obudzisz – odparł cichym głosem.

Wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze i podniosła się na swoim łóżku. Nie miała pojęcia jak się w nim znalazła, ani co się własnie stało. Serce wciąż biło jak oszalałe.

Świtało.  Jasne promienie słońca wpadały przez uchylone drzwi balkonowe,  rozjaśniając całą komnatę.

Zauważyła, że wciąż była we wczorajszym ubraniu.  Musiała iść się odświeżyć. 

Obejrzała podejrzliwym wzrokiem swoje łoże, niemal idealnie pościelone, prócz miejsca w którym usnęła.  
Pamięć ją zawodziła,  gdyż nie potrafiła sobie przypomnieć jak się w nim znalazła.    
Ześlizgnęła się z niego i wyszła przez uchylone, szklane drzwi na balkon,  spoglądając na budzącą się do życia Twierdzę. 

Jednak jej myśli zajmowało coś innego.

Czy to było prawdziwe? Wydarzyło się? Czy to był jedynie jej sen?   
Odczuwała wszystko jak na jawie,  jednak miała wiele pytań, brak odpowiedzi. 

Czy Solas naprawdę mógł wytworzyć coś takiego?  Musiała się dowiedzieć,  czy stchórzyła i nie poszła jednak z nim rozmawiać, a wszystko było snem?  A może on był tam z nią,  każde jego słowo i czyn były przez niego zamierzone?

Jakkolwiek nie było,  musiała z nim porozmawiać.  Dowiedzieć się, czy to prawda.    
Bo chciała,  żeby tak było.  Bardzo mocno. 

Drzwi wejściowe zaskrzypiały. Daana wślizgnęła się do środka.    
Na widok Inkwizytorki stojącej na balkonie, gwałtownie się zatrzymała.  
Pochyliła głowę w dół.    
\- Moja pani. Nie wiedziałam,  że wstałaś już.  Czy mam przyszykować kąpiel?  - zapytała, przestąpiając z nogi na nogę.    
\- Byłabym wdzięczna - odparła elfka,  wyrwana z głębokiej zadumy.    
\- Daano,  powiedz mi,  kiedy wróciłam do komnaty na czas snu?  - Pytanie brzmiało dużo dziwniej,  niż wydawało się w głowie.    
\- Kiedy przyszłam,  by posprzątać po spotkaniu z twoimi przyjaciółkami już spałaś Wasza Czcigodność. To było tuż przed zachodem słońca. Miałam przyjść wcześniej, ale odwiedził cię jeden z twoich towarzyszy i nie chciałam przeszkadzać - powiedziała bez zająknięcia.    
Zafirka zarumieniła się.  Przyszli do jej komnaty, teraz pamiętała.  Zdarzyło się to tuż przed wizją, snem czy czymkolwiek to było w Azylu.   
  


 

 

***  
  
  


Pośpiesznie szła po klatce schodowej,  przeskakując po kilka schodków naraz,  byle zdążyć na śniadanie.  Finezyjnie splecione włosy, niczym sprężyna podskakiwały przy każdym kroku.  Gdy Daana dobrała się do jej włosów,  nie chciała jej wypuścić, kręcąc wtedy jeszcze mokre włosy w loki.

Wpadła na salę pogrążoną w porannym chaosie,  który powodowało brzęk sztućców i gwar rozmów. Jeden z żołnierzy obrócił się w jej stronę i niemal w tym samym momencie pozostali podążyli za jego wzrokiem. Na kilka sekund w sali zapadła cisza.   
\- Dzień dobry wszystkim - powiedziała niepewnie,  a dźwięk rozniósł się odbijając echem od ścian.    
Powitania, które otrzymała w odpowiedzi, przerwały ciszę i po chwili rozległ się codzienny gwar.  

Starając się z jak największą gracją przejść długość dzielącą ją od stołu na podwyższeniu,  obserwowana przez kilkunastu żołnierzy, przygryzła nerwowo wargę wypatrując kto przyszedł na śniadanie. 

Cullen wreszcie się zjawił.  Widziała jego masywne plecy, kręcone,  jasne włosy.   
Byli wszyscy,  także Hawke.    
I Solas. 

Jego widok podziałał na nią niczym rozżarzony pręt.    
Niemal straciła dech,  zgubiła rytm kroków i zaczęła iść bardziej koślawo.    
Usta parzyły przez wspomnienie pocałunku. 

Przez własne gapiostwo omal nie weszła w stojącą przed jej nosem kolumnę.  Wyminęła ją,  spoglądając w tył z wyrzutem i w duchu przeklinając architekta.

Byk ryknął śmiechem na ten widok i niemal wszyscy obejrzeli się za jego wzrokiem.    
Na nią.  Pośpiesznie zajęła swoje miejsce i wzięła głębszy wdech.    
\- Dobrego poranka - powiedziała z wyuczonym wręcz spokojem.  
\- Wyglądasz obłędnie - usłyszała od Vivienne.   
\- Wolę jak nosi się na co dzień - skomentował Varric.    
\- Bo się nie znasz - parsknęła Hawke, dziś ubrana w długą suknie z rondem.   
\- Pasuje ci - szepnął Cullen, po czym zakłopotany wbił wzrok w talerz.  Uniosła brwi.   
\- W końcu pogodziłaś się z grzebieniem? - zapytał Dorian zgryźliwie. Musiał przegrać wczoraj w szachy z Cullenem. Znowu.  
\- Jest do schrupania - zarechotał Żelazny Byk tak intensywnie,  że stół cały się zatelepał. Cassandra westchnęła z dezaprobatą.

\- Nie dacie jej zjeść - mruknęła.   
\- Drżące z przejęcia dłonie,  zarumienione policzki,  serce bijące szybkim rytmem, świat wydaje się dużo radośniejszy tego poranka - Usłyszała głos Cole'a i równocześnie żałowała,  że nie ma przy sobie sztyletu. A może cieszyła się z tego powodu?  Bo nie odpowiadałaby za swoje czyny.

Starała się ukryć swój stres,  nakładając porcje chleba na talerz.  Przecież to mogło być o każdym w tej sali.    
\- Jego błękitne oczy, spoglądające w moją stronę,  bliskość jego ust,  całe ciało rozżarzone,  tylko tego w tej chwili pragnę, niepewność czy on chce tego samego - mówił ze wzrokiem wbitym w stół.  Miała ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię.  Jej emocje tak bardzo poruszyły ducha.  
\- Młody wystarczy,  bo Poszukiwaczka nam eksploduje - Wtrącił Varric.  Cassandra, o czerwonej jak dorodna rzodkiewka twarzy,  rozpoczęła burzliwą dyskusje z krasnoludem,  sprawiając,  że wszyscy skupili swoją uwagę na tej dwójce.  Prawie wszyscy.

\- Dobrego dnia - powiedziała do niej Leliana i spojrzała  na nią przeszywającym wzrokiem.  Takim, który mówił " Wiem".    
Jasne,  że wiedziała.  Wiedziała o wszystkim.   


*** 

Obawiała się tej konfrontacji, odkąd wstała z łóżka, ale było to nieuniknione.  Wzięła głębszy wdech i wolnym krokiem weszła do pomieszczenia. 

Solas stał przy jednym z malowideł i wpatrywał się w niego bacznym wzrokiem. Podparł się rękoma pod boki i wyglądał jakby nad czymś intensywnie rozmyślał. Przez chwilę miała chęć bezszelestnie wycofać się z pomieszczenia.

Zwilżyła usta i prężnym krokiem niemal wskoczyła do komnaty.  Zatrzymała się przed nim,  nie wiedząc zupełnie co powiedzieć. Obrócił się w jej stronę i posłał jej bardzo delikatny,  ledwie zauważalny uśmiech.    
Ale tyle jej wystarczyło, by serce przyśpieszyło do galopu.

Zakłopotana wyszczerzyła cały komplet zębów i odgarnęła niesforny kosmyk włosów z czoła.    
\- Jak się spało?  - zapytał cicho.    
\- To było... - Zrobiła krótką pauzę, by móc dobrać odpowiednie słowo. - Nigdy wcześniej się tak nie czułam.  W wielu znaczeniach tego słowa - szepnęła,  wpatrując się bezpośrednio w jego oczy.  Zaśmiał się a ten dźwięk był dla niej tak przyjemny,  że odczuła przyjemne wibracje w dolnej partii brzucha.    
\- Przepraszam cię. To był pochopny pocałunek pod wpływem chwili. Nie powinienem był do tego dopuścić. - odparł.  Poczuła się jakby ktoś wylał na jej głowę kubeł zimnej wody na otrzeźwienie. Była tak blisko i znów jej się wymykał. Nie chciała pozwolić mu się oddalić.    
\- Solasie - zaczęła drżącym z przejęcia głosem - myślałam,  że jesteś mną zainteresowany - szepnęła,  czując jak zimny pot wstępuje jej na szyję. Nigdy nie wiedziała jak radzić sobie w takich rozmowach.    
Wolałaby teraz stanąć oko w oko z demonem dumy.   
Walka była dużo prostsza. Zero słów, dużo działania. Najlepiej w cieniu,  niezauważalna dla wrogów,  tak ją szkolili. To na czym się znała.  
\- Jeśli się pomyliłam, to przepraszam - wyszeptała, przygryzła wargę. Nie wiedząc gdzie podziać wzrok. Zaprzeczył głową. Spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Nie. Nie przepraszaj. Ja... - Zamilkł.  Wiedziała,  że źle to wpłynie na jej reputację.  Josephine może suszyć jej za to głowę...  A może wcale tego nie zrobi. 

Wyciągnęła prawą rękę,  bardzo powoli wplotła swoją dłoń w jego i ścisnęła delikatnie.  Spojrzał na nią zaskoczony a jego błękitne oczy pojaśniały ,  ale nie drgnął.  Poczuła na skórze delikatne elektryczne wyładowania,  spowodowane jego magią.  Dreszcze przebiegły jej po plecach. Ścisnął jej dłoń.   
\- Dawno tego nie robiłem.  A w Pustce zawsze było mi łatwiej - powiedział. Spojrzał na ich złączone razem dłonie ze smutkiem.  Kolejna fala elektryzujących dreszczy przebiegła przez jego skórę na jej.   
\- Nie wiem czy to najlepszy pomysł.  Mogą być z tego powodu kłopoty -Spojrzał na jej twarz, tym ponurym,  pozbawionym uczuć spojrzeniem.  Westchnęła i wzmocniła uścisk.  
\- Wiesz,  że lubię kłopoty. I lubię ciebie,  bardziej niż powinnam - powiedziała szczerze.  - Chciałabym zaryzykować, jeśli ty także - dokończyła,  przechylając głowę w bok,  spoglądając na niego z zaciekawieniem.    
\- Chyba...  ja też - stwierdził.  Przez chwilę miała wrażenie,  że serce wyskoczy z jej piersi.  - Potrzebuję po prostu trochę czasu...  Są pewne okoliczności - dodał.  Uśmiechnęła się.    
\- Masz tyle czasu ile potrzebujesz - odparła radosnym tonem.  Po raz pierwszy miała szansę być przy kimś,  na kim jej tak bardzo zależało.  Po raz pierwszy zależało jej na kimś aż tak mocno.   
\- Dziękuję - wyszeptał ale jego słowa zagłuszył inny głos.    
\- Inkwizytorko Lavellan! - Obróciła głowę w bok,  w stronę schodów z których zszedł jeden ze szpiegów Leliany.    
Znowu ktoś przeszkadzał. Jej mina musiała być naprawdę przerażająca, gdyż kobieta skuliła się pokornie, jednocześnie wpatrując się w ich dłonie,  jeszcze kilka sekund wcześniej splecione w uścisku.  Leliana się dowie.   
\- O co chodzi?  - syknęła i zmrużyła oczy.    
\- Pilna sprawa. Miałam jak najszybciej Waszej Czcigodności dostarczyć - powiedziała i podeszła wyciągając w jej stronę list.   
Z podejrzliwym wzrokiem przejęła pergamin.  Zaczęła czytać i zmarszczyła brwi.    
\- Co?! - wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze w płuca.  - Leliana i Cullen mają za chwilę pojawić się w sali narad - rozkazała. Szpieg skinął głową i pobiegł w stronę schodów.    
\- Muszę pilnie iść - powiedziała do maga i przełknęła ślinę.   
\- Oczywiście,  Inkwizytorko. - Skinął głową.   


 

***

 

 

\- Co o nim wiemy?  - zapytała z powagą opierając się o stół narad.    
\- Jest synem wodza,  bardzo zależy mu na starciu z tobą, Heroldzie - odpowiedziała Josephine.  - Zwykle trzymają się swoich terytoriów i nie wykraczają poza ich granice. - Skinęła głową,  na znak,  że rozumie.    
\- A nasi ludzie skąd się tam wzięli?  - zapytała, marszcząc brwi.   
\- Szpiegmistrzyni po konsultacji ze mną postanowiła wysłać ich na zwiady w tamtej okolicy. Kiedy Awarowie dostrzegli symbol Inkwizycji niemal oszaleli.  Wzięli naszych ludzi na zakładników- odparł Cullen, pocierając skroń okrężnym ruchem.

\- Jaki mamy plan? - Rzuciła pytanie w przestrzeń.   
\- Musimy skupić się na przygotowaniach do balu w Zimowym Pałacu i uratowaniu cesarzowej - odparła Josephine, notując z powagą.    
\- Jeśli im nie pomożemy,  zginą - oburzyła się elfka.  
\- Ratunek dla Celene to priorytet.  Przeszkodzimy Koryfeuszowi w realizacji jego planów - odparła Leliana. - To nie był liczny oddział,  kilkunastu zwiadowców.

\- Nie zgadzam się - syknęła Zafirka i zacisnęła dłoń w pięść.   
\- Możemy zawsze wysłać nasz oddział w teren,  w czasie, gdy będziemy się przygotowywać do wizyty w Halamshiral. - Wymyślił na szybko Cullen.   
\- Chce widzieć Herold.  Jeśli jej nie zastanie,  oni zginą - powiedziała Josie i obejrzała się na Lelianę. Ta skrzyżowała ręce na piersi i obróciła się na Inkwizytorkę.  
\- To nie ma znaczenia.  Czas i przygotowanie Herold jest ważniejsze.  A na Jałowych Mokradłach znajdują się szczeliny,  którym sam oddział nie podoła.  To wysłanie kolejnych ludzi na śmierć.  Lepiej będzie skupić się na tym,  co możemy zrobić - rzekła Leliana,  jakby oznajmiła im co właśnie jadła na śniadanie.  Takim tonem określiła pozostawienie inkwizytorów na śmierć.   
Zafirka nie wytrzymała.  Uderzyła otwartą dłonią w stół, skupiając na sobie uwagę.

\- Kim będziemy,  gdy zaczniemy poświęcać swoich ludzi?  W czym będziemy lepsi od naszych wrogów?  Jak odbiorą nas nasi sojusznicy,  gdy zauważą,  że nie szanujemy życia naszych żołnierzy? Jaki przykład da Inkwizycja jako gwarant pokoju? - zapytała z całkowitą powagą i zamilkła na kilkanaście sekund,  by dać im czas na przemyślenie jej słów. - Ruszam na Jałowe Mokradła.  - Obróciła się na pięcie i opuściła salę narad.  Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią z łoskotem. 


	22. Bo życie zaczyna się teraz

_Jednak w chwili, gdy otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na mnie, już wiedziałem._

_Ta dziewczyna albo przypieczętuje moją śmierć... albo to właśnie ona w końcu przywróci mnie do życia._   
_[Colleen Hoover]_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_\- Inkwizytorka!  Jednak przyszła po nas!  - Wyszeptał odwodniony,  słaniający się na nogach mężczyzna, ale o szczęśliwym wyrazie twarzy._   
_\- Mówiłem ci, że Inkwizytorka by o nas nie zapomniała - odparł młodszy,  podtrzymujący go żołnierz,  posyłając elfce uśmiech i chyląc przed nią głowę._

_Skinęła głową._  
 _Tak mało brakowało,  a zostali by tutaj do końca szybko skracającego się życia,  z nadzieją, że ona po nich przyjdzie._  
 _Westchnęła, starając się nie pokazywać po sobie żadnych negatywnych odczuć._     
 _Jałowe Mokradła miała z głowy. Szczeliny już nie zagrażały nikomu.  W sumie w tej okolicy nie było już nikogo żywego.  Wcześniej przebywali jeszcze Awarowie,  ale odkąd porwali inkwizytorów, ich śmierć była nieunikniona._  
 _Może jedynie wychodzące z jeziora trupy będą się cieszyły z braku konkurencji przy polowaniu na zwierzynę_. 

 _Do Podniebnej Twierdzy nie było daleko,  im samym wystarczył dzień jazdy._    
  
  
  


 

 

Im bliżej było do balu w Halamshiral tym bardziej cała Twierdza emanowała napięciem. Twarze żołnierzy miały jeszcze bardziej zacięty wyraz. Na szpiegów Leliany można było natknąć się na każdym kroku, zwłaszcza przy bramie wyjazdowej,  gdyż ciągle wracali i ruszali w teren. 

Narady odbywały się niemal trzy razy dziennie.  Obmyślali każdy  najróżniejszy, najmniej realny scenariusz.  Myśleli w jakikolwiek sposób ostrzec Cesarzową przed nadchodzącym zagrożeniem.    
Wysłanie kruka z listem nie wchodziło w grę.  Kruk mógł nie dotrzeć, szpiedzy Koryfeusza już tam pewnie byli. 

Nie mogli wysłać szpiega z wiadomością.  

Zafirka zaczęła unikać wspólnych posiłków,  prosząc Daane o dostarczenie ich do swojej komnaty.    
Napięcie między Cassandrą a Varriciem zaczęło być nie do zniesienia, ludzie na ich spięcie mówili, że "kto się czubi,  ten się lubi". Choć spoglądając na te dwójkę,  ciężko było dojść to takich wniosków. 

Zafirka siedziała przy biurku,  od kilku dobrych godzin studiując zdobyte mapy Zimowego Pałacu.   
Starała się nauczyć na pamięć każdego korytarza,  zakrętu,  wnyki.   
Nie chciała, by jej nie obeznanie wpłynęło na wynik misji.  To byłoby niewybaczalne.   
Leliana wystarczająco stresowała ją pytaniami o najbardziej absurdalne szczegóły, których elfka nie znała, lecz jak widać dla ludzi były bardzo istotne. 

Źle zasłane łóżko,  mogące świadczyć o niedawno leżących zwłokach. Przekrzywiona zasłona, sugerująca,  że sprawca wymknął się oknem i ponad tysiące innych szczegółów.

Josephine i Vivienne co popołudnie maltretowały Dalijkę lekcjami tańca. Na samą myśl nogi jej odpadały. "Inkwizytorka musi umieć tańczyć, gdy wyjdziesz na parkiet całe Orlais będzie na ciebie patrzeć i oceniać całą Inkwizycje" Powtarzały.

Wosk skapywał na podstawkę,  przeciągnęła się i podniosła się z krzesła. Wyszła na balkon i oparła się o balustradę. Słońce dawno skryło się za góry, oblewając Twierdzę całunem ciemności.

Księżyc schował się za chmurami i jedynie światło świec z biura komendanta świadczyło o tym,  że Inkwizycja wciąż pracowała.  Z karczmy zaś dochodziły  odgłosy,  które wyjaśniały jak mieszkańcy Twierdzy radzili sobie ze stresem. Szukali pocieszenia na dnie kufla.

Zafirka potarła zmęczony kark i wróciła do czytania,  choć oczy same jej się przymykały. I niemal zasnęłaby na przyjemnie miękkiej stercie pergaminów, gdyby nie rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi.    
Podniosła zaspany wzrok w kierunku schodów.    
\- Wejść - zawołała zachrypniętym głosem i dopiero zorientowała się jak bardzo jest spragniona. Sięgnęła po kubek chłodnej wody i nawilżyła gardło,  gdy drzwi otworzyły się i usłyszała niemal bezszelestne kroki stawiane na stopniach.  Znała ich rytm. 

Kąciki jej ust uniosły się wyżej a oddech natychmiastowo przyśpieszył.    
\- Solas - szepnęła i zwinęła mapy w rulon. - Czy coś się stało? - spojrzała na jego zmartwioną i zarazem zdenerwowaną twarz pełną EMOCJI.  Coś musiało się stać.  Wyprostowała plecy spoglądając na niego pytającym wzrokiem. Elf spojrzał na nią błękitnymi, niczym niebo, oczami.

\- Potrzebuję przysługi - odpowiedział.

\- Wystarczy, że powiesz - odparła, przechyliła głowę w bok i odłożyła kubek na miejsce. Podeszła bliżej, słuchając z uwagą co ma do powiedzenia, starając się nie zaprzątać głowy tym, jak bardzo chciałaby podejść jeszcze bliżej. Przeklęła w duchu. Przecież nadal się nie dowiedziała, czy magowie potrafią czytać w myślach, czy jednak nie. A jeśli właśnie słucha jej plątaniny myśli?

Poczerwieniała.

\- Jeden z moich najstarszych przyjaciół został zniewolony przez magów. - Zafirka mimo woli usłyszała w głowie śmiech Sery i jej pytanie "To on ma przyjaciół?" Przełknęła ślinę. Zdecydowanie za często przebywała w towarzystwie elfki. - We śnie słyszałem wołanie o pomoc.

\- Chętnie pomogę. Ale jak magom udało się pojmać twojego przyjaciela? Czy to magia krwi? - zdziwiła się. Znała kilku magów, a w Inkwizycji słyszała jeszcze więcej o metodach działania magów i potrafiła już zrozumieć w jaki sposób działali

\- Krąg przywołania, jak sądzę - odparł machając rękoma z bezradności

\- Co proszę? - Mrugnęła zbita z tropie. Gdyby to był ktoś inny, pomyślałaby, że sobie z niej żartuje. 

\- Mój przyjaciel jest duchem mądrości. W przeciwieństwie do duchów wdzierających do naszego świata przez szczeliny, on żył szczęśliwie w Pustce. Wezwano go wbrew jego woli i potrzebuje pomocy, żeby odzyskać wolność i wrócić do Pustki. - Przez chwilę wpatrywała się w niego bez mrugnięcia z totalnie idiotycznym wyrazem twarzy. 

Duch - przyjaciel związany magią krwi.    
Musiała przeanalizować słowa jeszcze raz.  Wzięła głęboki wdech i dopiero była gotowa na udzielenie rozsądnej odpowiedzi.

\- Dobrze, poszukajmy twojego przyjaciela. Kojarzysz, gdzie on może się znajdować? - Solas przeszedł tuż obok niej, rozglądając się jakby czegoś szukał.

\- Potrzebuję mapy. Wyczułem gdzie jest mój przyjaciel, zanim się obudziłem - wyjaśnił. Skinęła głową, wyminęła go, odgarnęła dłonią stosy papierów wyjmując spod nich pożądany obiekt.

Wręczyła mu mapę, wraz z kawałkiem węgla i posłała najbardziej serdeczny uśmiech, na jaki potrafiła się zdobyć. 

Choć w jej myślach na nowo odgrywała się scena z Pustki.

Oddał jej mapę Thedas już z zaznaczonym punktem. Przyjrzała się dokładnie, po czym parsknęła pod nosem.

Miejsce do którego już dawno planowała się wybrać, by pozamykać szczeliny. 

\- Jutro wyruszymy na Święte Równiny, obiecuję - szepnęła z uśmiechem podchodząc krok bliżej, a pergamin rzucając bezwładnie na stół.  

\- Dziękuję Inkwizytorko - odparł delikatnym głosem i spojrzał w jej oczy z nieodgadnionym wyrazem.  - Da'len - dodał po chwili. 

Wypuściła powietrze ze świstem i podeszła bliżej z niepewnością wypisaną na twarzy. 

Pochylił lekko głowę w dół,  a ona zbliżyła swój nos do jego oddychając głęboko.  Nie cofnął się.  Jego oddech stał się równie ciężki i stali tak stykając się nosami i czołem,  wdychając swój zapach i napawając się bliskością. Elektryczne prądy przebiegły przez jej ciało. 

Spojrzała głęboko w jego oczy i zapragnęła, tym razem będąc pewna,  że nie śni,  zasmakować jego ust.

Jego dłoń przejechała delikatnie po jej policzku i nim elfka zdążyła musnąć jego wargi, jego ręka jak i on gwałtownie się cofnęli.

\- Dobranoc,  Da'len - powiedział i obrócił się na pięcie, zostawiając ją samą,  ze swoimi myślami. 

Nie zatrzymywała go. Nie było w tym sensu,  potrzebował czasu.   
Byli już tak blisko.   
  
  
  


***

Wizyta na terenach dawnej Dalii była przyjemną odskocznią od atmosfery panującej w Twierdzy. To był ostatni wyjazd na jaki mogli sobie pozwolić przed wizytą w Halamshiral. 

Zafirka czytała wiele książek na temat Dalii oraz Pierwszego Świętego Marszu, ale wizyta na tych ziemiach zupełnie ją zaskoczyła. Co krok natrafiali na Venatori oraz zbuntowanych Orlezjańskich dezerterów. Większość ziem została spalona.

Z kolejnego obozu Inkwizycji ruszyli pieszo, zostawiając konie. Duża obecność wilków nie była sprzyjającym środowiskiem dla wierzchowców. Ruszyli w stronę rzeki w poszukiwaniu przyjaciela Solasa.

Wyminęli trupa, którego wcześniej nie dostrzegła. Przystanęła i pochyliła się nad ciałem, uważnie mierząc wzrokiem. Nie był to widok nietypowy w tej okolicy. 

\- To jeden z magów. Zdaje się, że zabiły go strzały - skomentował elf.

\- Spójrz na kąt, pod jakim wbiła się strzała. Trafiła go, kiedy uciekał. Pewnie przed bandytami - wyjaśnił Blackwall, podchodząc bliżej.  Inkwizytorka skinęła głową i gestem nakazała im ruszyć dalej. W oddali dostrzegła kolejne zwłoki.

\- Znowu - mruknęła pod nosem, napięła mięśnie, rozglądając się na boki w poszukiwaniu tych osób, lub zwierząt, które to spowodowały. Dłonie przyłożyła do rękojeści sztyletów na wszelki wypadek. Ostrożnie stawiała każdy krok. 

Kucnęła przy kilku zwęglonych ciałach i obejrzała się na stojącego tuż za nią maga, posyłając mu pytający wzrok.

\- To nie są magowie. Ich ciała są spalone, a te ślady szponów - mówił i nagle gwałtownie urwał i spojrzał na elfkę z niemym przerażeniem zastygłym na twarzy. - O nie! Nie, nie, nie - mruknął jakby coś sobie uświadomił i ruszył do przodu, kierując się po śladach.  Odwróciła się do towarzyszy, zdziwiona zachowaniem Solasa. Sądząc po ich minach, byli tak samo zdezorientowani. Chwyciła za sztylety i starając się opanować oddech ruszyła do przodu, tuż za magiem.

Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, więc przystanęła i kucnęła. Niemal w tym samym czasie rozległ się przeciągły ryk. Zimne kropelki potu spłynęły za jej bluzkę.

\- Mój przyjaciel - szepnął. Obróciła głowę za jego wzrokiem.

Na ususzonej ziemi,  pośród skał i rzeki, stał olbrzymiej wielkości demon dumy,  a przynajmniej na takowego wyglądał.  

Zafirka wymieniła porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Cassandrą i obejrzała się na elfa.    
\- Jesteś pewien,  że to twój przyjaciel? - zapytała go. Krytycznym wzrokiem zmierzyła demona,  który starał się wyrwać z kręgu,  w którym aktualnie przebywał.  Nie wyglądał jej na przyjaznego.  Zaczęła powoli martwić się o swojego elfiego przyjaciela.   
Sera zachichotała złośliwie.    
\- Wiem,  że nie masz wielu przyjaciół,  ale żeby z desperacji próbować zaprzyjaźnić się z demonem? - zakpiła Vivienne.    
\- Wystarczy - syknęła elfka i obróciła się w stronę Solasa, oczekując wyjaśnień.  Uniosła wyżej brew i podeszła o krok bliżej. Elf wpatrywał się w demona z szokiem i bezradnością. 

\- To nie jest jego naturalna postać. Został zepsuty - warknął wyraźnie rozzłoszczony.

\- Zepsuty? - upewniła się elfka. Poczuła wyraźną ulgę, że jednak nie przyjaźnił się z demonami.

\- Zmuszony do działania wbrew swojemu przeznaczeniu. Co oni zrobili? - powtórzył, by po chwili obrócić się na dźwięk obcych kroków. Elfka zmierzyła wzrokiem podchodzącego mężczyznę z rzadkim wąsem.

\- Mag! Nie jesteś z bandytami? - zapytał Solasa. - Masz lyrium? Jesteśmy wyczerpani. Walczyliśmy z tym demonem... - westchnął wyraźnie przerażony. Elfka ostrożnie przejechała dłonią po ostrzu, wpatrując się równocześnie w przybysza bez najmniejszego mrugnięcia.

\- To wy wezwaliście tego demona! Tylko, że wtedy jeszcze był duchem mądrości. Kazaliście mu zabijać, wynaturzyliście go - ofuknął go Solas. Mężczyzna ujrzawszy minę Zafirki i wściekłego maga zaczął się jąkać.

\- Rozumiem, że to może być niezrozumiałe dla kogoś, kto nie badał demonów - mówił z przekonaniem, ale przerwało mu parsknięcie elfki. Ktoś próbujący wyjaśnić Solasowi, że nie ma racji. Tego jeszcze nie widziała. - Ale jeśli tylko nam pomożecie, to...

\- Nie jesteśmy tutaj, by pomóc wam - przerwał mu Solas, takim głosem, że Zafirce ciarki przebiegły po plecach. Obejrzał się na elfkę, czekając na jej decyzję. Ta skinęła głową i posłała mu delikatny uśmiech, a następnie zwróciła się do pulchnego maga.

\- Chcesz rady? Nie musisz wyjaśniać mojemu przyjacielowi, jak działają demony - odparła i mocniej chwyciła za rękojeść. 

\- Posłuchajcie! Byłem jednym z największych ekspertów w kręgu w Kirkwal... - zaczął z dumą, starając się ich przekonać do swoich racji.

\- Zamknij się - uciszył go elf. Zafirka przez moment myślała, że się przesłyszała. Nie spodziewała się tego po nim. Sądząc po reakcji kompanów z tyłu, oni także nie. Uniosła wyżej brwi i słuchała przyjaciela aż do końca.

\- Wezwaliście go, żeby chronił was przed demonami - powiedział. 

\- Ja... tak - potwierdził.

\- Związaliście go a potem kazaliście mu zabijać. Wtedy się zmienił - dodał Solas, jakby podsumowując fakty. - Krąg przywołania. Gdy go przerwiemy, zniszczymy więź. Brak rozkazów zabijania, brak konfliktu, brak demona - powiedział Solas. 

\- Co? Związanie to jedyne, co powstrzymuje demona, przed zabiciem nas. Kimkolwiek był, teraz to już potwór! - wystraszył się mężczyzna. Elfi mag obrócił się w stronę Zafirki spanikowanym wzrokiem. Wpatrzył się w jej oczy. 

\- Inkwizytorko, proszę - powiedział błagalnie.

Elfka spojrzała na olbrzymią, wściekłą bestię, która nie wyglądała ani trochę przyjacielsko. 

Jeśli elf nie miał racji, czekałaby ich krwawa walka. To na nią spadną konsekwencje tej decyzji. Spojrzała elfowi prosto w oczy i postanowiła mu zaufać. 

\- Zrobię co mogę, by uratować twojego przyjaciela, Solasie. - Obróciła się do towarzyszy. - Atakujemy tylko krąg, demona nie - rozkazała. Ich miny były nietęgie, ale się nie buntowali.

\- Dziękuję - usłyszała, ale  już się nie obróciła. Demon zaryczał wściekły, wyrywając się z pętów magii. Ruszyła w tamtą stronę pędem, uskakując w bok przed rozwścieczoną łapą. Skierowała się w stronę pierwszego głazu.

Szybkimi ruchami sztyletu cięła pasma magii, bacznie nasłuchując z tyłu. Gdy usłyszała masywne kroki a ziemia drżała pod jej stopami nakazała biec do kolejnej skały. 

W ten sposób wymijali demona i nie robili mu krzywdy. 

Przy kolejnym manewrze poślizgnęła się na kamieniu i wyłożyła jak długa, zdzierając skórę na ostrych głazach. 

Demon wykorzystał chwilę i zamachnął się w jej stronę. Nim zdążyła obrócić się z ostrzem zaklęcie Doriana trafiło stwora między oczy. Zatrzymał się i złapał za głowę rycząc dziko.

Podniosła się i pobiegła w stronę kamienia.

\- Dziękuję - szepnęła do tevinterczyka. Mina Solasa wnioskowała, że wcale nie był zachwycony potraktowaniem demona zaklęciem ale spojrzał ze smutkiem na elfkę.

\- Nic ci nie jest? - zapytał w momencie łamania ostatniej blokady, gdy stali obok siebie.

\- Jest dobrze - odparła oschle i kopniakiem potraktowała głaz, wyładowując na nim swoją frustrację.

Zaklęcie ustało.

Ale tak jak się spodziewała, nie dało się uratować ducha.

Na ziemi siedział duch o ludzkim kształcie. Nie chciała wiedzieć jak to się stało.

Solas podszedł w jego stronę. 

\- Przykro mi - wyszeptał Solas w języku Evhen. Zafirka trzymała się na uboczu, starając się mu nie przeszkadzać, ale z pełnym zainteresowaniem obserwowała jego przyjaciela.

\- A mnie nie. Cieszę się. Znów jestem sobą - odparł, również w języku elfów. - Pomogłeś mi. Teraz musisz wytrzymać. Poprowadź mnie ku śmierci - Solas przymknął powieki, jakby starając się ukryć emocje. 

\- Wedle życzenie - powiedział złamanym głosem, po czym uniósł ręce a duch rozpłynął się w nicość. Mag opuścił głowę w dół.

\- Dareth Shiral - wyszeptał. Zapadła cisza. Słychać było tylko rwący strumień rzeki.

\- Słyszałam, co powiedział. Miał rację. Pomogłeś - wyszeptała, podchodząc bliżej. Nie wiedziała, jak mogła ulżyć mu w stracie. W końcu to była utrata przyjaciela, nieważne czy to była istota żywa, czy duch. Strata zawsze boli.

\- Teraz muszę wytrzymać - odparł, nie obracając się w jej stronę.

\- Powiedz, jeśli mogę pomóc - dodała. Elf wyprostował nogi i obrócił się w jej stronę, podchodząc bliżej.

\- Już pomogłaś. - Posłał jej blady uśmiech, lecz w jego oczach widziała coś jeszcze. - Teraz zostali już tylko oni - dodał gniewnym głosem, obracając się w stronę zbłąkanych magów. Elfka wiedziała do czego to prowadzi, a widząc do czego doprowadziła niewiedza i eksperymentowanie nieodpowiednich ludzi, w pełni rozumiała gniew przyjaciela.

\- Dziękuję. Nie ryzykowalibyśmy przywołania, ale drogi są niebezpieczne, by wędrować bez ochrony - wtrącił się mag. Elfka na jego miejscu przemilczałaby sytuację i uciekła po cichu.

 Jednak byli głupi. Solas ruszył na nich, wściekły jak nigdy dotąd odkąd go poznała. Magowie cofali się, przerażeni, ale elfka nie pisnęła ani słowem.

Usłyszała kroki Vivienne. 

\- Powinnaś mu tego zabronić, jesteś przywódczynią - powiedziała magini.

\- Ale ja chcę, żeby to zrobił - mruknęła elfka. Słyszała krzyki magów, których ciała stanęły w płomieniach. Nie sądziła, że mag może mieć taką siłę, by rzucać tak precyzyjne zaklęcia bez kostura w dłoni. 

\- I to wszystko, przez jednego demona? Warto? Uczucie jakim go darzysz, nie powinno zaślepiać twojego zdrowego rozsądku.

\- Warto. To nie był demon tylko duch mądrości. Przyjaciel Solasa. To była przemyślana decyzja - syknęła i ruszyła do elfa, zostawiając Vivienne samą.

\- Potrzebuję być chwilę sam. Spotkamy się w Twierdzy, Inkwizytorko. - wyszeptał. Skinęła głową, nie odzywając się słowem. Obserwowała jak odchodzi.

Dorian podszedł do elfki z wrednym uśmiechem na twarzy. Objął ją ramieniem.

\- Zapewne nie tego się spodziewałaś? - zapytał. Przełknęła ślinę. Cassandra spoglądała na nią poważnym wzrokiem. 

Nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu zdarzeń. 

\- Nic nawet nie mów - wyszeptała. - Mamy jeszcze szczelinę do zamknięcia i wracamy do Twierdzy - zadecydowała ostro.  
Obejrzała się na zwłoki martwych magów i dech stanął jej w piersiach. 

To nie miało tak wyglądać.  Dlaczego na to pozwoliła?  W jej gardle wyrosła wielka gula.   
Mogła winić tylko siebie.    
Vivienne miała rację.   
Która to już z kolei podjęta przez elfke zła decyzja?  
Zrobiło jej się niedobrze. Zacisnęła z całej siły powieki, by nie wypuścić łez. Następnie otworzyła szeroko oczy i ruszyła do przodu,  starając się schować gdzieś w głębi negatywne uczucia.

Ale czuła żal,  że ich teraz zostawił. Ją zostawił.   
  
  


***

Życie w Twierdzy płynęło powoli jak na złość. Tańce, narady, nauka szpiegowania, śniadania, obiady, kolacje, treningi miecza, szkolenia z wiedzy o Orlais. Wszystko tak się zapętlało, że momentami marzyła by zaszyć się w lesie i nie wrócić do Twierdzy.

I choć wszystko starała się robić tak jak wcześniej,  czuła dziwną pustkę w sercu. Oraz strach zaciskający jej gardło.  Strach,  że jednak nie wróci.

Jego nieobecność niezmiernie jej dokuczała,  wwiercała się w jej brzuch niczym ostro zakończony kołek.  I dawała o sobie znać w najmniej spodziewanych momentach.  

Na naradach,  gdy tylko jej wzrok natrafiał na Podniebną Twierdzę na mapie.  Przechodząc przez pomieszczenie w którym malował, by dostać się do gabinetu komendanta.  Na wspólnych posiłkach,  gdy puste miejsce przy stole niemal krzyczało w jej głowie. 

Trzeciego dnia już nie potrafiła skupić się na niczym. Ręce dygotały jej z nerwów i często łapała siebie na tym,  że wypatruje przez okno spoglądając na most.  Sprawdzała,  czy przypadkiem nie idzie po nim.  

Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt,  że za kilka następnych dni czekało ich odesłanie części armii reprezentacyjnej,  by dotarli równo z nią do Halamshiral.  A żołnierzom to zawsze zajmowało dłużej.  Była tak zdenerwowana,  że podpisując jeden z ważnych dokumentów strąciła dłonią buteleczkę atramentu na pismo, gdy próbowała zamoczyć pióro.  

Pacnęła się otwartą dłonią w czoło,  przeklinając w duchu swoją nieostrożność. Chwytała za chusteczkę, by wytrzeć atrament z ręki i czoła, gdy usłyszała odgłosy kroków na schodach. Do komnaty wpadł jeden z ludzi Leliany.  

\- Wasza Czcigodność, apostata pojawił się na moście - powiedział i skłonił się. 

\- Słucham?  - wyszeptała i zmarszczyła brwi.  - Przecież nikomu nie kazałam zgłaszać jego powrotu...- urwała i uniosła kąciki ust w górę.  - Leliana... - Dodała kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.  Odesłała mężczyznę,  przygładziła swój strój,  wzięła głęboki wdech i wypadła z komnaty niczym strzała.

Schodziła po schodach jak najszybciej potrafiła.  Właściwie lepszym określeniem było przeskakiwała po kilka schodków naraz.  Wypadła na główną salę,  a kilka kosmyków wypadło z jej idealnie ułożonej fryzury.  Niemal nie wpadła na Josephine i Leliane, które w swoim towarzystwie opuszczały gabinet ambasadorki.  

Przeprosiła je i ruszyła biegiem do przodu,  odprowadzana specjalnym wzrokiem Szpiegmistrzyni,  bo przecież dobrze wiedziała,  gdzie elfka pędzi.  Zatrzymała się przed wyjściem.  Rozejrzała po otoczeniu i ponownie ruszyła w dół, starając się nie poślizgnąć po drodze.    
Widziała jego sylwetkę na moście. 

Ruszyła w stronę dolnego dziedzińca, by po chwili wyminąć strażników stojących przy bramie.

Biegła pędem i zatrzymała się dopiero w jego ciepłych ramionach, wtulając głowę w jego klatkę piersiową.  Podejrzewała,  że się tego nie spodziewał. Stał w bezruchu.    
\- Bałam się,  że nie wrócisz - wyszeptała.  Zamarł na kilka sekund,  wstrzymując oddech.    
\- Da'len - zaczął,  wypuściła go z ramion i odsunęła się o krok,  przechylając głowę na bok i wpatrując w niego szklistymi oczami.  Na jego twarzy wykwitł delikatny uśmiech.

\- Nie mógłbym cię  _teraz_  opuścić - odparł. Odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała.

\- Boli mnie. Jak zawsze, ale przeżyje - wyszeptał. - Zachowałaś się jak prawdziwa przyjaciółka. Zrobiłaś wszystko, żeby mi pomóc.

\- Gdzie zniknąłeś? - zaciekawiła się.

\- Znalazłem jakiś cichy zakątek i zasnąłem. Odwiedziłem miejsce w Pustce, w którym kiedyś był mój przyjaciel. Już go tam nie ma, ale Pustka aż drży od nabrzmiałej energii - odpowiedział. - Kiedyś może wyrośnie tam coś nowego - pocieszył na zakończenie. Ruszyli w stronę Twierdzy w milczeniu. 

\- Co się dzieje, gdy jakiś duch umiera? - podchwyciła temat na resztę drogi.

Szedł obok niej opowiadając i ostrożnie stawiając bose stopy na kamiennej drodze. Słuchała go uważnie, wciąż nie mogąc nadziwić się wiedzy jaką posiadał.

Nie miała pojęcia co będzie dalej i jak wszystko może się potoczyć. Ale czuła, że się nie podda i jakiś cichy szept przeczucia w głowie wmawiał jej, że mają mało czasu.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


***  
  
  


Wędrówka go zmęczyła. To już nie te lata, co kiedyś, ale nie miał chęci się zatrzymywać. Zwłaszcza kiedy na horyzoncie ujrzał potężną fortyfikację wtuloną w górskie szczyty.

Podparł się kosturem i przystanął na chwilę, pochłaniając wzrokiem zapierający dech w piersi, widok.

To należało do niej.

Wiedział, że się go nie spodziewała. Nie zapowiadał swojej wizyty, ale nie mógł dłużej czekać. 

Ostatnie wydarzenia udowodniły mu, że czasu jest mało a ją czeka niebezpieczeństwo.

Paraliżujący strach ścisnął mu gardło.

Mógł jej już nigdy więcej nie zobaczyć.

A na to nie mógł jej pozwolić i nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył.

Musiał ją zobaczyć. 

Postawił krok do przodu. Kierował się w stronę Twierdzy. Był niczym burza zakłócająca spokój jaki się nad nią unosił.  
  
  



	23. To zawsze tu jest, gdy się tego nie spodziewasz

_Śniłam o Tobie. Śniłam, że błądzisz gdzieś w mroku, podobnie jak ja._

_Odnaleźliśmy się._

_[Stephen King]_

 

 

 

Ściągnęła gumkę z włosów i otrzepała je.  Swobodnie opadły na plecy, wtulając się w jedwabisty materiał jej bluzki.

Zdjęła czółenka i postawiła je pod ścianą.  Odczuła niezwykłą ulgę, dotykając bosą stopą puszystego dywanu, po całym dniu noszenia niewygodnego obuwia. 

Ruszyła dziarskim krokiem w stronę łóżka, jakby czekała na tą chwilę cały dzień.  Opadła na jedwabną pościel,  układając na niej zmęczona głowę. Ciężkie powieki opadły na zmęczone oczy.

Delikatnie zagłębiała się w krainę snów, balansując na granicy świadomości. 

Nagle, niczym młot uderzający w jej zmęczoną głowę usłyszała pukanie do drzwi.

Poderwała się z łóżka i jęknęła z irytacji.    
Przetarła zmęczone powieki i przygładziła pogięte ubranie.    
\- Wejść! - zawołała zachrypniętym głosem. 

Niemalże w tej samej chwili usłyszała otwieranie drzwi i odgłos delikatnie stawianych kroków na zimnej powierzchni schodków.

Obróciła głowę w bok a na jej twarzy niemal natychmiastowo wykwitł radosny uśmiech. Przycisnęła dłonie bliżej ciała i pochyliła głowę, jakby była zdumiona towarzystwem osoby, która ją odwiedziła.

A może była.

Solas przystanął na szczycie schodów i zwrócił na nią swoje przenikliwe, chłodne spojrzenie. Choć teraz, zapewne pod wpływem gry świateł, jego oczy były dużo jaśniejsze i jakby miały w sobie więcej blasku.

\- Masz może chwilę? - zapytał, bez zbędnej paplaniny, wskazując dłonią na balkon.

Nie pierwszy raz czuła się w jego towarzystwie jak nie przywódczyni, a przypadkowy intruz, który trafił na nieodpowiedni moment.

Przełknęła ślinę i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia na balkony. Niemal przed samym wejściem przystanęła, czekając aż się z nią zrówna.

Oparła się o poręcz i skierowała na niego swoje duże, zaciekawione oczy. Stał naprzeciwko z rękoma ułożonymi wzdłuż ciała.

\- Ciekawi mnie jedna sprawa - zaczął delikatnym, spokojnym głosem. - Dlaczego opuściłaś Dalijczyków? - Przełknęła ślinę. Mogła znieść wiele pytań, tylko nie ten o klanie. Już Cassandra jeszcze w Azylu zamęczała ją pytaniem, czy zamierza wrócić tam "po wszystkim".

\- Zostałam Inkwizytorką, nie mogę wrócić - odparła zbyt cicho, ale starała się ukryć drżący głos.

\- Ale jednak nie utrzymujesz kontaktu ze swoim klanem? - dodał. Prosto w sedno, jakby wiedział przed czym tak bardzo uciekała.

Ale nie mógł wiedzieć.

\- Josephine koresponduje z opiekunem, ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Chyba - szepnęła dużo ciszej.

\- A co będzie, gdy to wszystko się skończy? - zapytał z powagą.

\- Zakładając, że przeżyjemy? Nie wrócę do klanu. Dlaczego pytasz o to? - zdziwiła się i obróciła w jego stronę.

\- Jestem ciekaw, dlaczego Dalijka tak bardzo ucieka od swojego klanu. Dalijczycy z jakimi miałem do czynienia byli bardzo związani ze swym ludem - powiedział bez mrugnięcia.

\- Od długiego czasu marzyłam by się stamtąd wyrwać. Wyprawa na konklawe była pierwszą wyprawą z dala od rodzinnych stron, ale nie miałabym odwagi wtedy odejść. Ciekawi mnie inna rzecz, Solasie. - Podeszła krok bliżej. - Widzisz we mnie tylko Dalijczyka, za którymi tak nie przepadasz? -  Pytanie zbyt szybko wyrwało się z jej gardła. Poczuła nagłą suchość w gardle, a jej żołądek zacisnął się w supeł. 

\- Nie Dalijczyka. Jesteś inna niż się spodziewałem. Okazujesz mądrość jakiej się nie spodziewałem od... - Urwał na moment, spojrzał w bok jakby nad czymś się zastanawiając. - Od moich najdalszych podróży w pradawne wspomnienia z Pustki. Jaka byłaś przed Kotwicą? Zmieniła cię w jakiś sposób, wpłynęła na twoje zachowanie? - wypytywał się.

Spojrzała na ustabilizowane znamię krytycznym wzrokiem.

Czy kotwica ją zmieniła? Raczej nie. To otoczenie, wolność sprawiły, że się odważyła być kimś więcej.

\- Raczej nie. - Obserwowała jak opuszcza głowę w dół, wyraźnie zawiedziony. Zaczęła się nawet zastanawiać czy nie była częścią jakiegoś eksperymentu powiązanego z Pustką. - Wybacz, że cię rozczarowałam - dodała, gdy milczał zbyt długo.

 - To nie rozczarowanie - Westchnął, wbijając wzrok w podłogę - Większość ludzi jest zbyt przewidywalna. Zaś twoje czyny okazały się subtelne. To mądrość, której się nie spodziewałem. - stwierdził. 

Przez chwilę zastanawiała się czy to miał być komplement. Nigdy nie uważała się za jakąś ponadprzeciętnie mądrą, więc jego słowa niezwykle ją zaskoczyły. 

\- Skoro Dalijczycy potrafili wychować kogoś o takim duchu, czy źle ich oceniłem?

Przechyliła głowę w bok, pozwalając włosom opaść na bok.

-Nie, decyzje które podejmuje są tylko i wyłącznie moje - odpowiedziała, mocniej zaciskając szczękę. Wziął głębszy wdech i delikatnie się uśmiechnął.

\- Masz rację. Większość ludzi działa nie pojmując świata. Ale nie ty - dokończył.  
 Spojrzała zielonymi oczami spod ciemnych, gęstych rzęs głęboko w jego oczy, nie bardzo wiedząc jak zareagować.

Nie potrafiąc nic wymyślić skierowała pytanie w jego stronę. W końcu sam tu przyszedł, z własnej woli, nie zmuszany w żaden sposób przez nią.

\- Więc..... co to oznacza, Solasie? - zainteresowała się, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

\- To oznacza, że nie zapomniałem pocałunku.

Kilka słów tak delikatnych a jednocześnie rozpalających jej wnętrze. Zrobił to specjalnie, jakby to był niewinny ale celowy flirt. Jej oddech przyśpieszył nieświadomie.

Kilka słów, które rozpaliły ją do białej gorączki. Widziała, jak wodzi wzrokiem po jej twarzy, po linii vallaslinu kształtującego się w koronę drzewa, po jej prostym nosie. Zatrzymał się na wargach.

Niemal natychmiastowo zaczęły ją płonąć. Przejechała po nich koniuszkiem języka , upewniając się, że to widział. Drgnął nieznacznie.

Podeszła bliżej, z większą pewnością siebie, lecz jej serce zdawało się chcieć wyskoczyć z piersi. Czuła już jego przyjemny, kuszący zapach. Splotła ręce za plecami.

\- To dobrze - szepnęła, teraz już czekając na jego ruch. 

Spojrzał w jej oczy. Jego niebieskie jak letnie niebo tęczówki zagłębiły się w jej spojrzeniu. Czuła jak traci oddech, ledwo utrzymując się na nogach.

Otoczenie stało się jakby jeszcze bardziej jaskrawe.

Patrzył z głodem w oczach, który niemal przerażał. Gdyby nie to, że tego właśnie pragnęła.

Pokręcił głową. Nie rozumiała za bardzo co to oznacza, ale gdy zaczął się obracać w stronę wyjścia zrozumiała, że znowu go traci.

A już miała dość czekania. Chciała poczuć prawdziwy smak jego ust. Ciało przy ciele, jego zapach, bliskość.

Chwyciła go za łokieć, nim zdążył odejść. Zatrzymał się.

\- Nie odchodź. - To nie był rozkaz. Była to prośba nasączona nadzieją i pożądaniem bliskości.

Wiedziała, że także to czuł, lecz nie potrafił tego okazać. Coś go powstrzymywało i chciała za wszelką cenę dowiedzieć się co takiego stoi im na drodze.

\- Tak byłoby lepiej w dłuższej perspektywie - zaczął, wciąż obrócony tyłem. Nie rozumiała co miało być łatwiejsze. Naparła mocniej na jego ramię. W tej samej chwili obrócił się w jej stronę.

\- Ale tracąc cię.... - Jednak nie dowiedziała się co by się stało, jeśliby stracił ją, gdyż wpił się w jej usta.

Przez chwilę nie wiedziała co się dzieje. Czuła jak napiera wargami na jej. Był tak spragniony i stęskniony jak ona. Przywarła do niego, napawając się ciepłem jego ciała. Piżmowym zapachem pomieszanym z lasem i podróżą. Przyjemnie wilgotnymi i miękkimi wargami. 

Splatali języki w ognistym, namiętnym tańcu. Czuła jak jego ręce oplatają jej ramiona, przyciskając ją bliżej siebie. Złapała rękoma jego głowę i docisnęła mocniej, a następnie musnęła koniuszkami palców jego szpiczaste ucho, oraz odsłoniętą szyję. Wodziła nimi po skórze, jednocześnie całując go jeszcze bardziej namiętnie. Starała się przejąć inicjatywę, lecz pod jego silnym, męskim ciałem i przywódczym charakterem po prostu się poddała, pozwalając zgrywać pocałunkom tak jak on pragnął.

Kościany medalion napierał na jej piersi, schowane jedynie pod cienkim jedwabiem bluzki. Powodował u niej delikatne dreszcze na plecach i rozpalał tym samym jej podbrzusze. 

Czuła jak silne dłonie z niezwykłym spokojem a jednocześnie z niedosytem gładzą jej plecy. Docisnął ją do siebie jeszcze mocniej, by ich ciała dzieliły jedynie warstwy tkanin.

Palące pragnienie przyćmiewało jej umysł, wodziła coraz dalej swoimi rękami po jego ciele, a on nie pozostawał dłużny. Wszystko zdawało się być zalane czerwienią. 

A później zrobiło się jakoś pusto. Wypuścił ją z ramion, musnął ostatni raz wargami jej usta i odsunął się w tył. Spojrzał w jej oczy.

\- Ar lath ma, vhenan - wyszeptał,  odwracając się na pięcie i wychodząc.  Wolnym krokiem,  czując się jak pijana,  podeszła do framugi i oparła się o nią,  obserwując jak schodzi po schodach. 

Sięgnęła dłonią w stronę palących ust.  Opuszkiem palca musnęła wargę, przywołując świeże wspomnienie.    
Wciągnęła ze świstem powietrze. 

Skupiła się na wypowiedzianych słowach w języku przodków.

 Ar lath,  ar lath. Kocham cię. 

Doznała szoku.

 Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie powiedział do niej takich słów.  Nigdy.

Zostawił ją,  nie dając jej szans na odpowiedź.  Ale sama nie wiedziała, czy potrafiłaby odpowiedzieć mu to samo.   Bała się, że wymawiając te słowa otworzy się na niego całkowicie.  Będzie bezbronna, obdarta ze swojej prywatnej bariery i podatna na skrzywdzenie.

Czy go kochała?  Nie potrafiła sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie.  Nigdy nie miała styczności z miłością.

Cetus?  Pozorowane małżeństwo i pragnienie bliskości ciała,  które zaspokajała.  Tym dla niej był. Nawet jego śmierć nie wstrząsnęła nią jakoś szczególnie. Bo było jej po prostu przykro i nic więcej.

Nanael, jego kochała i tego była pewna. Był dla niej jak brat, lecz to był inny rodzaj miłości.

Takie uczucie, jakie kwitło w jej wnętrzu na widok tego apostaty nie zdarzyło jej się nigdy wcześniej.  Chciała jego bliskości,  bała się także utraty. Ta myśl odbierała jej dech.

Wciąż był tak tajemniczy, ciężko było zrozumieć czego on pragnął, o czym myślał a jednak bardzo ją do siebie przyciągał.  Nie wiedziała, co przyniesie jej kolejny dzień, ale jednego była pewna.

Chciała, by jej nowa rodzina była przy niej. 

A w szczególności on.  

Westchnęła na głos i wróciła do pomieszczenia. Wiedziała, że przyzwyczajanie do innych było złe. Zwłaszcza tu, w sercu wojny, gdzie Inkwizycja była przepełniona codzienną śmiercią. 

Tak jak każdego dnia, stos pergaminów dotarł na jej biurko i wśród nich zawsze była wiadomość o śmierci kilku a czasem i kilkunastu ich ludzi. 

Nie miała ochoty dziś tego czytać i psuć swój ponad przeciętnie dobry humor.   
Następnego dnia czekało ją odsyłanie żołnierzy do Zimowego Pałacu i na samą myśl wszystko co jadła przez ostatnie dni, podchodziło jej do gardła.

Usiadła na krześle i sięgnęła po pierwszy pergamin, starając się przywołać do porządku galopujące myśli.  
Czekały ją obowiązki. 

 

 

***  
  


 

 

Od poranka swoje pierwsze kroki skierowała prosto na dolny dziedziniec,  by odprawić żołnierzy ruszających do Halamshiral.  

Słońce delikatnie muskało pierwszymi promieniami fortyfikacje. Rześki wiatr owiewał jej plecy, powiewając tym samym jej długi, czerwony warkocz. Z radosnym uśmiechem i zarumienionymi polikami stanęła przed doradcami i towarzyszami, zgromadzonymi niemal w jednym miejscu.

\- Dobrego poranka, Inkwizytorko - przywitał się komendant posyłając jej lekki uśmiech a skóra na jego policzku delikatnie drgnęła.

Skinęła głową  w jego stronę, a następnie przywitała się z resztą kompanów. 

\- Wietrzny dziś dzień, prawda? - zagadnęła Josie, stając obok elfki. - Aż piękne rumieńce ci wykwitły, wyglądasz jak zakochana - stwierdziła ambasadorka. Elfka z zakłopotaniem obróciła głowę w bok, przygryzła wargi i założyła ramiona na piersi, starając się utrzymać stosowną powagę, tym samym pokazując Josie, że jest gotowa wyjść przed tłum na balu i reprezentować Inkwizycję.

\- Coś mi się zdaje, że to nie sprawka wiatru - zaśmiała się Leliana a Varric jej zawtórował. Słowik obróciła swoje przeszywające spojrzenie z twarzy elfki na elfiego maga.

Dalijka powędrowała za jej wzrokiem. Solas podchwycił spojrzenie szpiegmistrzyni i wpatrywali się tak w siebie przez kilka długich sekund. Żaden z nich nie mrugnął, obydwoje odwrócili wzrok w tym samym czasie.

Zastanawiała się jakim cudem taka bezgłośna komunikacja była możliwa.

\- Mam nadzieję,  że nie planujesz mnie ze sobą brać,  szefowo.  Ta cała szopka z polityką to nie dla mnie - zwrócił się Byk w jej stronę,  po dłuższej obserwacji żołnierzy w mundurach reprezentacyjnych.  
  


\- Szopka?  - Powtórzyła oburzona Josie. 

\- Twoja obecność nie została by przywitana z oklaskami, uwierz mi - odparła wyniosłym głosem Madame de Ferr. Elfka przewróciła oczami, czując w powietrzu zbliżającą się kłótnie.

\- I tak pewnie ten kryzys modowy zrobi wokół siebie zbyt dużo zamieszania - prychnęła, spoglądając z pogardą na Solasa.   
  


\- Bo uważasz,  że jesteś odpowiedniejsza by prezentować się w Zimowym Pałacu? - zagadnął ją Varric.   
  


\- Oczywiście wiadomo,  że to ja przykuje największą uwagę - stwierdził Dorian z dumą, unosząc wyżej podbródek.    
  


\- Myślisz,  że ciebie weźmie Inkwizytorka? - Parsknęła Sera.

 

\- Na pewno nie ciebie - warknęła Vivienne.   
  


\- Wystarczy już tych wszystkich kłótni. Zachowujecie się jak dzieci.- warknęła Cassandra,  do tej pory trzymająca się na uboczu.    
Zmarszczyła brwi, westchnęła wyraźnie zdegustowana i podeszła do elfki.

\- Już czas - Cullen ponaglił całe towarzystwo. Zafirka zmierzyła wzrokiem niemal gotowych żołnierzy i skinęła głową.  Komendant podniósł dłoń,  dając tym samym znak stojącemu na bankach mężczyźnie.  
Starszy templariusz,  dużo starszy od Cullena wziął głęboki wdech i zadął w róg sygnalizacyjny. 

Dźwięk odbił się echem po ścianach.  Ludzie przystanęli na kilkanaście sekund,  obserwując wzrokiem ruszające wojska.  Ci stojący przy bramie, pozdrawiali wyjeżdżających żołnierzy. 

Elfka natomiast nadal skupiała się na stojącym na murze mężczyźnie.  Wydawał się być za stary na uczestnictwo w wojsku.

U templariuszy musiała czekać go jakąś emerytura.  Lecz w Inkwizycji każdy mógł zrobić coś pożytecznego,  wcale nie wysilając się ponad swoje możliwości,  jeśli nie był w stanie. 

Ten zajmował się rogiem sygnalizacyjnym.  Niby nic,  ale aby go dobrze obsłużyć trzeba mieć dużo sił w płucach.  Czuł się przydatny w jakiś sposób. 

\- Wszystko pójdzie po naszej myśli - usłyszała głos Josephine. Obróciła się do niej, równocześnie zastanawiając się, czy kobieta czasem nie stara się przekonać samej siebie.

Nim zdążyła się odezwać, ujrzała przed sobą posłańca, który wyrósł jak z podziemi. Jego mina wyrażała więcej niż będą to w stanie zrobić słowa.  Jak ktoś,  który miał coś zrobić ale mu się nie udało.    
\- Wasza Czcigodność,  przepraszam że przeszkadzam, ale przez bramę przeszedł elfi mężczyzna w towarzystwie, z kosturem w dłoni.  Nie chciał nam go zwrócić. Żądał spotkania z Waszą Czcigodnością - powiedział na jednym wydechu z płuc, bijąc się pięścią w pierś.  
Jej towarzysze obrócili na niego wzrok,  przysłuchując się z zaciekawieniem.  
  


\- Wpuściliscie go tutaj?  - syknął Cullen,  podchodząc bliżej a jego szczęka była tak mocno zaciśnięta, a wzrok tak ostry, że elfka gdyby go nie znała,  zapewne by się wystraszyła. 

Posłaniec skulił się pod wpływem ostrego wzroku.   
\- Idą z nimi nasi Strażnicy. Nie chcieli się zatrzymać,  a że wyglądają na Dalijczyków nie chcieliśmy ich skrzywdzić.  Zaraz tu dotrą.  O! - posłaniec obrócił się do tyłu,  mierząc wzrokiem przybyszów.    
  


Elfka obróciła głowę, podążając za jego wzrokiem. Wzięła głęboki wdech i uśmiechnęła się lekko.   
Przemknęła pomiędzy kompanami i wypadła tuż przed starszym elfem o ciemnobrązowych długich włosach, z siwymi pasmami gdzie nie gdzie. Zmarszczki na jego twarzy pogłębiły się, gdy uniósł kąciki warg w uśmiechu.  

\- Ojcze! - zawołała i rzuciła mu się na szyję.  Wypuścił kostur z dłoni,  który niemal natychmiastowo przejął drugi Dalijczyk.

Poklepał córkę po ramieniu i zwrócił wzrok na jej zaciekawionych towarzyszy. Josephine podeszła najbliżej i dygnęła z gracją. Ghemiliyen spojrzał na nią podejrzliwie.   
\- Andaran Atishan panie Lavellan.  Jestem Josephine Montilyet, ambasador Inkwizycji. Korespondowaliśmy ze sobą. - powiedziała z wyraźnym akcentem. Elf uśmiechnął się i skinął głową.

Zafirka była pełna podziwu wobec umiejętności ambasadorki. Potrafiła przemawiać do kogoś, kto całym sercem nie przepadał za ludźmi.  Odetchnęła z ulga.  Jednak,  gdy tylko Leliana oraz komendant podeszli,  elf spochmurniał gwałtownie.

Zbyt wielu ludzi na raz.  Niegdyś dla niej to również był szok, wyrwawszy się z gęstwin wrzucona w tłum ludzi.

Obróciła się na towarzysza swojego ojca i zamarła.   
Poczuła jak całe jedzenie z ostatnich dni podchodzi jej do gardła. Mógłby to być każdy,  tylko nie on. Nie Senel. 

Opuścił wzrok,  starając się unikać jej spojrzenia.  On także nie chciał tu być.  Zwiesił głowę,  spoglądając ponuro na opiekuna spod byka.  Wzięła kilka uspokajających oddechów i obróciła się na ojca.  
  


\- To moi doradcy,  Leliana jest Szpiegmistrzynią a Cullen dowódcą sił zbrojnych Inkwizycji. - Przedstawiła wskazując dłonią na każdego z osobna.   
  


\- Jestem wam niezwykle wdzięczny za pomoc jaką obdarowaliście nasz klan,  podczas mojej nieobecności. Wziąłem ze sobą cały zapas ziół. Mając całą armię pod opieką przyda wam się bardziej - powiedział,  a Senel w tym czasie przekazał tobołek jednemu z ludzi Leliany.   
  


\- Nie widziałem jeszcze nigdy tylu shemlenów w jednym miejscu,  wybaczcie moje maniery ale nie znam się za bardzo na waszych zwyczajach - zwrócił się do wojowniczki.    
Cassandra skinęła głową i wzruszyła ramionami.   
  


\- Także nie widzę sensu w tych wszystkich zwyczajach,  jakimi męczy nas Ambasadorka.  Jestem Cassandra Pentaghast - przywitała się, podając mu dłoń. Elf z niepewnością obejrzał się na córkę,  a gdy ta skinęła głową, również podał dłoń.   
  


\- Ghemiliyen, Opiekun klanu Lavellan.   
\- Miło nam poznać ojca lisiczki - stwierdził Varric i wyszczerzył komplet zębów. Ghemiliyen obrócił na niego głowę, po czym zmarszczył brwi.   
  


\- Dziecię kamienia.  Wypuścili cię na powierzchnię byś dołączył do Inkwizycji? - zdziwił się elf. Herold wcale się nie dziwiła jego reakcji. Varric był pierwszym krasnoludem jakiego miała okazję poznać.  W lesie rzadko było o takie widoki.    
  


\- Dziecko kamienia,  cóż za nietrafione określenie porównując tym Varrica - parsknął Dorian.   
\- Jakbym słyszała jajogłowego - zarechotała Sera,  przeciskając się w ich stronę.   
\- Kogo?  - Dalijczyk zmarszczył brwi wyraźnie zaniepokojony.   
\- A Solasa,  maga Pustki, który zanudzi każdego swoimi ważniackimi teoriami jeśli podejdzie się zbyt blisko. Zbyt blisko, czyli wystarczy jakieś 130 jardów. Przy okazji jest też bardzo blisko z Inkwizytorką,  a do tego myślą,  że nikt się nie zorientował - powiedziała na wydechu blond włosa elfka.

Gdyby Zafirka miała ją wtedy pod ręką, nie odpowiadałaby za swoje czyny. 

Dorian parsknął,  Varric zacmokał,  Cassandra gwałtownie poczerwieniała, Cullen obejrzał się na Dalijkę z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy a Ghemiliyen posłał jej jedno z chłodniejszych spojrzeń. 

Sera wszędzie mogła o tym mówić,  tylko nie tu, przy jej ojcu. 

\- To nie są sprawy,  które powinny cię interesować - odparł Solas ze stoickim spokojem. Nie zaprzeczył ich związkowi a do tego zwrócił na siebie uwagę Dalijczyka.    
\- To ty jesteś Solas? Pamiętam cię - zaczął Ghemiliyen,  lecz Zafirka przeczuwając co nadciąga złapała ojca za rękę.  
\- Ojcze,  potrzebuję widzieć cię w mojej komnacie.  Teraz. - Mruknęła i pociagnęła go ze sobą.   
\- Josie,  zajmij się proszę Senelem - rzuciła na odchodne. 

 

 

***  
  


 

 

Otworzyła drzwi i wypuściła go do środka, a kiedy już znalazł się na środku pomieszczenia obróciła się w jego stronę, starając się zachować profesjonalny wyraz twarzy.  
\- Co tu robisz?  - zapytała ze stoickim spokojem, choć w środku wrzała ze wściekłości. Nie chciała ich tutaj.   
  


\- Tyle czasu nie widziałem swojej córki,  chyba to nic złego,  że chciałem zobaczyć moją dużą dziewczynkę - odparł.  
\- Zostawiłeś klan?   
-Eolla ma swoją kolejną próbę w roli Pierwszej.  Przyda jej się brak mojego wglądu - powiedział. 

\- A Senel co tutaj robi?   
  


\- Na trakcie pomimo wszystko jest niebezpiecznie. I musze trzymać go z dala od Eolli. - Uśmiechnął się,  choć był to dość krzywy uśmiech.   
  


\- Akurat musiałeś brać tutaj jego - oburzyła się. Usłyszała jak Daana wchodzi do pomieszczenia.  Przystanęła na widok nieznanego jej osobnika,  ale się nie odezwała. Postawiła śniadanie na szafce.   
  


\- Piękna ta Twierdza. Idealna dla organizacji wojskowej.    
  


\- Była naszym ratunkiem w ciężkiej chwili - odparła, po czym zapadła długa cisza.  Słychać było tylko brzęczenie układanych naczyń.

\- Ten elf mi się nie podoba, choć i tak nie wygląda na tak podejrzanego jak cała reszta - stwierdził po chwili i usiadł na krześle. Daana podała mu filiżankę, wlała do niej wrzątku i odłożyła dzbanek na tackę. Obróciła się w stronę Herold.

\- Potrzebujesz czegoś jeszcze, moja pani? - zapytała delikatnie.

\- Nie. Dziękuję Daano - odparła Zafirka i posłała jej wdzięczny uśmiech. Elfka wycofała się w stronę drzwi.

\- Jest dla ciebie za stary a jego poglądy są tak skandaliczne - mruknął, kręcąc głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Ojcze, przestań - parsknęła i ruszyła w stronę drzwi balkonowych, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

\- Może chce cię tylko wykorzystać? Masz pozycje i to wysoką, jesteś młoda a on sam jakby się postarał mógłby być twoim ojcem. Wydaje się być coś z nim nie tak - pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.

\- Proszę, przestań - mruknęła, biorąc zapasowy oddech i trenując swoją cierpliwość. - Traktujesz tak każdego, kto nie pochodzi z naszego klanu ani nie jest Dalijczykiem - odparła i obróciła się w jego stronę. Nie wydawał się być szczęśliwy z odpowiedzi, jaką mu udzieliła.

- Zabezpieczacie się? - zapytał niespodziewanie.

\- Ojcze! - warknęła oburzona, purpurowiejąc na twarzy. 

\- Nie powinnaś z nikim się wiązać.  Jesteś przywódczynią, powinnaś skupić się na swojej Inkwizycji,  skoro podjęłaś się przewodzenia jej. - Z powagą zapatrzył się na horyzont i poprawił trzymany w dłoniach kostur.    
  


\- Wiem co powinnam, ale nie jestem sama,  mam przy sobie wspaniałych doradców - odparła chwytając z całej siły za barierki i na nich wyładowując narastające napięcie. W końcu odwróciła się na pięcie i wolnym krokiem weszła ponownie do komnaty. 

Usłyszała jego rytmiczne ciche kroki tuż za plecami.

\- Shemleni,  moja droga córko.  Co oni tu robią?  Dlaczego są twoimi doradcami?  Trzymasz ich tak blisko siebie - Mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.  
-  Ludzie,  nie Shemleni. To moi przyjaciele.  Ufam im.    
\- Ufasz?! - Podniósł głos. - Pamiętasz jeszcze co stało się twojej matce?!  Co oni jej zrobili?! - krzyknął, a jego głos drżał z przejęcia.  Zafirka gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze. 

\- To nie byli ci sami ludzie. Nigdy nie zapomniałam.  Dzień w którym straciłam nie tylko matkę ale i ojca i zostałam całkowicie sama- warknęła. Oczy elfa pociemniały gwałtownie.  Twarz gwałtownie pobladła, a bruzdy na jego twarzy pogłębiły się.  
  


\- Zafirko....  Ja - zaczął i podszedł wolnym krokiem, wyciągając ręce w jej stronę. - To był trudny czas.  - Podniosła dłoń w górę na znak,  że ma nie podchodzić.   
\- Wyjdź - syknęła,  starając się opanować piskliwy głos.  Oczy zaszkliły się od powstrzymywanych łez.  Zacisnęła mocniej szczękę.  
\- Zafirko - szepnął, ale go nie słuchała.

\- Zejdź mi z oczu, albo zawołam straże - warknęła dużo głośniej. Nie chciała krzyczeć, lecz była na krawędzi nerwów. Poczuła na sobie wzrok jeszcze jednej osoby. Obróciła głowę.

\- Inkwizytorko, pukałem ale nikt nie odpowiadał - zaczął Solas bacznie mierząc wzrokiem starszego elfa.   
\- Wszystko w porządku? - Dodał przenosząc wzrok na Dalijkę.  
\- Rozmawiam z moją córką - odburknął i westchnął. - Zafirko, proszę cię,  porozmawiajmy.

Wzięła głęboki wdech i podeszła do Solasa. Opuściła głowę i gorączkowo myślała co dalej.   
\- Dasz mi pół godziny? - zapytała.  
\- Oczywiście Inkwizytorko - odpowiedział i wycofał się.

\- Dziękuję emm'asha - szepnął.  
\- To jeszcze nic nie znaczy - burknęła i klapnęła na łóżko, wbijając wzrok w kolana.  Usłyszała jak przechodzi i siada obok.    
\- Po śmierci twojej matki poczułem,  jakbym stracił wszystko.  Zatraciłem się w roli Opiekuna,  zostawiając cię samą sobie. Nigdy nie zdołam ci tego wynagrodzić.  Wiem,  że to było trudne.  Żałuję,  że tak postąpiłem. Żałuję,  że cię zostawiłem. - Słyszała jak łapie oddech,  starając się zatrzymać łzy.   
  


Ona swoich nie zatrzymywała.  Żal, wstrzymywany przez te lata, wypłynął wreszcie na wierzch i przynosił niespodziewaną ulgę.  Chwyciła jego zimną dłoń i ścisnęła mocno.    
Wtulił ją w swoje ojcowskie ramię, te którego przez lata była pozbawiona.   
\- A ja nie żałuję.  Bo teraz jestem tu,  gdzie Bogowie chcieli bym była. I jesteś tu ze mną - wyszeptała poprzez łzy.   
  


Zaszlochał gwałtownie i przyciągnął jej głowę,  mocno łapiąc za jej włosy.   
\- Moje maleństwo.  Ile musiałaś wycierpieć sama.  Nie wiem nawet kiedy stałaś się tak silna i dzielna. Kiedy to przeoczyłem?  Wszystko?  - załkał.  Złapała za jego ramię.   
\- To przeszłość,  już się nie liczy. Potrzebuję ciebie,  tato.  Boję się Koryfeusza.  Boję się,  że nie dam rady - szloch wstrząsnął jej ciałem.  Nie potrafiła nikomu tego powiedzieć,  co męczyło ją nocami.   
  


\- Dasz radę, jesteś silna. Gdy przechodziłem przez Ferelden słyszałem tylko o sile Inkwizycji i potędze ich przywódczyni,  którą obdarzył łaską shemlenski Stwórca. - Nie potrafiła opanować drżenia ciała ale wreszcie czuła szczęście. - Tyle ludzi pokłada w tobie nadzieję,  niech cię to nie przeraża a zostanie twoją siłą.  Sama powiedziałaś,  że masz przyjaciół,  którzy cię wspierają i tym razem masz mnie już na zawsze.  Nie wrócę do klanu.  Moja dziewczynka mnie potrzebuje - dokończył, głaskając jej włosy. Odsunęła się nieznacznie i obróciła na niego przeszklone oczy.

\- Zostaniesz? - powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem.

\- Chcę naprawić błędy,  wspierać cię w wszystkim.  Świat potrzebuje silnej Inkwizytorki a ja potrzebuje patrzeć na szczęśliwą córkę. Ale nie obiecuję,  że zaprzyjaźnię się z jajogłowego.- Uśmiechnęła się.  Nie wiedziała,  kiedy ostatni raz odbyli taką rozmowę.  
Prawdopodobnie nigdy,  ale dziś już nie miało to znaczenia. 

Wszystko się zmieniało na lepsze. 


	24. Nic nie mów, tylko słuchaj

_Możesz mi robić, co chcesz, tylko nie rań mi serca._

_Do tej pory wiele przecierpiałam, już więcej nie chcę. Chcę być szczęśliwa._

_[Haruki Murakami]_

 

 

 

 

 

\- Miałem powiedzieć, żebyś trzymał się od niej z daleka, ale nie wybaczyłaby mi tego. Powiem, że jeśli zrobisz jej coś złego, przysięgam na Straszliwego Wilka jak z tobą skończę, to nikt cię z powrotem już nie poskłada - warknął, chwytając mocniej za kostur. Solas wbił wzrok w swój malunek i nie obrócił się.

\- Nie musisz się martwić. Teraz to ona jest najważniejsza - powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

-To dobrze. Na to liczę. - Ghemiliyen westchnął i obejrzał się za siebie, omiatając wzrokiem biurko. - Mówiła, że nie lubisz herbaty. Parzona mięta, uwielbia ją - zagadnął go, przestąpiając z nogi na nogę. - Jej matka, Liriell zawsze parzyła jej mięte do snu, kiedy Zafirka była mała.

\- Mówiła mi, że jej matka nie żyje - powiedział Solas.   
\- Liriell zginęła, gdy broniła klanu przed napastnikami. Wywiodła ich daleko w las, by nie dowiedzieli się gdzie stacjonuje nasz klan i tam ich zatrzymała. Było ich trzech, żaden tego nie przetrwał, zginęła od otrzymanych obrażeń. - Ghemiliyen zamilkł i podszedł do ściany, podpierając się kosturem.   
Uważnym wzrokiem studiował malunek na ścianie, co jakiś czas marszcząc brwi. Wyglądał jakby był niezwykle skupiony.

\- Inkwizytorka o tym wie? - zapytał Solas.   
\- O tym tak - odparł i podszedł bliżej freski, dotykając palcem jej struktury i uważnie ją studiował.   
\- O tym tak? - zainteresował się łysy apostata. Jego chłodne, niczym burzowe niebo oczy spoglądały bacznie na elfa.

Ghemiliyen westchnął, obrócił się za siebie, uniósł głowę w górę i zmruzył oczy na widok ludzi piętro powyżej.

\- Jest coś, czego nie mogę powiedzieć Zafirce. Jeszcze nie. Ale nie chce też odejść ze świadomością, że zabrałem to ze sobą - powiedział z niezwykłą powagą.   
\- Nie rozumiem - odparł apostata.   
\- Chciałbym, byś coś przekazał jej, gdybym nie miał takiej możliwości. Ale nie może o tym się dowiedzieć teraz, kiedy musi się skupić na pokonaniu Koryfeusza. Kiedy sytuacja się uspokoi, chciałbym jej to przekazać, a jeśli nie będzie mnie, zrób to ty. Bo nie planujesz jej zranić? - Dodał podejrzliwie mierząc wzrokiem towarzysza rozmowy.   
\- Zostaje z nią, ponieważ tego teraz potrzebuje.

\- Zatem udajmy się w inne miejsce. Bardziej zaciszne.

_Liriell nie mieszkała w klanie od zawsze, tak jak myślała Zafirka. Urodziła się w Quarinusie w Imperium Tevinteru. Była niewolnicą jednego z magistrów, nigdy nie wspomniała jego imienia._   
_Była bardzo buntnownicza, więc planowali jej się pozbyć tak jak kilku innych elfów. Udało jej się uciec, podróżując wiele miesięcy na różnych statkach aż w końcu zatrzymała się w Wolnych Marchiach. Tam cały jej zespół rozdzielił się, by zmylić łowców._ _Była tylko ona i znalezione w lesie, porzucone niemowlę, które zabrała ze sobą ._

_Ścigana ukryła się w lesie, aż w końcu natrafiła na nasz klan._ _Wraz z dzieckiem,  któremu nadaliśmy imię Eolla._   
_Choć Liriell nie miała wcześniej styczności z Dalijczykami cały klan pokochał ją jak swoją. Kilka miesięcy później ciężko było odróżnić ją od innych Dalijczyków. Miała w sobie taką iskrę, że obudziła we mnie silne uczucia._   
_\- A później urodziła się Zafirka?_   
_\- Dokładniej dwa lata później. Ale nie pochodzenie jej matki chce ukryć przed nią, a zupełnie inny fakt._   
_Liriell w Tevinterze była zmuszona porzucić dziecko. Roczną córkę, bo nie mogła z nią uciec._   
_Ukryła ją wśród jedynych przyjaciół._   
_\- Czyli Zafirka ma siostrę, o której pochodzeniu nie wie?_   
_\- Tak. Akneve, tak ją nazwała. Obiecałem_ _jej,  że kiedyś po nią wrócimy._

***

Wypadła w dół po schodach Twierdzy niemalże gubiąc kroki. Dzisiejszy dzień zapowiadał się być pełen napięcia.

Przez moment zastanawiała się gdzie mógł się podziać, a zaraz przypomniała sobie, że w pierwsze dni wolnego pobytu w Azylu wolała chować się przed ludźmi za bramami osady.   
Wśród drzew, bryłkowców i zamarzniętego jeziora.

Musiał być w najbardziej zielonym miejscu w Twierdzy.

Senel siedział w ogrodzie, pod pniem drzewa i polerował dokładnymi ruchami swój kozik. Kilka metrów przed nim, za kolumnami, stały trzy zaciekawione szlachcianki. Spoglądały na elfa znad swoich wachlarzy, a gdy ten posyłał im wrogie spojrzenie, chowały się za kolumną, chichocząc.

Zafirka stała przez kilka minut w niewidocznym dla niego obszarze i obserwowała uważnie co się dzieje.

W końcu wzięła głęboki wdech i ruszyła by zmierzyć się z nim ponownie.

Od ojca nie dowie się wszystkiego, co dzieje się w klanie. Ale od zwiadowcy już tak, nawet takiego jak ten elf.

Stąpała z wysoką pewnością siebie, starając się nie galopować myślom w przeszłość. Przeszła obok szlachcianek, które uraczyła serdecznym powitaniem.

Senel podniósł głowę w górę, a kiedy tylko ją dostrzegł pochylił głowę w dół. Skulił się znacznie a jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć.

\- Jak się spało w Twierdzy? - zagadnęła go, nieco zbyt ostrym tonem, ale nie miała zamiaru się hamować. Schował twarz za długimi czarnymi włosami, przez dłuższą chwilę zajmując się wyłącznie swoją czynnością. W końcu podniósł na nią swoje chłodne w kolorze niebieskiej toni oczy.  
\- Inkwizytorko, tak to się teraz mówi?- upewnił się, ale nie czekał na odpowiedź. - Nie spałem. Czuwałem.

\- Bardziej spodziewałabym się,  że ojciec zabierze Nanaela do towarzystwa niż ciebie - stwierdziła oschle,  spoglądając w przestrzeń.    
\- Zapewne tak by zrobił.  Gdyby nie mój związek z Eollą.- Zafirka otworzyła szerzej oczy,  ale nie wykrztusiła ani słowa.  W końcu spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw.  
\- Jeśli stanie jej się krzywda z twojego powodu, nie będzie miejsca w Thedas,  gdzie byś mógł się schować przed gniewem Inkwizycji - syknęła, wpatrując się w niego morderczym wzrokiem.

\- Nie popełnie w życiu żadnego więcej błędu.  Nikogo więcej nie pozwolę skrzywdzić - wyszeptał, chowając twarz za włosami i mocniej zaciskając dłoń na rękojeści.  Dostrzegła,  jak jego ręce drżały mimowolnie.

Uświadomiła sobie, że on naprawdę żałował i chciał naprawić swoje czyny, stał się inną osobą.

\- Wiem,  że nie cofnę tego,  co tobie zrobiłem. Nigdy nie pozwolę,  by choćby włos spadł z głowy twojej przyjaciółki. Chcę,  żebyś o tym wiedziała - powiedział z wzrokiem zawieszonym gdzieś między jej głową a sąsiednim drzewem. Przełknęła ślinę nie wiedząc co powinna odpowiedzieć.

\- Nic nie zmieni przeszłości - wydukała.  Czuła się źle z faktem, że tak ją cieszy jego poczucie winy.  
\- Skup się na swojej przyszłości, a ja skupię się na mojej.- Przytaknął głową na znak,  że słyszał. Schował nożyk i przeniósł na nią wzrok,  mrużąc oczy.

\- Jesteś dobrą przywódczynią,  wiedz o tym. Masz dobre serce, ale jesteś także silna i potrafisz stawić czoło temu co cię spotyka - powiedział,  podnosząc się na nogi.   
\- Nie znasz mnie, nie możesz tego wiedzieć - odparła rozzłoszczona i spojrzała na niego ostrym wzrokiem.  Wziął głębszy wdech.

\- Wystarczy zaobserwować jak traktują cię twoi ludzie i doradcy.  A to, że masz dobre serce pokazałaś mi,  kiedy pomimo wszelkiego zła jakiego się dopuściłem w stosunku do ciebie,  nie wydałaś mnie przed klanem. Dobrze zdajesz sobie sprawę,  jaka kara mogła mnie za to czekać.  Jest tylko jedna - powiedział z powagą, obrócił się na pięcie i skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

\- Każdy ma prawo do drugiej szansy,  ale gdy ją zaprzepaści,  to już nie ma litości - wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Przytaknął i rozejrzał po ogrodzie. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na wysokim,  kamiennym posągu Andrasty.

\- Twoja ręka...  Mówią,  że zostałaś naznaczona przez nią. To prawda? - zapytał. Nigdy po tym co się wydarzyło,  nie rozmawiali ze sobą tak długo. Choć nie miała ochoty tego zmieniać, nie czuła już tak potężnego gniewu, patrząc na niego.  Nie miała zamiaru się z nim zaprzyjaźniać,  ale rozmowa wcale nie szła im najgorzej.  I na tym pozostanie.

\- Nie wiem,  możliwe.  Cetus i setki innych ludzi tam zginęli.  Widziałam pełno zwęglonych ciał. Przeżyłam tylko ja i dostałam kotwicę - odparła i uniosła w górę dłoń,  pokazując połyskujące zielonym światłem znamię. - Jak inaczej mogę wytłumaczyć moje przetrwanie, niż jako wolę Stwórcy? - Senel obrócił się na nią z oburzeniem.   
\- Stwórca nie istnieje, są tylko Stworzyciele.  To Mythal nad tobą czuwa,  nie shemleński bóg. Nie możesz wątpić w swoją opiekunkę - warknął.   
\- Pewna mądra kobieta kiedyś zapytała,  dlaczego wierząc w tylu Bogów, nie mam miejsca dla Stwórcy? To jest bardzo dobre pytanie. 

\- Nie mów, że zaczęłaś wątpić.  Nie możesz zapominać o tym kim jesteś,  przez samo przebywanie wśród shemlenów. Zawsze będą patrzyli na nas inaczej,  gorzej - mruknął,  kręcąc głową.

\- Nie żyjesz z nimi.  Niektórzy tacy są,  inni nie.  Tak samo Dalijczycy, niektórzy nienawidzą shemów,  ale nie wszyscy tacy są. - szepnęła i ruszyła do wyjścia,  zostawiając elfa samemu sobie. 

Będzie musiała porozmawiać z Lelianą, by ta nie spuszczała z niego wzroku. Nie potrafiła w pełni obdarzyć go zaufaniem. 

 

 

 

***

 

Dziarskim krokiem przemierzała pomieszczenie, by ostatecznie zatrzymać się przy jednej z kolumn i z szokiem wpatrywać się w przeciwległy stół.

Nie spodziewała się zastać ojca przy wspólnym stole, podczas posiłku.  A tym bardziej nie spodziewała się,  że będzie z entuzjazmem dyskutował z Dorianem i Vivienne. Podeszła i bezszelestnie zasiadła przy niemal pustym stole. Brakowało jej doradców, ale spodziewała się, że w tych godzinach dzień, przed wyjazdem do Halamshiral, będą zajęci. Brakowało Byka, ponieważ wraz z Szarżownikami został wysłany na Święte Równiny. Poprawiła się na krześle, sięgnęła po kromkę chleba i wsłuchała w rozmowę.

 

\- W Tevinterze dzieją się potworne rzeczy. Chciałbym, by w końcu rządzący ogarnęli swoje pośladki i zajęli się prawdziwym przywracaniem potęgi. Nie kosztem innych, udając że Imperium jest idealne i nie do pokonania - opowiedział Dorian, rozłożony na krześle niczym na kanapie.   
\- Też chcielibyśmy, aby nasz lud powrócił do dawnej świetności - odparł Ghemiliyen, sztywnie usadowiony na krześle. 

Krzesła. Tego w klanie także nie używali, a gdy dostawali takowe do użytku przerabiali je na części do Araveli. Takie drewno zawsze było przydatne. Nie dziwiła się, że jej ojciec tak dziwnie siedział. Jej również ciężko było przywyknąć.

\- Wystarczy, że się zaweźmiecie i połączycie siły z elfami z miasta- odparł Dorian. Vivienne wyraziła swoją dezaprobatę, przeciwko jakimkolwiek buntom w środowiskach elfickich.

\- Przecież teraz jest dobrze, tak jak jest - naburmuszyła się.

\- Niewola i ciągłe bycie pod ludźmi nie jest dobre - warknął Opiekun i skrzyżował ręcę na piersi. 

Zafirka zmarszczyła brwi. Nigdy nie sądziła, że Opiekun ma tak wysokie pojęcie o niewolnictwie i służących w Orlais. -  Tylko Stworzyciele mają na tyle sił, by złączyć naszych ludzi wspólnym celem i stworzyć dawny świat - dokończył. Zafirka parsknęła.

\- Najlepiej zrzucić całą robotę na barki Bogów. Nie sądzę, by się tym przejmowali, kiedy muszą się martwić o siebie.

\- Jestem niezmiernie ciekawa, co się stało z waszymi bogami, nie słyszałam zbyt wiele - zagadnęła Hawke. - Tylko tyle co Merrill bąkała o strasznych wilkach i wielkich boginiach - zwróciła się do Varrica i szturchnęła go. Ten zachichotał pod nosem.

 

\- To Fenris ci nic nie opowiadał? - zapytała Cassandra z niezdrową ciekawością. Elfka zastanowiła się na moment skąd Poszukiwaczka mogła znać Fenrisa, jeśli tylko ona z całej Inkwizycji miała tą możliwość, a później odezwał się Varric rozwiewając wszelkie jej wątpliwości.

\- Fenris był niewolnikiem i nie miał styczności z Dalijczykami, nie pamiętasz co ci opowiadałem? - zaśmiał się. Poszukiwaczka zaczęła się mieszać i poczerwieniała niczym dorodny pomidor.

 

\- To zaczęło się od chwili, gdy nie było jeszcze nikogo na tej planecie, prócz Elger'nana i Mythal - zaczął Opiekun, dopóki nie przerwała mu elfka.

\- W skrócie jeden ze Stworzycieli, Fen'Harel bóg oszustów, Wielki Wilk oszukał pozostałych i zamknął ich za zasłoną, by nie mogli się kontaktować ze swoim ludem. Podobno uciekł na koniec świata i do teraz chichocze obłąkany z radości. Tak mówią legendy - wyjaśniła jednym tchem. Ghemiliyen westchnął.

\- Nigdy nienawidził elfiego ludu, był sprytniejszy od pozostałych Bogów - dodał.

\- Wierzysz w to? - usłyszała pytanie skierowane do niej, dochodzące z końca stołu. Solas z całkowitą powagą wpatrywał się w jej twarz.

\- Możliwe, że tak było. A może to on został oszukany, a może każdy każdego oszukiwał. Nie wiem, to było dawno temu.  - odparła z powagą. 

\- Nie wierzysz w Stworzycieli? - zapytał go Ghemiliyen. Apostata obrócił na niego wzrok i zmarszczył brwi.

\- Chcecie powiedzieć iż potężni Stworzyciele mogli dać życie czemuś tak pozbawionemu gustu? - zakpiła Madame de Fer. Varric, który właśnie upijał napój z kufla, parsknął takim śmiechem, że soczyście zrosił Doriana. Hawke odsunęła krzesło.

 

Tevinteski mag nawet nie mrugnął. Może dlatego, że jeszcze nie zarejestrował, co się właśnie odstawiło...

\- Vishante kaffas - zaklął mag i obrócił się na krasnoluda, który przebierał swoimi małymi nogami biegnąc wzdłuż stołu. Uciekał przed piorunem posłanym przez maga.

\- Jak cię złapię, ty mały... - syknął mag.

\- Mogę pomóc - powiedział Cole, pojawiając się znikąd na stole. Ghemiliyen gwałtownie wstał z krzesła, wpatrując się z przerażeniem na ducha.

\- Co to na wielkiego Elger'nana jest? - powiedział, lecz jego głos został zagłuszony przez krzyk Varrica, który dostał delikatnym strumieniem prądu w pośladek. Hawke wstała z miejsca i chwyciła za kostur.

\- To był cios poniżej pasa, tak się nie bawimy - prychnęła. 

\- Cały Varric jest poniżej pasa - odparł Dorian z uśmiechem. Zamachnęła się w jego stronę kosturem, zachęcająco unosząc głowę w górę.

\- Spróbuj się ze mną - parsknęła wskakując na stół.

\- Wystarczy - powiedziała donośnie Cassandra, uderzając dłonią o stół. Zafirka dopiero zorientowała się, że żołnierze przerwali posiłek i z rozbawieniem przyglądają się sytuacji przy ich stole.

\- Nie macie nic innego do roboty? - warknęła Poszukiwaczka w ich stronę, a oni natychmiastowo spuścili głowy w dół. Herold westchnęła i pokręciła głową z niedowierzeniem.

\- Solas, kontynuuj - szepnęła po chwili i zanurzyła zęby w kromce chleba, przeżuwając ją beznamiętnie.

\- Wierzę, że mogli istnieć, ale na pewno nie posiadali boskich mocy.  - odparł z powagą apostata, ignorując wydarzenia sprzed chwili. Zafirka posłała mu znaczący uśmiech.

\- W Stwórce także nie wierzysz? - zdziwił się Ghemiliyen.

\- Wszystko można wyjaśnić w logiczny sposób, nie trzeba w to mieszać wyimaginowanych postaci posiadających boskie moce - odpowiedział.

\- Ale nie mogę pojąć w logiczny sposób twojego sposobu ubierania się - stwierdziła magini.

\- Vivienne, dość - syknęła Inkwizytorka. Złapała za jabłko, podniosła się z krześle i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia, mając dość ciągłych kłótni. 

 

Czuła jak jej ręce drżą na samo wspomnienie Zimowego Pałacu i jutrzejszej wyprawy. Napięcie było nie do zniesienia.

 

 

***

 

 

 

\- Inkwizytorko,  jak Ci się podoba? - Usłyszała na samym wejściu do komnaty, delikatny głos Leliany.  Stała wraz z Josephine na środku pomieszczenia.  Ambasadorka trzymała przewieszoną przez rękę zieloną jedwabistą szatę,  prostego kroju z wycięciami po bokach.  Spływała do samej ziemi,  ale była prosta i zarówno elegancka. Miała odsłonięte plecy jak i ramiona. Elfka zmarszczyła brwi. 

Wystąpić tak przed orlezjańską szlachtą.   
Czuła, że dostaję zawrotów głowy,  lecz nie było już odwrotu.  Musiała ruszyć do Zimowego Pałacu.

\- Jest cudowna - szepnęła,  podchodząc bliżej i opuszkami dłoni wodząc po przyjemnym w dotyku materiale.

W klanie zawsze otrzymywała znoszoną skórę,  przerobioną na swój rozmiar lub kilkanaście kawałków różnych materiałów pozszywanych w jeden ubiór.  W nawet najskrytszych snach nie mogła wyobrażać sobie,  że mogłaby dotknąć tak wyprawiony materiał,  a tym bardziej go nosić.

Jej oczy pojaśniały.  Kobiety najwidoczniej zauważyły jej podziw,  bo spojrzały na siebie nawzajem, wymieniając się uśmiechami.

\- Nigdy nie widziałam niczego podobnego - stwierdziła szczerze.   
\- Musisz przymierzyć, jeszcze dziś uda się ją poprawić,  ale kiedy jutro już wyjedziemy nie będzie takiej szansy - ponagliła ją Szpiegmistrzyni  
.  
\- Mogę?  - Zdziwiła się elfka, a kiedy kobieta przytaknęła ta porwała materiał w ramiona i ruszyła biegiem do garderoby. - Muszę od razu pokazać Hawke! - zaśmiała się na odchodne.


End file.
